Blindfolded by Memories
by Namiya
Summary: Crossover between, mainly, Street Fighter and Rival Schools. Finally Complete! The Epilogue is up. Enjoy it... or, you know, don't.
1. Prologue

BLINDFOLDED BY MEMORIES

Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN_ King Of Fighters, nor Street Fighter... hell, I don't even own Rival Schools. They're all(unfortunately) possession of many empowered corporations, which do not have the slightest clue about art. Too bad though, even when they may have good creative writers, drawers and people from the like on it's staff.

This is a Crossover between Street Fighter Alpha and Rival Schools; with special guests from King Of Fighters. I'm from Mexico, so please bare with me, I'm still trying to figure out how to get the best out of the 1 or 2 thousand words I know in English.

But even so, I hope you enjoy this piece of fic. Read well and, if you choose to do me the enormous favor, review. ¡Suerte!

* * *

**Prologue (Narrated by Ryu) **

I think it all begun the same day that I found my master's corpse, at the center of the dojo. I never had any chance to give him a proper goodbye. Along Ken, he was the closest thing to a family.

That was about 2 years ago... I'm 17 years old now. And today... well, it's kind of a special occasion.

Sunday. Graveyard

The footsteps give it away. He finally made it.

"Hey Ken" A modest grin on his face is shown.

"Hey there, buddy" He's carrying along a flower's array.

How splendid, Black roses. They're surely rare. If I didn't knew better, they would probably wither after a short period of time. A shame, though. After leaving them by the grave, he turns up to face me.

"Still no clues on the responsible?"

My silence was like a thousand knives for him.

"Didn't think so. Say, are you all set for tomorrow's big day?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, duh, It's our last year... our season as seniors starts tomorrow"

"... Let's not talk about that in here, shall we? Sensei deserves all our respect, even on his death-bed"

"You're right" After that... both Ken and I started a silent prayer. Master Gouken deserves everything, but I think this is what he may have enjoyed the most.

After leaving our master's grave, a few minutes passed between neither Ken nor I opening our mouths. That, until--

"Do you think, well, that he's resting in peace, dude?"

"I hope so"

"Me too" We were already outside the Cemetery. "Well, gotta go. Hope to see you there buddy"

"Yeah, sure" We shook on it. After that, he left.

7. 30 A.M. Next day. Front door of Pacific High School

How do I get myself in these things? Beats me... Pacific High School is mostly a foreign kids-based school. Most of the kids here are from either America or Europe. Also, they mostly come from very wealthy families and have a whole life ahead of them.

However, not everyone's like that, at least in point No. 1. Here comes a good friend of mine, he's in sophomore year... although if you saw him, you wouldn't know (He's tall as hell).

"Vaya, buenos días Ryu..."

"Ah, hola Boman!" Boman Delgado, a friend who comes from US, although he's from Mexican ancestry. I've learned a lot from him. Speaking Spanish included. Then, out of the blue--

"Aw, c'mon Boman, don't waste your time with this Jap here" That's Roy Bromwell, your average American kiddo. I don't know why he loathes Japanese people so much.

"You should watch your manners, Roy. For he's done--"

"Yeah, I know. Yara-yara. Let's just get out of here" As he walked beside me, he pays no attention to me, as if I wasn't there at the first place.

"Gomen, Ryu-san"

"It's okay" We shook on it. As they left, someone else stood beside me.

"Hell, why he's so anal about Japanese people?" Ken. If there's anyone else that Roy avoids more than me, that's Ken.

"Well, he's also anal to people that tried to steal their girlfriends"

"You had to brought that up, didn't you?"

"My bad... let's just go" Minutes later, all the seniors in the school were gathered at the main hall. We're almost at the front seats, where 2 other well-known guys about to take their seats as well.

"Well, lookie, if isn't Miss X and Fei Long" That's Ken trying to be funny around Chun-Li and Fei-Long. They're both from Hong Kong, and-- um...

"Uh, hey there, Chun-Li" Oh, just so you know: Chun-Li and I used to be an item, but-- I guess I'll understand if she doesn't...

"Ryu, it's good to see you after the summer" I clearly saw me smiling after that.

"I was afraid of your--" She interrupted me by putting her soft fingers on my lips.

"It's in the past. I really want to be friends with you now"

"Best thing I've ever heard all day" After that, we both took our seats. I was so happy to hear that things were good between us once again. However, the good stuff never lasts. Dammit-- As the Pacific H.S. Principal stood in front of the microphone...

"Well, it's good to see that this year's seniors are bound to become one of the best generations that has ever stood on this academic institution" He took a pause. Applause was heard all over the hall.

"...However, it is of great concern what has been happening lately at the surrounds of Justice High School. Nevertheless, these anomalies have passed without affecting the general activities here at--" After that, I lost my train of thought on the principal's monologue, as Ken seemed to be in need to talk to me.

"You know what? I think he's full of it" Whispering to not be overheard.

"You think, but Principal Norita is not like that"

The speech went on and on, and, after finishing with the senior students, the next were the sophomore guys. Outside the main hall were Boman, Roy and Tiffany Lords, Roy's girlfriend. Ken has been hitting on her since the first day... of our sophomore year.

"Masters. Did you even passed sophomore? How someone like you can claim to be a senior?" The depictive tone of Bromwell didn't went unheard for my friend.

"Well, at least I didn't required "daddy's help" to help me go through"

"What--? Take it back, you son of--!" Good thing Boman got a hold of Roy's arms, otherwise it would have gotten ugly. We quickly walked out of there, and to our classroom, but--

"Don't run away, you jester wannabe!" Ken chuckled at Roy's distant ranting. However, this wasn't going to be a steady year. I could feel it.


	2. The Call For Duty

**Blindfolded by Memories**

Chapter 1. The Call for duty

"Class dismissed..." Everyone was happy that the first day of school was finally over. However--

"--Except you, mister Hoshi" Ryu couldn't help but to grunt in disapproval at his math teacher's request. After taking their books below his desk.

"What is it, mister Tasunoko?"

"Well, you probably heard what Principal Norita told us about the Justice High thing"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, since you're known as one of Pacific's most outstanding students, you should be careful..."

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher sighed.

"Well, the thing is, the students attacked in other High Schools had been known for outstanding academic or sport achievements, and since you are distinguished in both, well--"

"Don't worry..." Ryu showed a sober smile. "I'll keep my senses sharp"

"Well, thank you. Also, I would like you to do me a favor on this matters"

"... I'll be honored" The teacher showed a pleased grin on his face.

"I know you have a very difficult agenda, being the only person living in your house and all, but--"

"..." Suddenly, Ryu didn't felt so sure.

"Oh, well. We're conducting an investigation on the Justice case. And I would be very honored if you..." Almost reading his mind, Ryu knew the stumper.

"I'll do it..."

"Really? That's great of you! Well..." After that, Mr. Tasunoko handed Ryu a list. "What's this for?"

"These are the schools I want you to go" After giving a fast check.

"Okay... just one question"

"Yeah, Tell me"

"How many students are involved in this, besides me?" Mr. Tasunoko was a little reluctant to answer Ryu's question, but--

"(sighs) Eleven. 4 junior students, 3 sophomore and another 4 seniors" Ryu quickly knew which ones were the sophomore students.

Roy, Tiff & Boman, for sure- Ryu thought. "And... can you tell me about the seniors?"

"Well, they are--" After hearing the names, Ryu had a stupefied feeling for about 10 minutes.

Pacific's front gate, 11 minutes later

"I never should've let anyone else find out about what happened last year..." Ryu smacked his hand against his forehead.

"What? That's not entirely bad. Besides, you DID defeated the Muay Thai emperor Ryu" Fei-Long's optimism wasn't having effect on him.

"Damn right. Plus, you've earned everyone's re-- well, everyone except you know who" Ken was clearly referring to certain blond guy, which he dislikes as well.

"Yeah, and think about the chicks we're meeting" Guy was there as well, trying to cheer Ryu up.

"Hey, I'm not invisible! I'm also a girl" Chun-Li was clearly resenting Guy's comment. "(Annoyed grunt) Sorry" Chun-Li and Fey-Long started to walk in other direction.

"Well, see you guys"

"Later" Ryu sighed, as Ken looked at him annoyed. "Ugh, I gotta go too... I really hate that job"

"How many times I've told you to come and crash at my place? You're 17, the least you should be doing is working to maintain yourself"

"But you know how important the dojo was for Sensei Gouken" Ken looked annoyed once again.

"Fine, If you like to, I'll help with the arrangements"

"Thanks, Ken. You really make my day"

"Wow, since when you started to put the other cheek, Masters?" Guy comment made Ken's head drop a little.

"What do you meant by that?"

"Ah, don't bother" Guy put both hands on both pockets of his khakis.

"Anyway, the first I should do is go downtown and tell my boss about my new found situation. See ya"

"Take care dude" Both Ken and Guy waved Ryu goodbye.

As he found himself alone, a few blocks away from the school, he noticed some strange scenario. He was getting a strange feeling. He closed his eyes for a moment. A strange presence was surrounding him. When he finally realized...

"Who's there? Show yourself"

"Well, well, well. If isn't Ryu Hoshi himself: Pacific High proud Shoto-kan champion; also known in the underground as the one who defeated Sagat, former Alpha tournament champion" When the unknown person stood in front of him, Ryu recognized him immediately.

"Shimazu-sama? Is it you?" It was Hideo Shimazu, PE's teacher at Justice High School. Ryu has been acquainted with him, since he was Gouken's top student back when he was just a kid.

"Ah, seems you haven't forgotten about me. Tell me, you're still reluctant about our offer?"

"(Sighs) I don't know. With everything that's been happening at Justice High School, I think I'll be better off in Pacific" Prof. Shimazu looked confused about Ryu's comment.

"What do you mean?"

"But I thought you knew about the attacks to other schools" Hideo started to look a little mad at Ryu's words.

"What? You say that Justice High is involved in all that?"

"Well, from what I've been hearing, it is so. However, I find it a little farfetched, knowing Justice's reputation" Hideo looked down.

"It is sad to hear from someone outside the school that kind of thing. But I'm glad I found out. I guess our little reunion will be postponed, Ryu"

"It seems so"

"Well, with no further regards, farewell, young Hoshi" After that, with a quick leap Prof. Hideo disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

Take care, Shimazu-sama- Ryu thought. As he continued on walking, many things crossed his mind. How could somebody like Hideo Shimazu not be aware about the whole Justice incident? Was it all-true?

Meanwhile

"Don't you think Ryu's being a little bit over-serious about this whole deal?" Ken gave a quick thought at Guy's question.

"Well, he usually assumes things pretty seriously, but maybe he's right. Sides', he always wanted to keep a low-profile back in junior year. But after the whole Alpha Tournament kicked into surface last year, he was suddenly in the spotlight. That's the main reason he and Chun-Li... well--"

"Yeah, I know. Ryu's not much of a crowd's person, is he? By the way, why he's not using his headband these days?"

"Dunno. Before the summer vacation he wore it everyday" When both Ken & Guy were about to take a zip of their sodas, they were suddenly interrupted when a girl in high school uniform stood in front of them. She had hazel, short hair, and expressive chest-nut eyes. But the main deal was that she was wearing a white head-band.

"Um, can I help you?" After Ken's question, her voice sounded a little insecure.

"Are you... by any luck, Ken Masters?"

"Well, yeah" Ken scratched his head. Who was this girl? And why she knew about him? She looked so excited.

"Are you!" Then, out of the blue, she reached for Ken's hands. This made him blush a little.

"Hey, watch it! I know it's great to know me, but, you're not my--" Ken was suddenly interrupted.

"Do you know where I can find HIM?" She made special emphasis in that last word. Still not getting it, Ken looked somewhat confused.

"And by him, you mean--?" Then, she sight-pointed at her head.

"Ryu Hoshi, of course!"


	3. The Tryouts

**Blindfolded by Memories**

Disclaimer: Check The Prologue, I'm not repeating it again!(At least not in this chapter)

* * *

Chapter 2. The Try-outs

"What? You're quitting? But why you quit?"

"(sighs) I have no longer the need to work at this restaurant" Ryu Hoshi is a really honest, straightforward type of kid. He doesn't circle around any kind of problem, he goes straight to the root.

"But you're the chef!"

"I'm deeply sorry. If it's okay with you, I'll look for the proper person to replace me" Then, the restaurant manager stared confused at Ryu. How can someone be so polite? He grunted in frustration.

"Nah, it's okay. Step into my office" After a few minutes...

"This is your last wage. Also, here's a bonus... for always showing up early" Ryu bowed his head in respect, after receiving the money in a yellow envelope.

"I'm most grateful to you, Teemo-san"

"Say, what you're up to next, kiddo?"

"I'm not sure. But somehow, I feel everything will come up just fine"

"Well, I hope so. Watch your step, kiddo" After twitching his eye and giving him a thumb up, Ryu bowed one last time, paying his respect to his now former employer.

Half an hour later

* * *

- Was that the right thing to do?- Having some doubts, his mind was a pool of distorted thoughts. Quitting his job, the Justice HS affair. He wondered what would be next. 

Almost getting to his home, Ryu saw a figure, far at the distance. The only thing he could recognize was a small, thin figure. As the figure approached Ryu was getting a much more detailed sight: It was a girl wearing a sailor fuku, traditional between the High School girls all over Japan.

However, what he saw the clearest was a long, white headband on her forehead, just like the one he occasionally wears. Then, the girl started to run towards him. Was this a challenge? Having a lot of doubts in mind, Ryu adopted a fighting stance. But then, to make things even bigger, he started to hear something.

It was really difficult to hear at first, but when the girl approached more and more it was clear. He was a little afraid... it was like an echo, that said: u-sa, u-saa, yu-saa... then--

"RYU-SAMA!" Ryu was clearly disturbed. So much, that he even lost his stance. When the girl finally approached, Ryu regained his stance... too late, to be honest.

"G'ah!" Ryu closed his eyes and, BOOM!

When he re-opened them, he realized that he was on the floor, with a girl practically attached to him. He stood up, with the girl remaining with her arms around his neck.

"Uhmm... you can let go now" She had a sweet voice.

"Do I have to?" The girl's statement made Ryu blush a little. After finally letting go of Ryu's neck, she bowed in respect. This made Ryu go a little more blushed.

"(Shocked) Wha--?" After she faces him again, a cheek-to-cheek smile could be sighted in her face. -Why she's so happy? - Ryu's thoughts were a mess yet again. What to do?

"Ummm... I'm- guessing you have a name"

"Kasugano, Sakura!" When she realized Ryu was obviously nervous. "Uh, Daijobu, Ryu-sama?"

"Ah, uh, Hai! Not to worry, it's just that... whew, you really took me off guard there, uh... Sakura" When Ryu said her name, she was completely blushed, that she even covered her face with both of her hands. Ryu had the most confused look ever.

He's even cuter in person! - Sakura kept her face blushed at her thoughts.

"Soooo... how can I help you?" Then, out of nowhere, she put her arms around his neck again. Ryu was shocked once again, but not as nearly much as he was blushed. Trying to distract himself from his actual situation, Ryu looked for an easy conversation.

"For the look of it, you're in high school, isn't it?" Then, she approached to him even more. No girl has come this closer to him, with the exception, of course, of Chun-Li. He was getting blushed once more.

"Yeah. Tamagawa Minami" Ryu suddenly looked mad after hearing that particular name. Sakura let go of him, looking a little concerned.

"Ryu-sama, are you okay?"

"(Sighs) Yeah, I'm okay. By any chance, have you heard of Kyo Kusanagi?"

Sakura looked disgusted. "Ugh, unfortunately I have. Is he a--?"

"What? Hell no! Anyway, you never begun to tell me: What can I do for you?"

Sakura started to look play with her feet. She didn't know if he would say yes or no, but she had to take the chance.

"Ryu-sama... would you, please... Teach me?" Ryu was confused. -What did she meant by that? -

"Um, by teaching, you mean..."

"Shoto-kan, of course!" Ryu had a lot of mixed feelings about that request. Why would anybody wanted to learn the path of the warrior? Maybe she didn't know how hard it really was.

"Um, I don't know... I'm still learning myself and-- it's not that e..." He was interrupted by an unwanted presence. It wasn't just one, and he knew the owners of such presences. He sighed in frustration.

"Bromwell..." It was the one that found Ryu disgusting. He wasn't alone, along came another girl in the Pacific High uniform, Tiffany Lords. Also, his friend Boman came along.

"Say, if isn't the teacher's pet, Ryu Hoshi!" Ryu ignored Roy's comment. He wasn't facing Roy, for he know how this whole mess would end if he did.

"Aw, c'mon, don't chicken out. You're, like, the street fighting champion, are you afraid that he would, like, pound on your ugly face?"

"What! Say that again, queen bitch!" Tiffany's comment made Sakura pretty mad. All she wanted to do right now is go and beat the hell out of those preppy guys. However, before even stepping out, an arm stood in her way...

"But, Ryu-sama"

"Ignore them; is not worthy" As both Ryu & Sakura started to walk towards his home, Roy chuckled a little loud. This annoyed Ryu big time.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I make the first move?" As Ryu turned around, Roy was already next to him, performing a quick flying fist. Ryu quickly blocked the attack. As Roy pushed himself back, a clear smile could be sighted on his face.

"Ha, seems like you were craving for this as well, little Jap"

"Yeah, but not like this; not in front of my late master Gouken's home"

"I think you should wait Roy, seems fair for this to--" Boman was interrupted abruptly.

"Zip it, Boman. Well, too bad. I wanna settle this now, whether you like it or not" Ryu took a deep breath. If this is what Roy wanted so badly, he couldn't turn him down.

So, as he took his white duffle bag down, he started to search over. He finally found his red fingerless mitts. These weren't the ones that Gouken gave him. These looked more like the ones a biker would use. But then, he realized he had forgotten something.

"Ah, damn... where is it? I swear I was carrying it along!"

"Ryu-sama, what's wrong?" When Sakura sighted that his face looked clearly concerned, she kneeled right by his side. Ryu whispered something.

"I can't find my head-band" At the distance, an obnoxious chuckle could be heard. It was both Roy & Tiffany.

"So, you're chickening out after all, isn't it? Figures" Sakura heard that, and had that certain look on her face… she was pissed, for sure.

Someone was insulting her idol. But, after she stood up, instead of adopting a fighting stance, she turned back her back on them.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" When Sakura was over, she turned to face Ryu, and put both of her hands into his'. When he looked at his hands, he was surprised.

"This--? But this is yours, Sakura" It was her white headband.

"Yeah, but I want you to use it. Just this once" Ryu showed a discrete smile. Short after, he started to strap Sakura's headband into his head. Before anything, Ryu turned at Sakura to softly whisper a message.

"Domo"

After that, Ryu turned to face his current opponent: Roy Bromwell. As they both assumed their fighting stances, he felt a little excited.

"Finally, I thought you were taking forever" After that commentary, Roy dashed towards Ryu.

"You're OFF, Hoshi!" When he was close enough to Ryu, he performed a familiar move.

"Triple TWISTER!" The first rising fire uppercut was easily back-stepped by Ryu. The second was parried successfully, and before Roy started to perform the 3rd one...

Let me show you how it's done...- Ryu lowered down his right arm, and before Roy unleashed his third strike-attempt...

"Kyaaaaa!" Ryu yelled, as he performed a left hook right at Roy's gut. He couldn't get to finish his move and feel on his knees. With both of his hands, he reached for his gut.

"G'errrgggh... Ah, damn!" When he turned to see in front of him, he saw that Ryu was still waiting for him to come back on his feet. He started to breath heavily.

"Roy, are you okay?" Tiffany helped him to get slowly back on his feet.

"Does it look like?" Without facing her, he assumed once more his stance.

"You took me by surprise back there... never again!" Roy threatened Ryu with his left close hand; in the meantime, Ryu adjusted his mitts.

"Have it your way" Ryu's words showed his complete calmness.

"Damn right!" After his pissed off cry, Roy decided to attempt his ambush yet again, as he performed a very fast straight fist, aiming at Ryu's stomach. However, when he realized, Ryu wasn't there.

"Wh--?" Then, all Roy heard was a strong current of air. FWOOSH!

Ryu landed a standing hook kick right at Roy's forehead. Then, after his left leg landed on earth, Ryu went for a right crossed jab at his opponent gut... to make a closure, Ryu went for a fast ending to this little combo: A strong, left straight at Roy's face. Roy spun for a second before falling flat to the ground.

Roy was trying to get up, but he knew how busted up he was. He fell on his butt.

Damn. I didn't knew he was- Roy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a hand in front of him.

"Care for a hand? Seems you could use it" It was Ryu's. Why was he being so nice?

"But why--?" Roy face changed from a frown to a surprised one.

"Because you're not my enemy, Bromwell. In fact, we're partners"

"This means that you--?"

"Correct. And, as your partner, I recommend you to, at least, rest for what's left of this day. Didn't intended to hurt you so bad" When Roy finally got up, he chuckled shortly.

"You are really something, Hoshi. You knew that?" Roy offered his hand on a low five. Ryu corresponded it.

* * *

A little longer than the past 2, huh? Well, I just wanted to make the transition a little less painful but, anyhoo, I think(at least that's my point of view), It worked out fairly well... expect an update shortly... See ya'! 


	4. Reality Check

**Blindfolded by Memories**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Street Fighter Alpha, or Rival Schools, or K.O.F. They all belong to his respective owners. I DO own 2 guitars, 1 bass, 1 violin, a cello (all of them for left-handed), 3 amp-heads, two 4x12 cabinets, a piano bar, and lots an' lots of effects pedals.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Reality Check**

"Take care of him, Tiffany. You too, Boman"

"(Both) We'll do" As both Tiffany and Boman carried Roy between their arms, he turned back to see that Ryu was waving him goodbye.

Finally, a Japanese I don't dislike that much-

Next, Ryu was undoing the headband on his forehead. Sakura was so excited. She was just looking over for him, and by forces of fate, she had the actual chance to see him in action. She was lost at her thoughts, until...

"Here, thank you for lending it to me" Sakura blushed almost immediately.

"Ah? Oh, you're welcome, ha ha ha!" When Sakura gave a quick thought. -You're acting like a retard. Stop laughing! - After the laughing stopped.

"So... Ryu-sama, about what I was asking you"

"Umm, I don't know. Although I'd like to help you, I don't think I'm in the position of teaching anyone anything. I'm still a student myself" Suddenly, she felt her world was about to crash. He said no. Why did he? He was more than an idol for her.

"...Okay, I understand" Nothing was more far from the truth. Ryu knew it and wasn't buying the whole 'I'm okay' treat. But what would he do? Most of his childhood was spent training along Ken and his Master.

She was still holding her head down. Then, Ryu took both Sakura's hands, where she still had the headband between them.

"Ryu-sama..." Ryu leaned forward a little, and after taking the headband off her hands, he started to re-do Sakura's headband, pushing part of her hair aside.

She couldn't believe it. It was Ryu Hoshi, the guy she admired so much, the one strapping around her hair a headband. She was blushing, as he saw that she was face to face with him. After he was done.

"There, I think it--" Ryu was abruptly interrupted by a strange action, performed by Sakura. Still facing him, Sakura started to caress his left cheek, before--

"!" That was Ryu, with the most surprised face ever. He barely knew this girl's name, but right now, all of a sudden, she was locking lips with him.

It feels so... so good! - That's all Sakura could think of. Meanwhile, she had her arms around Ryu's neck yet again.

Ryu started to slowly undo Sakura's hug. When the kiss finally ended, he leaned his back against the wall. He was breathless. Did this really took place?

To make things worse, she cuddled herself against his chest. This made him become a handful of nervous. Suddenly, yet carefully, Ryu pushed her away. When she saw that Ryu was completely blushed.

"(Worried tone) Ryu-sama! I'm really sorry that I--" Ryu looked down.

"(Sighs) It's not your fault" Then, Sakura started to sob. When Ryu realized.

"Hey! What's wrong, Sakura?"

"(Voice sobbing) Just say it"

"What do--?"

"(Still sobbing) It was the worst kiss you've ever had, wasn't it?"

These last words echoed deeply into Ryu's head.

"(Weak voice) I-I-- It's just that I-- um, well, I didn't expect you to"

Suddenly, her eyes were showing tears. Sakura felt her entire body crashing into a thousand pieces, like she was a broken mirror.

Then, she started to sniff.

"(Voice croaks) b-But, I-I..." Her voice gave the whole scenario away. Ryu felt guilty; like if this time he screwed it big.

"Uh, what I meant by that is--"

"NOO!" She suddenly started to run away. Ryu tried to stop her, but she was already out of reach. He sighed in frustration.

Slightly covering her eyes, she felt so embarrassed. Ryu saw Sakura disappear from his sight.

Damn. They don't prepare you for things like this - Ryu knew how hard it would be to gain that girl's trust once again. But he decided to let this matter rest, at least for today. He had so many things at hand that he desperately needed a little time-out.

* * *

After finally getting into his house, Ryu went straight to his futon in what it seemed to be his room. Without even taking off his school outfit, Ryu decided to take a little rest. How did he got himself into all of this?

Then again, it was just 3 P.M. How to rest at such hour? He decided to stand up once again, and change his clothes to a more comfy outfit: Blue jeans, a black tee, and a pair of black converse snickers. Also, he was already wearing his own white headband. When he went out of his house for the second time, he decided to walk it off.

But... where now? - Ryu couldn't think of something to kill some time off. He's usually at work at this time of day.

After many minutes of esque-senseless walking, suddenly he sights a very offbeat couple of guys. However, one of them really caught his attention.

Ryu has seen this particular guy before. Without turning into the corner of the next street, Ryu sharpens his eye view. This guy looks really out going: Red-hair, a dog-like necklace, a misfits' black tee with the skull in front and, to fit properly the profile, black jeans and industrial looking boots. Then Ryu hold his head down, and tried to remember.

I know him, but from where? - Without realizing that...

"(Clears throat) Is something wrong, kiddo?" Ryu came once again into his senses.

"Eh, uh... AH, No! Everything's in order, dude" The red haired guy chuckled discreetly; meanwhile many of the guys along him stared at Ryu with not quite the best intentions.

"That's odd... you were looking at us from this corner, like you got something to hide from us" Ryu opened his eyes a little more when he said that.

"No, course I don't! I just..." Before Ryu could even articulate his sorry attempt of excuse, the guy took a little look at Ryu. He noticed that he was wearing his white headband. Iory chuckled a little louder than before.

"Ha! What's that for? Are you one of those Kusanagi junkies?"

Everyone else, except of course Ryu, started to laugh hysterically. After hearing the sarcastic tone this guy used, something in Ryu's ears felt like a stab. Suddenly, Ryu's ideas came together just fine.

"WHAT! THAT JERK? Are you stoned or something? That guy has been telling everyone that he kicked my ass, when he was the one at the hospital for about a week!" The guy's eyes looked surprised.

"This means that you... But I thought it was all a bunch of bull, so you are..." Ryu sighed. He wouldn't be all that surprised if this guy recognized him as well.

"Yeah, I'm your Tokyo's friendly neighborhood" Something came to this guy's mind about hearing from some guy that moped the floor with Kyo many months ago.

"But... you're not taller than me. Are you really Ryu? THE Ryu?"

"Pretty much" Then, out of nowhere, the guy took Ryu's hand on the most unexpected handshake ever.

"Iory Yagami, honored to meet you" Ryu felt a little overwhelmed by Iory's effusive way to show his so-called admiration. After he let go off his hands.

"Ryu Hoshi, but... I guess you knew that one"

"You kidding? It was the story of the year back at Tamagawa HS! Most of people believed it was some accident the shit-head had, but I knew there was something else"

"Seems you dislike this Kyo as much as I do" After hearing that, Iory scoffed and looked aside.

"Well, It's kind of a family thing, to be honest. Say, wanna get something to drink?"

"Now what's with the sudden invitation?"

"Nothing, it's just I want to meet the guy who finally took down the myth for many of us back at Tamagawa"

"Well I guess... it'll be okay"

"Awesome! Oh by the way, these guys, along me, are the members of Crescent Purple" That name ringed the bell for Ryu.

"I knew that I have seen you before! You're those guys I saw at the Cripple Nightclub like a month ago"

"You were there?" One of the guys was surprised that Ryu was acquainted with the band's name. "Good to know you enjoy Heavy Metal, Hoshi!"

So, It was a pretty rough day for Ryu, but who knew he would meet with such guys.

After getting into a cafe near, both Iory and Ryu realized that they had many things in common. Being one of those things a particular person they both despise for apparently very different reasons: Kyo Kusanagi.

* * *

Much more reader friendly, I know, but I had to wrap the first day off... please R & R! Expect update soon! 


	5. This Permanent State OF

**Blindfolded by Memories.**

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters(I.E Chapter 1 or 3).

* * *

**Chapter 4. This Permanent State Of…**

Tuesday. P.E. Class.

"You told her where I lived?" Ryu looked at Ken a little mad.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Mr. Motormouth over there" Pointing at Guy.

"HEY! I'm not responsible, that girl was all over us when blond-brain said that he knew about you!" Ken's expression changed. His 'I admit it' gesture denoted the obvious.

"Well, you got a point there" Ryu looked tired of this.

"Look you guys, is this about me & Chun-Li with the 'we-broke-up' deal? Cause seriously, it's not funny"

"ACHOO!" At the other side of the school gym, Chun-Li sneezed loudly.

"Hey, something wrong Chun?" Asked a blond girl behind her at the line.

"Ah, no Cammy! I just thought I heard my name"

Back at Ryu, Ken & Guy.

"Speaking of chicks, have you seen the black haired hottie in Philosophy?"

"Yeah. I think her name was Rena Genryuusai or something like that. She's really something, but she's more of the kind Ryu would like. You know, the whole silent thing going on" Ryu felt offended by that.

"Hey, first look at you! You only try to get it on with blond bimbos"

"The man's got a point in there, blond-brain" Ken crossed his arms and looked in denial.

"Knock it off, Guy. Back at the Hoshi's issue with his stalker, how's that going on?"

"I told you: I didn't meant to, but somehow I just screw it over"

* * *

Hours later

"I already gathered the little I have. So, how much time should I wait before I can go and crash at your place, Ken?"

"Right away, dude. We were expecting you since yesterday"

"Right, see you guys later"

"See ya..." As Ryu took a different path than Ken & Guy, he started to wonder about that girl who ran into him yesterday. Was she really thinking clearly when, all of a sudden, they started to make out?

About half an hour after parting ways with his friends, he finally arrived at his late sensei's dojo. All of his memories are in this place.

Since he never knew about his parents, Gouken was the closest thing to a father, and the other students, especially Ken, were like his brothers. When he unlocked the main entrance to the dojo, he found a couple of travel bags gathered by the pond. Those were all of his belongings.

How convenient. 17 years of life resumed in two mid sized bags- He couldn't help but to chuckle at his thoughts.

* * *

Japan. 10 years ago

A man, probably on his early 40's, was adjusting a boy's Karate-gi belt. He seemed a little mad, but nothing to really worry about.

"Just because it's your first class it's not an excuse to come late"

"Gommenasai, Sensei" After tightening little boy's belt, Gouken stood up.

"At least I'm glad you could make it, but I'm not cutting you any slack on today's training" Said to the 7-year-old child. He just smiled and replied.

"I know sensei" The sensei just chuckled briefly.

"Now, go and take your place with the rest of the class"

"Hai!" As the kid went to the only free spot available between the other students, he found himself surrounded by 2 men, both of them were black belt already.

One was strong looking and didn't seemed like a nice guy. On the other hand, the other one, who already looked on his 30's, wore huge eyeglasses. The boy felt more confident to speak at this one.

"Morning"

"Ah, Ryu-chan. Are you joining today's class?"

"uh-huh. Sensei told me so... you seem to be very strong, for to be at the front of the class"

"Well, not as much as Sensei Gouken over there, but I try my best" The little Ryu looked curious at this man.

"I know it doesn't seem right, but can I know your name?" The man looked surprised. After a moment he just chuckled.

What a curious little one -

"Hideo Shimazu. But you can call me Hideo, Ryu"

"Hai, Hideo-san!"

* * *

Thursday. Masters' manor. Early morning.

Somebody hasn't slept in almost 2 days.

This bed... too soft - Ryu's thoughts were interrupted in the kindest form of a.

BEEEEP! BEEEEEPP!

"G'Ahh!" As if he was waking up from the worst nightmare ever, Ryu realized it was just the alarm clock Ken gave him as a gift many years ago. He stood up to turn the damn thing off.

"Aw, damn. Just when I was..." When Ryu looked at the hour, everything went blank on his mind.

"GOSH! It's late, it's late!" ...

3 hours later. At Pacific HS.

Ken's eyes were completely red. Ryu's "delicate" cries woke him up in a pretty bad shape. The 2nd time off between classes, Ken went to Ryu's desk.

"Damn, It's the second time you do that"

"I can't help it. I'm used to wake up at 6 'o clock; besides, stop ranting, it's good to get up a little earlier" With his eyes half closed, Ken grunted.

"You're completely out of your mind"

"Say, what's cookin'?" Ken turned around to answer Guy. When Guy saw Ken's face, he creeped out. "Yikes! Somebody got caught in a fishing net or what?" Ken pointing angrily at Ryu.

"It's all HIS fault!"

"Jeez, relax Ken. I'm sure Ryu didn't meant to do it" Chun-Li came right behind Ryu. Ken wasn't precisely in the mood, but...

"Go fist yourself, Xiang" Everyone in the class room gasped in fear after hearing how Ken referred to Chun-Li. Ryu gulped and widely opened his eyes.

This is gonna get ugly- While Ryu's thoughts maintained him silent, Guy couldn't help but to laugh discreetly. Chun-Li looked a little upset, yet calm, but everyone knew how this was going to end.

"Guys... maybe it's for the best that we leave this place" Fei-Long came into the scene to quickly persuade Ryu & Guy.

"Y-Yeah" Ryu quickly stood up from his desk and hurried, along Guy and Fei-Long, to get outside. Before they left, all they could hear was the wind blowing through the open windows. Then, immediately after Ryu left the room.

! CRASH! POW! WHACK!

* * *

20 minutes later, Infirmary room

"Ow, OW, OWWW! Watch it, Lady!" A nurse was sewing many points on Ken's left eyebrow.

"Please, relax. I can't do this right if you don't calm down"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Ryu, Chun-Li, Guy and Cammy were all together at one table. After munching a little bit of his sandwich, Ryu felt a little awkward after Ken got all busted up.

"Um... don't you think you, ehm, went a little too far, Chun?" She smiled at him, which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ryu, don't worry. It's just that I'm not gonna sit and wait for the next best dick to go and pick on me. I'm just glad you're nothing like that"

"Right. (ironic tone) Like I was Mr. Smooth ladies man" Chun-Li obviously felt his tone, but didn't said anything. On the other hand, Cammy.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself lately? You're like this since Tuesday. Is there something, or, should I say, someone bothering you?" Along her british accent, Cammy had the best observation for this kind of things.

"(sighs) I'm not really sure. She's..." After realizing that Chun was still there, he stopped.

"Uh, nevermind, Cammy" Chun-Li also knew, and since she was facing Ryu at the opposite seat.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about me" Ryu sighed again.

After that, Ryu told them the whole deal about Sakura and how he "screwed" up.

"So, this girl has some kind of a crush on you?"

"Yeah, it seems so, but we all know what a shy little thing is our boy here"

"Sod off, Guy!" Ryu said, completely blushed.

I should've never told 'em in the first place -

* * *

After school was out(about 1 o' clock), Ryu decided to do his own research on the whereabouts of the strange behavior regarding both academic staff and students at Justice HS. Word on the streets led him to Taiyo High School, where he had a good friend.

After getting into Taiyo's facility, suddenly Ryu wasn't paying any attention(strange thing) and... Thump!

"Ah, gomen!" He stumbled upon a strange looking student.

The first thing he clearly could tell about him, is that scar on the left part of his forehead. He seemed nice.

"No, my bad. s'cuse me, do you attend here at Taiyo?"

"Not quite. I'm here to find something else" This new guy gave Ryu an odd stare.

"Uh, not to bother you, but, does my presence annoy you or something in the matter?" The guy didn't gave up and remain with the now determined stare at Ryu.

"Tell me, are you one of those guys from Justice?" Ryu arched his right eyebrow a little; this made the kid lose his temper a little bit more.

"Well, Answer!"

"No, I'm not one of the bad guys. And if you're going your own way to find those guys, I recommend you to keep your temper down... uh, didn't quite catch your name"

"Batsu. Ichimonji, and you are, if the street ears don't lie, Ryu Hoshi" Ryu grunted in frustration.

"This is getting old. Now everyone knows about me"

"No shit. What do you expected? Before you, no one had the guts to pick up street fights and stuff like that"

"Great, now it's a fad. If you excuse me..." Without any other words, Ryu turned around to go on his way, leaving Batsu high and dry. After a few seconds, Ryu started to feel a little presence. It was a person's energy no doubt. As Ryu turned back, a yell was heard.

"GUTS SHOT!" A blue energy ball was thrown at his direction. Ryu knew the amount of energy that was put into that attack, and, as he parried it with his left hand to toss it aside, he witnessed the one who performed such move.

Meanwhile, all the students at the surrounds were shocked by such demonstration.

"It was good, I give you that, but I have neither the time nor the interest, so please, save your energy for some other time" Ryu bowed slightly to excuse himself. Nevertheless...

"Don't run away!" Right after Batsu could end his sentence, Ryu disappeared, right in front of his eyes.

"Hey, how did he--" And before he could react, a fist was right on his face, threatening his mouth. Batsu gulped slightly trying to remain calm.

"Not today, Ichimonji" After that, Ryu pulled his punches away, and proceeded to walk once again towards his destiny. Leaving an astonished Batsu.

Now he really wanted to fight against Ryu, but if he could ricochet his guts shot that easily...

* * *

10 minutes later. Classrooms

He already was by the building where he could get the most valuable info. He knew his way on this place, for he has been here before. Suddenly, the bell ranged, indicating that this class' period was over. When he sighted a sign that read 2-H, he knew when to stop.

At that same moment, several students of the fore-mentioned classroom were leaving it to take a little breath. Even though all the classrooms were indoors, it felt so much better to be outside from that particular place.

Between all the students, Ryu sighted a student that stood by the side of the door. He was thin, tall, with tangerine-colored hair, and pair of almost trademark eyeglasses. When he sighted Ryu, he smiled.

"Ryu-san" He waved his left hand at Ryu discreetly. When the horde of students cleared out the way, he could get to say hi.

"Kyosuke Kagare... is nice to see you as well. Still keeping a low profile?"

"And you still insist on wearing that white headband. No wonder if someone recognized down the streets" Ryu chuckled.

"You could say"

Then, at that very moment he saw a guy, he recognized him although this guy didn't attended as student here... his uniform gave it away. It was all black, but it looked more like his casual fit. He stared kind of frightened at Ryu.

"(Scared tone) Y-y-y... You?" Like he saw a ghost.

"Hey Kyo. Still telling the wrong story to all the right people?" Kyosuke was surprised that Ryu knew who this guy was.

"You two know each other?"

"Something like that" Kyo gulped silently.

"But I thought..." As if reading Kusanagi's thoughts like an open book, Ryu interrupted him.

"No, I'm still at Pacific" Kyo went phew! in relief.

"But you shouldn't lie to people" Taking Ryu's nice attitude in advantage, Kyo scoffed at him.

"Like I care a penny for what's on your mind" Ryu ignored that statement.

"Don't flatter yourself. Even If I'm not on the search for your hide, someone else already is. Someone that might not go so easy on you"

"You're bluffing again Hoshi. Not very likely of you"

"Then I guess his fiery red hair will be a reminder for you" After that, both he and Kyosuke turned back and left Kusanagi wondering on this particular person. However, Kyo more or less knew of the one Ryu was talking about. He looked a little unsure.

Did he meant...? Nah, I-it couldn't be -


	6. The Grudge

**Blindfolded by Memories.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, or Rival Schools. I think it's better off that way.

Chapter 5. Grudge

Almost an hour later, both Ryu and Kyosuke were speaking at one of the tables at the Taiyo's Cafeteria.

"Who was that?"

"Just some guy whose ass I kicked, and since then, he's been telling the story otherwise. Anyway, what was he doing here?"

"Oh, right. He's from Tamagawa Minami High School, and he, among 2 other students from that same school came here to warn us about Justice High threatening on the other schools..."

"But...?" As Ryu looked worried, Kyosuke sighed; being the represent ant of students at the director's board et al, Kyosuke was supposed to keep things down the earth. Nevertheless, he trusted Ryu enough.

"... It already happened here" After hearing that, Ryu cursed on his thoughts, however he couldn't keep it beneath.

"Damn! I knew I should've come earlier. Say, who was the victim?"

"One woman from the school's staff. A clerk" This left Ryu confused.

"What? I thought they were only after students"

"We also thought of that" Suddenly, a girlie voice came behind Kyosuke. Ryu took a quick look at her. Her hair was dark-brown, so were her eyes. She was wearing the usual attire for Taiyo's female students.

"Ah, it's you Hinata. Let me introduce you an old friend of mine" But before Kyosuke could spoke, the person along Hinata immediately interrupted him.

"Ryu-san?" After hearing his name being called, he looked at Hinata's left. There she was, the girl which he... well.

"S-sakura" She immediately blushed. Ryu looked down at the table holding his left hand to cover up his face. - Man, this surely is awkward -

"You 2 know each other? How convenient" Hinata looked surprised.

"You're Ryu?" After she said that as well, Ryu now felt a little scared. She took both of his hands. "Really pleased to meet you, Ryu-san!"

"Well, likewise" A little overwhelmed by Hinata's enthusiast way to say hi, Ryu forcedly smiled.

Sakura approached at the empty seat next to Ryu; since Hinata was still holding his hands, he didn't realize until she was already sitting.

"Ryu-san, what are you doing here?" After Hinata let go of his hands, he finally turned to see her.

"For the same apparent reason you're here: To investigate any possible attacks from Justice High"

"Pacific High School too? But that's a foreign kids..." Before Hinata could continue, Ryu cleared his throat.

"Oops! I mean, MOSTLY a foreign kids' school"

"Yeah, but what if, eventually, Pacific gets attacked? We have to be ahead of any emergency plan"

Kyosuke nod his head silently. He's been acquainted with Ryu for quite long, so he more or less knew that his intentions of helping were true. But, while he adjusted his eyeglasses, a shadow of a doubt was showed on his face.

"Ryu, I know this may seem harsh, but I think you should go on and check the current status on other schools" Ryu smiled discreetly, a rare thing on him.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that everything was A-OK back here" As he stood up, he offered his hand towards Kyosuke. "Was nice to see you, buddy, same with you, Hinata" She blushed slightly.

"R-really?"

"Likewise, Hoshi... oh, and tell Ken I said hi" After that, they shook on it.

"Will do" After breaking the handshake, Ryu started to walk away. Sakura had this lost puppy look on her face.

Ah, Ryu-san. How can I... - While she was lost at her thoughts, both Hinata and Kyosuke looked odd at her.

"Hey, Sakura... Planet earth to Sakura!" When Hinata waved her hand in front of Sakura, she finally came back to senses.

"Eh? I--"

"You're still infatuated with him, isn't it Sakura?" Sakura blushed at Kyosuke's comment. While Hinata looked optimistic at her.

"Why don't you go after him?" This last thing finally gave Sakura a wake up call from dreamland..

"(shy tone) But... what if he..."

"You'll never know unless you find out!"

"You're right. Well, see you!" Sakura took her schoolbag and started to run, tackling down many students in the process. Kyosuke looked a little scared.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cheered her up so much"

10 minutes later. At Taiyo's front gate

"Ryu-san, wait for me!" When he heard that voice, he felt a little annoyed. As she stopped right in front of him, she panted. She was holding her knees to prevent her fall in front of her idol.

"Finally... heh, heh..." As Ryu crossed his arms, she finally stood straight.

"Something you forgot, Sakura?" Just to look at him made her blush yet again.

"Ah, um... can I, just this once, tag along you?" While staring at her, a little smile was shown on his face. Sakura somehow pre-sensed that Ryu wasn't the guy who usually smiles at everyone, so she secretly felt a little relief.

"(Sighs) I guess there's no problem on that" Scratching his head a little, he started to develop an unknown feeling of un-sureness. Did she finally got over the whole deal that went down couple of days ago?

While tagging along him, Sakura felt her stomach warm.

Sakura, why are you so nervous? He's just a guy... a devilishly handsome one but... what? - She shook her head a little, while Ryu stared at her in an odd way.

"Sakura, Are you okay?" She quickly came on to her senses.

"Wha-- oh, yeah, never better! By the way, we are we going next?"

"(Grunting in frustration) Don't know, really. Since this whole thing started, Taiyo has been my only stop. Think I'll go to Gorin High next" Sakura stopped for a moment. She might be able to prove Ryu her real worth just soon.

"Gorin, you say? I have a couple of friends back there"

"Then it's settled, Gorin's next"

"Weeee!" Sakura balanced around Ryu's neck, freaking him out at that very moment. After she stopped, he realized she was still there.

"Um, you can let go now" After re-opening her eyes, Sakura realized she was face to face with him(again).

"(gasps) Sorry!" She blushed immediately after letting go off his neck. However, what she heard next was worth every second of that embarrassing moment. Ryu chuckled discreetly.

"You're very cathartic, that's a good thing" This was a huge compliment for her, though. She suddenly felt what he might say.

"So, tell me. What is it with you and Shoto-kan? Why does a 16 year old girl like yourself find craving the need for combat?" She looked a little down.

"Well, to be specific, I'm 15 and, uh... I wanted to try it first just for the fun of it. But, after seeing your battle against Sagat, I..." Ryu felt somewhat funny as she couldn't find the words to explain.

For the last year or so, his life had been a continuous up 'n' down, mostly because that fore-mentioned fight, when he barely defeated Sagat. Since then, most of the people that never even spoke to him, now appraised him like it was really something to be proud of. However, with Sakura, he felt something different. As she was about to answer...

"I... I guess I just felt encouraged at seeing how your everyday boy makes his own path" Ryu chuckled shortly. The sole fact someone just called him an 'everyday guy' was pretty relieving.

"Is that so? Til now, everyone thought that I was just an underdog who just got lucky" She giggled slightly.

"It's nice to see you have a sense of humor about yourself"

About an hour later, near Gorin High School's Gym

"Damn! It's not fair!" A short sized boy was feeling completely useless.

"Try to chill down, Shoma" A tall girl wearing volleyball player attire was trying to cool this boy's anger down.

"Shut up Natsu! Shuichi was injured, all because I was suspended! No one related to you got injured!"

"Well, quiet down, cause' some of my friends got wounded as well! Tell him so, Roberto!"

"(sighs) Why can't you 2 just get along?" Another student, wearing a soccer team uniform, tried to keep those 2 from fighting, when, at the gym's entrance.

"Ah, Natsu! Natsu, it's me!"

Because of the distance, Natsu couldn't tell very well who was the girl waving her hands. All of a sudden, the figure started to run. Natsu already recognized that familiar face.

"Sakura-chan!" When she finally made it in front of her, they both took each other's hands.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I came-- I mean, we came to..." Before Sakura could continue, a stranger for the Gorin trio kept on walking at a slow pace towards them. When the 3 of 'em realized his presence, they felt somewhat uncomfortable. When he finally was among them, silence took over. That, until Shoma couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you, stranger?" He muttered, maybe a little louder than your common muttering. Then, Sakura went right by his side.

"Oh, he's..."

"Ryu Hoshi, but you can call me Ryu" Ryu himself interrupted Sakura, and bowed his head respectfully. After watching that humble introduction, both Natsu and Roberto went to salute him properly.

"Roberto Miura"

"Natsu Ayuhara" They both showed the same respect he did.

"Sakura told me about you being friends from many years... but then again, I'm not here to confirm that"

"So what brings you here? We have enough things to deal with" Abruptly, Shoma entered the conversation in quite a rude way.

"Sorry. I'm here to investigate the whereabouts of... shall we call it The Justice Agenda?" Shoma grits his teeth after hearing that particular school's name.

"Well, you're already late, poster boy!" Ryu sighed in frustration. For he more or less figured out what already happened.

"...Someone close to you?" Shoma crackled his fists after hearing Ryu's question.

"My brother!" Ryu lowered his head a little.

"Sorry to hear that"

"Well, you being sorry won't heal my brother's arm any faster" It seemed like it'd be a rather long that for Ryu Hoshi.

Meanwhile, at Taiyo High School. Principal's Office

"Ichimonji Batsu. Transferred student from Moriwa High School"

"Hai" While Taiyo's Principal scratched his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom" Batsu felt his veins were about to explode. The whole deal of him being transferred to this school was because he was on the lookout for the ones responsible for his mother being missing.

"... Not a problem" Of course Batsu was lying through his teeth. "If you don't mind, I'd like to investigate on my own the recent incidents"

"As you wish. Just try as much as you can to stay out of trouble"

"I Will" Batsu quickly stood up from the seat in front of the principal's desk, and was about to leave his office, when...

"Oh, and don't forget to ask for your Class Schedule"

Minutes later. Outside the prefecture zone.

Damn! Well... I guess I'll figure out where my classroom is tomorrow - While thinking about many things, Batsu noticed an odd thing around him. He was being followed.

"Already!" He shouted. A girl was at least 4 or 5 steps behind him.

"Oops! I guess I gave myself away pretty easy, isn't it?"

"Ehhhgrr... just tell me what on earth do you want"

"You're new here, aren't cha?"

"Well, yes. But why does that have anything to do with you chasing me around?" After hearing that, she giggled.

"Ah, you're a tougher!"

"Well, you're annoying! I don't even have a day at this school and I'm already being chased around by some freaky girl" Hinata looked mad.

"Well, 'scuse me for being curious!"

"Alright already; Hina-chan, leave him alone" Kyosuke appeared right behind Hinata.

"Okay"

"She didn't meant to be a shoo in"

"Guess there's no problem. Batsu Ichimonji" After introducing himself, Batsu quickly offered his hand at Kyosuke. But Hinata took it first.

"Hinata Wakaba!" Freaking Batsu out a little, She had a cheek-to-cheek smile. Kyosuke just scoffed in amusement.

"Kyosuke Kagare; nice to meet you Batsu"

* * *

If you liked(or disliked) what you just read, please let me know. Your opinion matters! 


	7. Stereotypical Scenarios

**Blindfolded by Memories**

**disclaimer:** Guess y'all know it. Don't own any of the characters, neither the respective series. IDO own this story, so if you feel like copying it... remember, what goes up, always gets thwarted when coming down.

* * *

Chapter 6. Stereotypical Scenarios

Scratching his head, Shoma felt a little embarrassed for being so tough with Ryu.

"Well Hoshi, I... guess I was a little rude before"

"No worries, if somebody messed with someone that closer to me, I'll be just as mad as you"

"But he's like this all the time" After Natsu made that statement, both she and Sakura giggled.

"Shut up Natsu!" He was already getting mad.

"But you are Gorin's official hothead" Sakura was guffawing after Natsu made another depictive comment about Shoma's short temper.

"Stop that..."

"Make me"

"You asked for it!" Ryu arched a little his left eyebrow. He had less than 30 minutes of meeting these Gorin students and both Natsu and Shoma had argued for the second time.

"(Frustrated grunt) Hum... please?" Since Shoma was threatening to hit Natsu with his huge baseball bat, Ryu had a quick thought.

"H-Hey!" With minimum effort, Ryu got to grab Shoma's bat. However, that teased Shoma just as much as any given comment made by Natsu.

"That's mine!" He stared at Ryu pretty pissed off.

"Your anger's not always the answer. Now, tell me where do you think I should go next" Shoma was slowly calming down.

"Well, if there's any other school just as suspicious, that's no doubt Gedo " Ryu was a bit surprised.

"Gedo, you say?"

"Why, any dredge you hold to those guys?"

"Not exactly"

* * *

2 hours later. Near Gedo HS

It was already getting dark, and Ryu was getting tired. While undoing his red tie (part of Pacific's uniform), he reached with his other hand both of his eyes.

"Ryu-san, are you getting sleepy already?" Sakura gave him a funny look.

"Kind of. On this only day I went to Taiyo and to Gorin High, and I still have to go to Gedo, but I'm not sure..."

"Why's that?"

"Even when Gedo has a principal and a whole teacher's body responsible for the school, the true representative of the school is a senior student" Sakura was intrigued by Ryu's words.

"Really? You mean, a sole student is the leader of--"

"Not only a student; he's also the leader of the Skull Gang. That's the most feared gang all over Japan... however, they only take care of pretty important business, since he's a man of honor" Ryu's tone was catchy, so she felt like if she could almost be in the precise time of the events.

"Wow, seems like you know very well this guy"

"He's one of my dearest friends, also he's one of my top rivals: Daigo Kazama"

"Oh..." After Sakura went OH, they both remained silent a good while, when out of the blue.

"Say, is your home anywhere near?" Sakura giggled at his question.

"Hardly. I live in Setagaya's district" After hearing that, Ryu quickly made up his mind.

"Ah, what the hell. It's settled, I'll come to Gedo tomorrow; today, I'll walk you home" She suddenly felt so excited.

Ryu-sama walking me home! This must be the best day of my - However, before Sakura could lost herself again in her thoughts, something around felt pretty wrong.

"Hey, you there!" A strong, loud voice could be heard from not so far. Ryu quickly adopted a fighting stance.

"Think you can come to our place and go away un-noticed? Think again, you head-band freak!" Ryu didn't felt in the mood to tolerate an insult from someone who wasn't even showing his/her face.

"Who's that? I came to speak with your leader" Right after Ryu ended his statement, he felt an attack was coming. Ryu opened his eyes wide.

"Sakura! Step aside!" Just as fast as he cried that last thing she gave a quick dodging jump to her left. Just in time, because right where she had her right foot, a dagger appeared.

Sakura gasped in surprise. If Ryu hadn't told her, she would probably have a hole instead of her foot. When Ryu looked at the dagger.

"Yamada! Show yourself!" A boy with a flamboyant blond hairdo appeared right in front of them.

"I hate that name! Don't you ever call me like that, sissy head!"

"Well, Edge, I won't use it again if you tell me now where is Daigo Kazama"

"What do you care? Or are you one of those muthers from Justice?" Ryu wasn't going to lose his temper to such words. He sighed to let his frustration find a way out from his body and mind.

"No, but then again, I need to see him; it's precisely about those guys from Justice" Ryu didn't felt like trusting this guy. He heard about him, his nickname was the bloody knife, and he was the second in line after Daigo. He was smiling at Ryu.

"Here at Gedo, we don't take the shit of any outsider. Gan!" Before Ryu could react to any possible attack, giant arms that quickly circled his complete torso were paralyzing him, including his arms. Suddenly he was being lifted.

"What The--! Argh!"

"Ryu-san!" Not even Sakura saw the huge human coming, the same one that restrained Ryu from any possibility to move. It came so fast, considering this human's size.

"Ha HA HA! If this little one wants to save his skinny butt, he'll have to apologize to Edge!" Ryu was trying to force his way out, but it was useless. Gan had the whole advantage and an inhuman amount of strength as well.

Damn! How could I - Ryu thoughts were interrupted, when the huge human performed another bear hug, making some of Ryu's bones to crackle a bit.

"AGGGGH!" Ryu cried in pain. Then HE repeated the maneuver.

This time, Ryu could barely breathe.

Meanwhile, Sakura didn't know what to do. Finally she decided to dash towards this huge boy, but before she could do anything.

"HEHEHE! Not so fast, lady!" Edge appeared right in front of her. It seemed hopeless for Ryu.

If I could just...! - Ryu was trying as hard as he could to release, at least, one of his arms. But his efforts weren't paying back much.

"Ryu, please resist! I'll..."

"You what...?" With an irrespective tone, Edge interrupted her.

"You ain't getting anywhere until you tell me yer' business in our territory" Edge was slowly approaching to Sakura; playing with his dagger, he had a maniacal grin on his face. Sakura held a stance, yet she was doubting she could put up much of a battle. Then...

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" A loud, yet sober voice cried to stop. Edge ceased his attempts.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, lil' brother of the boss" Edge quickly held his dagger back. This guy who Edge called little brother of the boss was wearing the usual biker's outfit, helmet included, which made difficult to catch a glimpse of his face.

"You got lucky today, girl" However, Sakura was still concerned. Gan still wasn't letting go off Ryu.

"Gan, stop at once! He's not our enemy!" Gan, who remained on restraining Ryu, didn't do as he was told.

"Gan, STOP!" Still no answer. Meanwhile, Ryu already was getting his left arm out from Gan's holding.

"He told you to STOP, asshole!" As quickly as Ryu got his arm free...

CRACK! He performed an elbow smash... straight to Gan's nose. He finally let go off him. Ryu fell to the ground, being his hands the only thing that kept him from falling flat to the ground. He was gasping for air.

"Oh... that... you... ugh..." Before Gan could even put up a sentence, he fell flat to the ground. He was unconscious. Both Edge and Sakura were shocked.

"How on...! He defeated Gan with a single blow... that's ludicrous!" Sakura quickly went to help Ryu get back on.

"Ryu-san! Are you okay, Ryu-san?" When she offered her hands, he took both to slowly get on his feet.

"(breathing heavily) I've been worse... I just can't remember when" He passed his right arm through Sakura's shoulders. Then, the one who appeared to be the leader was coming closer.

"I'm terribly sorry" This apology upset Edge.

"Hey! Don't apologize to these jerks!"

"You don't understand, Edge. They are here to help, for all of..." When he saw Ryu's face, he seemed to recognize him.

"? Ryu? Izzat you?"

"Who's that?"

"Eh, umm... no, I-- just recognized you from the Alpha Tournament deal" He looked indistinctly annoyed.

"(sighs) That's getting to be a mayor pain too fast. Say, where's Daigo?"

"He... was taken away" Ryu gritted his teeth. They had already attacked 3 schools.

"Damn! Kazama was my only hope" Suddenly, Edge stepped at the left side of the biker boy.

"Figures. Big boss was already trying to make this stinking biz' his own, when some weirdos came from nowhere, claiming Daigo as one of their people..." Edge's words showed frustration.

"And we gave a heckuva fight! But, despite our efforts, they beat us up, taking our boss away" As Edge ended telling both Ryu and Sakura, the biker boy remained with his head down. Ryu already got on his own without Sakura's help, yet he looked a little over-heated.

"(Panting a little) I... know, I'll do my best.. huff... to help you on this. Daigo's a very good friend of mine"

* * *

A Few minutes later.

Both Ryu and Sakura were finally on their way to Sakura's home. However, that was at least a little less than an hour by walk.

Then.

VROOM! VROOM! A motorcycle stopped right in front of them. It was the same boy from Gedo High who stopped the struggle against Gan & Edge.

"It's you" After he got off the cycle, he immediately went to hug Ryu. This freaked him out big time. While Sakura went mad.

"Hey you, leave Ryu-san alone!" Sakura was very upset.

"Ryu-kun!" His voice wasn't the same, it sounded much more sweet, almost girly.

"Who... are you?" When he stopped from hugging Ryu.

"Oh, right, I'm still wearing this" He removed the helmet.

"!" Both Ryu & Sakura were surprised. The helmet revealed a girl about their age.

"Akira-chan?"

"Ryu-kun!" She went to hug Ryu once again. This time, he embraced her as well.

"Akira-chan! It's been almost 2 years; you've grown so much!"

"This means... you know him... I mean, her?" Sakura was completely twisted up with this newcomer.

"Although, it's sad to meet you on these terms. I wish I'd have gotten here a little faster" She held her head down.

"I failed him as well. Since he was watching over some of his protégées that attended summer school..." Then, Ryu pushed the hair covering her left eye aside.

"It's not your fault, Akira. We'll find him and bring him just safe"

"R-really?" She was a little blushed. Then, Ryu took notice from Akira's motorcycle.

"It seems that you're involved as well with the whole investigation deal, but... can you do me a favor?" Quickly, Akira held her head up high once again.

"Why of course!"

"Can you take her to Setagaya?" He sight-pointed at Sakura's direction.

"Sure thing! Only that I have to ask you something as well"

"Course, what is it?" She looked insecure once again.

"I don't want anyone to find out that I'm, well... the little sister of the big boss. Those guys at Gedo still think I'm a dude" Ryu smiled discreetly.

"Don't you worry. Now take care, I'm looking forward to see you again" Ryu offered his hand, but instead, Akira hugged him once again.

After they were done, Ryu went to speak with Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to go home. She'll give you a ride... please take care"

"Thanks, Ryu-san. I will, take care of yourself as well" Ryu winked his eye at her. She blushed a little.

As she walked by the motorcycle. "Konichiwa, I'm Sakura Kasugano"

"Akira Kazama" At the same time Akira introduced herself, she lend Sakura another helmet. After they both hopped in the cycle, they rapidly disappeared from Ryu's sight.

I hope they make it home just - Something interrupted Ryu, something painful.

"G' ergh.. d-- not a-a-- not again" He groaned in pain, holding his ribs with crossed arms. After several minutes, the pain finally went away. He sighed in relief, as he got up.

So.. seems like my wounds haven't healed completely - His thoughts were worrying him. It's been more than half a year, and he's still resenting it.

* * *

If you liked what you just read, please review... updates will come soon enough. Your opinion matters, don't let anyone tell you otherwise... Peace 


	8. In a pulse crushed in our subconscious

**Blindfolded by memories.**

Disclaimer: See past chapters, but I guess you should know all too well.

Chapter 7. In a pulse crushed in our subconscious…

Star shine, I've been mugged by your feelings, and impressions made on the way. I just can't believe, that the only thing to remain is you. But does it matter? Yeah, does it matter? I think of you, and then I think about somebody else-- cause I remember now... FUCK YOU! -

"What--? Oh, that ear grinding song again" Ryu couldn't get out of his sub-conscious that song he heard about a month ago when he attended Iory's band gig. The music was really tight, but the lyrics Iory sang...

It was Sunday Morning. Ryu hasn't found anything on the whereabouts of his good friend Daigo's kidnapping. Although he knew that it was no doubt related to Justice High school. Ryu checked the hour.

"Ugh... 7 o' clock?" He yawned. It was so damn early, when...

"WWWWWWAKE UP!"

"D'ahhh!" Ryu fell out of bed. When he opened his eyes, he was face-to-feet with Ken.

"Morning, Ken"

"Already up?"

"Considering your kind way to wake somebody up, yes"

"(Mischievous chuckle) You had it coming, dude. Say, wanna put up a couple of spars? Since today we don't have a thing to do" Ryu was still taking the dirt out of his mouth and eyes, and then he suddenly yawned, putting his hand near his mouth to turn it down a little.

"I guess so"

15 minutes later.

They were already at Masters' training grounds. Since Ken has been training Shoto-kan for almost 9 years, a room completely filled with tatamis seemed like a good invest. At least that's what his father thought.

Both Ryu & Ken were all dressed properly. Ryu was wearing his white karate-gi, while Ken was wearing some sweatshirt, plus some running pants.

"No holding back, Masters"

"Not in my nature" They both started. Ryu performed a couple of standing kicks; Ken sidestepped the first one, but barely blocked the second. After that, Ken went for a 3 piece combo, starting with a kick trying to land on Ryu's ankle, followed by an elbow which Ryu partly parried... as a closure, he performed a very fast roundhouse towards Ryu's forehead, successfully connecting.

"Ow" Ryu groaned slightly in pain. Ken looked a little worried.

"Are you okay, bud?" Ryu reached for his forehead.

"Yeah, nothing on it, it just caught me off guard"

"Well, suck it up!" Ken resumed on an ambush, mainly performing continuous kick based attacks. Several minutes passed by...

Almost an hour later.

"... So, still got anything in you?" Ken chuckled at his friend's comment. He's still catching his breath, but Ryu didn't seemed even tired.

"Jeez... huff... heh... you don't give in that easy, do you?"

20 minutes, a bath and clothes' change later.

"Say, what's your treat for the day?" Ken asked Ryu, while he was still drying his hair.

"Actually, I was invited to attend a rock concert"

"Really? Who's performing?"

"His band" Ken suddenly didn't looked so sure.

"...And, do they sound good at least?"

"Well, yeah, but... I don't know" Ryu hesitated on his answer, although he knew what was really going on.

"What is it?"

"The front man's lyrics are kinda... tasteless" Ken smacked his head.

"You're doing it again" After he was done with the towel, Ryu stared with the oddest face at Ken.

"Doing what?"

"You're patronizing people... not very like you"

"I do NOT! It's just that... well, he actually sucks deep"

"(Short mocking chuckle) Still the same straight-honest guy, huh?" Ryu didn't got it at first. But after listening Ken's words through his noodle, he finally got it, and chuckled as well. "Well, I Am kind of annoying from time to time..." They both got out of Ken's room.

Then, something started to bother Ryu.

"G' ergh..." He reached for his right rib. After Ken turned around, he looked concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Applying a slight pressure on his rib, he finally got to remain calm. "(Sighs in relief) It went away"

"Dude, you're seriously checking that wound on Monday. It's been more than 8 months"

"No, it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

Ryu's silence wasn't making Ken any effect, but he finally decided to drop the subject.

7 an' a half P.M. Downtown.

Ryu was just a few blocks away from The Lounge nightclub, where his friend Iory would be performing soon.

It was already getting dark on the downtown streets on Tokyo, and, even though Tokyo is, not considering the daily basis chaos, a calm city, since Justice High School attacks can come at anytime, Ryu decided to stay on his toes all the time. After taking left in the corner of the main street, there it was: The Lounge.

Ryu's not much of a socialite, so he's not really used to see that much of a crowd, except maybe in school.

Wow, this place is packed - The line was at least of 60, 70 people in front of him, waiting to get a ticket. Ryu gritted his teeth in disappointment.

Damn! I should've come earlier - Then...

"Ryu-kun?" He swore that someone was calling his name; he couldn't tell, though, because of the crowd. Then, out of nowhere.

"Ryu-kun, it's me!" Ryu was surely surprised.

"Akira-chan?" Ryu wasn't expecting to meet Daigo's little sister, Akira, on this place. However, it was nice for a change to recognize someone in this sea of strangers.

"Didn't knew you were into this kind of music"

"Actually, a friend of mine invited me... but the fool called it off, tomorrow he's got to do some make-up test. However, he gave me the tickets" Akira looked a little blushed, at the same time that she started to play with her feet.

"And. since you're here, Ryu-kun" Ryu nodded his head, almost knowing the whole drill.

"Well, that's very nice of you"

"So you accept" Ryu scoffed. "Of course, I'm not really into getting in line for anything"

"Well then, let's go!" Akira pulled Ryu's arm to get him out of the line.

"Whoa! Easy..." After finally getting at the main entrance.

"Tickets and ID, please" After the gate-man asked for both things, Akira had the biggest 'what?' on her face. Of course she didn't had any ID. She was still an underage.

"Um, huh, we're..." The Gater smiled.

"Under-age, eh? Well, just show me the tickets" Akira showed the gatekeeper both tickets; after that, the guy took 'em and ripped the disposable part off.

"Okay, moving on"

The place was slowly, but steadily, getting crowded. Ambient music was being played really out-loud.

"I think the closer we get to the stage, the better" Akira couldn't hear a thing Ryu said.

"What?"

"I THINK WE'LL BE BETTER IF WE GET THE CLOSEST WE CAN TO THE STAGE"

"AH, OKAY!" Making their way through the crowd, they got right in front of the stage; the only thing that separated the stage from the crowd was about 5 and half feet of height of the stage grounds.

"We made it"

"What?"

"I SAID WE MADE IT"

"OH, YEAH. IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL!"

4 or 5 minutes later, the crowd part was already full. At least 400 people came to see Iory and Purple Crescent perform. When the lights finally came out, a drummer was playing a fast, aggressive and almost destructive beat. Immediately after that, a powerful bass line came to life. One of the stage lights went on, and it revealed the bass player. It was Iory.

"That's my friend!"

"The red-head?"

The people started to cheer on Iory, when an excruciating guitar riff, played with a crybaby wah pedal started to sound. After that, another riff came to surface; however, this last one sounded much alike the bass line Iory was playing. Then...

" -Moments of chaos since the city it's out of control/ The blazing sky reminds me of Jupiter out in the black/ I don't believe those freaking junkies are up to it again/ I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I BECAME… Someone other than-" Complete silence after Iory paused his vocals.

" -MYSELF...-" Iory extended his vocals with a guttural howl, while it seemed like he was almost choking the microphone with both hands. At the same time, his band mates resumed on each instrument.

Then, a psychotic, almost evil rhythmic guitar riff was being played. It sounded very trashy. Shortly, both Iory and the drummer started to fill the holes of the guitar players. A crowd of head-bangers was feasting on such sonic invasion that both Ryu and Akira were enjoying as well.

56 minutes, 12 pounds of sweat and many stage-divings later.

"Thank you!" Iory addressed his audience goodbye, after which he proceeded to smash the microphone against the floor, tearing it apart. The people went rabidly insane after that, 'til he left the stage.

After witnessing such primal action, both Akira and Ryu decided to start the pilgrimage out of the club. Being pushed around by many people (they weren't the only ones who tried to get out), after a few minutes they finally made it. At the Outdoors of "The Lounge".

"PHEW! WE MADE IT SOMEHOW!"

"YEAH, THAT WAS AWESOME. BUT, HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THAT IORY BARELY HAS A VOICE TO SUSTAIN?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY WERE REALLY SOMETHING. I MEAN..." Before Ryu could continue, Akira shut him up.

"Hey, why are we yelling?" Finally Akira spoke at a normal volume. Ryu was still rubbing his ears.

"It's commonly called tonnitus; shortly it'll wear out"

"WHAT?"

"I said... IT'LL SHORTLY WEAR OUT"

"Oh, great"

"See? There you go" Akira giggled briefly.

"Um, so, what's next for the night?"

"I thought this would pretty much wrap my plans for the night. But since you're here, I dunno, what's on your mind?" Akira looked the other way.

"Um, is everything alright, Akira-chan?"

"OH, yeah, it's-- nothing" Ryu scoffed.

"It's your brother, isn't it?" Akira went to cuddle against Ryu's chest. Shortly after, Ryu embraced her.

"(crying voice) It's just that... I miss him so much. So does oka-san and oto-san" Ryu caressed her hair.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, you can take my word" She finally faced Ryu. Her tears were wearing off.

"Domo, Ryu-kun"

"Actually, did you brought your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you give me a ride back home... I hope I'm not--" Akira giggled.

"Of course not! Come on, I left it on rear of the club" The headlights were already turning on. A couple minutes later.

"Well, here we... Eh?"

Akira noticed two shades standing by her motorcycle. One was tall, and muscled out; the other one was about Ryu's height or less.

"Hey! Who are you? Get away from my ride"

"Cool down, Akira" Ryu had a serious look on his face, until he felt that one of the presences was familiar to him. He looked surprised.

"Sh-- Shimazu-sama?" After he discovered that one of the people interfering was Hideo Shimazu, he was speechless. Then, a very loud chuckle could be heard; it wasn't Hideo's voice for sure.

"HA HA HA...! He might not respond in the way you expect, young Hoshi" Akira wasn't feeling in the mood to wait. "Show yourself already!"

"Ah, we have quite a temper today! Very well, my young fellows" His hair was white, he was extremely puffed, and over 6 and a half feet. But before introducing himself, he dashed towards Ryu & Akira's direction.

"Hey! G'..." Luckily they both side stepped the attack just in time.

"Seems a little earlier for you to give up, Hoshi" However, Ryu quickly realized something. He was feeling a slight burn on his right rib.

"G' urgh... how?" Ryu was holding his wounded rib.

"Your fight level may be enough for the commoners, but you need more than that to confront an Imawano!"

"(Both Ryu and Akira) Imawano?" They somehow have heard that particular last name before.

This was a quick one; I felt that if I didn't wrote the whole chapter in 1 session, I would probably lose my train of continuity for this story. So, any flaming is welcome… I would understand them, even though I would rather take a good old constructive criticism. But please, review; any little thing counts, as long as you remain honest… ¡Suerte!


	9. In Yer' Own Blood

**Blindfolded by Memories.**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Even though this is some kind of a spin-off, I DO own this story, even being similar to the original Rival Schools' plot.

What I didn't like about the whole thing is that it seemed that everything happened in one single day. That's when my over-hyperactive brain comes to the stump.

* * *

**Chapter 8. Circling The Drain.** Narrated (partly) By Ryu.

Some days is just not worthy to wake up and live your... shall we call it, routine? Gosh, right now, all I want to do is change my bandages; it's my friggin' ribs yet again. Only that this time it's from a more actual injury. Thanks to a certain person... what was his name?

"Imawano?" I swear on everything that I've learned as a student that I knew about that particular last name.

"Yes, young one. As in Raizo Imawano, Justice High School principal. For years I've been doing research on you, Hoshi. Would you mind to join lines in my academic institution? You'll be fairly more recognized than in your current school"

"You don't circle things around, do you, Mister Imawano?"

"Neither does my staff. Shimazu!" Hideo Shimazu. I've been acquainted with that man for almost 10 years. As far as it goes to me, he's like my second master.

His eyes indicate the opposite; they seem so cold, nothing compared to the kind, understanding person that he usually is.

"Seiha-ken!" A projectile. Although it came towards me to a pretty fast speed, I managed to avoid it with a mid-jump. Big mistake.

POW!

Hideo-sama quickly used my jump to perform a flying kick, right to my chest

"A'gh!"

"Ryu-kun!" Even though I'm falling to the ground with both my eyes tightly shut, I can still hear her loud and clear. Then, after a fraction of a second, I finally hit the floor. The pain is excruciating.

"How dare you! You'll pay" There she is again. As I open up my eyes, I see her standing right by my side. When I look up.

"Ryu-kun, can you still stand up?" I'm pushing my ribs yet again.

"I'm... fine" She quickly puts one knee in the ground, to check my current status. I said just a second ago that I was fine, but I'm obviously full of it.

"NO, you're not! We have to get you out of--" Before she could get to finish her sentence, Hideo-sama tackled her away quite a distance. Then, he...

"Ryu Hoshi, you're coming with us to Justice High School" He started to choke me with his foot. I felt that my neck was about to twit.

"(Choking) G'... G', Hideo-sama..." I was striving to not pass out. Then, he appeared right next to him. Raizo Imawano. Funny, I've been training self-defense for almost 10 years, but in a matter of seconds, 2 people beat the hell out of-- No, what's happening?

"Look, our little prospect is bleeding thru' his eyes!" Bleeding through my eyes? Does this mean that-- No, not again.

"(Weakly) Hideo-sama... p-please-- stop"

"Ryu Hoshi, you're coming with us" His voice, completely lack of any apparent emotion, showed that he wasn't himself. This Imawano bastard must have-- Oh, ugh... my-- head.

"Eh? What is that?" Now Raizo looked concerned. All of a sudden, I felt pretty cold. I couldn't see either. Somehow, I found the enough strength to push Hideo's foot away, with my bare hand. The pain on my ribs went away. I suddenly stood up, but I still remained blind.

"(Evil voice) Leave... me... ALONE!" What was I thinking? All of a sudden I was asking my prosecutors to leave? Boy, what took over me?

Suddenly, I could see. Raizo looked, somehow, frightened. Hideo remained emotionless; however he kept his distance.

"You're not yourself, young Hoshi. I'm afraid we can't afford to held such a disturbed kid... until next time, when I hope you're a little bit yourself"

I was just adopting my fighting stance, when they disappeared. Just like that. I could finally see clearly once again; also, my body reminded me something.

"G' erg! (Scoffing in pain) What a hoax" I felt another presence behind me. However, this one didn't represented any kind of a threat.

"Ryu-kun!"

Before Akira could reach to check on me, I collapsed on my knees. My body felt so heavy. The wounds were very real, and, when I looked down to check my dark-blue tee, part of it was stained with a crimson shade.

"(Chuckling ironically) That just makes my day... ugh /"

"(Gasps) No, Ryu-kun... don't pass on me!" I thought about 5 different comebacks to that, but, since I was almost circling the drain, I should've known that my illegible muttering would pass unnoticed for her. I passed out shortly after, and that's all I can remember.

* * *

Monday. 9 A.M. Pacific High School. Senior Year Classroom.

"(Whispering) Ken"

"(Whispering) S'up, Guy?"

"Where's Ryu?"

"Dunno"

"(A little loud) What do you--"?

"Silence!" Since Math teacher didn't seemed like a quitter, they both decided to drop the theme. Until 30 minutes later, at the 5 minutes break.

Both Fei-Long and Chun-Li came to Ken's seat.

"Ken, where's Ryu?"

"I just told Guy a sec ago. I don't know" It seemed that Ken spent all the night awake. He was rubbing his eyelids.

"But he had never missed a class day" Guy circled Ken as well.

"Yeah, not even when he had the bloody chicken pox"

"I know Cammy... (Yawns) he just didn't came back last night. When I told my mom, she almost lost it"

"So, should we start looking for him?" Ken chuckled.

"I don't think so. Ryu's a tough cookie to crack. I'm sure he's just fine; he just needs from time to time some lonely lapse"

"You said that because you don't wanna get off your seat! What a lazy-ass! Besides, Ryu is almost like your brother. Aren't you worried about him?"

"(Sighs in frustration) Ah, dammit..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the town.

"ZZZ... uuuunhhhh..."

Ryu was lying down, still asleep on a comfy looking sofa. When...

"(Deep gasps) Huh! What...?" Ryu suddenly realized a presence.

"Who's there?"

"Ryu-san! I'm glad that you're okay!" Somebody was hugging him out of the blue. Who it was? He could barely see beyond his nose. When he took the dirt off his eyes, he could finally get to see.

"S-Sakura? What Am..." Ryu thought about the last thing he remembered.

"Um, where am I?"

"Ryu-san, I thought you--" someone abruptly interrupted Sakura.

"Oh, your boyfriend finally woke up" Sakura blushed, yet she looked pretty mad.

"Mom! He's not my--!"

NOW I REMEMBER. I was nearly knocked out by Hideo-sama.. But how did I made it all the way to Sakura's home?

"Ah, good thing Akira-chan brought you here" Oh, there it is. I feel like somebody toss me from a peak, and I just hit the rock bottom. My neck hurts, it's probably from all the head banging and stuff from last night.

"Say, what time is it?"

"Almost 10 o' clock, why?" I almost swallowed my tongue, 10 o' clock? Ah, man.

"And, what are you...?"

"Nah, don't bother Ryu-chan. She's always skipping school" A boyish voice reverbs right beside me.

"Shut up!" That's probably Sakura's younger brother.

"No, you shut up"

"Mom! Nii-san's doing it again!"

"Cut it out you two, and watch your manners" Sakura's mother imposed her iron fist from the kitchen. That's when she turned to face me.

"Uh, Ryu-san, are you feeling better?" That's a tough one; I was feeling a little better, actually. However, there was one thing that I needed to fix in order for my wounds to heal properly.

"Now that you brought it up, do you have any unused bandages?"

"(gasps) Did they injured you that bad?" She gave me one of those over-the-top worried stares.

"Nothing that time won't heal" She looked a little less concerned. I can almost say that she was happy.

"If you say so... be right back" She quickly went to her room.

It's kind of odd for a girl to look for bandages on her room, but, being someone that looks up to me, I wouldn't be so surprised. Suddenly I was left alone with her younger brother.

"So-- you're that Ryu" Even a 10-year old kiddo is familiar with my name. Probably because of her sister.

"Yep"

"No offense, but you look a little shabby, dude" That comment made me a little uncomfortable.

"And that's a problem because..."

"Well, most martial artists have an awesome building, and you... meh" I can clearly picture myself with my left eyebrow arched.

"(grunt)... You're Sakura's brother, right?"

"Yeah, but keep it a secret" So young, yet so acknowledged to sarcasm.

"Ahum... Listen, I don't do martial arts so I can show off my muscles and stuff like that. I do it because it means something to me, and when you find something that meaningful, the least of your worries is what other people thinks of you" He stared at me, confused. Maybe he didn't understood what I just said to him. But he seems a little--

"You even sound weird when you talk" Nope, your average Tokyo kid, whose mind has been defiled by video games.

"Do me a favor"

"Yeah?"

"Attend school"

"You're no fun!" I sighed, expecting that Sakura would find that bandage.

"I got it!" Whew! Finally; his brother was getting to be a major pain in-- Uh, nevermind, here she comes.

"Ikaku, get out of here!" So, the little pest had a name after all.

"Um... and... where are you applying... this?" I took off my blue tee. After I did, I could see that she was blushed. Shy little girl.

"Just... ugh... let me undo my old ones" As I undid my bandages... good thing my injury was already healed. She was holding her head down, probably to avoid seeing my naked torso.

"This isn't the first time you got this busted up, is it Ryu-san?" I chuckled a little.

"No, but it's not that bad... you can look now" I already finished fixing the new bandages. They were a little tight, but they'll do for the moment. As she looked up.

"About what happened a week ago... I'm terribly sorry for what I did"

"... You don't have to" I felt a little embarrassed to admit, but better now than never.

"Actually, I kind of enjoyed it" I was surely red.

"Oh…" But no more than she was. "So, you forg..."

"There's nothing to forgive Sakura..." I was putting my dark blue tee once again. Even though it was bloodstained, it didn't bothered me. After I finally put it back on, I was right next to her, face to face.

"... Quite the opposite, thank you for letting me spend the night in your house" Then, I thanked her in the simplest way I could imagine: I kissed her in the left cheek. She blushed.

"(gasps) Ryu-san... you" But then, another way of thanking her came to mind. Hugging her.

After I was done, I could clearly notice that she was completely blushed. "Y-you're welcome" I was heading to the front door. When...

"Ryu-san, wait!"

"What is it?"

"This.. is yours" She gently handed me my headband. I didn't even realized that I wasn't wearing it.

"Ah, domo, Sakura-chan. Well..."

"You have to go..." She looked down.

"But I'll come back" She suddenly looked up. I smiled at her shortly.

"You promise?"

"You can count on it" Her face looked so vivid. She surely is strange. How can anybody be that happy about hearing the things that come out of my pie-hole?

* * *

"Do we have to look for him?" Ken was tired. He, along Chun-Li, Cammy and Guy went out after school to look over for Ryu.

"And why Fei-Long gets to stay home?"

"Because he's not a slacker, like certain lecherous American that I know!" Chun-Li made Ken feel as tiny as a pack o' cigarettes.

"Jeez, Xiang, are you still mad at me?"

"Ken, quit bitching!"

"(low tone) You frigging' hooligan..."

"! What did you said?"

"Eh... your kindness for evermore" Cammy gave Ken one of those looks.

"Besides, since when do you like to stay home?"

"Yeah, Chun-Li has a point, blond-brain" Guy used that particular nickname yet again.

"Shut up and go back to your Philosophy chick, nerdo" Both Cammy and Chun-Li looked annoyed.

"(Both) Ah, not again"

"What? Say that again, barf-face!"

"Blow me!"

"Hey sissies, drop it!" Before Ken and Guy started to beat the hell out of each other, something called for Chun-Li's attention.

"Hey, isn't that fella Roy Bromwell?" After Guy let go off Ken's tie.

"Yeah, it looks like him... but he seems a little, I dunno..."

"Distracted?"

"I was going for dumber, but yours sound nice..."

"Hey, Roy!" Chun-Li tried to call for Roy's attention, but it seemed like she was screaming to a wall.

"Maybe he's stoned or something"

"Stoned? HA, I'd like to see the day...!" When Roy turned back to look at the group, Ken suddenly changed his laughter into a serious mood.

"You know what, that's not his usual self" When he started to walk towards them, he had both of his fists closed.

"Roy, whatever happened, we are on your side" He finally stopped right in front of 'em.

"Ken Masters... fight me" His voice was monotone.

"Didn't think so" Good thing that Ken was carrying along his fighting mitts. As he adjusted his mitts.

"Well, I guess it's better sooner than later. C'mon, Bromwell"

* * *

I guess i'm extending myself a little bit. But don't worry, this story has an ending. Any comments will be appreciated; don't be afraid to be as sharp as you can. See you soon... 


	10. Bashers On Peregrine

**Blindfolded By Memories**

**Up-Notes:**Although I've only got 4 reviews from 3 guys, I'm still grateful to know that somebody takes the actual time to read(and review) my fics.

**Ominae:** You got served, buddy.  
**SuperG3000:** Hope you keep on reading this piece of fic I've written so far.**  
Lyrix Of Azn Ethix: **Tho' I more or less know that you're no longer with us... still, a million thanks for my first review.

It's kinda frustrating to get so little for such an effort. However, I'm not here to be acknowledged. I do it because I love to. Embrace the most of it... Maynar.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I do Own This Story. So, if you'd like to make something based on this fic so far, please let me know in advance. Also, the song mentioned in this fic is the rightful property of it's authors(The all-mighty Deftones) Thank you...

Now--

**Chapter 9. I Won't Go**

_This is gonna get ugly_. That's the first thought that crossed the bishounen's mind.

"…Although we don't really get along, I never expected to fight with you, Harvard" Ken tried to cheer things up, but Roy didn't even looked bothered about Ken's chat.

"Less trash-talk and more struggle Masters"

"Ah, well..." After Ken clenched his fists a little, he adopted his stance.

"Be careful, Masters" Cammy was cheering for Ken.

"Yeah, whatever" After that, both dashed against the other one.

Ken quickly connected a couple of kicks; one to the mid-thorax section, and the other on Roy's forehead. This made Roy's head bleed a little. However, it seemed like it didn't had any effect on him.

"What the...? That was supposed to put you down for good!" Roy chuckled, to Ken's disgust.

"He He, your attacks are too pretentious... and predictable as well" This comment almost made Ken lost it. However, he knew it was a booby specially for him. Roy's been teasing him since he tried to date Roy's girl, Tiffany.

"Well, suck on this!" Ken quickly rushed towards his opponent yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile 

_ I Watched you change, into a fly, then I looked away... you are the fly... and I watched you change, and you, float like you never had wings, now you feel, so alive, I watched you change_ - Even though Ryu was only humming that song, the lyrics were pretty clear on his mind. That song has always soothed him for the best.

Knock Knock...

"Who com... Ah, young Ryu"

"Hello there, Manny" The butler working for Masters family answered the door.

"We were surely concerned about your absence last night"

"I'm sorry about that... say, has Ken returned from school?"

"I'm afraid not, young sir"

"Bummer; well, can I..."

"Ah, of course" Without further dialect, Ryu proceeded to enter to his current home.

Masters' manor didn't looked so far-out as many other houses of this kind, but it was surely cozy and comfortable. Ryu quickly went to his room. Even though he's usually pretty comfy with the school's uniform, he decided that, since it was clean, it was better off to keep it that way.

_Should I change my bandages?_ Ryu was undecided. Even when the ones Sakura lend to him were good, he still had that itchy feeling.

"Nah, these are good" After finally getting into a pretty usual attire –which included a black pair of jeans and a pairing black tee- he decided to keep Sakura's bandages on. After strapping his headband properly.

"Ready to go! Manny!"

"Farewell sir..." Manny quickly opened the door; faster than usual, Ryu left the house.

"... come before diner, master Ryu!" Shouted the surprised butler.

Ryu raised his left hand over his head with a big thumb up...

* * *

Back to the other business... 

It's been like a tour de force. The bruises of recent fists on his arms made them sore. Same goes for his chest; however, he knew he's not allowed to show any weakness. Especially with the rival being in front of him.

"Huff... huff; man, this is taking forever" Ken was a little overworked. He's been fighting against Roy for almost half an hour. He's used to train for hours, but this--

"You're not fighting at full"

_That redundant voice yet again_ That's all Ken could think of. _What's wrong with this guy?_

"Touchdown wave!" Suddenly, a wave of moving energy was tossed towards Ken. He blocked it just in time. However, part of the energy shot by Roy got to hit him hardly, almost wrecking his defense and pushing him back. After catching off his breath.

"Whew!" _If I didn't guarded it, I'd be surely kissing the floor._

While, At the distance.

"Wow... this fella is almost as tough as Ken" Guy was no doubt surprised to see his friend having such a hard time against the Bromwell.

"Well, you never know. During summer break, Ken surely didn't had any training, and we don't know how hard this other bud has been busting himself off.

"Wha--! Chun-Li, You say that because you want the Harvard jerk to get bloody on our mate"

"Aw, shut up Cammy" After finishing her argue with Cammy. "Bust his ass, Masters!"

Regardless about the trio's conversation, Ken reached to a breaking point.

"(grunts) That's it" Ken started to save energy with his right arm. Right before Roy crushed his head with a fast roundhouse, he ducked right on time to...

"Shin-RYU-KEN!" Ken used the impulse he'd been saving and raised from the ground with his right arm over his head, spinning around like a spiral wrecking havoc; Ken's effort was successful, every single hit went into Roy's body.

Ken landed with the tips of his left foot. Before putting both feet completely on the ground, a huge thud was heard. That was Roy.

"AAAAGGHHH!" After a violent landing, Roy cried in pain. Ken and the others went to check on him.

"Roy? Are you okay?" He was holding his left arm.

"I think I... broke it; dammit, Masters!" Ken felt offended.

"What do you mean? You started this whole deal!" Even though still grasping his presumably broken arm, Roy looked somewhat confused above all.

"What? Why would I waste my time on you, of all people?" The despective tone used by Roy on those last 5 words made Ken's blood boil.

"Wha--! you mutha---!" Before Ken could use both his colorful language and his fists yet again on his blond adversary, Guy, Chun-Li and Cammy stopped him.

"Hey, let go off me! I'm gonna take it off on your fucking teeth, lecherous dick-head!" Roy slowly got off the ground.

"Tsk. You've slowly become a hot-head. What's the point on fighting against someone like you?" This remark didn't help Ken cool off. But finally, after a minute, Chun-Li, Guy and Cammy let go off him.

"Well, what do you think just happened?" Roy looked down at Ken's words.

"They took Tiffany..."

"What? How do you..."

"The last thing I remember was this so-called Justice School Teacher, beating the shit out of me and Boman, then they took Tiffany away, and... then I had my arm busted up. Why didn't you helped me back there?" Now Ken was completely out of the picture.

_This guy surely has a few screws missing. _Then Guy stood in front of Roy.

"Dude, we didn't helped you because we weren't even here. The first thing you did was to challenge blond-brain! Don't you remember?"

"Well, no... why would I want to fight against him?" Then it hit Cammy.

"I know. You were brainwashed" Now Roy was the confused one.

"Brain-what?"

"Easy; right before you fell unconscious, those guys must have done something with your thinker. How do you explain that you don't remember fighting against Ken, mate?"

"Well... go figure. Even though I shouldn't, apologies for the unnecessary feud, Masters"

"Ah, no biggie"

"Say, what you're still doing on the streets?"

"We were looking for Ryu"

"What? He's M.I.A. as well?"

"We don't know. And where's Delgado?"

"He's probably still under that so-called brainwash therapy the brit suggested"

"Hey...! I never call you anything, Yank-head" Both Roy and Cammy started a big meaningless rambling.

"Ah, great, now Cammy too" Chun-Li smacked her hand against her forehead.

* * *

"Let's see. According to this, I should go down on Hokado Station in order to get to Moriwa" Ryu was on Tokyo's subway train. Moriwa High School is, at least, 2 stations ahead. Good thing he was lucky enough to get a seat, since Tokyo's serious demographic exploit usually doesn't allow it. 

Several minutes later, Ryu finally arrived to Hokado's metro station. After being pushed around by the huge mass of people going down there as well, Ryu finally returned to the streets.

_Great. Moriwa is just 2 blocks away._

He was already seeing a full pack of jelly-green colored uniforms, official Moriwa's color. Then, he saw someone utterly familiar.

_Ah, no…!_ Ryu felt like the energy has just left his body. He was now officially an undead.

"Ah! Hey Ryu, over here!"

_Pretend like you don't know him. Maybe he won't see you that way._ Ryu closed his eyes, to picture himself anywhere else. This person was an annoying one. A walking pain in the ass.

He was already shaking Ryu's hand without any common sense of politeness.

"Dan... It's nice to see you" Ryu had a forced smile while saying that.

"Hey man, how you doin'!"

"I've been worse... (_I think_) Listen, I..."

"Are you here to investigate about the attacks?" Suddenly, Ryu showed a serious look on his face.

"What? Did they...?"

"Yeah, man... let me tell you: this whole thing sucks deep. One of the victims is already on his way to the hospital" Just after Dan said hospital another ambulance was on it's way towards the HS' direction.

"(sighs in frustration) ... Well Dan, can you take me to the scene?"

"Sure. But I warn you, it won't be pretty" Both started to run towards Moriwa High school. Ryu had a bad feeling about this, but he knew it would be too early to jump to any conclusion.

When they finally arrived, Ryu's serious grin changed. Even though the students crowd didn't allowed them to see the mess clearly, Ryu got a pretty shocking glimpse.

"Oh, dear. Those poor guys never saw it coming..."

"Tell me about it. Say, any clue?" Both Ryu & Dan made their way through the crowd; since Ryu was near enough the paramedics, he could even smell the scent of blood. He started to check on one of the students.

"This wounds... how long it's been?" He asked one of the paramedics.

"About 15 minutes; 16 minutes top" Ryu looked once again at the wounds of the student who was injured in the ribs. He knew what kind of attack left those wounds. However, the more he realized, the less he wanted to accept the facts.

"Him..." His voice became dark.

"What? Whatcha trying to say?"

"... I'm not sure. Dan" He gazed upon his former classmate.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor. Keep an eye on these fellas"

"Yeah, count on it, but, where are you going?"

"I still don't know..." Ryu spoke with an uncertain tone. Once again, he made his way through the crowd, but this time to run. When Dan saw his old classmate run like hell.

"Take Care!" Ryu raised his hand upon his head. He was, if you may, waving goodbye at his particular way.

* * *

Many minutes later 

Ryu somehow felt that he was following a trail, even though there weren't any clues that pointed that. It was pure intuition.

_Come on, someone tell me it's not like you're here in Japan_. Ryu expected that his heart-tell may be wrong. What could HE, of all people, would have to do with this mess?

Running as fast as his feet allowed him to, Ryu felt that he was, at last, approaching where the culprit awaited. Suddenly, his feet stopped very suddenly; he almost fell on his kisser, given all the grasp he was carrying. There he was, the perpetrator of such vengeful attacks on Moriwa High School. He was, at least, 7 feet tall.

"You... why?"

"To destroy you"

* * *

After spending almost 2 days checking out the ortography(I make this process manually; it helps me to understand english language a whole lot better), I'm proud to say that this is my spotless chapter ever made. ¡Nos leemos pronto!  



	11. Involution

**Blindfolded by Memories**

The Jerk Speaks(by that i mean ME): Sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I wasn't feeling like to give endless reads to this chapter. Instead, I finally decided to lend this to a friend who was willing to proof read this thing. I'm very happy on how this chapter turned out to be with a little fix here and there... Pedro, mil gracias por la ayuda & 3 cheers(MCR dixit) for you.

_**Now, on with this fic...!**_

**Chapter 10. Involution**

The echoes, the mere interlude for the most disturbing of all things that I can ever recall. That ear-grinding silence… wish I could put it to a halt. As he assumed the standard fighting stance, unsure if he should, that thought was the only thing to cross the prodigy's mind.

_It shouldn't have to be this way. _Ryu quickly thought.

* * *

8 months ago. Tokyo's abandoned Arena.

In the locker room, 2 young boys were having a slight argument. One of them was uncertain about the things to come.

"I don't know... do I have what it takes?" The chest-nut haired boy was undoing his headband. His voice showed self-doubt.

"Of course, man! You've made it all the way to the finals. I'm sure you can do it" The blond haired boy answered him quite relaxed.

"But Ken... what if someone on Pacific finds out about it?"

"Ryu, the last thing you should worry about right now is school"

"Yeah, but Master Gouken was so eager to see me go far"

"And you will, I'm sure you will bro'!" Ryu felt a little disgusted after hearing that word.

"I'd rather prefer you would call me by the full word"

"Okay, now don't be nervous, you can do it" Then, a foot-step echoed inside the locker room.

"Hmph! You speak with such hope, even when your friend here is still unsure." The voice came from behind them. It was a strong voice. As Ryu turned to face the owner of such a voice, he met with a human wall.

"I'm not really unsure; I don't have any other choice. Master Gouken taught me to face every challenge" Hearing this, the man looked fascinated.

"... Master Gouken? Are you one of his pupils?"

"I was, since he--" Ryu looked down.

"Such a shame; I was acquainted with him... in fact, one of his pupils made this" Sagat pointed at his right eye; an eye-patch covered the evident.

"Yeouch! Must've hurt like hell!" Ken looked away. For he found it painful just to imagine the situation.

"Indeed, but the price he paid was enough to make things even. Never mind that, what is your name?" Then, he turned to gaze upon his next, and final opponent.

"H… Hoshi Ryu"

"Now, tell me Ryu: Are you willing to give your heart on this battle?" Ryu, who remained looking down, didn't know how to answer. He sighed

"I'll never know, until I'm there. But I'll try my best to not disappoint your expectations" Sagat chuckled.

"Ah, you're witty as well! That's pretty uncommon for someone your age. Fair enough" Sagat offered his hand.

"…let the best warrior raise victorious" Timidly at first, Ryu answered back and shook hands with Sagat.

"You seem like a man with honor... I'll be glad to fight you" Ryu said, a little more confident.

Moments later, both warriors went out of the locker room. Even though this was an underground tournament, the place was surely packed. Most of the audience for this fight were betting their money on the Muay Thai Emperor: Sagat...

* * *

Present time

"Must crush... Hoshi Ryu"

_He's brainwashed as well. But, why him? Whoever is behind all of this surely knows how to play its cards._ Ryu interrupted his thoughts when he realized that Sagat was running towards him.

Sagat performed a quick straight punch, aiming to his head. Ryu ducked it the last second, and, before anything else, he landed an elbow smash right into his rival stomach. Nonetheless, it didn't seem too effective.

Sagat grabbed Ryu's arm and threw him over his head. Before hitting the ground, Ryu performed a safe fall move.

That was a close call. Better think about a strategy. Ryu knew it would be very hard to defeat Sagat by himself, but he was completely alone. Searching for help would be futile. It was like Sagat led him into a trap

"Hoshi! Assume your stance!" Sagat cried. It was so loud, it felt like an electric drill on Ryu's head. He wasn't playing around.

"Sagat! We agreed that if we ever fought again, it'd be in the same Tournament!" He was expecting that maybe that would snap Sagat out from his brainwashed status... No response. Ryu had to suck it up, since his opponent was already above him, ready to bury him in these very grounds.

In one of his hands, Sagat was charging energy. Right before being exactly over Ryu's head, he pushed both his hands back to...

"TIGER!"

Ryu was familiar with that move, but it was too late to avoid it. He blocked it successfully, but as Sagat landed from his aerial rave right in front of him, he quickly performed a killer knee kick to Ryu's stomach. Ryu tried to parry it with his elbow, but it was useless. Instead, he left a part of his head carelessly exposed.

Ryu received a huge amount of damage from that one. On the right side of his forehead, he had a severe stain of blood, left by the very attack he tried to block. But it didn't end there: Sagat put his hands over Ryu's shoulders and started to perform continuous knee kicks onto his stomach and ribs.

Ryu tried to undo his hold, but Sagat's strength was too much. He already received much damage, so instead of trying to undo the holding, he limited himself to block as much as he could the knee press from his foe.

Half a minute later, Sagat finally let go off him. He could barely stand on his feet, with many knee-prints all over his arms and a serious amount of blood coming out of his forehead and mouth. Ryu was breathing heavily now.

"D... damn" Sagat stood in front of his already busted up rival. He was just about to finish the battle once and for all.

"You're already a goner!" Right before Sagat could smash Ryu's head into the ground with an ax kick, Ryu stopped it.

"Not... this... time" He was still catching his breath, but he successfully pushed Sagat's foot back. Ryu was keeping his head down.

"So, Gouken's pupil still has something left!" Sagat's tone was depictive, especially when he mentioned Ryu's master. Suddenly, Ryu's blood felt like fire. An evil grunt could be heard.

"... NEVER SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT!" Ryu sent a jab right into Sagat's gut at an astonishing speed. Even Sagat himself couldn't block it.

"G' AAAAGHHH!" Sagat cried in severe pain. Just a moment ago, he had Ryu on his last legs, but now, he felt that as if his stomach was about to burst into flames. The punch Ryu landed left a red print on his gut.

"YOU...!" Before Sagat could even start to yell his anger off, he saw a glimpse of Ryu's eyes. They seemed like the ones a predator of the wilderness would have. They had turned from a light brown, to a crimson tone, almost suggesting that the blood was coming out of them.

At that very second, a rather unbelievable emotion started to invade the heart of the former Street Fighting champion: Fear, and he was completely blinded by that sole thing. Right there is when he started to regain a little of consciousness. Too late, actually.

When his hysterical blindness faded out, he gazed upon his younger rival, as he put one of his feet off the ground to perform…

"TAT-SU-MAKI-SEM-PU-KYA-KU--!" Hoshi cried with an almost berserk tone in it.

Ryu's feet encountered right into Sagat's defense. However, that defense was easily broken by that very kick. As he kept spinning towards his enemy, he delivered another kick that effectively landed on Sagat's cheek, spreading the blood out of his mouth.

The 3rd strike was about to make contact, but Ryu quickly pulled his right leg back. That's when Ryu decided to change his spinning axis and juggle Sagat with a way more powerful left roundhouse right in the kisser.

BAMM! The contact was clearly audible and recognizable for the Japanese shotokan, as he landed with the tips of his left foot, to only listen to a huge thud. However, his hunger for the battle was not yet satisfied.

Sagat, lying on the ground, was barely breathing. Ryu was about to unleash another ferocious attack to finally beat the shit out of his enemy, when…

"IYA, RYU-SAN!"

A voice cried behind him. Suddenly, his eyes, full of hatred just moments ago, went back to look widely normal. Ryu realized that he was having problems breathing properly; he also knew who it was who requested him to stop.

"Sakura... he's --" Ryu gasped. He should've known better. From all the overwork, he fell on his butt. That's when Sakura, among someone else came to the picture.

"Ryu-san, why?" Her tone showed a little concern when she saw how busted up Ryu was.

"He's... the one who attacked Dan's schoolmates"

"But that's no reason for you to make this matter of your own, Hoshi" When Ryu gazed upon the owner of that second voice, he was surprised.

"Y-yagami? What are you doing here?"

"We, as in Sakura and I, are representing Tamagawa Minami on these matters"

"But, I thought that..."

"What? That Kusanagi was the only one? Puh-lease, that guy has the typical L.S.D." Even though he was tired, Ryu didn't know what on earth Iory meant by that.

"What the hell does LSD means?" Right when Sakura was helping him to get back on his feet.

"Lead Singer Disorder. He thinks he was given birth to by a goddess or something" Ryu chuckled a little.

"That's retarded... ugh" Ryu was about to fall flat. Good thing Sakura helped him.

"RYU-SAN!"

"I'm okay... Oww!" Coughing, he spat some blood that fell into Sakura's tee. That's when Sakura made him sit on the floor. Then, she started to feel Ryu's ribs.

"AAAAHHH! Easy there!" Ryu bite his lower lip, and groaned in pain.

"Ryu-san, you're not okay; he probably broke both your ribs" She turned and stared at Sagat, who remained on his quasi-vegetative state of numbness on the floor.

"We have to get you to a hospital, man. Otherwise you're gonna..."

"I know, but... what about him?" Pointing with his sight at Sagat. He wouldn't admit it, bu he was concerned by his rival.

"You'll catch him later on..." After that, Both Iory and Sakura helped Ryu by propping him up.

"Y'know Yagami, I never figured you as a team player"

"Well, even I have my soft spot... just don't tell anyone we helped you"

"Yagami-san! Not the time to be prancing around!" Sakura yelped.

"Alright! Jeez, some bore-ass girl you are…"

* * *

Meanwhile, near Gedo High.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Batsu was having second thoughts about Kyosuke's advice.

"I told you, they're definitely from Justice High. I could easy recognize the uniform"

"REALLY?" Hina exclaimed loudly.

"Hina, since when do I joke about something this serious?"

"Right... yeah, you're usually pretty dull" A sweat dropped from the back of Kyosuke's head, as he sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just get going, alright?" Before they could continue on their way, something called for Kyosuke's attention.

"¡Alto ahí!" An unknown voice cried.

"Say... what?" Batsu didn't understand what the voice cried.

"¡Dije que se detengan!" The voice insisted.

"Kyosuke-san, do you know what does that mean?" Hinata was confused as well.

"... Beats me. Perhaps a request for help?" But then...

"It means for you to stop right there!" Suddenly, another voice cried.

"What for?" Batsu stood in front of both Hina and Kyosuke. It didn't help much, since the one with such a request wasn't coming out.

"Ah, Batsu, you have grown so much; however, your manners may need a re-arrangement. That can be done quite easily" When finally, a figure came out from within the shadows.

"Who are you, and how come that you know who I am?"

"That's quite easy... the last time I saw you, you were only a baby. Perhaps you'd like to join me now, my son..."

"Eh?" Batsu's jaw hit the floor. However, it didn't last long, since the one that called him son didn't came alone. With him was a dark-skinned figure, with a blond mohawk.

"So, I guess you're not taking your chances here, 'father'."

* * *

Final notes: Finally! I decided to give Iory another shot. If you wonder why on earth I decided to make him friends with Ryu, believe me... I was probably going through some heavy shit(I still am, so...).

**Ominae:** There you go pal, a nice(even tho' a little short) fight.  
**Bushinguy**: I hope you get to see this.  
**Dilasc**: This one's completely owned to you. I actually enjoyed to write on how Sagat beat the shit out of Ryu. Oh, BTW, "WSBF" kicks ass!(I'll be reviewing soon)

See ya' soon...!


	12. Restrained

**Blindfolded by Memories.**

* * *

**Namiya speaks:** Well, I'm sorry that it took so much to update this thing. I've been working my ass off on multiple aspects of my life... so there. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed until this point, and a big-ass thank to my friend Pedro, who willingly decided to burn his eye-brows away proof-reading this thing. The best kudos to you, my friend!

Also if you like to, you can check my other SF fic I'm working on. It's called "Maybe it's better  
off this way". A much more focused vision to the Street Fighter universe.Also, the disclaimer is at the end. Well, with this said...

* * *

**Chapter 11. Restrained **(As Narrated by Iory Yagami) 

Life usually works in mysterious ways. Through last year, I was your average sophomore student in Tamagawa Minami High School... well, let me be crystal clear: I never was "average" in any aspect.

I'm what you might call an underdog, or to say it properly, "socially challenged". Since my first day as a junior, most people in school avoided me. Even many members of the teachers' body were afraid of me, mostly because of the way I dress. Come to think of it, it's kinda ridiculous... to make things worse, I'm supposed to hold a grudge against some guy called Kyo Kusanagi.

I mean, the guy's a jerk and all that, but why do I have to hate his guts for the rest of my life? I don't want that. I want to see my dreams come true. I want to become a professional musician, work in sessions; that my band finally takes off, and have my own recording studio. You know, pretty much being a freelancer in music business.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Not today. Right now, a recent friend of mine has collapsed. Although he's like the sharpest tool in the box, he's human as well. We luckily found a hospital close enough.

"D'AAAAGHH!" That's gotta hurt. Oh by the way, that's him.

His name is Ryu. He's 17, and he attends Pacific High School. Even though I've heard a thing or two about him being like the best student ever, he's not that different from me.

"Think he's okay?" By my side, some girl I just met a couple of days ago... she looks kinda neat as well; but she's not my type, by any means. Her name is Sakura... or something of the kind.

"Yeah, you said it yourself: He's a tough one"

"But..."

"Look, the guy remained conscious all the way to this place. Besides, he's been at one or two of my concerts... he's practically bulletproof" I tried to cheer things up a little. However, seems she's too concerned about Ryu. Now that I think about it, maybe she's fixated with him.

"I don't really see making it through one of your recitals as a solid survival test" Ah, tough crowd, huh?

"Well, excuse me for trying to cheer things up a bit" Suddenly, she looked down.

"I... I'm sorry, it's just that--" Turning to face me.

"I know: Hoshi-san being like that. Nonetheless, I don't see the point in worrying sick, Sakura" She suddenly had a little shine on her face.

"You're probably right; but the last time I saw Ryu-san and Sagat fighting, it didn't end so..."

She was playing with her fingers. A typical hint that she's concerned. "Well, so... bloody"

"Yeah well, this isn't some fancy tournament; as far as I'm concerned, Justice is waging war against all of us" Her face was now showing a little more hopeful grin. Too bad things like this never last.

"Whoa, what on earth are you 2 doing here?" Ah great, it's him. Even his trying-to-be-funny tone is annoying. "Broke a nail, Yagami?" For your information, that's my whole idea of 'eternal rivalry'. I do kind of hate him.

"Hey Kyo, read my lips: Fuck you" He chuckled at my remark.

"Yeah, I was expecting that from some low-life pseudo-rocker like you, Iory"

"FUCK YOU!" Sakura yelled. So, the girl finally showed some nerve.

"... I didn't expect that, though" His grin denoted that he was kinda offbeat with Sakura's language.

"Just speak your business Kyo" We were both getting tired of this whole show-off pose Kusanagi was striking.

"They already attacked our school, but I'm sure you'd knew that" To vary things a little, I didn't know…Dammit. I also didn't liked that tone he used one bit.

"Wha-- how?" She was just as shocked as yours truly.

"Well sweetie, since you and red-head here decided to go and left me high & dry back at school, I couldn't see it coming. Good thing nothing serious went down. Say, what's your excuse?"

Both Sakura and I remained silent. Even though we just met not much ago, she and I coincided in one thing: We both know how Kyo's been bragging about beating up Ryu some months ago(which is a total hoax). And, since Ryu is really injured and just a door ahead from here...

"Silent treatment, huh? Well, I hope you can tell the same to the principal. Cause what you just did back there..." I felt like giving him the ostrich treatment and shove his airhead down to the fucking concrete. But...

"Ryu-san was wounded" Sakura spoke with confidence on her tone. We both went to investigate other schools, and we found Ryu fighting, literally, for his life. So I guess there's nothing wrong with that... then again, this is Kusanagi we're talking to.

"... That's it? You went out just to see the one you're lusting about getting a bloody face and..." Then.

SLAP!

Sakura finally put a stop to all his gibberish. Her handprint could be seen in Kyo's cheek from a mile away. But, she was not only in all her right, she...

"You just don't get it, do you?" She was also sad. Then she pushed him off.

He fell on his butt; I swear that she was ready to put him through a worse condition than Ryu's. Some nurses came quickly to see who was making all the commotion.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to keep it down. Many patients are asleep"

"Okay" They finally left.

She helped Kyo get back on his feet. That's when I felt like spilling my guts to this jerk.

"Look, what's going on between you and me and the whole family feud can wait. But, if you ever say something slightly stupid about my friend down there, I swear it'll be hell to pay for you, asshole"

"Alright, already! Jeez, didn't know you were the friend type" I was already crackling my left fist, but then.

"Just leave Kyo... I don't know, go and check on the other students, just leave us alone" Witty move from her side. I tell you, she can be gutsy.

"Right..." After that, he left. I'm sure he felt like an idiot, but he was dissimulating pretty well.

A total silence between us, as we heard a nurse over the P.A. calling for many doctors which names I just can't keep track of. Some minutes after he was gone, one doctor finally came out from Ryu's room.

"Excuse me, are you the ones who came with him?" Asked a mid-sized doctor.

"You could say" While I scratched my head. Crud, I need a shower.

"Well, he's stable now, and completely out of danger... In fact, he's recovering at a rather unbelievable rate. He's resting right now, but I'm sure he'll be leaving this place before sunset" Sakura's held her chin up after the doctor diagnosis.

"Really? That's wonderful, doc!"

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh right, before I forget, his clothes were sent to laundry. If you like to, you may see him now. Just try to be quiet, since he's sleeping. Now if you excuse me" After that, the doctor left.

Sakura entered the room first. She quickly changed the serious look on her face.

"He looks so calm" Like a baby, if you ask me. Not a friggin' worry in the world.

You wouldn't believe that it was the same guy fighting to avenge students.

"Yeah... seems he's having quite a peaceful nap. I wonder what he'd be thinking?"

Sakura went to caress his face. Even when his clothes were a mess just an hour ago, most of his wounds were gone. How on earth does he do it? The next thing I knew, Sakura was cuddling her head on his chest.

"Kasugano-chan! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ah, whacha going to do: She's obviously in love with him, so I guess there's no problem. But when she realized...

"Ah! Gomen!" She quickly stood up, completely blushed. I chuckled quietly.

"Iory-san, this isn't funny!"

"Well, who am I to judge?"

After that, we both decided to wait on the room. She took seat right next to him. I sat by the door. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Almost 4 hours later.

I was about to catch a few Z's, when...

"Owwwwwww..." So, he was finally getting up. Good thing, he's okay now. He was holding his head.

"Ah, sleepy head woke up from his beauty sleep" His eyelids weren't fully open, but when they did...

"Yagami-san? Wh- Oh, man, did I--?"

"Yeah, you kinda did" I cut to the point quickly "Not to worry, I'm sure he's WAY worse than you right now. Say, still got anything?"

"Well, I--" When he started to check on himself, he found the most unexpected surprise. "Oh, is she--?"

"She's been watching over you since you passed out. The whole time... she only left your side when they were operating you" Yeah, she was lying asleep there, with her head right next to his shoulder. Sounds kinda tacky, but they look good together. He smiled after seeing Sakura asleep on his right shoulder.

"How long has it been?"

"4 hours or so. The doctor said you could leave right after you got stable. Say, are you good to go?"

"Um, I guess..." When he looked down his sheets. "And, where are my garments?"

"Your wha--?" His what? He gave me an odd look.

"My clothes, Yagami. You're a songwriter, and you don't even know what does garment means?"

"Well excuse me. I was a little busy carrying a wise-ass to the hospital"

He chuckled shortly. I left the room a moment to get his clothes... good thing a laundr-o-mat was just around the corner from the hospital. After I returned... I found Ryu doing something really weird.

"Ryu, just what you think you're fucking doing?"

"It's called stretching..." I tried to look the other way.

"Whatever. Just put some clothes on; I can see your brains from here" When he realized.

"D'oh! Well, so much for the hospital gown..."

A few minutes later.

"There... Good as new" He was, once again, dressed as a commoner.

"And, any comment on how you healed so quickly?" To tell the truth, I was kinda curious. He received the beating of a lifetime from part of that huge guy, and now he was completely healed.

"... I dunno; Guess it's all the training I had over the years; it really pays off" After that, he went to check on Sakura, who remained asleep with her head on the bed Ryu was resting.

"Um, Sakura" He tried to wake her up in the most quiet way. After tapping her a little on the shoulder, she yawned. When she noticed she was face to face with him...

"Yaa! Ryu-san!" She hugged him from the neck. Typical schoolgirl. It kinda makes you sick to see such scene.

"Hey! Easy... say, ready to leave?" Ryu suggested

"Sure!" Cheerful as always. NO wonder, she's just a newbie.

"Well, off we go" I tapped him in the back.

And we did. After we left Sakura by her place, me and the headband boy decided to go on and enjoy one of those coffee houses for the beat-heads. It was nice; Ryu's probably the most intriguing guy I've met recently. I wonder if we were fated to meet... although I don't usually believe in that crap, I tell you... it really makes me wonder.

"Say, what you're up to next?" As I sipped a bit from my hot coffee. This guy is not the one you usually find next-door.

"... I don't know. Perhaps... No, it's too early"

"What for?"

"Well, let's speak hypothetically: We all know which school is the troublemaker here..." Damn straight: Those jerks from Justice. But he's just starting off the topic.

"... And we don't know where this school lies"

"Right" This was getting old too quickly.

"So... let's say we can launch an attack over the root of the problem, just as long as we get enough manpower" Maybe he was being serious, I don't know, but I couldn't help but to scoff at his idea.

"Is anything wrong?"

"You're kidding, right? Well, for instance, where are we going to find that many people?" His eyes remained looking down at the table.

"It's not about quantity, Iory..." He spoke gently, yet, at the same time, strongly. Then he threw me a killer stare, but instead of looking like a madman, he remained serious, as if he knew what I was thinking. He's wrong there. I'm not like him.

"I've been doing my homework, Yagami. I know that you being rivals with Kyo is not just a preppy coincidence. It's a feud held between both your families, and it goes way back. Almost for two millennia"

I was frozen down by shock, just like that. How did he come to know that much of about me? I couldn't show any weak spots with him. To avoid a much more confrontational look, I slowly reached for my left pocket, to get a hold on one of my cigars. As I put it on my mouth and light it up... ahhhhhh, the sensation it's almost that of an infused dream. I let out a little smoke off my mouth.

"Look, even if I say yes, who else is going to back us up? Most of the guys from other schools are absolute wankers" Suddenly his grin changed from a serious one, to a small smile.

"You're wrong" He said in quite a relaxed tone. "Nonetheless, we shouldn't let it all unfold. We should organize properly, but just to have a mere illusion of security. So: Are you in or out?" His tone turned serious once again.

After I gave my cigar another slight smoke, I put it off in the ashtray at the right end of the table. In order to speak properly afterwards, I released the smoke in my mouth. He looks calm, even though I'm taking my time to answer. His hands are crossed in between fingers, covering his mouth.

"Of course I'm in, Hoshi... So, are we cool?" His hands finally revealed his mouth. You can easily say that he's not much of a smiley boy... that discrete smile. If you get to see it, it's somehow almost like hitting the jackpot. I think I finally understand why Kasugano-chan is so infatuated with him.

"Of course... it's been a long day, and I'm guessing someone's waiting for you at home" I sighed. It's been a long day indeed, and I guess he's a little tired; can't blame him if he wants to be alone that bad.

"Yeah, well. So, I'll be seeing you anytime soon?"

"You bet" He raises his left hand in a "hi-five" fashion. After we do that, without any further word of farewell, I left the table.

While walking towards home, I realize that it's already getting dark. However, I have not a single reason to hurry... as I reach for the left pocket from my backpack, I pull my Discman out. After checking which cd is in, I push the play button. I need something to help me visualize the things to come. Something to remind why on earth I accepted this role on the first place...

-"All I see is Terror / All I see is pain  
All I see is mothers dragging children to the grave  
A curse as old as time / an Armageddon misery  
Spectators of the World in ruins / Hypnotized I am staring at -- Impossible Brutality ..."-

... something as heavy as the music I love to play with Purple Crescent. The relentless sounds of a Thrash Metal band indulges my ears... mmhh, I wonder if I could pull off those licks in my bass?

* * *

Well, if you have made it this far, the least you can do is review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I tried to give Iory a bigger part in the plot. Oh, and don't worry: Sagat will appear once more(for those who sympathize with the Muay Thai dude). See ya'!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Street Fighter, Rival Schools nor King Of Fighters. I DO own this story. All the characters are property of their own trademarks, and the song quoted is property of the rightful owner(An awesome Thrash Metal Band called Kreator).


	13. Wicked

**Blindfolded By Memories**

**Namiya Speaks:** I know what you're(not really, but anyway) thinking... and I'm sorry. But I've been living this horrid schedule for the last monthI can barely sleep more than 4 hours during the English week(y'know, Mon to Fri), and weekends I'm usually busy trying to figure out how to make a decent living as a musician.

This schedule is going to continue for a while, but I'll try to make it up by also updating my other 2 stories. So, if you're interested, you know where to head at. Oh, and I will read and comment back on your stories... just give me time. To anyone who reads, much appreciation. Remember, Disclaimer's at the bottom. So, without further regards...

* * *

**Chapter 12. Wicked** (NO POV, wo-hoo!)

Wednesday. Pacific H.S. Cafeteria. Noon.

Ryu was sitting at his usual table, along with Chun-Li, Cammy, Ken and... Boman.

"Asi que¿ya estas bien, Boman?" (So, feeling better now, Boman?)

"Asi parece, Ryu. En gran parte gracias a tu amigo Masters, aunque pega muy duro el güero" (It seem so, Ryu. Mostly thanks to Masters; a heckuva punch the blond packs, though) Boman was rubbing a band-aid on his forehead.

"Si, lo se" (I know) While taking a sip out of his water canteen, Ryu noticed that Chun-Li, Cammy and Ken stared at him and Boman with the most confused faces ever.

"What on earth are you two babbling about?" Chun-Li interrupted.

"Yeah, seems you're shit-talking about us, mate. I couldn't shack up a jolly word right from all that jibbity you just said" Cammy seconded, using an even heavier british accent.

Boman sighed.

"It's Spanish, Cammy-chan... it's a little more difficult than English, but no real biggie once you learn the basics"

"Ryu, since when are you tri-lingual?" Masters asked, quite unaware of the knack Ryu has for languages.

"Well, it's almost been a year, Ken… More or less the same time it took you to curse in Japanese correctly"

Ken stared mad at his old-time friend. "Coup moi!" (Bite me!)

"That's French, luv" Cammy interrupted Ken's faux-ranting.

"I know! Dammit Cammy, it's not like I'm a retard"

"That's highly debatable…" The british girl rolled her eyes, while Ken started to get a bit fed up.

"Anyway, where's Hinato?" Blondie continued.

"I think he finally decided to go for it and ask Rena for a date..." Ken answered.

"Really?" Both Chun-Li and Cammy sighed dreamily after that.

"I hope he finally gets to speak with her" Guarding a hope for his class-mate, Cammy sounded a bit off for her usual cynical mood.

"Not gonna happen" Chun-Li dropped a sweat and looked puzzled after hearing Ken's incredulous comeback.

Meanwhile. Somewhere at the library.

"Achoo!" Guy couldn't hold it. But after he looked aside—

"Hinato-san, daijobu?" A soft voice asked.

"Eh, uh… oh, hai!" When Guy turned to face Rena, he looked terrified.

"Ah, gomen, gomen!" He had sneezed a bit of his saliva over Rena.

"Ah, it's okay" Rena pulled out a handkerchief to clean her face.

"So…" Guy hesitated a bit, but he knew what was next. It was now or never. "… are you fr…"

Then—RING!

"Oops! Well, I gotta go. It's cleaning day for me… Bai, bai!" After that, Genryuusai Rena took both her math book and her notebook and walked away from the desk she was sharing with Guy.

Guy slammed his forehead against the desktop.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…!" Each time he repeated his mantra(so to speak), he slammed his head even harder, until--

"SHHHH!" The librarian guy pointed at him the sign that read: - 'Silence While In The Library' –

Guy stopped, only to cry in silence.

_Bakara…_

Back to the Cafeteria's Table.

"Now that's what I call sticking up for your friends, Ken" Chun-Li spoke sarcastically. "Why aren't you supporting him on this one?" She continued.

Ken looked like he was caught off guard on that one. He started to scratch his head... and to think about something proper to say.

"Um, well... we've been friends with Guy since we were like 8 or 9 years old, haven't we Ryu?"

"Yeah, something like that" After Hoshi confirmed, the Chinese student giggled.

"So, you just don't want to lose him"

"I dunno, I guess. We've always been this power trio, like Motörhead" Cammy almost choked on her coffee after hearing Ken's comparison. Both Chun-Li and Ken stared oddly at her.

"That's like the worst bloody comparison I've ever heard..." The brit girl said, while cleaning her mouth… "besides, you don't even like heavy metal" Ken could only think about the snotty accent Cammy has when she corrects people.

"I do so"

_Ugh, Here we go again._ Ryu smacked his hand against his forehead. 

"Do Not!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh! Okay, name one of Motörhead best hits" That's when Ken looked completely busted.

"Ah-uh-- ummm... well... God Save The Queen?"

"Esa es de los Sex Pistols, Ken" (That's Sex Pistols, Ken) Boman interrupted

"D'oh! -_What did he said first?-_ Ummm..." Ken assumed the typical thinker's pose.

"London Calling?"

"Isn't that The Clash?" Chun-Li interrupted. Ken's dropped his head on the table.

"Damn! Oh… I know! Indians!"

"Uh, that's Anthrax" Ken gazed upon Ryu a little madder than the usual.

"Dammit Ryu, who are you siding with?"

"Just drop it, man. We get it: we're a power trio, but you're afraid this girl is gonna tear us apart, right?" Ken sighed in spite.

"Yeah but... ah nevermind. Let's call it a day and go home"

"Yeah... oh! by the way, Sakura's coming to spar with me; maybe you should join us" Ken sighed again, after hearing Ryu's plans after school.

"Even you have a date... sort of." Ryu blushed slightly at Ken's remark.

"It's not a date!"

"Nah, it's okay. You should loosen up a bit as well"

"It's not what you think; she needs to train as much as we do if we want to stop this Justice nonsense"

"Speaking of which, it's our turn to investigate the news about the attacks that happened on Monday" said Chun-Li and pointed at Cammy. Ryu looked concerned.

"Just be careful, both of you"

"We will, luv" Cammy said, using her impeccable british accent.

After that, they both stood up and left Ken, Ryu and Boman sitting there. After a few seconds of utterly uncomfortable silence, Ken spoke.

"Say Delgado, is Roy still bummed out?"

"Yeah. Since Tiffany was taken away, he has stopped caring... he hasn't been to school since Monday. I don't think he even has left his bed" said Boman and lowered his head.

"That sucks indeed" Ken looked down as well.

"I know... let's go see him; maybe we can convince him to shake off the apathy. That we should start looking around for Tiffany" Ken suggested.

"Sounds good enough to me"

After Boman agreed, Ryu grunted.

"... I still have to wait for Sakura but, if we finish early, I'll go on and join you later"

"Then it's settled" Ken took his school bag; so did Boman. "See you, man"

Ryu waved 'em goodbye discreetly.

1 hour later.

Ryu was waiting at Tamagawa's Front Gate. Since Sakura was taking so long, he decided to sit on the floor and start his meditation exercises. After a couple of minutes of peaceful tranquility...

"HEEEEYY, DUDE!" Someone screamed its lungs off at Ryu's left ear. Obviously, Ryu lost every little grasp of concentration he had acquired on such short notice.

"Wha--!" When he looked up... "Ah, it's you" Ryu said annoyed; it was Kyo Kusanagi.

"Let me guess, you're here to see your sweetheart" Ryu rolled his eyes.

"None of your business …" Ryu tried to return to his meditation stance.

"Never knew you were such a prude" Kyo's mocking tone made it hard for the head-banded student to ignore this one.

"Just leave, Kusanagi, I don't have the time" Realizing he wasn't gonna be able to wait peacefully for his training partner, Ryu stood up and grabbed his school-bag; he was about to leave, but something... or more like someone stopped him from the shoulder.

"Let go" Suddenly, Ryu sensed he was about to be attacked. Right before a fist landed in the back of his head, he parried it.

"So much for your brain functions... I said I have no time" When he turned around, he saw that Kyo already had assumed his stance.

"Screw that! Because of you, many of my friends were injured!"

Ryu was shocked by what he just heard.

What did he say? Ryu tried to cope with what Kusanagi had just said. 

"If it wasn't for Sakura following you around, we could've had an opportunity to protect Tamagawa from the attacks... and I'm done living in your shadow" Ryu took a deep breath after Kyo spoke his mind.

"I didn't have any means to distract Sakura nor Iory-san from their duty, but I already found out the identity of one of the attackers and--"

"I DON'T CARE!" After Kyo cried in anger, many of Tamagawa's students started to circle both students around.

"We're settling this now!" After Kyo's statement Ryu quickly drew his fighting gloves out of his pocket.

"Then so be it"

"Ryu-san! Ryu-san!" Then, he heard those words in that peculiar voice.

_Sakura?_ As she made her way through the already big crowd around Ryu & Kyo.

"Ryu-san, what's going on?"

"It's a thing between Kyo and me. I'm not going to sit and wait for him to diss you " Sakura was confused.

"That's right!" Kyo interrupted. "Because of you and that stupid careless red-head, our school got attacked"

"But we told you that we were going to investigate the whereabouts on the attack on Moriwa. We told you twice, but you were probably drooling over some girl"

Most of the crowd went 'Ohhhhhhhh' Then Kyo had a doofus face.

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Sure you were! You were the one that never wanted to do this thing, because you're a slacker. And I'm tired of hearing that you supposedly defeated Ryu back on the Alpha Tournament! When the truth is that he owned you at the second rounds without even breaking a sweat" The crowd started whispering between each other. Kyo's jaw almost hit the floor. Somebody called it on him. He started to crackle his fists.

"You...! You little..." Kyo dashed towards both Ryu & Sakura. A flame on his left hand indicated that he was about to unleash something big.

"Nagi---- KURAGARE!" He unleashed a huge amount of flames at a very short range. Lucky for Sakura that Ryu pushed her aside. After that, he only had enough time to block the tremendous attack.

After Kyo was done, he witnessed how Ryu was still standing, with most of the sleeves of his blue blazer burned to ashes. He also got a slight burn on each one of his arms.

"Good one, Kusanagi, didn't know you had it in you..." Kyo clenched his teeth.

"Dammit!" Kyo cursed. After Sakura opened up her eyes and saw Ryu's wounds, she gasped.

"How dare you!" She quickly landed a spinning kick right to Kyo's solar plexus.

"A'ghhh!" The kick was so strong that Kusanagi felt short of air. After that, he immediately reached for his wounded area.

"g...! Damn you, Sakura!"

Ryu watched kind of amazed.

_That was one hell of a kick. I wonder if…_ He went by Sakura's side.

"Hey, Sakura" She dropped her stance for a sec. She gasped when she saw Ryu's burned sleeves.

"Ryu-san! Daijanka?"

"Yeah, nothing on it. Listen..." He started to whisper something to her ear.

"What?" She uttered, quite surprised.

"Come on, let it be your first test as my training partner" Ryu winked his eye at her; she blushed immediately.

"I'll… do it" She was still looking down from the red tone showed on her face. When she turned back to look at Ryu--

_AA… Kawaii..! stay focused, Kasugano, focus!_ She slapped both of her cheeks at her thoughts about Ryu.

Kyo had finally caught his breath.

"Hoshi!" Then, he realized that the one standing in front of him wasn't Ryu. "Sakura, get out of the way"

"Iya..." She shook her head once.

"N--nani?" Kyo looked downright confused towards his schoolmate.

"Fight me"

He went quasi-stupified by that.

"Eh... hho... huh... WHAT?" As he saw Sakura assuming her fighting stance.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy... but don't come crying if you get busted"

"Just try!" She shouted, almost like if a battle mantra. Meanwhile, Ryu was having some serious thoughts about this whole thing.

_Finally. I'll get to see if she's cut out for this_.

"Well then, come earn it, lil' brat!" Kyo was already preparing one of his fire-based attacks, when Sakura started to dash towards him. Right when she entered Kyo's attack range, he unleashed a powerful jab, aiming at her chest area. However...

"What the...?" When Kyo realized Sakura was gone. Everyone was surprised to see that she disappeared in front of such a huge crowd.

Ryu seemed the only one who had a clue.

_She's fast…_

Then...

"Hey!" There she was, applying a choke hold from Kyo's backguard. "Urgh.. let go, you b...!"

But she wasn't stopping. After many attempts from Kyo to get her off, she finally elbowed Kyo right in the head.

Kyo hit the ground. He stood up quickly; yet he was still holding up the top of his head. He looked clearly mad.

"I'm done playing around with you!" Kyo raised his left hand over his head. He was about to perform the same move that he used on Ryu.

Sakura had so many things on her mind, then she quickly remembered something.

_Right! The technique Ryu used to win the alpha tournament!_ When she assumed a charging pose, Ryu shuddered. He knew that stance too well.

_What on earth? She knows how to do it?_

"Nagiii..." Kyo was about to release the Serpent Wave once again when--

"HADOUKEN!" Sakura shot a round like-shaped amount of energy right out of her hands.

POW!

It landed right on Kyo's chest, sending him against the wall. Most of the people couldn't believe what they just witnessed. But no one was as surprised as Ryu. Sakura went right next to him.

"Ryu-san, we can go now"

When he finally snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah. Right" After that, the crowd disbanded.

"When... and HOW did you learn to do that?" Ryu wasn't going to keep that one inside.

How did somebody like she know one of ankatsuken's most powerful techniques?

"I first saw it when you first fought Sagat... since then I've been training to do it. I was actually lucky that I could pull it just right this time"

Ryu didn't show it right away, but he was happy to know that Sakura was really putting a serious effort into this fighting thing.

20 Minutes later.

Iory was just coming out from the school. After he crossed the gate-- He couldn't help but to chuckle at the still unconscious Kyo lying by the wall.

"Ha! Sucka!"

* * *

F(oot)N(otes): Yeah, I know. Not much of an improvement. This day(I'm talking about the storyline day) was too big to be published in a single chapter(sides, I never intended to do such thing)... so I hope you enjoy this mini "Wednesday Arc"(so to say). Much thanks to my pal Pedro for helping me with the grammar issues, and hope you rejoice... Adieu!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Street Fighter, K.O.F., nor Rival Schools in any way. I do own this story... so there.


	14. About A Desire

**Blindfolded By Memories

* * *

**

**Namiya speaks:** So, what's this... an update? Freaking odd, I bet you're thinking (--) Sorry about that, I just had a million things to do in this meantime. This story is about half it's way, so maybe I'll try to update a bit more often... 

Also, this chapter, and the fore-coming, are competely dedicated to the awesome, loving memory of my late band-mate and brother in all things mischievous, Samuel Estevez Cisneros. Rest In Peace, bro'... I already miss you. Without further regards(and disclaimer in the bottom)...

* * *

**Chapter 13. About a desire.**

Masters Manor. Training Room.

"Keep it up, Keep it up!"

It's been almost 2 hours. Sakura was breathing a the top of her lungs. She could barely keep Ryu's training rhythm. His attacks were relentless, albeit this only being a training. It was both hard and painful to parry them, but Sakura also had her share of street fight, so it wasn't impossible.

Strangely enough, she looked grateful… since she knew that Ryu wasn't pulling back.

"Okay stop..." His voice didn't showed any signs of tiredness.

After he took a little breath "Well done Sa--"

A Thud was heard. She fell on her butt.

"Sakura! Daijobunka?" After that he offered her a hand. She kindly took it.

"Uh, yeah...! It's just that I--"

"I know" Ryu interrupted her, while aiding her to get fully back on her feet. "It's hard to keep it normal when I'm not giving any quarter. I think that's enough for today. You can go get showered and changed in my room"

"Okay, but I--" Ryu shut her lips with one of his fingers. She blushed a little bit.

"No excuses"

"Umm... okay" She left the training room after taking her training bag off the floor. Ryu started his meditation exercises.

Meanwhile, Sakura entered Ryu's room. The first thing she noticed about it is that it was spotless.

Only a tiny bed and a pretty scarce wardrobe; however, there were 2 things that did called for her attention strongly.

As she sighted the bureau at the right side of his bed, on top of it she found a few pictures... most of them showed Ryu and those that appeared to be his friends.

_That's Ken! And the other guy who was along him, and--_ She interrupted her thoughts when she saw a photograph of Ryu getting hugged by another girl.

_She's so pretty. His girlfriend, maybe? _Sakura felt a little down about it.

But then, she remembered the other thing that first called for her attention. Above Ryu's bed there were 2 rock bands' posters. She wasn't acquainted with either bands, but it certainly was something that called for attention in an otherwise very low-key room.

_Anthrax? NIN? What kind of a names are those for a band?_ She thought, while maintaining a somewhat puzzled look over those peculiar decorations. After finally snapping out of it, she got into the bathroom.

With the door closed and locked, she started to undo her clothes. Before taking off her underwear, she opened one of the levers in the shower...

13 to 15 minutes later.

_Well, I think that's about it_. Ryu undid the lotus flower stance he was performing for his daily meditation.

He massaged his neck a little. "Time to go and follow my own advice"

After Ryu closed the training room doors behind him, silence could be perceived all over Masters Manor. That until...

"AIIIEEEE!" That was Sakura no doubt. Ryu started to run towards his room, when he saw Manny coming out of it.

"I am really deeply sorry, Miss" When he realized Ryu's presence. "Ah, young mister Ryu"

"What just happened Manny?"

"Well, since I saw you inside the training room, I thought it would be fine to fix your room a little, but then: surprise for me, a girl is getting dressed in your room" Ryu arched his brow, while going

"Ohhh…"

"I see... I'll handle this, Manny" Before entering into his own room, Ryu knocked on the door.

"Say, are you all dressed up, Sakura?"

"Yeah... sorry" When Ryu entered to the room, he looked a little embarrassed.

"You must excuse Manny; I'm not really used to have visitors, so…" Ryu stated, while scratching his head for a bit. Sakura giggled a little; she was already on her uniform.

"I see..." That's when Ryu saw that she was holding one of the photographs. This particular one involved him and Chun-Li.

"Say, who is she? Is she--?" Ryu blushed slightly.

"She's an. um, well" Sakura bummed out even more; since Ryu was finding it hard to explain, she could easily assume the obvious.

"Oh, then she is your...? But I--"

"We used to be" Sakura remained silent for a moment, while Ryu pulled out his usual school attire and put it over his bed.

"You seem somehow sad in this picture, but she... she looks so vivid"

"Yeah, she's really photogenic. It doesn't really matter, since we're still friends" Sakura gave him an odd stare.

"Wow... I never thought it would be this awkward" Ryu looked down. Sakura felt a little embarrassed about his comment.

"Ah, no! It's just that I, well I always..." But before Sakura could end up her sentence.

"Mister Ryu, it's urgent!" It was Manny.

_Kuso!_ Thought Sakura, while clenching her left hand.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Young Mr. Masters awaits for you..."

"... What an awful timing. Tell him I'll be with him in a few minutes"

"But sir..."

"I still have to take a shower…" Ryu interrupted, which was kinda offbeat for him. "So, the sooner the better"

"Hey man, hurry up, we have to..." After Ken slammed the door open, interrupting Ryu.

"Or... were you up to something here?"

"Of course not!" Both Ryu & Sakura said at unison. Ken grinned when he realized that both Sakura and Ryu were completely blushed after that statement.

"Ah, well…" Ken paused for a moment to take a breath, before assuming a serious look

"… Ryu, we found something on the whereabouts of Tiffany's location, we have to hurry up"

"OK, let me just hit the showers and I'm there; five minutes tops"

Ken sighed in despair. But it seemed like there was no other choice. After Ryu went into his bath, Manny, Ken & Sakura left the room.

At the living room, there were Fei-Long, Cammy and Chun-Li as well. Sakura felt a little awkward to meet Ryu's former girlfriend in such terms.

"Say, are you Ryu's protégée, mate?" Cammy, tenacious as always. She felt a little out of place.

"Um, you could say that"

"You seem a little young to be a senior, uhm..." Chun-Li entered the conversation.

"Kasugano Sakura. Actually I'm a first-year at Tamagawa" Both Chun-Li and Cammy looked surprised.

"What? They're recruiting fresh-men at other schools?" She sighed after Fei-Long's comment.

"I don't see anything wrong on that. As long as we solve this problem, I think we should all cooperate," Sakura claimed.

"Ah, you're awfully smart, chap; I see why Ryu has shown his interest on ye" Sakura blushed a little after Cammy's comment.

"He... he has?" She said, feeling a bit bashed.

"Well yeah... although he usually never speaks ill about anyone, it's quite unusual to see him so hopeful about someone" Sakura was even more blushed after Fei-Long told her about Ryu's politeness.

"Ah, speak of the devil" When Sakura looked behind her, she saw that Ryu was already in his normal clothes. Black tee with a cryptic sun logo in front and the A.I.C. letters in the back, dark-blue jeans and blue colored chucks. Strangely enough, Ryu was wearing one of the usual Pacific HS blue blazers.

"Ryu-san... you're really fast"

"At least I do something right" Ryu lightly commented. "Say Ken, about the thing you mentioned back there"

"Oh, right, Boman and Roy are already in the search for her, and if we get lucky, we might just get to the source itself"

"You mean..."

"Justice High, man" Ryu stroke the standing thinker pose.

"Umm... well, since we're fresh out of any other options, might as well play that card"

"Now we're talking" After Chun-Li and Cammy stood from the couch.

"Well then, let's go"

A few minutes after leaving the house. The now six-member party stopped right in front of a red light.

"Say, where did you guys left Boman and Roy for the last time?"

"About 3 blocks from Pacific. Now, should we follow them, or..." Then, Ryu gazed upon something odd.

"Hey, Ryu. Anybody in there?" Ken asked, while waving his hand in front of Ryu. When Ryu finally reacted.

"Kyosuke?" Ryu said unsure, but he decided to run towards who it seemed to be his buddy from Taiyo High.

"Great, now he talks all by himself"

"Kagare-san!" Sakura ran right behind Ryu, while Ken looked confused.

"What? Kyosuke, the goody-goody two shoes from Taiyo?"

"Yes, that's very nice of you, Ken" Cammy with her meddling, sarcastic accent.

"Well, he IS an over the top servile person, so my point stands"

_Smart-ass… _Cammy thought, while gritting her teeth.

Right when Ryu and Sakura arrived where Kyosuke, they found out he wasn't alone. "Ah, Ichimonji Batsu, right?"

Kyosuke was looking down.

"Ryu-san, it's good to see you, although I'd rather prefer to see you in other circumstances"

"What do you mean, and where's… you know…" Ryu tried to remember something "…Hinata, was it?"

"That's the stumper... she was taken away when Justice attacked Taiyo again" Both Ryu and Sakura looked shocked after Batsu informed them the terrible news. Hoshi gasped a little.

"When?" He asked afterwards, with a bit of concern in the middle.

"2 days ago... we haven't found any trace yet" Then Batsu stood in front of Kyosuke.

"But I know who did it" Ichimonji said, quite sure of his words.

"Who?" While Ryu stared at both of them with a less hopeful face, Batsu looked away.

"My father... leader of the Imawano Clan" That name ringed right in for Ryu.

"You mean, you're Imawano Raizo's son?"

"Yeah, it shocked me as well. It's the first time that I remember seeing him, but he doesn't seem like a liar to me"

That's when Ken and the others approached.

"Hey, what's with all the sudden fuzz for these Taiyo guys?"

"Ken!" Cammy elbowed Ken in the stomach.

"Ow! Okay, okay... I mean, what's the deal?" Ryu sighed deeply.

"A friend of Sakura and Kyosuke has been taken as well"

"Those elitist bastards... I'm gonna beat the shit out of their snobby asses" Ken said, as he warmed up his fists.

"Calm down, Ken; we don't even know where we should start looking" Fei-Long properly added.

"Fei-Long's right, y'know. Maybe we should split up" Cammy, showing her usual wit.

"It sort of convenient" Kyosuke agreed dryly.

"Nice going, Brit" Cammy's idea seemed to click OK with everyone. The only one who didn't seemed convinced enough was Ryu, who was just now adjusting his headband.

"Say, what's on your mind, mate? Do you feel we should do otherwise?" Cammy asked, knowing that Ryu wasn't prone to have second thoughts.

"No, I just, well... how we should split up?" That's when Ken came to meddle things up.

"AH, that's easy, you, along your girlfriend and--" When Chun-LI saw that Ken's commentary made both Ryu and Sakura blush, she got pissed off quite quickly.

"KEN!"

"Okay. Yeesh, have a little humor! Okay, well: Ryu, Sakura, Kyosuke and... uh, didn't catch your name, buddy"

"Ichimonji Batsu"

"Right; you go on and look over for clues on the disappearance of your friend. While Chun-Li, Fei-Long, the brit and yours truly go on and look for Boman and Harvard: whaddya say?

"Sounds good. Let's do it. Say, where do we meet again?" Ken gave a quick thought to Kyosuke's question.

"How about Taiyo?"

"Nice" After Ryu & Ken shook on it.

"Well, moving people!" Before Ken, Cammy Chun & Fei-Long started to run.

"Oh, and guys..." Both Ken and Chun-LI turned back.

"Yes?" Both asked at unison.

"Take care" Ken smiled.

"Same there"

As Ken started to run along Cammy & Fei-Long, Chun-Li still remained. A moment of silence proceeded, then she winked her eye at Ryu; after that, she was gone as well. Ryu smiled briefly, while Sakura looked aside, feeling a bit down.

* * *

**Foot Notes:** I do NOT own Street Fighter, nor Rival Schools. They both belong to Capcom... this story, however, belongs to me. Also, A.I.C. stands for Alice In Chains, in case you didn't know...  



	15. Past Achievements

**Blindfolded by Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**Namiya speaks: **Well, at least it took less to update this time around. I hope to be able and attempt to update a bit more frecuently. To all the people who care enough to read this thing... much thanks, and to my friend Pedro(who I haven't seen or read in about 2 or 3 months) thanks as well. Without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 14: ...Past Achievements**

The group led by Ryu was near a drive-in theater. After Sakura sighted a orange/red uniform, they started to track this person down. This particular one made a stop on the fore-mentioned place.

"Say... since how long we've been tracking this jerk?" Batsu took a break from all the running. After him, the other 3 stopped.

"Patience, Ichimonji. If we're going to make it through, we need to catch this one. I've seen Justice High students at various competitions. Orange is usually their color… at least when they're outside that place" Ryu calmly stated.

"Oh, yeah? And have you ever been to Justice?" Batsu uttered quite exasperated. Kyosuke looked the other way when Batsu asked Ryu that particular question.

"No, I haven't. Justice Students are usually recruited by special scouts. They show them the campus on one occasion, and only if the students are up to their expectations on the preliminary résumé... also, the student him or herself must agree to come secretly at the principal's meeting"

"You seem to know an awful lot about the admission terms" Batsu's interruption made Ryu look down.

"That's because, to date, I'm still a candidate to enter..." Both Batsu and Sakura looked surprised of Ryu's answer.

"And why haven't you accepted, Ryu? Isn't that what your master always wanted for you?" Kyosuke spoke discreetly, while adjusting his glasses.

"Let's say now I have my own reasons" Hoshi quickly answered back, while holding his head up once again.

"Okay, now we should be on the move with this fellow" Batsu clenches is fist while stating his intentions.

"Right. Okay: Batsu, Kyosuke, you get the left; while Sakura and I will try to close his path from the right"

"Okay" Both Batsu & Kyosuke responded.

Afterwards, the four-piece split up.

Ryu was checking quickly between the cars at the east side of the drive-in. No one seemed suspicious enough, until...

"Found it!" Sakura cried.

While Kyosuke, Batsu and Ryu ran towards the source of the yelling, they witnessed how Sakura had both of her hands around the unknown person's neck. However, the apparently male contend-ant wasn't letting go so easily. He tried to shake Sakura off, but...

"Sho… shoto-matte!" When the person finally shook Sakura off, Ryu finally got to see who it was. Quite puzzled as a matter of fact.

"... Hinato?" Ryu spoke quite in a wacky tone.

"Oh, it's you Ryu" The person turned out to be Hinato Guy. After cleaning the dirt off his shoulders, he cleared his throat.

"…What the hell is wrong with your groupie? Was she trying to choke me up?" He exasperatedly shouted. Sakura took her hands into her mouth in shame.

"Ah, gommene" Sakura tried to make an excuse for hr outburst. Ryu arched his left brow in bewilderment.

"Um, for starters, why are you dressed in your fighting clothes?"

"When I finished my daily training, Ken gave me a call to help them look for some clues. I was tracking down some dude from Justice. But when I got here, I lost track and—" Guy took his left hand towards his chin, as he attempted to remember.

"-- I guess that's pretty much IT" Guy's grin after finishing his report of sorts wasn't precisely a fulfilling one.

"Ah, this really blows!" Batsu cried "We've been hunting down some jerk who's friend with Hoshi" Batsu kicked the floor in disdain. Guy stared at him oddly.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? And who are you, anyway?" Ryu stood by Guy's side.

"He's the son of the principal from Justice High School" After hearing such, Guy almost instantly changed from looking confused to clearly out of himself.

"WHAT! Why you filthy..." Before he tried to hit Batsu, both Ryu and Kyosuke stopped him just at the nick of time.

Ryu attempted to restrain him by applying a light neck-hold with his left arm, while using his right one to grab Guy's left hand. Kyosuke, on the other side, attempted to calm Guy down. Unfortunately, Hinato proved to be quite the hot-headed here. Both Ryu and Kyosuke had to literally drag Guy outside the drive-in theater.

Still in the theater Batsu witnessed the whole thing with mild bemusement, while Sakura looked kind of concerned.

Many things worried Ryu about the actions soon to be taken by his schoolmate; so he acted quickly.

"He's on our side" He quickly said. Guy raised his right eye-brow.

"B' uh? How so?"

Then, both Ryu and Kyosuke resumed on explaining both Batsu's situation and such on this important matter.

After hearing the whole thing, Guy felt compelled to--

"Well... sorry about that" After Guy offered his apology, Batsu seemed quite relaxed.

"Don't sweat it. So, where did you last sighted this person?"

"About a block from here. He was heading to this place, no doubt" Yet again, Sakura witnessed something very odd.

"Ryu-san!" Without even looking back to answer him.

"What?" Sakura pointed some direction.

"Look there... a man dressed in orange clothes!"

"That's our catch!" Guy started to run before the others.

_Wow. That boy runs real fast!_ Sakura thought.

When they didn't quite catch up with Guy, after a few moments, they realized why did he had to stop all of a sudden.

"Guy, what's wron--?" Guy witnessed how his target also was forcedly stopped.

"Hey, you! You're one of those ass-wipes from Justice, isn't it? Tell us where is our big boss!" Ryu recognized all too well that demanding voice. He quickly stood in front of his friend.

"Edge?" Suddenly, the purple uniform-clad boy with the most weird hairdo looked aside.

"Ah, neat to see you around, Hoshi! Can you give us a hand with him? We've been unable to get anything out of this jerk by ourselves" While Edge asked in a quite unusual friendly way for Ryu's help, Gan restrained the Justice boy from moving.

"Yes; little brother of the big boss is missing as well. Please give us a hand" Gan also asked quite politely, which wasn't really an odd sight for anyone who knew a little of Gan. However, it was the first part of Gan's speech what got Ryu really mixed up.

_Akira is missing? _He thought quickly. "How did that happen?"

"Those Justice jerks...! They had the nerve to come and attack our school yet again! It was just 2 days ago. Many of our fellas were wounded pretty bad"

"Okay, let's try it" After Ryu agreed, Sakura quickly stood near Ryu.

"Ryu-san, what are you going to attempt?"

"I don't know... Gan, put him down, but don't let go off him"

"Uh, Hai!" Still holding the justice student in a back-bear hug, Gan made him to rose his feet on the ground. Ryu started to approach slowly.

"Okay, buddy, be cooperative; you can avoid lots of needless pain, so better start to rat on your sups, if you know what's better for you" No response... the kid wasn't reacting to any of Ryu's threats.

"C'mon, Hoshi. Is that the best you can say?"

"You're not helping Ichimonji" While Ryu discussed with Batsu, Edge narrowed near the headband kid. "Like I told ya'... neither bruises nor words work on this dope"

Ryu grunted in frustration.

"Shhh! ... Okay, let's be crystal clear on this matter: You're not in position of giving us the silent treatment. Either you tell us how to get to Justice, or your odds are at least 7 to 1"

Still no response. Ryu was losing his grip of patience, until a brilliant idea came to his mind.

"Gan, let him go..." Edge almost freaked out of himself when he heard that.

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you know how much it took from us to catch this one? And what about Big boss and his little brother?" Ryu pointed at the still-on-hold student.

"Look at his eyes... he's more a zombie than anything else. C'mon Gan, let go off him already" The big fellow from Gedo was hesitating, but when he saw that Edge reluctantly nod his head in approval…

"Oh, Okay" After Gan broke the bear hug restraining the Justice Student...

"Okay, your next bright idea is..." Edge uttered quite annoyed, while watching the Justice student walk away.

"You follow him" Both Gan and Edge looked confused.

"What? What's the point on that? We just--" But Ryu knew his game very well.

"Like I told you, that guy isn't thinking. He's under a spell of sorts. You'd probably would earn a lot more by following his lead… Of course, at a distant range" Edge chuckled loudly

"OH, I see. Hehehe! I like the way you think, Hoshi! No wonder big boss maintains a close bond with you"

That last part in particular made Kyosuke do some serious thinking. However, he decided to stuff it.

"Well, good look finding Akira and her--" When Ryu realized what he was about to say, both of the Gedo boys stared at him oddly. "--Um! I mean, Daigo. Now, go get 'em"

"Well… was nice seeing ya', Hoshi" Afterwards, they both started to follow the tracks from the Justice student.

After they left.

"Say: what's your real treat, Hoshi? Why you were so anxious on helping those hoodlums?" Ryu gave an annoyed look at Batsu after his comment.

"You just don't get it... do you Ichimonji?"

"Well, all I know is that those guys are from Gedo. Any guy with the slightest of common sense knows that all the scum comes out from that school" Ryu looked the other way at Ichimonji's statement.

"Let's say that your father snuck up his nose on things that DO concern me. The brothers they've mentioned are close friends of mine... their lives are just as important as your mom's is to you" Batsu looked angry.

"... How dare you compare those low-lives with my mom? Besides, why are we even following you?" Ryu jerked his head down, while trying to not mind Batsu's anger. "For all I know you're just as dangerous as my father is"

"Batsu, I don't think spelling your guts to Ryu would--"

"Quiet!" He angrily responded.

Ryu looked serious while he turned his back on Batsu. Kyosuke looked at how pissed his schoolmate looked after right turn his back on him… Kagare knew that he had to act.

"Batsu… you're doing it again. Calm down"

"I don't think you had fully realized that we need to stick together" Ryu calmly spoke.

"What for? For you to drop on this? Just like police did a couple of weeks ago? Everyone thinks of you as the ultimate high school hero, but I know what's the real deal about you"

"Hey! Ryu-san is not to blame for what happened to your mom" Sakura came up to undo Batsu's ranting. "In fact, he's--"

"No… that's it" Ryu quickly interrupted Sakura, much to her surprise. "I'm sick of trying to do what's right for everyone. If you can't see beyond this or stop your angry minute and give it a thought, then you can do what you feel like, buddy" He put special emphasis on that last word. Sakura was completely speechless after Ryu's comeback.

She saw him like never before: He was resented at best; mad at worst.

"Ryu-san. Please, reconsider. We all have been through a lot, so..."

"No. Not this time… I'll continue this on my own. You can keep up on your own terms if you may"

"But... Ryu-san..." Sakura's tone showed a little unsure ness. She was looking for him to turn over and face them. Ryu sighed. Just when he was turning around to face her again--

POW!

Batsu connected on Ryu's mouth a left hook. Ryu received the attack on full charge, making him lose the ground for a moment.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura's tone denoted her instant concern.

"Batsu! What's wrong with you?" Kyosuke quickly called off Batsu's retort.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Disregarding completely Guy's concern, when Ryu put his hand over the bruise, he could feel a warm sensation. Blood. This was confirmed when he took another look to his palm.

"It's really beyond me how this girl looks up to you, but I think you're full of it" Batsu backed up his actions with words that felt just as harsh.

Ryu shut his eyes for a moment. More than the plain injury, Batsu dared to question his interest on this matter. Being questioned on his motives was a rather bigger insult for him.

"Come on! A little fat lip is all that's needed to sack you from this?"

Ryu, who had remained without looking at them for a moments, finally turned back and threw Batsu a killer gaze for that last comment.

"Don't tempt your luck... Imawano" His voice turned deep, almost sinister. When Batsu looked directly at his eyes, a shiver ran down his spine. Ryu's eyes showed an unseen level of contempt; more than anything he had ever witnessed before.

Even though he had many good friends, Ryu was much of a loner. Without further words to any of them, Ryu started to walk away from the group.

_Ryu-san… why?_ Sakura couldn't help but to ask herself the why all of this. A hand reached her shoulder.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while" Kyosuke voice was almost soothing for all her actual concerns. However, she knew that something was bothering him; something besides Batsu's injuring him and all.

"Say, your name's Guy, isn't it? Batsu asked, much more calmed down than on his last statements.

"Yeah, just don't wear it off" Guy jokingly said, trying to shake off the gloomy aura around.

"I think we should go on the same path" After Kyosuke offered him to join the party, Guy smiled.

"Ditto. And… don't worry Batsu" Guy directed his glare towards Ichimonji Batsu, who looked surprised, since he didn't knew quite well what did Guy meant "Ryu would never turn his back on such matters" Batsu, although much more relaxed, looked down.

"I don't know. Why would he want to help me after... well, after that?"

"Nah, that's not very likely of him. You just pushed him the wrong way, but he will help us for sure" After Hinato ended, Sakura started to approach him.

"You seem to know him pretty well"

"Not to brag, but we come from way back. Even though blond-brain is somewhat like his brother, I'm definitely his oldest friend"

As they resumed on their path, the group now formed of Sakura, Batsu, Kyosuke and Guy followed the trace of the Gedo guys... unaware that a shadow not far from them was watching every step they took. The eyes who broke through the shadow revealed a crimson color: the color of blood.

Meanwhile.

_Why Am I second guessing myself? _The head-banded student grieved in silence, while his mind tricked him.

A little more retired from his now distant party, Ryu was striving to understand the why did he felt so screwed by the words he just took from Batsu. _Was he making a point?_

"Ah, seems like you've parted ways with your friends, Hoshi" He recognized that voice.

"That voice... who are you? Reveal yourself. If you are acquainted with me, you shouldn't fear the actual formality of facing me"

"Ah, wits. Perfect to complement your ever astounding ability to combat. You have, without any doubt, become the ideal prototype for the future of this nation, Ryu..." Suddenly Ryu felt like a storm was bringing all the skies to hit the ground. Ryu jumped back just in time.

BOOM! The ground shook for a moment.

As Ryu glanced upon the one who performed such move, he gasped in awe.

"K—k-kimi—o?" The person in front of him grinned, since Ryu seemed to recognize him.

"Ah, seems your memory works fine as well"

* * *

**Foot Notes: **As you well know, none of the characters starring this story belong to me. However, the story does. Also... end of Day X is drawing near.  



	16. Calling it

**Blinfolded by Memories  
**

**Namiya Speaks:** Yeah, I should update more often. Taking in considerate I finished writing this thing about 3 months ago. Well. There you go. If you like, go ahead and review.

Just a little guide before you torture yourself:

Anything written between these " " .- Normal dialogue.  
Anything written in _italics_ . Usually means the thought of one of the characters.

So, wihout further ado...

* * *

**  
Chapter 15: Not the better, the only**

**

* * *

**June 8. A little over a year ago.

Taiyo-Pacific Battle. 4th Day

"...Therefore, a much bigger nation means a lot of extra effort, but lots of gratifying rewards as well…" Ryu took a brief pause to clear his throat. He's been directing himself towards a huge crowd for nearly an hour. The strain of speaking loud and clear in front of over a thousand students was beginning to surface on his voice.

"…So, if we intend to live up to our expectations for the future, we should be always at our peak in the present. That is what this, the Annual Taiyo-Pacific battle, stands for: present competition for a well paved progress" After finishing his speech, a huge standing ovation praised his superb oratory.

"Thank you, fellow students... now, a message from our respected principal" Ryu bowed slightly to salute Pacific High Principal.

As he stepped away from the stand, he went behind the auditorium curtains.

"Wow! That was really some feely speech, buddy" Ken Masters claimed, quite surprised of Ryu's ability for public speech.

"Thanks, Ken. At last, my participation on this day is finally over" Ryu answered.

"About time" Ken said with a bit of an annoying tone. "I thought they were going to keep on pummeling you with those freaky questions"

"Ken, this is an interactive forum. Questions are expected"

While Ryu and Ken were speaking, they both noticed someone approached. He stood right aside from them. Ken took a quick glance of him. He was dressed in a red, quasi-formal uniform; another trait that called for both Ryu and Ken's attention was his white hair.

"Um… something you lost, partner?" Ken said, a bit sarcastically.

"Actually Masters, I was going to speak to your friend here" As he directed his look to Ryu.

"Me? Well, I'd love to chat, but… If this is about my presentation back the--" A discreet snicker interrupted Ryu from continuing.

"Not quite. Oh, excuse me... Where are my manners?" He offered his hand. "Imawano Hyo, president of the students' congress in Justice High School" Ryu accepted to shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm--"

"Hoshi Ryu. It's quite hard to not recognize the only student that really understands his own potential" Ryu muffled a little chuckle, following Hyo's statement.

"Well, I don't know about that"

* * *

"Hyo?" While Imawano Hyo removed his sword from the ground, to afterwards draw it back to its fund, Ryu remained completely perplex. 

"Well, seems there's no need for further presentations is it… Hoshi-san?" As he held his face up, to face his adversary.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You're the last person I was expecting to find out here. I thought you were--" Hyo's chuckle interrupted him.

"For someone like you, that sounded fairly idiotic. Come on, do you really think I am anything like that ignorant herd of sheeps from other schools?" Ryu's eyebrows denoted his now pissed-off mood.

"YOU... Were you the one?" Ryu asked while clenching his left fist.

"Why? Are you concerned about those people? I always saw you as a loner… a kindred spirit, even. Someone who found solace on solitude" Ryu's eyelids and brows returned to normal when he looked aside, after hearing Hyo referred to him in such a crude way.

"People change" Hyo changed his sword fund position. He laughed shortly after hearing Ryu's statement.

"Not just that, Hoshi-san. People also becomes weaker as time passes by; Japanese youth has slowly become numb on their responsibilities, falling to consumerism. Politics keep on their self-indulgence pattern. How do you see any of the future you talked about a year ago happening, if things keep going this way?"

"I don't know. We've had our ups and downs as a society, but we usually find our way to go on. A change is always to come" Hyo showed an evil grin towards Ryu's words. The head-banded young man felt a shiver down his spine as he noticed Hyo's expression.

"Precisely, Ryu. That's the why of my journey: To improve this country"

"Tsk…" Ryu's scoff proved to call for Hyo's attention. "By overthrowing authorities? Or maybe by leaving people of our age in the verge of cripple? And manipulating people with no regard whatsoever on this?" Hyo read between Ryu's remark just fine.

"Ah, on the contrary. To date, Sagat has proven to be your most difficult challenge as of now. One you almost failed at for the first time. But I see now that you indeed have the potential to be the most helpful person on my journey. So, with this said: will you join me on this campaign?"

Ryu sighed, looking a bit disappointed.

"…… After all, you've been spying on me since too long. You ought to know the answer" Ryu turned at the other path and started to walk away from Hyo. In turn, Imawano looked mad at the choice made by his potential.

"That is too bad" Hyo drawn his sword quickly, and, not even a second later, he was already over Ryu.

FWOOOSH!

Hyo performed an incredibly fast lunge towards Ryu. But after he re-assumed his guard, he stared at the obvious.

No Ryu. Suddenly…

.POW.

Hyo felt a huge amount of strain on his back.

Ryu had leaped on the last moment, right over him. After which he performed a double leg kick towards Hyo's back, using the impulse for another leap away from his white-haired rival.

Hyo chuckled, right after absorbing the attack. As Ryu landed, he felt nervous by the sudden sound of Hyo's laughter.

"Hmm Hmm... Obviously I underestimated you a bit there. No wonder your reputation precedes you… after all, your mind still remains a mystery to me"

Ryu adjusted his red fighting gloves. When he felt that they were just tight enough--

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Not that you shouldn't know, but I'd rather prefer to await for our next encounter... I really hope you reconsider my offer"

Ryu's expression denoted a certain amount of disappointment, as he looked aside. When he turned back to look, Hyo had disappeared already.

Kizama…Ryu thought. Then, something broke Ryu's concentration. 

"RYUUU!"

He recognized that voice almost immediately. When he looked to his left, he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

"Hinato-san…?" When Guy finally got to reach Ryu, he stopped right in front of him.

Guy seemed exhausted, since he lowered his head in order to catch his breath.

"Hinato-san, what happened?"

"It's… Sakura… and… the others…" Guy stopped in order to catch his breath completely. However, those five words were enough for Ryu to look concerned.

"Wh-what? Why? What's the matter?" While Ryu felt already confused as it was, Guy was able to fully stand straight.

"No time to explain. I do tell you: we have to hurry. Let's go!" After Guy ended his sentence, he started to run. Ryu quickly followed afterwards.

While there was not a competition to see who ran faster, it seemed that both Ryu and Guy were running with almost the same speed, with Guy only a few inches ahead of his old friend.

2 minutes later, Guy finally sighted three figures. When Ryu sighted them as well, he looked horrified to realize that two of them were propped against a wall.

While getting closer, Ryu looked even more shocked when he saw that the third person, the one who looked completely worn out, was none other than—

"Sakura--!" Just at the sight of the limping Kasugano Sakura, Ryu started to run faster towards her. Even passing off Guy on pure speed.

While Sakura was showing her back towards Ryu, it was obvious that she had problems just to keep herself standing.

Ryu stopped abruptly, right behind Sakura, who was just collapsing… catching her with almost no effort.

"S— Sakura" Just at the mention of her name, Sakura opened both her eyes as wide as she could. When she looked above, she got to glance almost directly to her idol.

"Ryu-san!" The surprised tone denoted the obvious. Even though badly injured, She was happy to know he came back. As she attempted to move away from Ryu's hands that kept her from falling.

"…G'h… Kuso" She cursed under her breath after realizing just how wounded she was.

"Yamete, Sakura" Ryu's voice was soothing. Albeit this quality, something immediately made Sakura feel gloomy. Hoshi took notice of that.

_Ryu-kun… _She thought at that moment.

"I—failed, Ryu-san--" She started to sniffle all of a sudden. "But I... I was more afraid of--"

"Relax—" She was cut off by Ryu's suggestion. Sakura looked quite surprised. "If you're still breathing, then it's all that matters" Still sniffling a little, Sakura pulled all of her remaining strength to turn around and embrace her beloved idol.

After a few awkward seconds of complete surprise, Ryu decided to answer back in the gesture. Not long after such action, Ryu heard a strange noise

She clearly started to cry.

"Ryu-san, g...go-gomenne!" Since she was crying, Ryu felt kinda offbeat.

"There's no need for that. I'm sure you fought well"

"She did" A voice came from behind them "She lasted more than a minute against that person" It was none other than Kyosuke, who kept on holding his left shoulder.

"Which is kinda impressive" As Kyosuke continued, Batsu looked away in self-despise.

"… Considering that person basically beat the stuffing out of both of us in the blink of an eye"

Batsu looked angry at that statement, but he knew it was the truth. Sakura slowly ceased her cry.

"Well, let's get going" After Ryu stood up, she attempted to stood up on her own... "OW!"

.THUD. She fell on her butt. He looked concerned again.

"Daijobu, Sakura?"

"UM, hai! It's just that I--" Ryu started to check on her lower legs' zone. The bruises on her knees and thighs were obvious. She won't be able to walk for a little while.

"I see... Okay" Ryu picked her off the ground.

"R-Ryu-san...!" She blushed almost immediately. He grunted quietly.

"I'd rather prefer you call me anything but that" She didn't answered.

"Anyway, we should be heading towards Taiyo" The head-banded suggested.

Kyosuke had this feeling that kept him away from tranquility. "And, what about your friends? And Hina-chan?"

"Look, we can't do much anyway, with you being busted up and all. If you're that much concerned about Hina-chan, I'll be on the lookout in the next days. On the other hand, I'm sure Ken and the others are just fine"

"Why are you so confident on that?" Both Ryu and Guy sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing really" Both Ryu and Guy stated sardonically. they all started to walk towards his meeting point, Taiyo.

**Meanwhile**

"I told you, we're going the right way" Meanwhile, towards the same destiny as Ryu and his friends, another party was having an argument.

"Ah, shut up Harvard. Last time we followed you, we were walking on a dead-end"

"Screw you, Masters!"

Fei-Long, Cammy and Chun-Li were already getting tired of it, while Boman remained calm.

"My god, how long have you two been arguing?" Fei-Long's comment passed completely unnoticed for both the blond haired fellows.

"Why? Why do you always have that bloody custom to fight over nothing? No wonder Ryu preferred to stay with the first-ye--" Chun-Li smacked Cammy in the back of her head. "Bugger! What's your problem, Xiang!" The british girl retorted angrily.

"Hey! You're saying that Ryu would rather hang with her than us?" Chun-Li looked especially pissed.

"Well, it seems so. He's with her right now; why... still got anything as much as a sparkle of feelings towards our mate?" Chun-Li was getting really mad.

"WHA--! Of course not!" She then looked at her left. The pressure was in, since even Roy & Ken stopped their arguing to listen to Chun-Li's excuse.

"It's just that... g'ah she's a freaking first year for goodness' sake! Why would he be interested in someone younger than him?"

"You say that because Ryu is 3 months younger than you, isn't it?" Ken interfered.

"Shut up, goldie locks! Go back to argue with your boyfriend" Roy looked offended at any reference of him being paired with Ken, but decided to not tempt his fate.

"Hey, what did you meant by that?" Ken, on the other hand, wasn't that bashful.

"Well, if it fits you, keep it, jerk!" Ken looked officially staggered after Chun-Li's astounding comeback.

_At least she didn't called me..._ Roy thought, but it wasn't long before—

"And you, Harvard!" Those very thoughts got interrupted by Chun-Li's angry memento.

_D'oh!…!_ Roy thought.

"What's the deal with you? Tiffany's never gonna dump you for goldie locks here..." She pointed at Ken, who looked completely beaten by Chun-Li's words.

"...So stop being a baby, and for god's sake let's just head down to Taiyo. We need to see how did it went for Ryu and the others"

After Chun-Li ended, she started to walk on direction to the fore-mentioned school, while the rest of the party remained silently staring at her.

"Wow..." Both Roy and Ken expressed, with quite an awe.

"I'll say. Hard to believe she's the same gal who flunks house-hold economics" Ken, Fei-Long and Roy started to guffaw after hearing Cammy's comeback. Right after that, Chun-Li took a killer stare towards the british girl.

Cammy gulped, while Ken, Roy and Fei-Long ceased their expressive outings.

"She is indeed a born leader" Boman kept a much lower profile on his line.

Half an hour later.

Ken & Roy were tagging, competing to see who arrived to Taiyo's front gate first. When Ken started to gain a little advantage, Roy pulled him from his pony tail...

"OW!" After which, he fell flat on his back.

"Ha! I beat you, Seattle!"

"Yeah, plus you ruined my hairdo, jerk" Ken sounded insistently annoyed.

"Ah... just drop it. You two can't go 5 seconds without making a scene of everyone around" Fei-Long was exhausted. Although he's with Pacific's Football team, it's really hard for him to keep pace with 2 competition freaks.

"Jeez. Fei-Long, I thought you were the strong and silent guy" Roy scratched his head while saying that.

"Nah... huff... that's Ryu's gig entirely"

"Speak of the devil" Cammy made everyone notice the obvious. Ryu was there.

"Uh, hey there bro'…" Ken remained on the floor. After Fei-Long offered him a hand, he quickly stood up. "Say, where's goody-goody two shoes and spunky guy…? And what the hell happened to your girlfriend?"

Ryu blushed when Ken realized his friend was carrying an unconscious Sakura on his shoulders. Her chin was resting on Ryu's left shoulder.

"Dammit, Ken enough with that!" Even when Ryu recovered his calm, he's still was pretty much completely blushed. "As for Batsu and Kyosuke, they left a couple of minutes ago; why were you two competing again?"

"Well Hoshi, losing is not on my nature. I guess your long-time friend could learn a thing or two from you" Ryu arched his right eyebrow, while staring at Roy oddly.

"... Anyway; did you found anything?" Roy sighed deeply, looking a bit down.

"Not much luck"

"We met with Ken and this other guys, but other than that…" Boman's showed that he was disappointed as well.

"Pity. Well, I guess we should call it a day" Roy threw Ryu a concerned gaze.

"But what about Tiffany? And the girl from Taiyo?" Ryu looked down after Chun-Li's question.

"I just found out who may be behind all of this... also, it looks like someone else is already on the look for one of us" While saying such, Ryu looked to his right side.

"How's that?"

"Well, when I momentarily le-- ah, doesn't matter. Sakura's still pretty wounded. I should take her home"

"But dud...!" After that, Chun-Li elbowed Ken on the side.

"Oof! What the hell was tha--" When Chun-Li threw him a killer stare, Ken shut up almost immediately. Ryu looked a bit confused.

"Well, since we're left with nothing else--"

"Fine, we should keep snooping on for clues tomorrow" Cammy interrupted Ken. "You should really carry on and get your little gal home" Cammy continued. Ryu's expression turned a little up after that statement.

"Sharp as always, aren't you Cammy?" The british girl smiled towards his head-banded friend's comment. "Well, I guess I should be going. See you guys" Ryu completed, as he turned back and started walking opposite from all the other guys.

Seconds after Ryu was gone.

"She's very lucky" Chun-Li's statement confused Ken a bit.

"Excuse me?" Chun-Li looked down after that question.

"After Ryu defeated me in the Alpha tournament, he said he would take care of me, and he did ... Guess I was very selfish back then--"

"Yeah. so? We know you can be quite the bitch" Ken interrupted her. While Chun-Li looked positively enraged, Cammy slapped her hand against her head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, bucko. Tell me you're not THIS bloody dense" Her british accent was heavier than usual.

"What?" Ken exclaimed in honest confusion. After Ken looked straight into Cammy's sharper than usual eyes.

"Ohhhh…" Ken prolonged his syllable quite a bit when he realized what both Cammy and Chun-Li meant.

"Dammit Seattle, you can be such a friggin' half-wit at times" Roy bashed Ken's slow response on this.

"Well up yours, Harvard" Chun-Li's stare basically denoted what came next.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ken and Roy fell helplessly into the same pattern.

"Crud…" Much to Cammy's-- "Not again!" --and everyone else's chagrin.

**Meanwhile.**

Ryu, carrying Sakura on her shoulders, was still hoping to arrive towards the latter's home. Then—

"… Ummm" Sakura finally rise up from her unconsciousness.

"Sakura… you should rest as much as possible. However, I'm glad you finally woke up"

Sakura blushed after that statement.

"H-honto no?" She said, still a bit shocked. "Ryu-sa— " Sakura quickly interrupted herself.

"Ryu-senpai…" Ryu smiled soberly at the mention of that suffix, while Sakura kept her face blushed. "… I don't… I mean, I can't go back home"

Ryu directed a confused look towards her.

"N-nani?" While Ryu uttered a little surprised, she noticed that Sakura looked a bit down.

"My parents have never approved the fact I was into fighting in the first place. I can't even begin to imagine what would they think If I… well…" Ryu directed his look away from Sakura, looking fairly serious.

"Sakura, that's not an option. I HAVE to take you home, then your parents should call a doctor or take you to a hospital"

"D-demo Ryu-sen—!"

"Like I said, it's not an option, Sakura. If I don't take you hom—"

"What? I'll be a burden for you?" Sakura's retort was so abrupt, that it made Ryu stop dead on his tracks.

"It's not like that" Ryu firmly stated.

"Then what is it?" Sakura's volume was a bit too loud this time. "What it is that it's so damn—!"

"I ACTUALLY CARE FOR YOU!" Ryu raised his voice even more than Sakura did a few moments ago. Many peasants around them stared inquisitively as Ryu resumed on walking. Sakura was completely thrown off by his response.

"Alright? At this moment even you're in danger" He stated, without looking back to face her. Sakura looked down, almost hating herself.

A few moments of awkward silence followed, until.

"Those people that seem to be attacking randomly?" Ryu paused for a second. "It's a booby trap. I don't know exactly why they're after me… but they are. I don't want anyone else to be in danger because--"

"But, I… barely know you, Ryu-senpai" Sakura softly spoke, interrupting Ryu. "How can they be after me?" She continued.

"Well, it's for the best to not take any ri—" Ryu's argument was suddenly interrupted by a much awing response. His body warmth suddenly raised a little, after he felt a tight embrace. It was Sakura herself. Her hands were holding right at Ryu's mid chest.

"…" Ryu stopped walking once again.

"Onegai shimazu, Ryu-senpai" Sakura said kindly, without stopping her hug

Ryu closed his eyes and kept 'em like that. He wasn't really acquainted with what kind of behavior would be appropriate right now.

After a few moments, Hoshi Ryu re-opened his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

_Damnable conscience… _He thought.

Then, he started to walk towards the opposite direction, clearly wanting to beat the hell out of himself.

"You can, uh… you know, let go now"

Sakura didn't. This made Ryu look quite worked up while, at the same time a bit blushed.

_Damn!_

_

* * *

_**Foot Notes** **and disclaimer:** Well, that was... different (or just lame; I dunno. You tell me). Just so you know I don't own anything related to Street Fighter. So there. See you around (I hope) soon.


	17. Brothers

**Blindfolded by Memories**

** Namiya speaks:**Well, well. An update in less than a month... shocker. Anyway, to all the people who read(Yeah, you, the punk-ass staring at the screen), thanks much for doing so. To those who review, even more so. I promise (author crosses his heart) to update sooner. Last night I just realized it's almost a year since I first published this story. 

God, I feel old already. Well...

* * *

**Chapter 16: "Brothers"** As narrated( mostly, anyway...) by Ken Masters 

Friday, 2 o'clock. Masters' Manor.

How dull is this place when he's not around. We've been friends since almost 10 years. But from the point that I see, we're more like brothers. He's practically a part of my family. I mean seriously, I've spent more time with him than I do with any given member of my family.

But, since this whole thing started, I feel that we've been parting ways somehow. It's not like it would never happen... but why now? He's been gone for almost 2 days. On Wednesday he only came for a clothes change, his uniform and left.

"Ahum; young master, perhaps you should give your training a rest"

That's Manhattan, the family butler; everyone calls him Manny. He's been around my family almost as much as I've been friends with Ryu. After I stopped hitting the damn punching bag, it took me a little while to catch a little breath.

"Yeah, how come?"

"Several of your class-mates are here to see you" Yeah, many of 'em, but not him. But, playing the fool, I decide to go for it.

"Is, you know, he--?"

"I am most sorry" He quickly bashed my hopes. Not that he needs to know.

"... Nah, don't worry" I shouldn't feel deprived. I more or less knew it would be so. "I'll be there in a few minutes"

After a quick shower, I strapped some jeans and tee on. Walking through his room, I find this black tee over his desk. It had a very peculiar font on the front.

"Tool?" Gee, even his musical tastes are somewhat weird.

Been done on his room, I quickly went to the living room. The place was un-seemingly packed. Chun-Li, Fei-Long, Cammy and...

"Hey there cheapo" Guy. It's almost like a courtesy for him to call me lame names.

"What's up... Say, how's your girlfriend?" That ought to make him dull again.

He only sniffed slightly and looked down.

"Aw, come on, man! It's pretty obvious you have a thing for this girl"

"That's true, Hinato. I mean, the girl has made you become some fellow we barely recognize. Usually when you set your mind onto something, you're a bloody stubborn bugger. But this is, well, even odd for you"

For all that gibberish, it seems that Cammy seconded the motion. It's the first time in the year that I'm actually glad to listen to her yapping.

"But I just--! I mean--" Guy? having second thoughts? Now that's a strange sight! This girl must be really something...

"Come on, just leave Hinato-san alone" Then Chun-Li spoke and spoiled it all. Dammit. Guy whispered her a thank you.

"Whatever" Even Fei-Long showed some annoyance. It's the same deal every time Chun-Li gives that boring glimpse of her early motherhood phase.

"So, what's the news?" Although my tone was quite relaxed, it was nonetheless a serious question.

"Kyosuke went to meet us at the dorms. They found Wakaba Hinata"

"Yeah? That's aweso--!" After looking at everyone's expression face, I gave a quick thought. Pretty much I knew that was it for the good news.

"... And the bad news are..."

"I found Akira-chan... she's right now at the hospital"

"Boy that sucks" It really does. Guy and Ryu have been acquainted with the Kazamas even before I met them.

"Also, the other 2 Gedo Students that came along with her are missing" Although I don't really know much about those guys, it's not cool at all the fact that they're M.I.A.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"We've talked with a few acquaintances at other schools... and aside from Seijyun for obvious reasons--" That's Guy code to 'girls only' high school. "--We're still on the same plans of storming Justice High on Monday"

"What?" Now that's what I call a shocker.

"Don't you think that's pushing things way too fast-forward?"

"No, Guy's right on this one, Ken. If we ever aspire to stop this from going frenzy, we have to make the move now. All of us" Dammit; since when Cammy agrees with anyone besides her mindframe?

"Roy and Boman are already meeting up with our fellows from Taiyo..." While Chun-Li showed an area map from all the high schools in a wide ratio. "...While Kasugano went up to speak with her friends at Gorin. Meanwhile, the only thing that's left is for you to..." Don't tell me, I'm guessing.

"Moriwa, isn't it?" I was almost afraid to say such words.

"That's right up your alley, Masters!"

"But then, this means we're meeting up with..." I shuddered just on the thought of meeting that jerk once again. That's when Guy stood by my side and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well, we DO need all the possible help we can get"

"but HIM?" Emphasizing that last word made Guy shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. We need help, dude. Serious help"

**An hour later**

"Oh crud. I still can't believe you talked everyone into believing this was an actual idea"

"Easy, I just talk them into doing what's right" I swear, if he wasn't one of my best friends.

"Well that's weird. I thought being the voice of reason was Ryu's job" He sighed. Hit a soft spot, perhaps?

"Yeah, putting up with you guys for almost a decade" That voice, reverbing behind of us...

"G'AH!" Both Guy and yours truly were shocked completely. When I turned back, there he was.

"That was so... so..." While it took me some time to actually put up a decent sentence--

"Unlikely of you, Hoshi" I assume Hinato was in the same train that I was. However, even more confusing, after we both thought about it for another second...

"Ryu, did you just made a joke?" I said first.

"Yes, Ken. It's nice to see you too after two long days..." His tone of speech was-- wait, was he being sarcastic?

After that jolly moment, he turned reflexive all of a sudden. "...Now come to think of it, you and Guy are the closest thing to a family for me" Then he pats me in the shoulder.

"And we couldn't have it another way" Guy knows how to make you feel special.

"I know, buddy. Now let's step on it" I assured, since we actually needed to be there.

"Sure thing... bro" It's so awesome to know that he actually feels the same. Even though we're not spending as much time as we used to, we remain the same 3 hopeless nutcases.

"Look, there's a bunch of greens; we're getting close..." Guy's statement was fairly obvious.

After a couple of minutes, we were finally heading towards Moriwa's front gate. Once there, Ryu spots a huge guy eating by a tree. Dude, is he like an elephant boy or what?

"Hey! Ed! Over here!" He starts waving his hands as if a plane was about to land. Suddenly, the big boned notices my friend and gets on his feet. He starts walking towards us.

Man, I got a bad feeling about this... hey, wait. I know this guy! He was the one who helped me and Guy to carry Ryu at the hospital after he got over the Sagat ordeal all those months ago. What was his name?

"Ah, Ryu-san!" Let me bring it... Ed? Of course! Edmond Honda... Although we came all the way over here just for Dan's help, it's good to find other source for possible help. When the guy finally arrives, Ryu offers his hand.

With both of his gigantic hands, he starts to shake the entire oseum structure of my friend.

"Oh, hey you guys" He greeted us while Ryu remained still a bit dizzy after that hell of a handshake.

"Hey" Both me and Guy said. After Hoshi shook his head a bit...

"So, how's it going, Ed?"

"Not much, really. Since the attacks at the beggining of the week, our main scoop squad has started to gather the whereabouts... seems like we're getting closer on the ubication of Justice High School"

"Seriously? That sounds great! Um, by the way, haven't you, by any odd chance, crossed paths with Hibiki Dan?" Ryu made the forbidden question.

"Oh, you mean pinky? Sure i--"

A snicker interrupted Honda's sentence. I swear I tried my best, but it was too much... both Ryu & Guy stared at me as if I was some kind of oddball. I swear that I was about to pee on my pants...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." I took a deep breath before. "Oh, man...! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Ryu covered his mouth to chuckle slightly. Guy covered his eyes. Ah, this Honda really cracks me up. After I stopped, I took a deep breath.

"Ah, that really made my day, Honda" His raised eyebrow explained it all.

"Uh... You're welcome. Anyhoo, what for, Hoshi?"

"Oh, well. Here's the stumper: We are, along a group of students from many schools, organizing a storm towards Justice High School" Honda seemed quite overthrown by Ryu's words. Can't blame him, though.

"Really? Isn't that too..."

"Rushed?" I interrupted.

"I was going to say suicidal, blond... but anyway. Ryu, that is too dangerous! Even if you were up to it, I'm not sure any other students can handle the level of things you are capable of resisting. Not everyone would survive a battle against the Muay Thai emperor... you barely did" Ryu looked down for a moment. Was this guy making him have second thoughts?

After a long, awkward silence, Ryu sighed deeply.

"They left half a dozen of students, people that YOU go to school with, on the verge of cripple. Think what they would do if we give them more time" Ryu concluded.

Edmond looked quite serious. Ryu's statement showed a bit of resentment in his words.

"I'd really like to help you, Ryu... but how is that the only way?" Honda's tone was discerning, but clear enough for us to get it. After Ryu finally held his head up high, an atmosphere of uneasiness took over the place.

The look on my friend's eyes was one like I never seen on him before in my life: It felt like he was disappointed at best, completely betrayed at worst.

"Just don't try to stop me..." Ryu began to walk away. Guy and me couldn't do much but to start and follow him. But--

"Hoshi" While Guy's obvious request for reconsidering didn't stopped him, Ryu slowed his walking pace. While Honda cleared his throat.

"Don't hold any hard feelings; it's very unlikely that you succeed if you carry those with you" His voice had a deep, yet gentle tone.

"...I have nothing against you, Edmond..." Ryu spoke, while bringing his marching out to a halt. "I was just expecting more cooperation from your side" After this, he resumed on the walking.

"I never said I wouldn't. Perhaps there are many ways of assisting you" He stopped his march once more. "Remember, there's always another way out to all situations"

Finally, the head-band kid turned around his head to face our big-boned friend. "I'm looking forward to see your way of handling this scenario..." His face was surprising even for me. A sober, yet very noticeable smile.

"So, spill it out, man" At least I sounded more convincing than my friend back there.

Honda threw a cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Hehe, I know you're gonna go crazy about this..." The 3 of us were eager to hear what our big fella had in mind.

**Almost another hour Later.**

After listening to Honda's plan, and finally reaching out to Hibiki Dan(I'm not making any kind of comment about that egghead), we were reaching for another direction.

"Say, where are we going now, buddy?" Guy commented on the apparent lack of direction on our journey.

"To Sensei's..." He dryly said.

"As in Sensei's dojo? Why so?" While me and Guy stood there, both frankly surprised by our friend's choice, he kept on walking.

"Come on, are you going to stay there all day? There's something I wanna show you both" Now he had my attention. That's very unlikely of Ryu. But he's been a little odd lately, so...

"Alright, Alright! Damn!" As we both started to jog a bit to catch up with Ryu's pace...

DING! DING! DING!

What the hell was that?

"G'AH! It's almost 4! Almost 4!" ... That was Guy and his odd sounding alarm... I swear: He needs a new damn watch.

"... Hinato-san, what's wrong?" Ryu politely asked.

"What's wrong? It's almost 4' o clock! I have to go see Rena!" Ryu's left eyebrow raised, along with a rather large sweat-bead indicated his confused mind. I could just picture myself rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"... uh, is that, by any chance..." Just when Ryu started to ask.

"Later--!" Guy decided to flee.

Nutcase. Yes, I know he's my friend as well. But he doesn't usually act like that. The things a dude has to do in order to get noticed by the girl.

After a few minutes of walk, we finally reached to my former training ground: Gouken Sensei's dojo.

Darn it. Haven't come here for such a while. More than 2 years to be precise. Ryu's been living here since... well, as long as I can remember.

"So, why did we come he...?" Suddenly, Ryu put his left hand shutting my mouth "Mmmmf! whwhmmmf, fmmmf!"

"Shh! Keep it down, Ken" He spoke in a low voice. What has gotten into him? After he let go off my muffled mouth, he made the international sign for quiet.

Afterwards, he knocked three times at the gate with a steady, yet characteristic rhythm.

The door opened revealing a... what the--?

She's slightly taller than me(which, I should say, it's quite much for any average girl here in Japan), she has blue eyes, and short hair. She was wearing the classical Gorin uniform; how on earth a hopeless guy with the lady-folk like my friend scored with such a hottie?

"Ah, Ryu-san, you came back--" Then she stared at me, kind of concerned. "Wait, who is this person?"

"Oh, do not worry, Ayuhara-chan! He's the one I talked you about: Ken Masters..." Good to know that my bro' is still quite the gentleman.

"Neh? Souda. Gomenne, Ken-san" She bowed. Nice gesture, even when such a pretty lady doesn't need to.

"No need to be so loyal, just call me--" Before I could say anything more, she left. Now that's bumming for your self-esteem, I tell you.

"It's not gonna happen, man; she's already into someone else... sort of" The confused look on Ryu's face after saying those last 2 words denoted that he wasn't so sure, but.. ah, better not take my chances.

Man, walking into the old dojo surely brought back some memories.

"So, why do we came here f--" I shut my mouth quickly when we reached for the place where we used to sleep at night. There she was: this girl Ryu was practically tutoring. I think her name was Sakura. She was using Ryu's old futon, in the middle of the room. She was breathing heavily. This is seriously freaking me out.

"Oh, man... what happened?" I wish I could put up a better question right now.

Ryu placed his hand on Sakura's forehead.

"Nothing serious anymore. Only a slight fever" After removing his hand from her forehead, he looked down. "It's all my fault..."

"That's not true, Ryu-san" A girl's voice came from behind us. She looked like your average Nippon girl... she was carrying a cold towel, probably for Sakura's fever.

"Sakura-chan has been always a tough one. I'm surely she didn't wanted you to be worried" The little girl added.

"Yeah, all she ever did before making her exam to get into Tamagawa was talking about you" Said the tall, hot girl, in quite an amused kind of way. Damn, I wish I knew their names(especially the foxy one).

"I swear that all we heard through most of our first year was about you and how great you are" She giggled after saying that.

"Oh really?" I asked while jokingly elbowing Ryu on the side. My pal started to get a bit shy after all that recognition.

"Uh… I'm sure she was, uh... overcompensating any aspects of me" He attempted to remain standoffish while saying such, but it was failing miserably. Ryu has never been much of a good deceiver.

"Well, who knows; the only true fact is this: Sakura-chan believes more than anyone that you have that particular something. And she's usually right when it comes to people" Ryu was clearly blushed after hearing such remarks. It's always good to know that people looks up to you in something.

"Well… I don't know what to say about that"

After Sakura's condition looked a bit better, Ryu and I went outside the dojo.

"She didn't actually went to talk with her friends, did she?" Ryu looked down at my remark and shook his head.

"She was..."

"What about her family? Do they know what happened to her?" I interrupted his statement. He sighed at my answer.

"No. And I'll appreciate it if you don't talk about this at Pacific" What the hell has gotten into Ryu? He's not usually like this.

"Ryu, that's bullshit. You can't expect to keep her by your side: You have to take her with her siblings, or at least to a hospital, man" Ryu turned his back on me. Really, what on earth is wrong with him?

"I... can't... if I do that, they'll probably think I did it"

"It's not an option, bro'. You have to take her to a hospital at least" His smile was sober, but not his usual smile. Although he's not much of a smiley, when he does is a good sight for everyone.

"... You know I normally would follow your pointers on anything... but this is different"

"Humor me, man. How's this any different?" Maybe I pushed things too far.

"... I... Well, I'm, uh---"

"You what?" I swear I was losing it. This isn't my best friend on his usual self..

"... I-- I'm... well, you know. I kinda, well ... like... her"

Silence... Just let me get the hang of this. Man, Cammy and Chun-Li were right! (Dammit…) I thought it was about time he got over Xiang dumping him, but... ah, man! A red color developed in both of my friend's cheeks, as he timidly looked aside.

"Just don't tell anyone... yet" I scoffed a little annoyed. Man I really couldn't believe it.

"Chun's a strong one, you shouldn't worry... besides, she already knew" He stared at me with his eyes opened wide in complete bemusement.

"WHAT? and you--?"

"I had my suspects, buuuut I was mostly teasing you" He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"God, am I THAT retarded when it comes to women?" Gosh, now he's going all emo on me.

Then, to break the tension down...

"Hey!" I started a head-lock.

"Stop it, man!" He insisted. HA-ha! I've always been a good teaser.

"Didn't knew you had it within ya', bro!" He finally broke it. I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Seriously dude, don't be so uptight"

"But... what if she--?" Gimme a break. Since when Ryu is a pessimist?

"Don't toss that 'low-down/i can't' shit on me. You can... just like you did with Chun-Li"

"But, I screwed up there" ... what the hell has gotten into Ryu? But I certainly do NOT like to see my pal... no, my brother, fumbling on decisions like this.

"No man, you didn't! Goddamnit, Ryu! You shouldn't always take it on yourself so harshly! She was the one who dumped you, just because her stupid, big-ass pride"

"..." His silence was like a tomb. I've had it. If I have to sprawl it, it's now.

"You gotta move on, dude. That was when, 9 months ago? C'mon. You haven't even considered dating anyone else since then"

"But--" Oh, fudge. What's with the morose mood swing?

"No buts! When this whole Justice crap is done, you're going to come clean with this Sakura girl, if not earlier... Now come here dude" I opened my arms.

Ryu was reluctant at first, but the gloomy expression on his face showed that he needed it. He finally came towards me and we hugged like the brothers we've been for almost a decade. I tapped him in the back.

"I'm proud of you, Hoshi. You're the man"

"Thanks Ken..." After we broke it, something occurred to me. A quick, easy way to cheer him up

"But don't let anyone know I said that" He chuckled briefly. Good, now he recovered his good mood.

"Not to worry" He said in a quite amused, almost nonchalant matter.

"Well, I got to go. But you take care and hit me up if you need anything"

"Sure thing" After that, we shook on it.

"See you... bro" After I turned away to start the path to my house, I couldn't help but to smile. I tell you, I'm glad that he feels the same way that I do.

I left, wondering what was the appeal Sakura had towards my friend. She was cute, but she had nothing Chun-Li had already going on. I don't know, but ... ah, whatever; maybe it's for the best.

* * *

After his old time friend finally walk away, the young Japanese warrior stared at the sky. From now on, many hardships will come up to take place. But there was something else in the head-banded boy's head.

"...How long have you been there?" As he pulled the front door of the dojo, he discovered a very awkward face in the form of Ayuhara Natsu. She blushed.

"I-- I'm sorry. I didn't… meant to, well… eavesdrop on you, Ryu-san"

"Ah, It's alright... say, how's she doing?"

"She's still sleeping. I guess whoever put her in that state really meant business" She said as Ryu entered the house; Ryu looked down at Natsu's remark.

"Say... are you going to...?"

"I guess... it can't wait that much"

* * *

**Foot notes:** Haha... emo's a funny word... oh, and remember: All the characters here are property of Capcom. However, this story is my own creation. If you feel like using any part of this, let me now before hand. 


	18. 2nd Call for

**Blindfolded By Memories**

**Namiya Speaks: **Seems that every time I attempt to make a promise it turns out impossible to keep. I won't promise anything more update schedule to avoid any bad juju. I'll strive to keep updates regular... as long as my computer doesn't go medieval on my bum.

On the other hand, I noticed something splendid. One of the people who basically motivated me to star posting my inner thoughts has taken a liking for my story. All I want to say(I hope you know who you are), is thanks for the inspiration, man. Without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 17: "Feigned Tranquility" **(As Narrated by Hinato Guy)

"Hinato... I might have done something... um well, foolish" He said over the phone.

That particular person over the phone is none other than Ryu. Hoshi Ryu: Oldest friend; occasional sparring rival; partner in crime. The tone of his voice, albeit a bit distorted by the phone he's using, suggests the possible urgency of assistance in said foolishness he thought to have committed. Although we're buddies and everything, it is fairly strange the occasion when Ryu needs help.

"Do you realize how early it is?" It's Saturday, for crap sake.

"Um, it's ten past noon, Hinato" He said quite dulled.

"But it's Saturday man!" We have to wake up early any other given day, and he knows that better than anyone else. "What's so damn important?"

"It's just that... well, Ken would make a big deal out of this... and, uh..."

Saying that Ken would make a big deal out of something hardly comes as a strange scenario. But when Ryu says it, it can only mean one thing...

"Yeah, tell me about it" Girl-related trouble. "It's about her... Kasugano-san, right?"

"Well... yeah" His response, although harboring a strange tone, pretty much laid out the kind of problem Ryu thought he had. I scratched my head a bit.

"Well, where are you exactly, man?"

"I'm in the phone booth located by the dojo. say-- what the--" Something seemed to be overthrowing Ryu.

"Hey, what happened" No answer. "Ryu. Ryu? STILL THERE?" If this is a joke, it is not funny at all.

"Oh, yes. Still here-- um, sorry about that. It's just that a police car came rushing by just now. I hope it's nothing serious, but I'm gonna go and take a look. Just to make sure that, well, you know..."

"Right" Well, damn is this friggin' town going crazy?

"I'll try to meet you by the main Musashi Nitta station" I hate that stupid section. You can never go outside of Ota in that Rail Line.

"Right on. See you" I responded half-heartily.

"Bye" After I hung up on the phone, I got off from bed. I think this is the earliest anyone has ever called me in a non-school day. Nonetheless, with the whole Justice problem, is better to be prepared for any kind of thing.

Besides, Ryu's my best friend. We know each other since we were like 5 or 6 years old. I still remember the first time we've faced each other...

We've been almost through the same hardships since then. However, Ryu's life has been a lot harder. At the very least I got to meet my parents. He grew up only having a slight reminiscence of a father figure in the form of Gouken-sama. Only he knew the truth about Ryu's family.

Luckily for him, Ken and I were there to put some common, mundane knowledge in his head. Although the biggest culprit on those matters is without a doubt Ken, I'm no less part of the "complot".

After shaking the nostalgia away, I decided to put in some of my most comfy slackers, along with a white tee with gray sleeves, a couple of converse... oh, rats! I also need to change my bandages.

**_20 minutes later._**

Although Tokyo(especially Ota, Shinagawa and Setagaya) is practically a civil war zone since those freakin' elitists from Justice started to take on the streets, in a Saturday is not much of an often sight to see high schools at their full capacity.

Besides, how long would it take before... suddenly, something took my mind away from my own business, as an emergency siren started to drill through my ear drums. The disturbing sound shot to my mind the obvious choices.

Then, what I saw completely shackled with my ideas. Several guys, around my age mostly, were lying unconscious, completely beaten. But what scared the hell out of me the most, was to see one of the injured with a broken leg.

While keeping a bit of a distance from the scene, I started to wonder: What kind of animal would do this kind of things? Then it hit me.

"Justice..." That was the only thing inside my head that found it's way out.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with that in mind, Hinato-san" A well known voice resounded behind me.

"Hoshi, what happened here?" I almost sounded detached while asking that... but that was far from it, and Ryu knows better than anyone why.

"For the look of it, just what we had suspected so far" He said while looking to his left.

As the injured students were soundly attended by some Para-meds, many peasants were still fixated with the scene, as they started to surround the place. In this asphyxiating atmosphere, you could understand Ryu's disappointed expression just fine. When Ryu held his head up straight once again--

All of a sudden, Ryu gasped in surprise.

As he started to make his way through the already over-crowded sidewalk, I followed his tracks as quickly as I could. We invariably kept on stumbling, what with this damn morbid-filled flock around us. Then--

"Ah! Ayuhara-chan! Over here!" Ryu screamed, while waving his left hand. Suddenly, a girl turned her stare towards our direction.

While approaching, I could see her facial features fairly better now. She had short hair, blue eyes and... taller than Ryu & me...? Geez, since when does Hoshi gets to meet this kind of girls?

"Ryu-san...! How did you found out so quickly?" Ryu arched his brow a bit, looking… well, fairly off for him.

"Erm... well, I kinda was around here and..." Ryu shook his head, trying to focus. That's the usual behavior he has while around most girls. "--anyhoo, what's your side of the story?" He added.

"Well, I was on my way to meet Roberto and Shoma... but I stumbled upon this and... well" She looked down in embarrassment... wait, does this mean she...? Nevermind that! Focus Hinato!

"How long it's been since the Para-meds came?" I quickly entered the conversation.

"About 15 minutes... why does this feels like Justice doing?"

"Because it is..." Ryu stated firmly. "... and I know who is pulling the strings on this whole thing" He added quite assured of his words.

He was surely mad. Natsu looked a bit concerned after hearing his tone.

"How so?" Ayuhara-chan, as Ryu called her, was probably shaking on the inside, but you couldn't tell. Seems she knows how to keep her act together.

"Because of this person, we got attacked a couple of days ago..." While Ryu made his statement, I reached to massage the zone where a bandage was strapped around my left elbow. "But you probably know" He continued.

"You mean, you were there when Sakura-chan got that busted up?" She turned towards me with a cold, sharp stare. "Why didn't helped her? My friend resulted very wounded because of your negligence!" Since her voice was loud by any standards, most people turned back to stare at us. Something I hate is this kind of attention.

"It wasn't his fault, Natsu" Ryu tried to calm things down while I tried to keep it together... unsuccessfully.

After a few awkward moments...

"Hmph, you shouldn't talk like that in front of your teammates, Hoshi" The voice was deep, almost dark. When I held my stare straight once again to look for the source of that voice, I noticed someone standing next to Ryu; crimson red hair, wicked eyes, and even more odd clothes. Perhaps a Goth? Ryu kept on evading this guy's cutting stare: My buddy had an obvious look of self-deprecation, I must say.

"Yagami-san... somehow I'm not surprised to see you here" Ryu's voice showed a shadow of respect. How did he get to meet with such an odd person? Beats me.

"Seems obvious, since my partner hasn't showed up to the meetings since Wednesday. I can't stay behind... especially when she's not even at home" That menacing voice gave away the fact that he meant business. The look on his eyes was cold, as if he was ready to beat the hell out of my friend after such words. Ryu looked down.

"She... I--" Ryu was hesitating. Who's this guy? And why is Ryu so freaked out? Dammit, I'm not gonna sit back and watch how this chump keeps on insulting my buddy.

"Now just who the fuck do you think you are? This is none of your damn--" Then, abruptly, Ryu stopped me from walking towards him. When Ryu's eyes met with mine, I felt the sudden need to stop.

"He's Yagami -- Iory. Sakura's teammate" I see. So that's why he kept his head low. The red-head chuckled a bit. People kept on staring at us... I personally could care less, but this guy... really pushes me the wrong way. Was he insulting Ryu?

"Straight to the point, isn't it Hoshi?" He chuckled a bit more after this.

"I-- Sakura is resting at my place" Ryu spoke, almost whispering... "Maybe we should go there" ... but now with a little more confidence.

"Seems fair--" Before he continued...

"But, Ryu-san, what about the battered students?" Ayuhara had a point. But then again, this was pretty much solved... well, at least we had the idea of who did it.

"Now that the paramedics are on this, they should be fine. The hospital will not allow them to go out for a few days, so it's better off like that. Now, we should go and see her"

"Ayuhara-chan, do you want to come as well?" She smiled, and gently shook her head.

"I wished I could, but... I'm sure she'll be alright" Natsu took both of Ryu's hands, which surprised me a bit. "Please take good care of her, Ryu-san" While she gently bowed her head, Ryu soberly smiled.

"Of course I will. I guess we'll be seeing you" After both of them let go, Ryu turned back on the road, and we started to walk back to his place. Iory quickly followed him. I didn't really know if to trust this Iory guy, but if Ryu trusted him enough...

While heading towards Ryu's place, I kept on staring towards this Yagami guy. I just don't know if to trust him. How could he be so disdainful towards with Ryu? Is he really the kind of person Ryu should trust?

"That's lacking your manners, friend" He stared back at me while saying that.

"What do you care? For all I know you're just some phony lucky enough to meet Ryu..." I had it with this creep. But--

"Hinato-san" Ryu said, without even looking back at us or stopping on his tracks for that matter. I decide to not fight my friend back on this. He was right, we shouldn't be fighting among us students.

But what freaked me out the most, is that he kept that strange expression on his face. Can barely hold myself back: this guy was practically asking to get his ass kicked. I clenched my fists a bit.

When we were about to arrive, Ryu stopped all of a sudden. When I was able to look at his face... it started to worry me, his eyes were wide open, in complete shock.

"Hoshi... hey, buddy, is everything okay?" Not even while waving my hands in front of his face made him react.

Without answering, he pushed me out of the way, as he started to run towards Gouken's old dojo.

"Hey, wait buddy!" I started to run behind him right after I regained my composture. When we reached there, some strange feeling ran towards my left shoulder.

"Someone was here" Iory stated.

"Say, what's wrong, Hoshi?" Ryu didn't answered him back. As Ryu stood in front of the door, something more obvious jumped in sight: Somebody had forced the door. Ryu quickly ran across the dojo's part of the house.

After that, what I heard left me petrified for a moment.

"KUSOOOO!" For Ryu to use cuss, it means that something was clearly wrong.

Seems that even Yagami knew that, for he started to run towards Ryu direction before I engaged in the same pattern. When we reached the room with the source of the scream, Ryu was on his knees, holding something on his left hand. A note, maybe?

After a second, Ryu punched the wooden surface of the room.

"I knew it, I just didn't, ah dammit... dammit!" Ryu said while punching the floor with his right hand. After that moment, Yagami started to look concerned. He bit his lip a little.

"... Who attacked you?" Stated the crimson-haired acquitance of my friend.

"What?" Ryu held his head up, while we both stared back at Yagami.

"Before I met with you guys, I was actually ear-jacking on your conversation. Who pulled the strings into you?" Ryu lowered his head.

"I-- well, I was attacked by a individual fellow called Imawano Hyo..." For his facial expression, seems that Yagami is familiar with that name.

"... But Guy, Sakura, and other fellow companions from Taiyo, were attacked by someone else. Sakura was the one who dealt with this person the longest" Ryu added. Iory looked positively enraged, as he turned back to gaze towards me.

"What do you mean the longest? Why so?" After that, he reached for the neck of my shirt. He looked mad. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOPPED HER?" He screamed at me while inducing me into a baby-shaken syndrome for a bit. My arm started to hurt again.

"Stop! I-- I was..." For me to try and put some sense into him right now would be futile. He's freakingly strong. But...

"Calm down, Iory. If you had listened clearly, you should know that he was injured as well" Iory stopped his ambush. Still, he wasn't letting go off my tee's neck...and off me, obviously.

"Besides, it was Sakura the one who asked to fight against that person; she also asked Hinato-san as a favor to go seek for me" Despite Ryu's convincing words, Iory couldn't hide his contempt towards me. His eyes remained looking at mine, like two sharp blades.

"... Damn you!" He finally let go, as he tossed me against the wall. I got up as fast as I could.

"Say, what does that thing say?" Iory asked. Ryu grasped strongly on the piece of paper he was now holding in one hand. As he showed it to us we were both confused.

"Nothing" He said. "However, the person who did this, was also involved in..." then I realized.

"How do you kno--?" Ryu's disturbing grin. Obviously it wasn't a happy smile. He was pissed.

"The moment when I got paralyzed out there. It was because i recognized that presence... How stupid could I be...? Sensei's murder, Sakura's kidnapping..." I guess it's pretty clear, even for a short-term memory jerk like me.

"They're after you" When I said that, Iory basically fled from there. We both noticed.

"Hey, where did he went?" After we got out of the room, we found that Iory was outside... and not alone. Two people stood in front of him. Both Ryu and me quickly recognized one of them.

"Kusanagi..." The huge amount of hatred when Iory said that name in such a violent fashion could be immediately felt.

"Calm down, you dweeb" Kyo tried to dismiss any of Iory's intentions... in vain.

Yagami quickly summoned to his left hand what is for sure the strangest thing I've seen recently: A purple-tinged flame. In a similar fashion, Kyo raised up his right hand, as it started to become engulfed in a more natural colored flame. As he clenched his fist, a compact explosion took place.

While I could perfectly picture my facial expression of utter disbelief, Ryu seemed to be mostly okay, even a bit cold-headed. If I didn't knew him better, I could very well tell that he had a plan.

Well, damn I wish I could really tell. As Yagami leaped into the air and towards Kusanagi Kyo, one-too many things crossed my mind... none of them as to decipher how to bring this current madness into a halt. I wish I could remain cool in a pandemonium-esque situation such as this.

I clench my fists. As I take a quick breath, I pull myself together... all this in order to remind myself that Zeku-sensei's teachings were not in vain.

* * *

**Foot Notes:** Do not worry, I will cease and desist with this whole POV thing... at least for now. If you made it this far, please take the time to review. Criticism is always welcome. 

Oh, and remember, none of the characters used in this fic are my property. They all are the property of Capcom, and, in some cases SNK Playmore(I think that's the accurate name). ¡Nos vemos!


	19. To mire your trust

**Blindfolded By Memories**

**

* * *

**

**Namiya speaks: **Well... it seems that trying isn't good enough nowadays. Just a little tid-bit before you start reading: This particular chapter was NOT really meant to be. At this point of the game, BBM was already thought out through and through (whatever that means)

But then, while checking out my past notes for the developement of this story (Yes, Blindfolded is not my only current proyect), my lady-friend suggested I should do something with the bulk of what had been left out from Chapter 17 and what was originally going to be Chapter 18(now 19). Been the whipped loser that I am, I followed her advice.

She proof-read it and... Well, this chapter is the final result. Once again, I find myself stationed in a creative limbo, not knowing completely what will become of this story... which makes it all the more interesting (at least that's what I think). Yay for the great unknown.

I'd like to thank to all the people(yes, even those who don't review) who have taken their time to read this story. Also, to those(you know who you are) who I've promised to check on their stories, I'll do so... and sorry for being an inconsiderate jerk. So, without anything left to add...

* * *

**Chapter 18: "...And laugh at what's left"**

After witnessing how Iory balanced over Kyo wielding his purple flames like the most lethal of all weapons, Guy attempted to stop them. A few steps before he managed to arrive, he boldly stopped.

"What the...?" Guy shortly exclaimed, before staring completely perplexed at something rather unbelievable.

Right before both Kyo and Iory unleashed their flames on each other, somebody stopped them abruptly.

"H...Hoshi?" No less shocked than a few seconds ago, Hinato Guy realized the distressing scenario, involving his long-time friend.

With a tight grip on both of the flame-wielding boys' wrists, Hoshi Ryu had successfully stopped them. After a few seconds, the flames started to die out. Ryu quickly let go off both afterwards.

"G... ergh!" Iory slowly collapsed to his knees, while holding his left wrist. Ryu sighed in a self-deprecating manner.

"Sumimasen, Yagami-san" Ryu said in a slow, gentle tone.

"Damn..." Kyo uttered while massaging his right wrist a bit. "Don't interfere, Hoshi. You have no business on--!" Before Kyo could continue, he noticed that Ryu was paying him little to none attention.

"HEY! At least have the decency to look at the pe--"

"Yata Ichizoku" The head-banded boy said in a somber tone, interrupting Kyo. He kept staring at the strange girl that appeared to be Kyo's company. She looked rather surprised at the sole mention of those words.

After a few awkward moments of mutual eye dueling, the girl eventually looked aside.

"After all these years. I am glad to know there is still one of your descend... Hoshi-sama" She said in a proper tone. The girl had long black hair, with matching dark eyes. She also donned the classical uniform worn in Seijyun High School.

Ryu seemed unsurprised that she knew about his family name.

"ch-choto matte, Kagura-san..." Kyo paused, while sounding a bit thrown off. "Why do you refer to him in such a proper manner?" He added, confirming his confusion.

"We all should, Kusanagi. After all, if it wasn't for the Hoshi family, maybe not one of us would exist in the first place" The girl Kyo referred to as Kagura said in a fairly convincing fashion.

"H... How so?" Iory uttered his question with a bit of uncertainty on his voice, as he slowly got back on his feet.

"Before we talk of such matters, we should remain protective of any public sight" Kagura proclaimed, while aiding Iory back on his feet. "Hoshi-sama?" She directed her speech towards Ryu, who at that moment was walking towards his home.

Ryu stopped and, without turning back to face the question...

"As long as those two can get a hold of themselves, I suppose it is okay"

"Hmph..." Kyo's scoffing denoted an offbeat arrogance. "And what would happen if we can't?" He added, with something of a tongue-in-cheek tone.

In that precise moment, Ryu looked over his left shoulder towards the trio comprised of Kusanagi, Yagami and Kagura. When the trio had a glimpse on Ryu's left eye, they were all left perplex...

Ryu's iris denoted a crimson tone.

"Because, unlike now, I would not hold back..." He said, in an overly serious tone. After lying to the side such a strong presence, he proceeded to walk into his home. The still appalled trio remained frozen for a bit. Guy, while a bit shocked as well, seemed to be ridden on other emotions beyond fear... being uncertainty the leading one.

_The hell? that was almost the same glare Ryu had before nearly killing Sagat last year..._ Guy thought, while adopting a sober meditation pose. His eyes remained sharp.

_... yet, that time it was pure blinding rage. This time, he seemed more focused. did he--? Wait a minute..._ Guy's eyes suddenly opened out wide for a brief moment, before they were preceded by a look and an expression that denoted something similar to joy.

_Who would have thought?_ After that last train of thought, Guy decided to follow his friend's steps and enter the house.

"You should come along as well" Hinato suggested while looking back to check on the trio.

"Right" Kagura said a bit more calm, while walking towards the dojo's main entrance.

"Maybe both of you should come along" She added, while addressing to both Iory and Kyo.

Iory remained with a sharp look on his face, while Kyo seemed downright confused.

"... Just what on earth happened?"

"Your guess it's as good as mine, Kusanagi" Iory said, while still massaging his left wrist in a calm manner. "We should just play it safe for now"

"Yeah, and since you're such a good sport, you're gonna practice what you preach..." Kyo said in a fairly smart-mouth tone. Iory shrugged off such comment.

Minutes Later.

While sitting around a round table, the quintet of students remained silent for a few moments, until...

"First, and foremost" Ryu said in a calm tone. "I know it may seem rude, but can I know your name?" He added, directing his sentence towards the girl seated in front of him.

"Kagura Chizuru. And, as you probably know already, I'm a descendant of the house of Yata" She said.

"Okay yeah, now that we got that out of the way, can you tell me what the hell are we doing here in your place, Hoshi?" Kyo said, sounding still at unease. Ryu sighed.

"I... well" He sighed again, cutting down his own words. "-- I'm such an idiot" Ryu's self-deprecating tone indicated his now sullen expression.

"Why so? I mean, what just happened here?" Kyo asked.

Hoshi looked down at the sound of such question.

"It's Sakura..." Guy responded on Ryu's behalf. "She... um well, for what we know, she was kidnapped" He added, while looking down to the table. Both Chizuru and Kyo looked completely thrown off.

"K--Kasugano-chan? Wh--?" Kyo's face denoted impotence at the situation.

BAM!

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, while hitting the table with both clenched fists. "Why did this happen?" He continued with his fit.

Iory looked down. Although his red hair easily concealed half of his face, it was obvious that he was just as upset as everyone else.

"Onegai, Kusanagi-san..." Chizuru reached for Kyo's left hand. "Yamero"

"Yeah, easier said than done" Kyo said while looking aside, in what appeared to be a rather altering mood swing.

"Kyo, nobody's pleased by how things are going right now. There are at least 3 of our acquaintances missing. Not to mention the fact that this involves the students of not only the 3 or 4 wards on this area, but all of Tokyo Area as far as we're concerned. Do you realize how many people we're talking about?" Guy explained thoroughly.

Both Kyo and Chizuru looked kinda puzzled on with that last tid-bit of information revealed by Hinato.

"All of Tokyo...?" Both sounded equally thrown-off.

"At least the East side, as it seems for now... but tell me, what if Setagaya suffers another attack? If they plan to expand, what do you think would stop them from going wherever they please?" Guy said.

After a much-heated momentum, it seemed that calm returned to the discussion.

"On this past week, there have been already 3 attacks on schools. Moriwa, Tamagawa and Gedo, without counting today's. Before we returned from summer break, there were 3 attacks on those weeks alone" Guy spoke in a calm manner, showing much of his discipline while doing so. "The 3 recent attacks all happened in the span of five days... if we don't act now, we'll be facing a crisis in a much bigger scale"

"But what to do? I mean it's not like we know where to find Justice High" Kyo claimed.

"That's where you're wrong." Guy paused for a moment. "Some of our school-mates found the exact location just a couple of days ago; and, since we already have gone through the plan with students from most of the schools involved, I think it's time we let you know as well, Kusanagi"

"A plan has been on the making since the beginning of this whole thing... Now that we have gathered enough people to pull it off, this devised scheme will go off this coming Monday"

"Are you serious?"

"We're not second guessing ourselves, Kusanagi" Iory quickly retorted. "We're not talking about some trashy tournament... we're talking about making a stand for ourselves, as it is obvious no other people will be doing it for us"

Kyo placed his left hand on his forehead, completely overwhelmed by the statement his teammate made.

"Don't you at least care about Sakura? After all, she did got along with both you and me far better than we will ever do, Kusanagi"

"Of course I care about her, Yagami!" Kyo said while slamming the table with both hands wide open. This reaction even snapped Ryu out of the partial aloofness he seemed to be.

"She's our team-mate. She's the one that convinced both you and me to at least attempt to put this bullshit feud our families have with each other aside" He added, while pausing a bit to take a bit of breath.

"And you know what? I'M TIRED! Even if we're not friends, or worse: if we don't like each other... but I don't have any beef against you, nor what your great-great-great-great-GREAT whatever did, or whatever our families did to each other in the past. Fuck all that. I've had it. Really, I've fucking HAD IT" After he was done, the other four people sitting around the table stared at him.

Most of those stares showed surprise, shock, or puzzle. There was only one person who seemed to note the many emotions that were truly displayed by Kusanagi Kyo's eyes.

"It's good to know such things" Ryu slyly said. "For I expected nothing less from the son of Kusanagi Shizuka" Kyo's determined stare change to one of utter disbelief after hearing that name come out of the Ansatsuken practitioner's mouth.

"WHAT? HOW--? WHE--? WHAT?" Kyo sounded completely dumbfounded while attempting to form a decent sentence. "How do you...?"

"...know your mother?"

"Well, yeah" Kyo said while scratching his head. "I mean, if it's okay with you"

"Hold no worries, Kyo. She was the one whom, along Gouken-sensei, instructed me in the life of my clan, and the ties it still holds towards your respective ancestries. She told me everything: The Hakeshu, the Yata, the Kusanagi, Orochi, and the why both your clans hold this feud..."

"Yasakani" Iory somberly mumbled.

"Exactly" Ryu clearly stated, in stark contrast to Iory's minimalist tone. Yagami looked aside.

"But seems that, outside my good friend here" Ryu reached for Guy's shoulder while speaking. "Everyone here knows what I'm talking about. So, I guess we should better focus on the issue at hand" Ryu's usual serious tone returned.

Both Chizuru and Kyo nodded in approval. After this, Ryu turned to check on Guy, resulting in a agreeing grimace.

"Well, here's what's been laid out so far" Ryu held off the back pocket of his jeans a folded piece of paper.

On what appeared to be a blueprint of sorts.

"Taking in account all of the assistance we've gathered so far" Guy explained all the figures. "And having a much better understanding thanks to our 2nd year schoolmates back at Pacific, we've updated this plan so it could be a bit more easy to both understand and execute"

After witnessing the explanation for a second, Iory directed a glare towards Ryu. The head-banded boy quickly realized it... after which, Iory stood up and stormed-off, much to everyone else's surprise.

"What the--" Kyo included. "Hey, red-bangs! Come back here!" He added, sounding a bit concerned.

"What has gotten into him?" Hinato asked. Ryu used Guy's shoulder to prop himself up in an orderly manner.

"Don't worry; keep explaining the plan to Chizuru and Kyo. I'll go with Iory"

As he exited the room, Guy resumed just on what he was told to.

Right after getting out of the house section of old Gouken's dojo, Ryu got his eyes around to look for Iory. When he realized a small presence, Ryu exited the dojo completely.

A few steps from the dojo's gate, there he was: leaning against the wall, in a rather depressive looking way.

"Yagami-san, daijobuka?"

"Aa" He responded, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it..."

"Well, what the heck did you expected back there, huh? To be all humble pie-happy?" Iory's reaction didn't come as a shock for Hoshi, who remained calm.

"Perhaps you could fill-in the details for me" After Ryu spoke, Iory grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him against the wall.

"How can you be so calm, when not even an hour ago they snatched Sakura away? I thought you cared about her, YOU FUCKING ROBOT!" Iory kept shouting right at Ryu's face, while still keeping a hold on his shirt.

"Let go, Iory--" Ryu looked down for a moment.

"What do you mean 'let it go Iory'..." The red haired boy aped Ryu's voice, while still sounding clearly mad.

Right after hearing that, Ryu raised his right hand so fast that Iory couldn't had seen it coming, placing it into Yagami's right clavicle.

After Hoshi applied a bit of pressure into Iory's clavicle, the red-haired quickly undid the hold he maintained on the head-banded boy's shirt.

"G... ugh... urgh!" Iory groaned in pain after Ryu started to apply a second, and then a third round of pressure. As Iory slowly fell on his knees, his head started to look towards the ground.

"Yagami, you can call me whatever you like. You're my friend... at least I consider you so, and I accept that you're mad about what happened to Sakura. But let me break it down to you on a way you should understand" After letting go off Iory's clavicle, Hoshi adjusted his right wristband. As Iory looked up to stare at him confused...

PAKK!

Ryu proceeded to slap him in the back of the head. Iory reached with both hands for said region, while his face showed an undisclosed, but obvious amount of pain.

"OWW! What was that for--"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HER, YOU TUPPING MORON!" Ryu shouted into Iory's face. "Do you think I don't want to find out where she is?"

The expression of complete puzzlement plastered all over Iory's face was quickly noticeable.

"Of course I want to find her. ASAP! But we have so many other people that do not have the strength to oppose those guys" After Ryu finished laying down his thoughts, he contemplated Iory's nearly idiotic stare.

"E-eto-- honto no?" Iory exclaimed in utter disbelief. As Hoshi aided him back on his feet, the redhead stared at his friend with eyes open wide, while the head-banded adjusted his wristband.

"When did this all happen? Man, I wish people would tell me these things"

"It just happened" Iory scoffed after Hoshi uttered his explanation. The Ansatsuken practitioner's response was a stare with something of a mixed couple of bemusement and... well, mostly confusion.

"Well, it's like I say: Give irrationality a chance" As Iory spoke those lines, a strangely passive-looking smile appeared throughout his face, indicating a returning good mood.

"You're one peculiar fellow, Yagami" Ryu stated a bit.

"HA! That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Iory effusively commented, which brought a brief chuckle from Ryu.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really into the whole 'average boy' thing, no matter how hard I attempt to be such" He said while straightening his head-band.

"That's a given in people like us, Hoshi..." Iory paused. "Say, feeling for a bit for a walk?" He added.

"Sure, why not..."

After 2 or 3 minutes of complete silence while they wandered, Iory quickly pulled out of his pocket a little cell-phone. Seconds after pushing a key, the phone made a rather peculiar sound that was audible even for Ryu.

_Bach?_ Ryu thought while lifting one of his brows.

Someone answered in the other side.

"Boom, is that you? Yeah, it's me, Iory. Say, are you by any chance doing something today? No? Killer. Can you pass by my place, then? Yeah? In like 20 minutes? Sure... thanks, man"

Ryu gazed towards Iory, trying to understand what happened in the thirty seconds' period that Iory spent talking on his cell-phone.

"Ooo-kay... what was that all about?"

"Ah, nothing to worry about" After saying that, Iory quickly looked back. A second later, he raised his hand abruptly.

A few moments later, a cab stopped right by their side.

"So?" The red-haired boy asked in a playful tone, while opening the back door of the automobile.

Ryu looked unsurprised. "Does it seem like I have much of a choice?"

"Yes, you can walk back to your place... I won't mind" Iory's insincere tone was almost palpable.

"You're a bad actor" Hoshi said.

Ryu got aboard the cab right after Iory.

"Where to?" The taxi-driver asked, with something of a Hokkaido accent.

"Tairamachi" Iory dully responded.

"Done" The driver responded.

"Wait, you live in Meguro?" Ryu asked, quite confused.

"Yeah, what about it..."

"Why on earth do you attend Tamagawa?"

"... Out of boredom, I guess" Iory said, while opening his respective window and staring into the ever changing scenario. Ryu remained a bit confused.

During the next 4 or 5 minutes, neither one of them spoke a word. Until--

"Say, what's your favorite band, Hoshi?" That question took the head-banded a bit off guard.

"Wha-what? My favorite band? I-I dunno..."

"It's not that hard of a question, come on" Iory interrupted his cab-mate's dubious response.

"Well, I like heavy music, like I first told you. Anthrax, Envy, Tool, Opeth. You know, bands that have the whole Heavy/Melodic thing nailed down" Ryu said in a bit paused manner.

After hearing those names, Iory looked back with something of a mixture between interest and derision.

"Tool's kind of a standard but... Wow, you like Envy? And Opeth?"

"Yeah. But I... guess I've... kinda been into less-heavy sounding music lately"

"Like what?"

"Um..." Ryu scratched his head. He was not used to discuss his musical tastes with anybody. "I don't know-- Well, Fugazi for starters"

Iory arched his right eyebrow. "Fugazi? You think Fugazi is less heavier?"

"Well, compared to those bands I guess so, yes. Although, to be honest, Mac Kaye and Co. can get to be louder. I know that kinda sounds dumb, but..." Iory scoffed, interrupting Ryu's last tid-bit of musical pundit.

"Not at all" Yagami added.

"You know, here's a funny thing. You have been like this since the last time we saw. And though you usually seem to keep your cool, it is pretty obvious something IS bothering you. You can tell me"

"Really?" Iory started to shut the window after he heard Ryu's suggestion. "Tell me, do you remember the Lounge?"

"What? You mean the show that was um, about a week ago?"

"Yeah, that one... that was my last show with Crescent Purple"

"Wh-w-what-- they kicked you out-- They kicked you out of your band?" The head-banded asked with a question mark clearly painted on his expression.

"No, worse. Both Tamahiro and 'Schuldz', as he likes to be called" Iory said that last part with a lot of contempt on his voice. "BOTH damn guitarists walked away. Right after the fucking gig"

"That is a tough spot, man"

"Yeah, that's my call alright. The lesser of two evils is that, the drummer, who's been my friend since elementary said that if I got my shit together, he'll be there" Iory grinned after he was done. His cab-mate could tell right away that this was a somewhat ironic smile.

"Wow..." Ryu sounded overwhelmed. "That is quite the predicament you're in" He added.

"That's a nice way of putting it... I mean, 4 damn years, man. I've started this band 4 years ago, with those guys, right after I had enough money to buy a decent Amplifier..."

"... But this isn't going to make you back down, is it? You're still set on becoming a session musician, right?" Iory threw a puzzled stare at Ryu's statement.

"You remember that?" He said.

"Of course! You talked about it when we were at that cafe... remember? Back when I told you about the first stages of the plan?" Ryu claimed.

"Ah, yes, it's true. Well, you bet I won't chicken out anytime in the future"

"That is good to hear, Yagami" Ryu offered a down low, which was quickly responded by Iory's hand. "If you ever need help, do not hesitate to ask..." He added.

Yagami chuckled a bit right after hearing those words.

"Oh, I won't... don't worry" The tone of voice Iory used in response to Ryu's offer threw the head-banded a bit off.

A few moments of silence ensued, when--

"As a matter of fact" Iory quickly turned back to face Ryu. "Let's make a deal"

"Wh-What kind of a deal?" Ryu asked, clearly been caught off guard.

"One in which both sides get benefited" ... Iory said, with a bit of enigma in his tone.

Meanwhile.

A chill ran down Guy's spine. Both Chizuru and Kyo stared at him concerned.

"Uh, daijobu, Hinato-san?" Kagura asked properly.

"I... I don't know..." Guy paused a bit, while his left eye twitched a bit. "I just got this feeling that, somehow, there's going to be something even more catastrophic than this whole ordeal"

Both Kyo and Chizuru looked at each other briefly, then they directed their collective stare towards Hinato.

"Please don't say that" Kagura said, with a tone that made her sound positively desperate.

* * *

**Foot Notes:** Yay! No more POV's (at least for now). Thanks again (this is getting redundant) for reading, guys. Also, if you feel like reviewing please take the time to sign in. That way I can comment back and thank you in a fair more proper way.  



	20. This is

**Blindfolded By Memories  
**

---------------  
**Namiya Speaks: **Well, just as I thought, the whole idea of updating this on a more regular basis went straight to the pooper. Yes I know, toilet humor... lame. Anyhoo, after a month of difficult planning(and a social life wrecking havoc in whatever I try to do), I finally wrapped up the last details for this fic. I don't know what's wrong with fanfiction... because I know there is, but everytime I try to sign an opinion for another story it tells me I already did!

What the hell's wrong there? Whatever. Just to styraighten things up. Ominæ, I've been reading both rebellion and unknown object. Let me tell you, they're both awesome. I just recently got into Spprigan, so I can now understand a lot better the trama. I'll review, even if it means giving you an unsigned review. Honestly... so, without further ado...  
**--------------------  
Chapter 19: Oblivion's Grasp.**

**Sunday**

"Man, really? That sucks" Ken Masters' ability to take the most complex of situations and explain it with simply put sentences was one to be reckoned with.

"No kidding" The auburn haired boy commented, sounding a little down.

"Well, on the plus side, all that will be resolved tomorrow, right?" Ken said, right before taking a sip of his latte.

Ryu sighed.

"I can only hope you're right, Ken" Right after hearing those words, the blond started to choke, while the head banded kid looked a bit concerned. "Ken, are you okay?"

Ken patted himself in the chest, attempting to pass the liquid down his throat. When the trick finally kicked.

"You HOPE? D'AH!" Ken disapproving grimace was worth at least a couple thousand words. "What is the matter with you these days?"

"What do you mean?" Apparently not for Ryu.

"Well, for starters, what's with the pessimistic outlook? What happened to the eternally determined Hoshi Ryu?"

Both ansatsuken practitioners stared at each other. While Masters denoted a certain urge on his look, Ryu stared back with a blank, if not completely aloof expression.

"Once again, I'm at loss with whatever you're trying to say"

"You gotta be shitting me" Ken whispered while slapping his hand right into his forehead.

"Do you know what was the only thing that made me stack up after every single time Gouken-sensei told me to go home?" Ken added, with his voice considerably louder than before.

"Remember when we started to train together? Even though I could easily have a spar against you, and later on with Hibiki, I could never do the other stuff you did: meditation, practicing, you name it; hell, even Dan was able to do it sometimes. And that's kind of a rock bottom" Ken paused to drink a bit more.

"And while Gouken-sensei knew how to basically piss the hell out of me, you were humble enough to taught me how to do all that, even when I didn't asked for help" After his oldest friend laid out all of his thoughts face to face, Ryu directed his look up to the sky.

"Well, I suppose it was the least I could do... besides, we're... like a family, right?" Ryu commented, while directing his stare towards Ken.

"What?" The blond haired American uttered confused.

"What you said a couple of days ago... is it true, right?" Ryu asked.

"Of course it is. Don't even doubt about that. During all these years, you sort of became the brother I never had. Hell, even my parents think so"

"Well, it's always good to be part of a family..." Ryu paused, while he loosened a bit the tightness of his wrist-bands. "The thing is, this is not training anymore: it's the real deal, Ken. If this expands beyond the schools in the zone, can you imagine the chaos?" He added.

While Ryu looked up to the clouds once again, Ken directed his stare at the floor for a moment, to search for a response.

"Yeah. It could be huge. It's a pretty thick-and-thin situation, but that's doesn't mean we have to get all bummed out" That last comment made Ryu turn back his look towards his friend. "The last time I saw you this concerned was like a year ago, remember? You were all worried that you were going to be kicked out from school. We just need to take things as they come; if we have to face a life changing situation, so be it, but you don't cower away... you taught me that, far better than Gouken-sensei"

Ryu gently chuckled after that last bit.

"Now you're just making stuff up" Ken's barely snickered chuckle could be heard after that self-deprecating comment.

"Yeah, you know me. I like to mess people up"

**Monday.**

After leaving the class-room buildings, Ryu started to walk towards Pacific's Front gate, maintaining a certain urge...

...something was in the air.

"Hoshi..." A voice called from behind. Hoshi stopped for a moment to look back and identify such person.

"Tasunoko-sensei..."

Ryu walked in an orderly manner, until he was face to face with the person who first asked him to take part on this crusade of sorts.

"You are truly a strange individual, Hoshi. Why do you still bother coming to classes?" Ryu kept a serious expression.

"Because it's my duty, and the Justice High schoo--"

"No, it's not only that..." Tasunoko Kai interrupted the head-banded scholar. "We're not even half-way on the school year, and all of your grades are good enough to get you through by only taking tests... Pacific's College Branch already has a scholarship waiting for you, all that's left is your choice for major, and you're there" He added.

Ryu's almost stoic expression suffered a slight change, when a diminutive smile was shown on his face.

"Well... Most people my age have a huge share of dreams. Many hope they can make it in their respective field; and, even if they don't, most of them already have any quantity of dreams in storage, waiting to come to fruition" Ryu massaged his Adam's apple lightly.

"Me? Up until now, I was glad to still be alive... I was never worried about my future, nor any possible hopes that other people had on me. Only one thing truly mattered to me. However, getting involved on this ordeal made me realized that, while my way of doing things more or less remains the same, the lifestyle I was hoping to lead will leave me towards nothing"

Mr. Tasunoko stared at Ryu's declaration more like an average benighted student would.

"I rest my case" Ryu's Math Teacher said while letting a brief chuckle out afterwards. "My best wishes go to you" He added, while bowing his head down in respect.

This last action threw Ryu a bit off, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless, offering a bow of his own. After that, Hoshi walked away silently.

_I just hope everyone else is okay._ He thought, just as he passed through the front gate...

Something inside him surged. As if his body was being impaled, Ryu took both hands to his sides.

_Shit... not again, please!_ He thought.

This wasn't the first time such blinding pain took hold of him. Such was the pain that he was doubled to his knees. Several students that were also leaving the school kept on looking at him. Some of those eyes showed concern, some others intrigue, some just for the gossip.

After almost a complete minute, Ryu managed to get himself up without much difficulty. While still holding his right side, he left out a sigh.

_Remember there's no time for this._ He resumed on his walking, with some of the fore mentioned students still staring at him.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere around Meguro...

"Ah, look at me, Ken Masters: the archetype for the idiot savant! La la!" While walking down the streets of an unusually fluid Meguro, Roy Bromwell did a mocking impersonation of one of his current partners.

"Keep your pie-trap shut, you ass-wipe" Ken raised voice made an emphatic stop in each syllable.

"Classy..." Roy retorted.

"Ah, stuff it already, both of you buggers--" Cammy intervened, while keeping both her hands covering her ears.

"I swear, if I ever hear so much as a bloody yap from any of you--"

"Well, it's this dumb-ass' fault, Cammy!" Roy interrupted, while pointing towards Ken.

"We should have went to Suginami, or at least Setagaya, but nooo... we had to let white-trash here decide! Duh!" He added, while resuming on his mocking tone.

"Y—you…" While trying to get actual words together, Ken's right eye started to twitch at a rather unseen speed. Shortly after, his left eye followed.

"Please… Masters, calm down. Remember to focus" Acting as a voice of reason, Boman intervened in what it seemed to be a lost cause. Ken's gritted teeth were a dead giveaway.

As if an earthquake, Ken's head started to shake. He quickly took his hands towards the sides of his head, in an attempt to stop it. While both Cammy and Boman watched with uncertainty plastered over their faces, Roy shrugged off what he considered a simple fit.

"You can be such a hot--"

PRACK!

Before Roy could end his sentence, he was kissing the floor. A pointed light brown boot, resting on the back of his head availed to that.

"Uh, Cammy, what moved you to perform such brutal action?" The tall, Latin-American student asked somewhat confused, while Cammy proceeded to remove her left boot off Roy's head. A few moments later, after she strapped her boot on, Roy stood up quickly, visibly infuriated.

"What is your proble--?" Roy was frozen dead on that last word. Noticing Cammy's killer stare, he knew it was for the best to do so.

"I don't know what is the problem between you two. If it is about that dense bimbo that we're striving to rescue, then I have to pay tribute to Chun-Li on this. You're a fucking IDIOT!" The short-sized girl cried that last part, while pulling Bromwell's red tie. "I know you're something of a bloke so let me break it down to you slowly. You and that stupid chippy are RETARDED FOR EACH OTHER! And I bet you haven't even tried to come clean!" She added.

Both Boman and Ken, who was finally off his mental relapse, stared completely paralyzed at the frightening scene.

"SO, when this croc is finished, I hope you at least have acquired the bloody stones to tell her that, you follow?" She said, with Roy's face now turning blue.

"U-uh, y-y-yes" After he barely offered his response, Cammy proceeded to let go off his tie. Roy gasped for breath. But...

"G'ah!" Cammy quickly seized him again, this time by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow ow, ow OW! The hell?" He frantically uttered.

"And you better stop calling my friend white-trash, since he's far from being one. You got that, Harvard?" Cammy said, making a special emphasis on that last word.

"Yes! Okay, I got it! Please let go!" Roy frantically uttered. A second after that, Cammy allowed his ear to be free.

After that, they kept walking on to the west... with Roy holding his ear in pain.

-----

MeanwhileOutside Tamagawa HS.

While walking towards the gate, a young red haired boy reached for a pack of cigarettes found on the left pocket of his trousers.

Then abruptly, while lighting his cigar, someone tapped him on the shoulder. This caused Iory to stop from enjoying his nicotine fix.

"Yagami-san" The voice said, sounding fairly feminine. As Yagami Iory looked back, he noticed a girl with long brown hair, clad in the typical uniform assigned for Tamagawa.

"... Do I know you?" He almost grunted while speaking.

"Ah, well... no, not really" The tone she used denoted a certain unsure-ness. "My name's Chitosi Kei and I... well---" She fumbled through words.

Iory rolled his eyes.

_What on earth does this girl wants?_ He thought while starting to walk away.

"Well, there's this girl, she's my friend... her name's Sakura. Kasugano Sakura" The mention of that name alone made Iory stop completely.

_Oh man... Not even Ryu knows where she might be. Think Iory, think!_ Iory covered part of his mouth while he thought about something smart to say...

"Oh, yeah..." Iory first, while still avoiding to look at the girl. "… the Ryu-junkie from first year. No, haven't seen her around since Wednesday or so, I think"

"But I thought that you and tha--"

"Nevermind" He interrupted. "Now if you excuse me, I've got people to scare" His tongue-in-cheek tone was more than obvious in those last words. After that, Iory resumed on his pace.

While Kei remained almost motionless...

"You know, you have this whole Pseudo-Goth thing going on..." Iory stopped his march once again.

"-- But I'm sure it's nothing but a facade" Iory remained without facing Sakura's friend.

"So it is..." Iory finally came face to face with Kei, before a bit of smoke came off the red haired student's mouth. "Now, If you were to excuse me" Iory turned his back on any further conversation and resumed on his walking.

Kei wavered his hands to shake off the smoke Iory let off at her face.

"You just don't walk off when people's talking to you!" Kei's attempt to regain attention fell on deaf ears.

After finally reaching a couple of blocks away from Tamagawa's front gate, he suddenly stopped again. This time, instead of his usual position of chin looking down, he was holding his head straight.

Both his bright eyes seemed disturbed by the apparent sight. His expression denoted a somewhat frustrated nature. But then out of nowhere... he started to smile, while his eyes closed.

"Yagami Iory, a request has been made for you to join us" Spoke a voice with a redundant sound to it.

"Hmph. That would make this your second visit here? Running out of ideas, aren't we?" As Iory re-opened his eyes, the sight of 5 people appeared in front of him, effectively closing his path.

2 girls and 3 guys to be precise, 4 of them dressed in a black, short sleeved shirt, complete with orange colored trousers/skirts. The one far behind the others kept enough distance to remain unidentified by Yagami's sight.

Nonetheless, Iory knew well which school these guys hailed from.

"Guess I'm going on a limb here and blow the schedule" After ending his statement, Iory reached out for his left pocket. Suddenly, almost on a whim, 1 of the 3 male students from justice assumed a fighting pose.

However, much to their disappointment, Iory only pulled a couple of small things out of his pocket.

"They're called headphones, you guys" Iory said with a derisive tone. After putting said headphones on each respective ear, the crimson haired reached for his pocket once again. Only to hear a slight sound at first.

-click!-

Immediately after hearing that sound, Iory rushed towards the Justice students in front of him. 2 seconds later, a blistering sound once again penetrated Iory's ear-walls.

_A fine choice to break both spirits and bodies._ Iory thought of the song, while approaching to the heat of the battle.

After effectively dodging one of the chops performed by one of the 2 females, Iory lunged her thoracic zone without breaking a sweat; this was followed by a backslap, sending the girl against the wall, while she slipped into unconsciousness quite fast.

The red-haired now went for 2 of the 3 guys, quickly tackling one against the wall and, while the other one attempted to kick Iory in the back, Yagami's response was quite smart: A revere kick to the guts. Taking advantage that his current rival shrugged in pain, Iory juggled his opponent with a left-hand scratch that involved the use of a broken ring.

_3 out of 5_ He quickly thought.

The remaining female was quickly dispatched with a sucker punch that caused her to hit slowly the ground, due to a lack of breath. But one thing remained as a doubt for Iory.

_Why hasn't he attacked?_

-cliiick!-

Suddenly, Iory hit the stop button on his disc-man. This was too weird. There he was, the last one of Justice posse. He was tall. More than anyone he could remember from recently. He's wearing an odd garment for a Justice student: A quite lengthy black jacket, even for his size.

"Hey, are you coming? Day passes by faster than you think…" Although the taunt initially seemed to work, Iory opened his eyes in total wideness when he recognized the person.

"K-k-- kuso--" If Iory was to use his mouth on a further point, he knew he had to left whatever he had in mind unsaid.

POW!

----

Some time later. Ota's limit with Setagaya...

His thoughts kept uneasiness present all the time. He couldn't pretend anything.

"It's so sad to see your determined expression change into a sad one, Ryu-kun" Said a tender voice. Even if just by a little bit, Ryu felt better just as he listened to those words.

"Some role model I turned out to be... at least you're okay now, Akira-chan"

"Ryu-kun, I told you before: It was not your fault. I was too dumb to question my teammate's motives on aiding me. Now I turned them away..."

"Wait" Ryu started to remember what happened last time he met with Edge and Gan. "So you went to look for your brother on your own?"

"Yes" She dryly answered, while looking a bit down.

"But who put you on that state?"

"The same person who almost crushed your neck that one time..." Ryu looked officially spooked.

"Shimazu-sama?" Ryu said in a desperate fashion. Akira nodded in response.

Suddenly, they both stopped walking.

"But they only hurt me physically. I already know what they have done to other students... Someone I do not know chased them away, while one of your friends took me to Gouken-sensei's dojo"

"G'uh? One of my friends? But--but the only other one who knows you besides Ken and Guy is..."

"Osha!" When Ryu heard that incredibly loud shout, he knew exactly who it was. His eyes opened in complete wideness, while his face denoted a puzzled grimace.

Before even turning back, all Ryu could feel was this powerful pat on his back. Even when his eyes appeared to pop out of it's sockets, he was not surprised by this antic; While looking over his shoulder, Ryu's expression denoted a certain annoyance.

"Uh, hey-- how are you, Dan?" He said, a bit irritated.

"Better than ever, old pal!" He retorted way too enthusiastically.

"Say, why didn't you told me about this when Ken and I went to see you?"

"Well, I... I dunno, I guess I didn't wanted to make a big deal out of it" Ryu arched his right eye-brow, while he thought about all the times he, Ken and Dan trained together, and how Hibiki always tried to stand out.

Not making a big deal? He's not hogging the spotlight? That's unlike him, but... Ryu quickly shook his head dismissing any further thoughts on that topic. NO, just... DON'T GO THERE. Focus on now.

"So, how come you were involved in all of this?"

"Well, that's quite a story, old friend! Let me see, hmm..." Dan assumed a thinker's pose.

After what it seemed like the longest minute ever, both Akira and Ryu started to get annoyed, since Dan wasn't coming with anything to say.

"I know...! There was this weird-looking, dark skinned guy. He had red-hair and he was also sporting a gi very much like the ones Gouken-sensei gave us" Ryu quickly remembered what Guy told him some days ago about a similar one.

After putting everything together in his mindscape, Hoshi opened his eyes widely, in a frightful realization.

"Ryu-kun! daijobunka?" Akira's tone couldn't hide the worry she felt while staring at a paralyzed Hoshi Ryu.

"Whoa buddy, seems like you saw a ghost" Dan's approach was a bit more bland, but nonetheless just as worried.

"Dan... tell me something" Ryu paused, while reaching for Dan's left shoulder. "Did this person wore something resembling beads?"

"I dunno. No wait..." He paused, while he made his best effort to remember. 10 seconds later. "Oh yeah. He did! How do you know?"

"..." Ryu became totally speechless. Also, his face suited more the one a dead person would have.

"Ryu-kun... do you know this person?" Although Akira's tone was soothing, he still couldn't answer. The uneasiness made him lay his back next to a wall. His right hand slowly reached for his forehead, removing the bangs off his forehead while doing such.

"Gouki..." He whispered.

"Who?" Both Akira and Dan asked, confused that none of them knew what exactly Ryu said. The ansatsuken practitioner sighed.

"... Dan, can I ask a favor?" He said while covering his eyes with both hands.

"Sure thing, pal!" Dan re-assured while giving a thumb up.

"I know I told you I was gonna introduce you to the team and all... but I'm afraid you're gonna have to go on your own"

"Uh, no problem. Just what on earth is going on? Why do you seem so upset with that man?"

"I... don't know anymore. Please, just... ah, when you reach over there, tell everyone I'll do my best to be there as fast as I can, okay?" Ryu answered.

"Oh, okay, I will" Just as Dan was ready to begin running--

"Oh, and Dan..." Ryu interrupted him before doing so.

"Yes?" Hibiki said, without giving a second step.

"Take care of yourself, man" Ryu extended his left arm, with his fist closed.

Dan smiled. He returned the gesture by slightly punching Ryu's fist. As he did so, he started to run.

With both Akira and Ryu watching as he disappeared from their sight...

Ryu cleared his throat, before getting away from the wall. "Akira-chan, I know this is asking too much..."

"I'll go with you" Akira interrupted him. He was rather surprised to hear such response.

A smiled followed.

"Doesn't come as much of a surprise. After all, you and Daigo aren't that different" The youngest Kazama smiled at that last comment, just before proceeding to strap her helmet back on.

"So, shall we go?" She asked, with her voice sounding a bit muffled.

"Right" He dryly responded. Afterwards, they both proceeded to run as fast as possible.

A few minutes later.

Already knee deep into Setagaya, both students moved as quickly as the always busy ward allowed them to.

_... his own brother. I'm glad Sensei taught me about him before-- No, Ryu! Focus on this! What could possibly interest him enough in Sakura to kidnap her? I just--_ Ryu shut his thoughts for a moment. Although he didn't assumed any stance, he seemed to be meditating.

_-- I just hope We make it on time._ Ryu pushed his own thresholds to raise his speed a little bit.

Akira, a Kazama in her own right, had no problem doing the same.

Then, completely out of the blue--

BOOOM!

A loud noise, forced them to stop suddenly.

"What the--"

Before Akira could carry her sentence on, both she and Ryu noticed a rather unbelievable scenario: What it seemed like hundreds of people, running towards their direction, like hunted animals. Ryu, given his penchant for fast thought, quickly pulled Akira out of the way of the fleeing horde's way.

A few seconds later, once the riot had apparently ended, a much more surprising sight came to surface.

"Yagami?" Ryu asked to himself.

After the pandemonium passed by, two figures stood their ground. One of them was none other than Yagami Iory.

After confirming it was his red-haired acquaintance, Ryu, followed closely by Akira, approached towards him.

"Yagami-san, daijobu?" He asked.

Iory quickly looked turned his look towards him. "There's just so many answers for that right now, especially when it involves HIM" He said, while re-directing his stare towards his opponent.

When both Ryu and Akira looked at whomever Iory was referring to, they were both completely shocked by disbelief.

"A-a-anta... k-kuso" Ryu uttered under his teeth.

"I take it you know this fellow as well, Hoshi..." Iory intercepted.

"ONII-SAN!" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs.

Without turning back to Akira, Iory dropped both his fighting stance and serious look, with his left eye opening wide and his right one suffering a notable twitching.

"... This could neither be more convoluted nor more awkward" Iory sounded positively annoyed.

"Well, you are aware who's handling this, don't you?" Ryu quickly dismissed any thought of Iory playing the fool.

"If we ever get out of this pastiche—" Iory gritted his teeth, while his tone of speech turned into incoherent gibberish.

Meanwhile, somewhere around Taiyo.

"Ow!" Ayuhara Natsu reached for her left ear.

"Na-chan? Is everything OK?" Hinata asked, quite concerned about her best friend.

"Well, I think. But why do I feel we're spiraling into madness? Is it just…"

"Don't worry" Guy intercepted. "When you get involved with the wall, you're bound to get a bit mental"

"You're one to speak, Hinato" Chun-Li said between giggles. "And stop leering at me…" Her tone changed from playful to accusing.

"I was NOT leering!" The Bushin practitioner's comeback sounded ineffective.

"You were" Fei-Long backed up Chun-Li's point.

"Ah, screw this…" Guy flailed his hands in the air, while falling in something of a fit. "I'm going solo next time" He added, while keeping himself a bit distanced from the group.

"That was uncalled for" Batsu's opinion of the whole discussion hit the right spot.

"Was it?" Roberto, the usually silent player from fell into a moment of blandness.

"Yes, it was--" Batsu quickly replied "--can we wrap this up already? For the love of--"-  
--------  
**Foot Notes:** So, you know the stumper. If you feel like reviewing, do so. Fourth walls are overrated anyway, enjoy the strip, and remember... Street Fighter and Rival Schools are property of CAPCOM, Iory and other KOF characters are property of SNK/Playmore.

This is, however, my story. And if you feel like using any elements off it, let me know before. Have a good day.


	21. Deem it

**Blindfolded By Memories**  
**----------------------------  
Namiya Squeals: **Ain't writer's block grand? 3 months. THREE GODDAMN MONTHS. You know what, it's not even funny. A story I once fancied so much has turned into a goddamn epic. And who wants that? And while work has been good overall(one of my novels is getting picked up, and I'm once again touring as a hired gun for a rock band), this story's been 2 years in the making.

And it already turned out to be longer than I thought. It's like jumping the shark, except I have nothing to boast about(regarding my attempts as a fic writer). Luckily enough, no more suggestion are being taken. So shut up, sit your fanny down and enjoy the rest of this ride. Reviews are accepted. Suggestions towards story plot will be ignored. Any and all matters in regards of my spelling are welcome.

All drama aside...

**----------------------------**  
**Chapter 20: "Unfit to Obsolescence"**

**A few blocks away from Gorin High School.**

"Well..." Chun-Li expressed, while re-doing part of her hairdo. "...Ryu suggested this would be a bit difficult"

"Ch-choto matte-- Ryu-san?" Ayuhara Natsu asked, sounding a bit confused. "He devised this whole plan on his own?"

"Well, yes" Chun-Li said with a small smile on her face.

"Na-chan, I think Sakura's 'little' crush had more to it, don't you think?" Hinata said, while using Natsu's shoulder to prop herself higher.

Both girls quickly took notice on how Chun-Li looked away.

"Chun-Li, are you ok?" Natsu said a bit concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Nothing to it. Let's just go" Chun-Li stated, with her expression diverging rather drastically from her usual self. She walked off any further conversation, with both Fei-Long and Guy following shortly after.

"That was uncalled for, Hina" Natsu's savvy grip of the situation was well noted just by looking at Chun-Li's expression.

"What do you mean...?" While Hinata pondered a bit listlessly for brief seconds...

Then—

"Oh, snap! She's the--!"

"Finally all those mystery novels sink in" Natsu dully said. And while the two friends discussed of Chun-Li, Sakura and such...

"Hey... where's Sawamura?" Batsu asked.

"Huh? Shoma?" Robert responded. "Oh god, where is he now?" He added, while lowering his visor.

"HEY!" A loud scream was heard from a distance.

"Augh, darn... it never ends" Roberto lamented in a rather grim fashion. Natsu hid her face in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Guy began to wonder.

"Seems Shoma decided to go ahead and--" Before Natsu could say anything else…

"SCREW YOU, NUMB-NUTS!" Sawamura Shoma's shout was enough for everyone in a 2-mile ratio to listen to.

"You know what? Never mind..."

_'Memo to self: Next time, regardless of how quiet he is, tag along with Ryu.'_ Guy thought while rolling his eyes and heading towards the source of the soon-to-be quarrel. Soon the others followed. While in there, both Chun-Li and Guy recognized a familiar face.

_'Is he...?' _ Xiang knew that she had seen this person before. _'What was his name…? Damn, I can't remember' _She added.

"Aw, shoot" With Hinato, though, it was a whole different deal. His disapproving grimace denoted this.

"Look, as much as I'd like to kick your rear end, I'm in something of a hurry, so..." The person standing a few feet away from Shoma spoke. He sounded collected.

"You shut your mouth, dammit!" Shoma cut right through his current rival's dialogue.

"O-Kay... really, I don't have much time. I'm looking for someone, so would you be kind enough to get off the way?" The person remained calm.

"Off THIS!" Without further necessity for a trigger, Shoma swung his huge bat towards the unfortunate one.

FWOOSH!

A strong air was heard, but nothing else.

"Shoma…!" Natsu felt obliged. "Please stop!" She added, sounding quite desperate.

"Seems you are a bit hot-headed..." The contender said, while taking the dirt off his left shoulder. "...Well, not that I am without such flaws at times. I apologize for calling you a twerp..."

"Petty words!" Shoma claimed, while using his bat to taunt his rival. "And other thing..." Before the short-tempered Gorin student could continue...

"Kusanagi-san? What the hell are you doing here?" Guy interrupted the baseball enthusiast. Shoma's ill-directed determination suddenly veered into blank confusion.

"Kusanagi?" Chun-Li uttered. "You mean the guy who--"

Kyo cleared his throat rather loudly; in an obvious attempt to dismiss what he feared was going to come out of Chun-Li's mouth.

"Never mind" Chun-Li said, with both a tone of dark contempt and an evil leer to match.

"Well, taking advantage that Hinato is here and all, I would prefer if he introdu--"

"Oh, wait! I know you! I know you!" Hinata interrupted Kyo's sentence quite unsoundly. Kyo's cool was lost after he smacked his right hand against his forehead.

"You're the guy who went asking for clues in our school" Wakaba Hinata remarked, while pointing repeatedly towards Kyo, who slowly rolled his eyes, attempting to shrug this whole skit like something non-existent.

"Wait... what?" Immediately after hearing that compelling argument, Guy bit his lip and concealed his eyes with his hand. _'This is life in a nutshell…'_ He thought, with his lip-biting grimace sticking further on.

Then, Kyo suddenly allowed a cunning smile to surface.

"Kyo. Kusanagi Kyo. Tamagawa Minami. Third year student" After a rather humble introduction, Kyo paused for a bit to clear his throat, this time on a more serious manner.

"After the attacks on both Gedo and Gorin went off, the Student's Council on our school decided to form his own team to investigate... both my original partner and I intended to have another third year student in the team, but since Kasugano Sakura, once a strong prospect for both Taiyo and Gorin was between the first-year students in Tamagawa, the Council asked us to meet and, if possible, recruit her"

After Kyo's explanation, many a perplexed looks were directed on him.

"Wow... that was actually pretty useful" Shoma claimed in a bit of awe.

"So now you're siding with him, Shoma?" Natsu's tone was playful…

"Screw you, Natsu!" but this passed unnoticed to the short-tempered baseball player.

"God, not again" Roberto said, while listening to the same argument he was awfully getting so used to.

"You've had it pretty hard, Roberto-san" Hinata tried to comfort Roberto, while he took both hands to the sides of his head, in obvious despair.

"It's not fair..." He lamented again.

"I swear. People are getting crazier by the minute" Batsu observed.

"Your voicing may not be too far off, friend. But truth be told, who we are to judge someone else's actions, Batsu?" Kyosuke decided to remain neutral.

"Point taken" Batsu seemed to comply.

"Great. Has the tea party reached its climax?" Kyo said, using a clearly biting tone. "Or should we, you know... get going to Justice instead and oh, I don't know, maybe-- END THIS GODDAMN IDIOCY ONCE AND FOR ALL?" He added, with an augmented volume.

He took a rather deep breath afterwards. Most of the other students, included both Natsu and Shoma, stared at him with a combination of fear, bemusement and doubt.

"You're right... we should be on our way" Hinato Guy, the only one who remained calm, responded quite soundly.

"... Right. Ryu said we should meet there before anything else occurs" Chun-Li seconded.

"Yeah. I'll guess we shouldn't be doing silly things" Natsu complied, while reaching for the back of her head.

"Fair. Let's get going" Shoma said, finally showing a different take of himself.

Kyo allowed an annoyed grunt out of his mouth after hearing such feedback. "Oh, glad we got that out of the way" He said in an almost nonchalant manner, while starting to walk.

"Sure, no--" Before continuing, the baseball enthusiast stopped for a moment to ponder on the true meaning of Kyo's sentence. It finally hit Shoma "WAIT! Were you trying to be snide?"

"Ugh, never mind..." Natsu didn't pulled any punches when it came to present her annoyance towards Shoma's almost meathead nature.

"But--!"

"Seriously! GONE!"

**----------------------------  
****Some place else.**

While mixing themselves with a group of businessmen, a particular trio seemed intent on evading a direct confrontation.

"Well, I'll be damned. Meidaimae...?" Iory interrupted his speech, to catch a bit of breath, and wipe sweat of his forehead. "We're half-way out of Setagaya, and he's still coming strong? That's just messed up!"

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" Akira quickly retorted on behalf of her older sibling.

"Gee, excuse me..." Iory said, while rolling his eyes "...But when you come up with a better term to describe a humongous dude trying to bludgeon the shit out of us, then we'll talk" He added, with his notoriously sharpened tone.

"You know, for all your so-called lyrical awkwardness, your manner of speech becomes incredibly inventive when it comes to insult, Yagami" Ryu's point of view was delivered in his often-deadpan manner.

"Low blow, Hoshi! Low blow" Iory's smart-ass tone was almost as evident as Ryu's past observation.

"... If you say so" Ryu said while rolling his eyes. While doing so, he noticed something in particular. "Returning to our matter at hands, we should take advantage of the fact that we're in Keio. Not that I think Daigo would go out for citizens, but I guess we should avoid any public altercation"

A silence of few seconds proceeded before…

"What. the. HELL? Are you saying we should keep on running?" Iory scoffed after his one-sided questions.

"Bear with me, Yagami. Daigo is an incredibly gifted fighter, and you probably know that already"

"No kidding" Iory could almost predict what was coming.

"And besides... we still need to get 'there' by any means and, of course, as soon as possible" Ryu illustrated.

Iory gritted his teeth. Although he wanted to get back and fight against Daigo, he knew that Ryu was right.

"L' Merde" Iory cursed while reaching for his wallet.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yagami-senpai" Akira bowed slightly while thanking Iory.

"Please avoid doing that, okay?" Iory uttered annoyed. "Let's just go"

While getting their respective passes and the few moments after their finally got into one of the trains, Akira and Iory were lucky enough to get a seat. Ryu attempted to make his way through the crowded train, but he wasn't very successful so far. Then--

"So... I-- well I know this may be awkward and all but... what exactly happened with your brother?" Iory used a rather slow pace for his question.

"I wish I knew, Yagami-senpai! Believe me. I am not even sure if it is related to this whole Justice Academy thing..."

"I assure you. It is" Iory claimed, while adjusting the strap of his left boot. "As a matter of fact, before engaging in battle against your older brother, I fought with a group of students... they were all clad in the typical Justice dressing code" He added, while finishing with the minor detail on his shoe-ware.

"So that's why you were a bit drained when we found you facing my brother?"

"Hn! Those guys didn't even put up a dece--"

"Hey, young one, are you okay?" That single phrase cut Iory off from all his momentum. Following that, a bunch of whisper and gossip took place.

"What the--?" It obviously caused him to feel a bit upset, so he went up to see the cause of such a hubbub. Akira, who was still concealing her identity from Iory, followed shortly.

They were both in awe when they took a glance.

"G'... hkkk!" Ryu was twisting on the ground, in what it seemed like severe pain.

"Ryu-kun!"

"Hoshi!" The red-haired musician pushed his way through right after realizing Ryu's apparent relapse. "Get off the way, you morons!" He added, with a notoriously aggressive tone.

Although face down, when both Akira and Iory got to where Ryu was laying down, they quickly noticed how Ryu held both his arms against his chest.

"Ryu-kun, what's wrong? Tell us please!" Akira was the first to speak to him. Ryu looked towards his companions.

"G..." Before writhing in pain once again. "Darn it. Just--" It took Ryu a notorious effort to speak clearly. After a few seconds, Ryu finally removed his left arm off his chest.

"Yagami-san..."

"What is it, man?"

"H-help me up" Hoshi extended his hand. Iory wasted no time.

A few moments later, Ryu traded places with Iory seat-wise. Everyone else returned to minding his or her own business.

"What happened to you back there, Hoshi?"

Ryu looked aside, disregarding Iory's question completely.

"Answer me, man! That pain paralyzed you, right?" Iory grabbed Ryu by the shoulders while asking about his condition.

"Godammit..." To no avail. Ryu held his head down.

"And to think I actually deemed you worthy as a band-mate" The crimson haired musician sounded disappointed.

Then, the train stopped abruptly.

"It's a similar situation to the one you go through..." The auburn haired student finally came clean. "... but, unlike yours, there's no known redemption" He added, while still holding his head down.

Iory's visible eye suddenly opened wide, showing his complete surprise at that last word he just happened to hear.

"R-redemption...?" His un-sureness was noticeable to miles.

"Atonement sounds more fitting... but it is indeed possible" While people walked in and out from the train, Ryu finally managed to stand up from his seat on his own. Although by now closed, he was already heading towards the door, with both Iory and Akira shortly following.

When they finally managed to get in front of the door, the train had already resumed on its route.

"Contrary to popular belief from the 3 houses, Orochi's best interests do not lie in the conquer, nor the destruction of this world..." Ryu said, while reaching for the pocket of his blue blazer. "But, as a rather shocking fact, in the enhancement of the very human race. Humans were actually the ones who tainted Orochi's will. Humans in desperate rush for power" He continued, while revealing the contents of his pocket: a white headband.

The train stopped once again. "But how?" Iory asked, before the exit door opened and they proceeded to walk out of the train, only to be stopped a few steps ahead. While other transients passed right by them, Iory was clearly shocked to stare at the person looking straight towards them. "e-e--"

"Even when concealing yourselves between these crowds is a futile effort at best. But I easily understand that such thing is not your motive…" That familiar voice was well rooted within those who knew of the true drives behind Ryu's actions. "Ne, Hoshi-sama?" The warm tone offered by this person came as something of a sanctuary for both Hoshi Ryu and Yagami Iory.

"Yapari..." Ryu dryly said.

**----------------------------**  
**Meanwhile**

"Well, you sure this is the place Brit?" Ken said.

"According to both of our lads here with us, it is so" Cammy said, while glaring towards a sole place. "... the place that extends between Mitaka, Suginami, and Setagaya... this nation's so called Top High School: Justice Academy" Cammy further added.

"... that's saying a mouthful" Roy said.

"Well, since you and Delgado here; no pun intended..." she giggled a bit under her breath, while looking back towards Boman and Roy. "...since you two found this place, I've got around and did some research on the odds and ends of this school, and with your info on the location here, we further pushed Ryu's original plan on the right path" She added, sounding a bit more serious.

"Wow. There's just so much about that last part that sounds just plain wrong when it comes to talking about Ryu" Ken said.

"What do you mean, Masters?" Boman sounded curious.

"Told you Delgado, call me Ken, and... well, it's kind of a long story, but since Justice's still a bit far..." Ken scratched his head, trying to think of something good for his next delivery.

"Just spill it, Masters" Ken had a slight twitch on his left eye after hearing Roy's tone, clearly trying to push his buttons.

"... Well, I'm sure you know that Ryu, despite being an overall nice person, is not really an out-going kind of guy. What you guys probably don't know is that, despite always being of the quiet kind, Ryu was a lot more extroverted when we were younger"

While Ken kept on walking, after a few moments he realized that both Boman and Roy had stopped completely a few feet behind. When he looked back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh, are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Roy said, with a puzzled face tattered where normally only a smirk is detected. "Or are you just talking out of your--"

PAKK!

"Ow, ow! Again?" Roy complained while reaching for the back of his head with both hands.

"Bromwell! What did I tell you?" Cammy looked and sounded menacing enough to make him gulp silently.

"... go on, Masters" The voice Roy used almost had a squeak to it.

"Tell me, Cammy: Do you remember when you first met Ryu and me?"

"Sure I do! Back in the first day of school here in Japan; I had become acquainted with Chun-Li just a month prior to that. She kept on talking about him. But it was just until I met him personally, that I got to know the truth: He was really a sweet guy"

"Right. Now tell me, do you remember what happened after we got back from the summer break that same year?" Ken used a particular tone. It wasn't derision, but I denoted a darker note.

Cammy looked down after fully understanding what Ken meant.

"He... he barely spoke to anyone for months. And when he did, he mostly spoke in Japanese" Both Roy and Boman looked at Cammy with a rather shocked stare. "At the end of our first year he opened up a bit, since he and Chun-Li had started dating, but he never got back to being the upbeat guy he once was" She added, while still looking very much sullen.

"What exactly happened, Ken?" Cammy's blue eyes opened in search for a revelation.

"Let's just say that from that point on, Ryu's outlook on life changed completely. I had already moved to the house I currently live in, and he-- well, we were still on speaking terms, but as you said Cammy: he was never the same. Not even when Chun and he started dating. Good thing that skinny girl came around" Ken smiled while remembering about that particular girl.

"Sakura? You think so?" Cammy lifted an eyebrow.

"You said it early on. His face gets all shiny every time she's mentioned"

"All shiny? Gee, you can't even co--"

PAAKK!

"OW!" Roy held the back of his head in pain, once again. "Boman, what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Roy, but I don't think this is the time for you and Ken to start arguing about such things" Boman Delgado responded, with his calm demeanor contradicting such a sudden action.

"What do you--" Before Roy could continue, Boman pointed a peculiar situation right ahead.

"So... I guess this is IT" Roy said, while enthusiastically clenching his fist.

"Oh, don't give me that crock, Bromwell. Don't try to sound all cocky right now" The British student said in a quite crude tone.

"You know, for all your looks and pleasant accent, Brit... you sure have one helluva foul mouth" Ken said, while letting a slight chuckle out.

"Ah, but you know it drives you mad. You crave it" Cammy retorted, just as she assumed her fighting stance.

"That I do, Brit" Masters' smile couldn't be clearer.

"Students from Pacific Academy: Any and all attempts of fight back will be taken as aggressions directly aimed towards our honorable principal" A kid, who seemed to be the leader of the Justice Students, spoke in a quiet proper Japanese. His tone was cold.

"Fuck-a-doodle-doo, orange pricks!" Cammy shouted, while rushing towards her current opponents.

Roy and Boman shortly followed. Ken stood there, thinking something, unbeknownst to his teammates.

'That is, quite possibly, the sexiest foul talk I've ever heard. EVER' 

**----------------------------**  
**Meanwhile (yet again)**

"No, I'm not letting my hair grow THAT long!" One of them said, significantly upset.

"Why? You'd look metal that way" The other said, in a rather campy tone.

"Why would I want to look metal?"

"Why do they speak of such trivial subjects right now?" And while Ryu and Iory seemed both unwilling to leave the topic at rest, Akira lamented such fact a few steps ahead.

"Try to overlook any silly commentary they may be making now, Kazama. And be focused, for an altercation lays ahead" Both Chizuru and Akira had a conversation of their own.

_'God, since when did this turned into amateur poets' night?'_ Not that Akira wanted to take any part of it.

"Hey, you have to look the part. Besides, you told me you like metal!" Iory said, with an imposing bite to his words.

"Well, you look like one of those Shibuya-Kei guys... but I'm certain that you DO NOT want to sound like any of that" Ryu said. While probably well aware of the consequences, Ryu could feel the tension building at an incredible pace.

'_Ah, crap' _ He quickly thought.

"I'm not having this argument with you, Hoshi!"

"What? It is not an..."

"La-la-LA-LA, I can't hear you!" Iory covered his ears using his index as if ear plugs, while he demonstrated a wildly offbeat denial.

'_Must maintain focus... must not punch newly found band-mate in his stupid chin.'_ Ryu thought, while keeping his eyes wide shut. Suddenly, a feeling of impending danger ran through his spine, as he abruptly re-opened his eyes.

'_A familiar presence?' _Ryu quickly thought. Then, a second later, he let out an almost silent gasp. _'Masaka!'_

"Yagami-sa--!" Albeit trying his best...

"LALALALA! Not listening!" Ryu's heed for normalcy fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, goody" Ryu's deadpan delivery didn't tan things off in the slightest manner...

Right afterwards, Hoshi assumed a stance; before Yagami could properly snap out of his childish behavior, Ryu used his shoulder as a prop...

"KYAA!" The ansatsuken practitioner allowed his battle cry to be heard loud and clear.

**----------------------------  
Foot Notes:** Just in case it's not clear. All characters belong to CAPCOM, SNK and/or otherwise. However, this is my story. If you feel like playing the vicious little plagiarist, then I suggest you to think twice. Contact me, it ain't that hard. See you in the next chapter (when? Damned if I know...).


	22. Nice Day

**Blindfolded By Memories  
----------------------------------  
Namiya Rants:** So yeah, update. Not that I couldn't have done it on December, but I took a much needed(and somewhat deserved) break from any computer-related activities. It was nice. Read a lot of books, got along with my girlfriend's family. You know, the sort of cheesy stuff one does when the Holidays arrive.

I have been, however, working on FanFic related stuff. It is honestly one hell of a challenge to pass my notes to the computer. I hate that. But yeah. It is done. I'll probably wrap this son of a gun of a fic(a lousy mouthful) by April. And to think I started this thing almost two years ago. Good grief.

Anyway. You're not here to get the scoop on those hijinks I call my life, so...  
**----------------------------------  
****Chapter 21: "What a beautiful day to stay indoors"**

A thin figure was laid on the ground. A rather evident bruise revealed its shape: A black bruise tattooed right over his left eye. When the injured boy first opened his eyes...

"Look. He's waking up" A calm voice denoted.

"Yeah, well I hope he knows how to talk as well..." A thunderous voice claimed. The owner of such voice towered over the still listless boy.

"W--who are you?" The boy said, with a frailty impregnated over his rather humble tone.

"What? Ken, did you managed to hear what this little guy said?" Roy asked.

"I thought you knew Japanese" Ken's brief observation nonetheless did little to conceal Roy's less refined points regarding the local language. A grunt followed.

"Yes I do, I just didn't managed to catch onto what he said" Bromwell retorted.

"He asked about us-- about who we might be"

"WHAT!" Roy suddenly felt into a fit of rage.

"are y-you talking abo-- k-k--augh!" Suddenly, the boy started to feel a merciless amount of pain. A foot was positioned right over his adam's apple.

"First you attack us, then you start giving us shit?"

"Roy, calm down!" Cammy pleaded to Roy.

"No! I'm tired of playing the waiting game!" Roy said as he looked towards his British schoolmate. "This kid just attacked us, and now he wants to get something out of us?"

"You can be rather forgetful, Bromwell"

While still facing Cammy, an accusation took Roy Bromwell off guard; the pointing finger being none other than Ken Masters.

"Ah, great. Now what, Masters?" He asked, sounding somewhat tired of the person he mostly considered a nuisance.

"Make memory, you dumbass! Don't you remember last week?" Ken urged, sounding unusually upset.

"What about it?" Roy said as he looked up, trying to remember. And when he finally did…

"Ohhhh... right" He responded, quite embarrassed.

"Great to know you actually have something up there" Ken sardonically remarked while rolling his eyes. "Now can you stop cutting off his breathing?" He urged.

"Oh...! Yea—sorry!" Roy complied, feeling a great deal of embarrassment. Right after Roy removed his foot off the kid's neck, Boman assisted him back on his feet. The kid reached for his left eye, covering it with both his hands.

"I'm sorry we had to come to this" Ken said, without any hint of his usual American accent. The boy seemed to largely ignore his apology, while he turned back to realize the somewhat stressful scenario. Another six students lying on the ground.

A few seconds later. "No... it is not your fault, foreigners" He responded, with a perfectly understandable English. "This is all superior Hyo's doing" He added, while walking towards his badly beaten schoolmates.

"What? Superior Hyo?" Roy looked properly confused. "Who's that?"

"H-h-Hyo?" Ken quickly reached for the boy's shoulder. "Imawano Hyo?"

The boy denoted a somewhat puzzled expression as he nodded.

"Ken, do you know who this Hyo might be?" Cammy asked.

Ken ground his teeth for a moment.

"This all started last year" Ken said, as he started to walk towards the Justice Students, following the still un-named kid to whom he just recently offered apologies. "This was before the whole Tournament both Ryu and Chun-Li entered got into the picture. Both Ryu and I met with this Imawano Hyo last year, in the Taiyo-Pacific battle" He extended.

"Last year's Taiyo-Pacific?" Roy asked. "Yeah, I remember. You, James, and Hinato teamed up in the Relay race..." He paused to reminisce a little, when a little smile on his face appeared. "I must admit you did very well"

"Yeah, I guess we did. But I'm afraid that was not going to last" Ken voice reverbed on the ears of his teammates, while he helped one of the Justice students back to her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------

"N-nanio? Justice Gakuen?" Ryu said in a clearly surprised tone.

"Aa" Hyo said, while offering a slight nod.

"Doshite?"

"In Justice Academy we believe that an adequate education provides the knowledge to take you further ahead in life. It seems fitting that if a student is capable of earning the first place in the National Universal Knowledge Olympics, that he should be among the ranks of our school"

Ryu looked aside, feeling a bit strange for all the compliments intended for his persona.

"I... feel honored that you consider me worthy of such thing. I really do, but I--"

"He's already well recognized all over Japan" suddenly, Ken interjected in English. "And that was only for the things he achieved last year, leaving those Olympics aside" He added.

"Ah, Ken Masters. Champion of the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament" Hyo proceeded to humbly retort Ken's commentary, also in English. "The all-time youngest winner in it, am I correct?" He expanded.

"Yeah, we know you know. Hilarious" Ken's snide tone while speaking could be noticed from a distant range.

"You seem quite reluctant to allow the personal progress of your oldest friend on this country, Masters" Hyo said, while switching back to Japanese.

"Pfft!" Ken scoffed. "Progress? Maybe. Personal? I have listened to more believable pap coming out of a megalomaniac's mouth. Then again, you may just be one of those people who enjoy the sound of their own voice" He claimed, while offering a cynical grin.

"Ken" Ryu's voice indicated an urge for Ken to stop his biting remarks.

"… Whatever" Ken said while storming out. A few moments of silence later...

"I never would have thought that such an accomplished martial artist could be so easily led by his emotions" Imawano remarked, while still keeping a straight face.

"Please... excuse Ken. He didn't meant to--" Even though Ryu attempted to apologize for Ken's somewhat violent response.

"Don't waste your breath, Hoshi" Hyo interrupted him. "It is a well known case amongst sports competitors that your best friend has something of a problem when dealing with authority"

_'Nah. Really?'_ Ryu thought, while muffling a slight chuckle.

"What appeals to you that much Hoshi?" Hyo wondered with a bit of puzzlement.

"Huh? Ah, nothing... forget it. So, back to our matter at hands"

"Right. You were saying?"

"Um-- ugh, how do I put this" Ryu made a long pause as he assumed a thinker's pose. "Well, as I said before, I am truly honored that you think of me as a student worth of attending Justice Academy... but I am afraid that, at least for the remainder of this year, such thing is not possible" He completed.

"Um. Pardon my meddling yet again, but why?" Hyo's question echoed with an air of honesty.

"A debt" Ryu dryly said.

"With the Masters' family fund?"

"Not quite. You see, there's someone I-- well..." Ryu awkwardly scratched the back of his head, trying to sort his thoughts out. With not much luck.

"You don't need to further explain yourself" Albeit a bit abrupt, Hyo's interruption took a great deal of Ryu's stress off. "If joining Justice Academy now is bound to become a burden to you, then I respect your decision. But know this: Our offer will remain for the remainder of your High school cycle" He promptly said.

Ryu offered a little bow.

"I am deeply grateful of your considerate offer. And I hope we meet once again somewhere down the road" The otherwise introverted student from Pacific paused for a moment, to undo his tie-knot.

"For now I have to do something..." Ryu said, while extending his right hand. "… but it was a pleasure meeting you, Imawano-san"

Hyo glared at Hoshi's hand for a brief moment, before placing his own. Ryu's handshake grip was strong.

"Don't mention it" He said before gently breaking it off.

As Ryu walked away, Ken joined him shortly thereafter.

"And remember, the legend of Kazama Daigo would not be possible if it was not for another individual" Hyo's voice was loud and clear enough for both Ansatsuken Practitioners to hear perfectly.

Ken quickly directed his look towards Ryu, with a good amount of worry. As the auburn haired boy directed his look to the ground, with both eyes opened wide... looking considerably unhinged.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Ryu quickly moved his head in order to avoid an incoming attack that would have had an otherwise unwanted effect on his face.

However, he knew the next one won't be so easy to dodge...

"K-kuso!" He cursed under his breath.

POW!

A powerful front kick directed towards his mid area. It was barely blocked on time with the aid of his left knee. However, the strength of said attack caused a bit of strain on his arms.

"Come back to senses, Daigo!" He screamed to his current opponent, as he turned his back on Ryu. Daigo has been an acquaintance of him for quite some time, but right now, all sense of camaraderie has gone off the picture.

_'Dammit! Who is he going after now?'_ The headband-wearing student thought, as he contemplated the possibilities.

Hoshi knew Daigo well enough and, even though he does not appear to be himself right now, it was good enough.

"YAGAMI-SAN! Abunai!" He shouted as fast as he deducted Daigo's next move.

Despite his towering size, Kazama Daigo hurled himself towards Iory at a rather fast pace. Yagami barely had time to reflex...

PAUCK!

Putting a lot of strain on both his arms, Iory managed to block an incoming roundhouse kick to his left side. But Daigo wasted no time, and as he pulled his leg back, he then quickly raised it over his rival's head. The red haired fighter stared in complete awe, and as Daigo's heel came down...

"Utsu!"

Abruptly, Daigo was launched towards a wall, making a rather powerful racket when crashing against it shoulder first.

Both Iory and Akira were downright surprised to witness the person responsible for such feat, as she stood with her palm wide open.

"O-oi-- Chizuru-san?" Iory said, a bit surprised.

Once she assumed a normal stance, her glare was directed towards another spot. A few moments later, she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"You can come out now" She politely said, with her voice raised a fair notch.

"Huh?" Akira wondered whom was Chizuru talking to.

"You do not harbor any ill towards us, so you can come out now" Kagura repeated her request.

"D'ah, and to think we had such a fuckin' good cover!" A loud voice took the attention of everyone involved.

_'That voice...'_ Ryu quickly thought. When he finally realized. "Ugh..." He exclaimed half-heartedly.

"Edge, shouldn't we, maybe, watch our speaking manners?" A voice clumsily followed. Afterwards, in a matter of a second, a couple of figures appeared after the dust settled down.

"Gan-kun! Edge-kun!" Akira expressed, with a noted surprise.

"Oi! konnichi wa, bossu no ototo!" Edge brashly said, while getting off the wall. "All good?" He cockily asked.

"Why did you ran away, little brother of the big boss?" Gan intervened once again.

Though the helmet she donned avoided to recognize her facial features, Akira felt somehow uncomfortable.

"Aren't you..." When Akira noticed her voice had started to sound too feminine, she stopped completely. She cleared her throat a bit. "aren't you guys mad at me?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Edge laughter was rather loud. "Why so?"

"Um, I... well, when you attempted to fight against the guys from Gorin and I restrained you, weren't you--"

"Ha! Big boss would have done the exact same thing. Matter of fact, he woulda' scorned us!"

_'Next time, regardless of his emoness, tag along with Hinato'_ Ryu thought while trying to remain collected at Edge's somewhat annoying manners.

"Speaking of Big boss--" Gan barely managed to say before...

"I know, Gan" Edge's voice acquired a serious tone. "But you saw him... we could barely keep his track all this time without him noticing" He added.

"Then, would you be so kind to aid us in restraining him?" Chizuru plea for help shocked both Gan and the knife-wielding student.

"Are you kidding? There's no way we can beat sense back to him" Edge claimed, while looking down to his hands, only to find his clenched left fist. "Even with Ryu on our side, it would be extremely difficult"

"Hmph!" Iory's vocal expression denoted an upcoming theme. "Perhaps 5 people will do"

"Who do you think you are, red-head?" Edge retorted, in what he felt was an insult directed towards his superior. "Get some grip on who are you talking about taking down. And five people? Do you plan on running away, like a scaredy-cat?" Daigo's right-hand man boasted, trying to make a point in proving the red-haired student wrong.

A few seconds of awkward silence and staring passed, until--

"No... I was thinking more on the lines of Ryu needing to depart"

"What?" Chizuru calmly asked.

"WHAT?" Edge exclaimed, unsurprisingly shocked.

_'Yagami-senpai. What are you planning?'_ Akira thought.

Paying no attention to any of the responses to this seemingly outrageous request, Iory walked towards Ryu, with both hands on the side pockets of his slacks.

"You do know we need to hurry, isn't that so Hoshi?" He said, as he passed right by Ryu's side. The head-banded boy looked down for a moment.

"But, would it be okay?" He said.

"Don't worry, I WILL hold back. Just remember your promise" Iory said, while giving Ryu a pat on the shoulder.

"Will do" Ryu allowed himself a slight bow towards Yagami.

"HEY! Don't you dare to ignore me, YOU SHIBUYA FREAK!" Edge exclaimed notoriously pissed off.

At that moment, Ryu stared at Iory, looking completely frightened.

_'Oh no...'_ He thought.

Iory's left eye started to twitch... in a rather continuous fashion.

"Ryu..." Iory said, as he lowered his head. "Go" He added, with a rather deep tone.

Hoshi proceeded to turn back as quickly as he could, trying to avoid any eye contact with Iory. "--I'll be on my way" Ryu hastily said before starting to run towards Justice High.

A few seconds after Ryu had taken his distance.

_'I wonder if it's okay to leave Chizuru and Iory in charge of this--'_ Unfortunately, his thoughts were bluntly interrupted when--

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT, YOU HAIR NAZI!"

"I CALL IT LIKE I SEE IT, SHIBUYA FREAK!"

"ONEGAI, Yagami-san! Edge-san!" Chizuru strived to calm down her temporal teammates.

_'Don't turn back... it is for the best'_ Ryu thought, looking in complete denial.

Just as Ryu maintained his speed, back at the group, things still seemed rocky at best.

"Okay: Neither of you means what was said about one another, is that correct?" Chizuru said, while fixing her white diadem a bit.

"Whatever" Iory attempted to regain his cool.

"Yagami, you are not helping" Chizuru said, quite annoyed.

Then, a sound startled everyone. Just as they turned around, a preoccupying situation manifested itself. Just as he removed the debris off his uniform, Kazama Daigo once again overwhelmed the present just by means of his presence alone.

"So, it's gonna come down to this?" Iory said as he kneeled. While his left knee served as support, Yagami quickly began to strap something behind his right tibia. When he finished, he quickly strapped the other end onto the aforementioned region of his left leg.

Once done, he stood up. Chizuru stared at him, in complete shock. _'That grin. Is he going to...?'_

"Oh. Where are your manners, Kagura-dono? It's not like I'm going to kill him" Iory nonchalantly said, while extending his right hand. "However..." he added.

Then, a strange color started to manifest around the palm of his hand. A few seconds passed before a purple flame appeared. "... taking your distance would be the right thing to do"

Chizuru gasped.

"Dameda, Yagami-san!" She raised her voice in hopes of stopping something she outright feared.

It proved to be a futile attempt...

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, some place else.

Kyo felt a strange chill that caused his skin to crawl.

"What's wrong, Kusanagi?" Guy reluctantly asked.

"Huh, do you ever get that feeling that, huh... somewhere else, something bad it's going to happen, yet you can't do squat to stop it?" Kyo said, with a shaken tone.

"All the time" Hinato answered, with a monotonous voice and a bored look. "In fact, the moment I stop getting that feeling? That's when I have to worry" He added.

Those comments left Kyo feeling even more puzzled.

"Okay, feeling less encouraged now" The youngest Kusanagi claimed, while lowering his head. When he snapped out of it, he noticed something rather invigorating.

"Hey, we're almost there. Look" He pointed towards a front gate.

"No way. That's Justice Academy?" Hinata expressed.

"Doesn't look that big of a deal, if you ask me" Shoma said.

"Nobody did" Natsu responded, after letting out a little scoff.

"What did you meant by that, giraffe girl?" Sawamura said, while letting out a heavy breath afterwards.

"WHAT... did you just said, pygmy?" Natsu promptly returned the slap, sounding just as mad on her remark.

"God, not again" Roberto said, while getting a hold on both sides of his head.

"Natsu-san, uh... please put the ball down" Batsu attempted to calm the tall leader of Gorin High's volleyball club.

"Sawamura-kun! Onegai shimazu!" Hinata said, while prompting Shoma to lower down his bat.

"Kagami" Chun-Li said, without losing sight on the path. "You've been awfully quiet all this while" She added, while finally looking back at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"... I just feel rather unsure about what lies behind that gate" He calmly said. His straight face letting no doubt about his worries. "It is true that you and Hinato are both of great assistance, but we're still not sure of what kind of enemies we may be facing"

"You don't have to worry that much. After all, Ryu devised this plan thinking about the possibilities" she calmly said.

"How so?" Kyosuke felt a bit of intrigue.

"It may be hard to believe judging from his rather aloof facade, but when you talk to him... I don't know, it almost feels as if he can see right through you. I mean, like your true self"

Kyosuke stood there for a second, trading glares with Chun-Li in a rather awkward fashion.

"Then I guess this plan will go off without much struggle" Kyosuke said while adjusting his eyeglasses.

"CHUN-LI!" Suddenly, a voice snapped them off their conversation. It was Guy's. When both Chun-Li and Kyosuke arrived to where Kyo, Natsu and Hinata stood, they noticed the irremovable look of puzzlement they had.

"What's wrong, Hinato? What happened to them" Xiang asked, with her tone noticeably risen.

"I--isn't she...?"

A few meters, standing before the Front Gate, a fragile looking figure appeared before them. She was clad in a white karate-gi, with the sleeves noticeably cut down... however, the most distinguishing factor was her headgear: A white headband.

"Unless you came here to fight against me, I advice you... turn back" A soft voice emerged from the girl.

"j--j--j--" Chun-Li almost whispered, with a contemptuous look plastered on her expression. She briefly lowered her chin before...

"JI NUUU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone else stood petrified, with both Hinata and Natsu looking at the Chinese student. Nothing but fear on both their hearts.

"Wait... no, Chun-Li! Stop, she could be--!" Guy attempted to calm his schoolmate, to no avail. Chun-Li rushed towards her now rival with great speed.

'Dammit' Guy thought.

Just as she was close enough, Xiang performed a reversal sweep kick, attempting to take her opponent by surprise.

A short leap allowed Chun-Li's rival to evade her attempt without much difficulty. But before she could touch the ground once again, Xiang used her left hand to gain impulse and perform a daring side somersault kick.

The attack made contact, but only made enough damage to send the girl a few feet back. Using the tip of her left foot to land safely, she got back on stance without even flinching.

As Chun-Li also assumed her stance once again, she looked at her current rival. Her monotonous expression revealed no traces whatsoever of the person Xiang first met.

Once more, she ran towards her; she remained in the same calm stance. This only served to further fuel Chun-Li's rage.

"Don't underestimate me, Kasugano Sakura!" She said while directing herself to her opponent. Much to everyone else's chagrin, it was also one of the students they've been looking for. "Your derivative stance is nothing short of preposterous!" She extended.

When close enough, the Chinese student attempted a front kick with her rear leg, followed shortly by a quick palm thrust. The first attack was soundly blocked by Sakura's technique, with the second being sidestepped altogether.

Sakura took advantage of the open point she managed to obtain, performing a powerful elbow smash at Chun-Li's left side.

"HAUGHF!" The wushu practitioner noticed the effect of said attack almost immediately, leaving her guard open yet again.

"Ha-dou-ken!" The Tamagawa student screamed while performing one of ansatsuken's most demanding moves. The sheer impact of the move sent Chun-Li flying for a brief second, before finally hitting the ground. However, the impact dragged her a good distance.

"CHUN-LI!" Fei-Long shouted in desperation, while both he and Guy quickly ran towards their friend. Shortly afterwards, Chun-Li was striving to get up.

"Sh... shimatta" It was not the first time she had to deal with this kind of attack. _'I... wasn't aware that Ryu had taught her... that'_ She thought. Before long, both Hinato and Fei-Long arrived.

"Chun-Li, are you okay?" her childhood friend asked. He noticed that Chun-Li kept her right hand clutching her left side.

While still retaining one knee on the ground, Chun-Li held her head down for a moment. A sly grin adorned her face shortly after.

"You know me better than that, Fei-Long" She said, while slowly getting back up. A few seconds later, she assumed an offensive stance. "My father would laugh at me if he found out I was defeated by a skinny girl" A small smile appeared on her face as she reminisced of her father's upbringing.

"Chun-Li, this is not a friendly fight" Guy sounded truly concerned while addressing his often-opinionated classmate. "This girl was trained by Hoshi. If she was able to fend you off like that--"

"bízuí!" Chun-Li screamed at both Hinato and her childhood friend. "He knows better than this! Someone trained BY RYU--!"

"Ryu? Ry-- Ryu-senpai?" While still at the distance, Sakura interrupted Chun-Li's angered observations. In a brief second, Kasugano Sakura's cold expression changed to one of shock, eyes opened wide included. "D-did you just mentioned… m-my Ryu?"

Those last words echoed in Xiang's ears like a couple of bells, provoking a slight twitch in her right eye. Fei-Long looked completely scared just by witnessing her expression.

"Why do you refer to him LIKE THAT! YOU--!" Chun-Li said, sounding completely enraged. But as Sakura looked down, she interrupted her declaration once more. Sakura then shook her head a couple of times.

"No... I'm not supposed to fight you" She said, with a somewhat awkward tone.

Chun-Li couldn't help but to feel completely confused. "Eh? What did you said?"

"Nevermind me. Just go ahead" She said, once again with a stale tone, before turning her back on Chun-Li and the others.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata's voice could be heard. "Matte kudasai!" she pleaded.

"Kasugano-san!" A distinctively strong voice came forth. The owner, Kusanagi Kyo. "Will you be okay?"

"...Daijobu, Kusanagi-san" She said without turning back to face them. Afterwards she leaped towards the wall surrounding Justice Academy's front gate.

"Wait, you...!" Chun-Li quickly ran towards the gate in attempts of confronting Sakura once more, but when she had passed the front gate, no signs of Kasugano were found.

"She..."

When both Kyo and Guy arrived where Chun-Li, they realized an even more gruesome scenario.

"What... the hell happened here?" Kyo was outright disturbed by the sight.

"K-- m-masaka" Guy tried to remain with some sense of normalcy. But the painted scenario was quite trying.

At least 50 people were laid on the ground, unconscious. No mean feat for a sole person.

After a little moment, the Bushin apprentice came to a conclusion.

"She is NOT brain-washed" Hinato claimed, making a rather heavy emphasis on the negation. When Chun-Li finally came to grips with the situation, she at first felt a bit puzzled. "This was an act of will... of sorts" He added, while trying to make sense of those last words he just said.

After Hinata, Natsu and the other finally crossed the gate as well, they came to be acquainted with the same bemusing scene.

"All these people... she did it?" Shoma expressed, quite baffled.

"… with only those few days to train?" Natsu commented as well on the actions apparently performed by her childhood friend.

"Perhaps she wants to prove herself worthy" Kyosuke said, while removing his glasses for a moment. From the front pocket of his jacket, he pulled a handkerchief and proceeded to clean his glasses with the greatest of care.

"To who?" Shoma pondered. "I mean, didn't Hoshi devised this whole plan dealy to avoid things such as this?" He added.

When Kagami Kyosuke was done with the cleaning of his glasses he put them back on almost immediately. Afterwards, he started to carefully fold the handkerchief.

"... For someone like Ryu, this is merely child's play. After all, he was one of the people who put a stop to the Gangs War a couple of years ago. But this, I somehow doubt Ryu had any involvement on this matter" The chairman of Taiyo Students' Committee said.

'_God, since when did they all started to get so verbose?'_ Guy thought, before letting a long sigh out. '_Good thing only Kyo and I know about what really happened. We just need to play it—'_

"Oh for crying out loud! You guys are that tunnel sighted?" Guy's train of thought was (un)soundly interrupted by Kyo's loud-mouthed outburst.

'_I must not beat down. Beat down is the Hinato-killer. Beat down is the little-death that delivers total lack of credibili--'_ Guy thought, with his eyes wide shut. Yet, an annoyed smirk remained on his face, when...

'_Oh, what the hell'_ He suddenly opened them.

PAUCK!

"OOWW!" Kusanagi ducked in pain. The rest of the party witnessed this with an utter confusion. "HINATO, what the hell?" Guy gave Kyo a strong blow on the back of the head.

"I wouldn't have to do it if you just quit your damn spazzing, block-head" Guy said, while looking onwards.

"Who are you calling block-head?" Kyo retorted, but much to his annoyance, he got no response.

"He's calling it as it fits, alright? Just quit it already!" Chun-Li deftly claimed.

Kyo gave her a ragged stare, followed with a clearly annoyed grunt.

"Besides. We've got company" Batsu reared his head from relative silence, while staring forward. Four figures appeared in front of the team. One of those noticeably towering over the other three.

Both Chun-Li and Guy recognized one of the people standing in front of them, much to their chagrin.

"Hello, father..." Batsu said, with a quaintly toned-down quality to his voice.

**----------------------------------  
The Foot Notes:** Cliffhanger, again! Oh dang, oh dang! Just you wait, in the next chapter, I'll make fun of webcomics and obligatory lol butts lol jokes! For REAL!

God, that was lame. Anyway, remember: none of the characters is of my property. Rival Schools and Street Fighters belong to CAPCOM. The other guys(and gals, of course) belong to SNK/PLAYMORE. However, the story's still mine, and stealing it brings some serious bad mojo. So don't do it.


	23. Land of Sunshine

**Blindfolded by Memories**

* * *

**Namiya rants(and how!): **It is obvious I can't keep a promise when it comes to this place. Not that it really matters. All smug matters aside, everything's good(or at least, as good as it gets). The plan to wrap this thing up as it was originally intended still remains.

This one's a bit longer. But that's just a staple on my incorrigible way of writing a story. I just love to torture the people with my lousy editing 'skillz'. Besides, we're almost there! So suck it up!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Land of Sunshine**

_'It almost feels as if my legs and the rest of my body are parting ways... just what the hell am I thinking? Keep your mind sharp, damn it!'_ He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thoughts of exhaustion.

_'In theory, I shouldn't even be standing up'_ Regardless of the track to follow, Ryu entertained thoughts that otherwise are quite rare inside his thinker. _'Then again, training hard every day has its perks'_ His thoughts slowly stacked one over another seamlessly.

Then, a presence came to his attention. At first, the auburn haired boy thought nothing of it, but as it became obvious it wasn't something to ignore, he stopped his march.

_'I should've known...'_ He thought, while looking towards the sky. "Even you're worried, aren't you?" He said, without ceasing to look up.

"Am I becoming that predictable? Damn. And here I was, thinking of me as quite the apathetic" A voice behind the head-banded spoke. All of a sudden, a little smoke made its way near Ryu's face.

"I just don't get it: why do you smoke after a certain set of events?" He commented, feeling a bit revolted by the smell of smoke.

"Friend, a few words for you. Calm down. I'm not much of a smoker... just helps to keep the voices relaxed" Yagami said, attempting a low, pseudo-dramatic tone of voice.

"O-kay... if it works for you, I guess" Ryu said, dismissing Iory's snide remark. "So, are you still in one piece?"

"Yeah" Iory said, sounding normal once again. "No matter how powerful someone can be: If their heart is not into it, then it's a-- "

"Wasted. Cause" They both said at unison. "I know. You said the same thing back at the rehearsal, jukebox" Ryu added in an almost trademark deadpan delivery.

As Iory took another hit from his cigar, he allowed a slight chuckle out. A little bit of smoke came as he coughed.

"You can be quite the fun guy, Hoshi. You should let that side of you come out more often"

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt... but first, let's see about a certain person" Ryu massaged his index and middle fingers on his left hand while making his request.

Iory smoothly removed the cigar off his mouth, before using the tip of both his left index and thumb to put it off. Afterwards, he looked up for a moment and allowed a small cloud of smoke to come off his mouth.

"You know, before we go there and wreck havoc on the poor misguided idiot behind all this nonsense, I want to know something" Iory said, while taking both his hands inside the pockets of his trouser.

"What is it?" Ryu said as he turned back to look at Iory.

"Last Saturday, on the little 'rehearsal'..." Iory tried hard to get to the point, as if said topic was slipping off his reach. "...of sorts we had. Well, I know you have never been in a band... or played an instrument, for that matter, but... darn it, I never thought it would be this goddamn awkward" Iory partially concealed his face, while trying to come up with a certain question.

"Anything wrong, Yagami?" Ryu asked, while arching the angle of his head a little bit.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to ask here is: how did you felt, while rehearsing with me and Boom? Especially when playing the guitar" Iory finally managed to sort his thoughts in an adequate way.

Ryu's left eyebrow was slightly raised, as he started to ponder. A few moments later, a long sigh came out of his mouth.

"Well, I guess my ignorance and complete lack of knowledge on the instrument was shown throughout those long, awkward 40 minutes..." Iory looked a little less enthusiast after listening Ryu's words. "I had to constantly re-tune. I didn't knew how to generate even the most basic phrasing, and I could barely keep a tempo"

_'I knew it... I'm never going to start another band'_ Iory thought as he started to walk away from what it seemed like a lost case. Ryu still had not turned to face him.

"Nonetheless, I must admit: It was incredibly fun, and I am truly grateful for the gift you gave me" Iory raised his head, while his look denoted complete shock. "I hope you have enough patience to allow me to learn how to play the instrument properly" Ryu extended.

Iory grabbed his chest, striving to avoid having a stroke. Hoshi looked a bit concerned.

"I never knew you could be so damn... sadistic, Hoshi!" He said, noticeably altered.

"How am I sa--? You know what? Doesn't matter. Let's just go, Yagami" The head-banded said, while trying to put all small talk aside.

"Whatever. You just want to see your girl" Yagami snickered between words

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL...!" Ryu said, clearly irritated, before "...Yet" He added, revealing a bit of embarrassment on his tone.

Iory muffled a would-be loud laughter. "Man, you're so whipped" He said, before starting to run. Ryu's stare had become something downright funny.

"Urusei-na! Boke!" Ryu raised his voice in a rather strange fashion.

------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile_**

"Boss?" A voice echoed, and while his mind seemed to be a mess, that voice sounded familiar enough. "Boss, are you okay?" The same voice.

As he slowly opened his eyes, Kazama Daigo, the legendary leader of the Skull Gang, came to an about face with his often go-to guy: Yamada Eiji, known to most simply as...

"Edge..." Daigo said as he finally managed to rise his head from the ground. "Ow..." He quickly regretted doing this too fast. An intense pain quickly arose on his left arm.

"Boss! Please don't move" Gan requested. "That red-haired really got you badly, boss"

"Red haired?" Daigo wondered. "Who's this red-haired you're talking ab--"

Suddenly, Daigo abruptly interrupted his question when something called to his attention.

"Onii-san..." The discrete voice came from behind him, as a warm sensation invaded his body. The embrace of his beloved sibling.

"Hn" Daigo allowed a sigh out of his mouth. "Seems you have been through a lot... my dear little sister" He extended, while reaching for one of Akira's hands. Something unceremoniously interrupted the reunion of the Kazama siblings. Almost like a screech.

When both Akira and Daigo turned to look at their friends, they found a rather amusing sight. A couple of dropped jaws gasping in disbelief.

"I… IMOTO SAN?" Edge and Gan's complete ignorance regarding Akira's gender was made obvious.

"I guess it's no use to keep this thing on" Shortly after, Akira stood-up, removing the black helmet she was forced to wear in order to have access to Gedo. The fore-mentioned duo stood there, both completely weirded out.

"We were had! Goddammit!" Edge yelled, sounding 100 disturbed.

"How did we allow such thing to happen, Edge?" Gan asked, while sounding a bit more down to earth.

"At the end it was out of your hands, Skull Gang" A voice surfaced from behind them, the only one familiar with such voice being Akira. "Even when Seijyun students' committee dismissed this situation as a non-concern, many others felt different" It was none other than Kagura Chizuru.

"What? Who are you?" Edge asked in an offbeat manner.

"I am merely an observer" Chizuru claimed "You should be thankful, Kazama Daigo: This young first-year valiantly risked life and limb, all for the brotherly love that unites you" She extended using a characteristically firm tone.

"I am" Daigo finally spoke once again, as he attempted to stand up on his own. A few seconds later. "I am also grateful that all of you lent your best efforts to assist my little sister" he said while balancing his left hand over his sister's head. "But. I am curious of one little thing"

"What is it, brother?" Akira rose her look, exchanging a brief stare with her brother.

"Who is this red-haired person you mentioned a few moments ago?" He asked, while trying to ease the pain on the back of his neck.

"He's an acquaintance of mine. However, he fought you not in order to hurt you, but as a request of an old friend of yours" Chizuru interjected, while cleaning the right sleeve of her uniform. "Both him and Hoshi-sama are on his way to end this ordeal once and--"

"Wh-what DID you said?" Daigo exclaimed, quite agitated. "Did you just said Hoshi?" He exclaimed.

"Whoa. Boss, are you okay?" Gan, albeit not always the sharpest one, was one honest fellow when it concerned to his upperclassman.

"Yes. Hoshi Ryu" Chizuru said, in a cold tone. "The young man who bears the moniker of 'Shiro no Tenshi' among those who remain loyal to the rebuilt version of the Gedo Skull Gang" She extended.

"Save me the details. I gave him that moniker... We need to find him, he's in great danger"

"What do you mean, boss?" Edge questioned.

"Do you see this?" Daigo pointed towards a scar running over his right eye.

"Onii-san... m--masa--"

"Imawano is just using the invasion of other schools as a front. His true intentions are far worse than what everyone seems to believe" He said, while a cracking sound was made evident. The bones on his left hand.

"He is on the known of that already" Chizuru said "He is also aware of a possible 'double-agent', among the students who agreed to collaborate. And there's nothing we can do, but to await for him to emerge from all this--"

"NO" A voice came into the spotlight, interrupting Kagura.

"Akira-san. I know it must be hard, but--"

"I don't care! He was there to help me back to my feet when I almost died!" Chizuru knew that trying to convince Akira would be a futile effort. "I'm sorry, brother. I know it was foolish to rush out on my own and look for you, but this is different" The petite biker extended.

"Yes, and because this is different, I should be the one to go lend a hand to Hoshi" Daigo looked down for a moment, before directing his stare towards his beloved sister. Her look denoted an otherwise rare hint of anxiety and sadness.

"However, I realize that attempting to stop you would be futile" Akira raised her look towards her brother, just as he ended his sentence.

"Just promise me that you will take care of yourself" After Daigo said those words, he noticed the timid smile that formed on Akira's face.

"Un" She nodded in agreement. Before long, Daigo put his hands over her shoulders.

"Now go" He said, after which he removed his hands off Akira.

Without a second to waste, Akira complied, running as fast as she could.

A few seconds later.

"Uh, Boss... do you think it was the smart thing to do?"

"It doesn't matter, Gan. She would have gone to aid him anyway, sooner or later. It was better off to let her go now" An evident smile was shown across Daigo's face.

"Seems she is very fond of Hoshi-sama"

"In her eyes, Ryu is a role model" Daigo looked down for a moment.

"Really?" Gan said in complete awe, while scratching his head.

"Okay, this is a little too much to take" Edge intervened. "First your brother turns out to be a girl, now Hoshi is a role model for her? Are we being reasonable here?"

Chizuru, Gan and Daigo looked at Edge's less than calm bemusement. Their blank stares did nothing to change Edge's unrest.

"G'ah! You people! You're all nuts! NUTS!" Edge continued with his off kilter complain.

"Seems like Akira and Ryu are pretty close" Gan remarked.

"Hoshi is the first true friend Akira had... and even though I am forever in debt with him for helping me to attain peace in Gedo, I am even more grateful that he could get Akira to open up a bit more" Daigo answered, as he looked on ahead.

------------------------------------------

**_Back at Justice Front Gate._**

"This is not coming in any way resembling to what I had in mind" Hinato Guy half-heartedly said, while dodging an incoming punch. His aloof expression left no doubt: this was a frustrating exercise. "Not that I'm one to usually complain, but why are we fighting HER?"

"Your guess is... as good as mine!" Chun-Li said while blocking a kick directed towards her stomach. The rival in both cases turned out to be Tiffany Lords: A school-mate of both, even though their relationship with her was superficial at best. However, Chun-Li couldn't help but to feel responsible.

"We need to think of something, and fast!" Guy said, directing his look towards Chun-Li, all the while avoiding Tiffany's ambush.

"Oh, really?" Chun-Li uninterested look was well in pair with her bored expression.

"Not the time to be smug, Xiang!" They both continued to block and evade Tiffany's unfocused but somewhat effective attacks.

"Shoma!" Natsu exclaimed, with a noticeable lack of breath. Before long, she knew she had to turn back and face the man standing in front of her. Quickly turning her head towards her current rival, Ayuhara managed to block a kick that would otherwise would have had an undesired effect on her rib cage.

Samawura Shoma was using his otherwise unbeatable bat as a prop to keep himself from falling.

"I can hear you just fine! No need to scream" His loud voice did nothing to dispel Natsu's concern off. "Or... hey-- HEY! What the hell!" Shoma quickly reacted at the prospect of being aided back to his feet.

"Could you please stop struggling? I'm trying to help you here" Kyo said, a bit upset.

"I can stand up just fine, thank you" Shoma pushed himself out of Kyo's hands...

TONK!

Only to land face down on the floor, yet again. Seconds later, Kusanagi approached him once again.

"Okay, your point is proven" His voice was a bit muffled, due to the fact he was still facing the floor. He quickly raised his left hand. "You win"

Kyo quickly complied. While helping Shoma back on his feet, Kusanagi noted the many injuries the baseball enthusiast sustained. The most notorious ones coming from his lower lip and left eyebrow.

"Ow" Shoma expressed a little pain when Kyo reached for his left shoulder.

"Oops, sorry"

"Not your fault" He said while looking down for a bit. After that, Kyo proceeded to slowly pass Shoma's right arm around his neck, while Shoma held his bat with his left hand.

"Now was that so hard?" Kyo's remark came with a rather quirky, almost joking tone.

"Not. Helping" Shoma looked aside in annoyance.

"Well, it's an improvement, I guess" Kyo said, offering a very clear smile afterwards, as he proceeded to carry Shoma away.

"Why are you doing this, father?" Batsu asked, while attempting to land a hit on his father's chest. This attempt was promptly countered, with Raizo taking the opportunity to throw Batsu over his head.

"IIE, Batsu-kun!" Hinata shouted.

Her concern proved to be short-lived, as Batsu was able to land safely with ease.

"This is for the best, Batsu! Can't you see?" Raizo turned around to face his son. "Uwooh!" The eldest of the Imawano was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt a black out.

"Gotcha!" Hinata was the one to perform such action.

"Kono gaki!" He uttered, sounding clearly mad.

_'That's quite... unorthodox, to say the least'_ Kyosuke thought, while looking a bit puzzled. Then, after adjusting his glasses, he then rushed towards to attack his own uncle. _'But a chance is still a chance'_ He said, before lunging towards Raizo.

A few moments later, and now considerably away from the battle, Kyo swooped a bit, while still holding Shoma's arm. Afterwards, he allowed Shoma to hold his bat with both hands.

"Rest for a while. It'll be okay" Kyo said, as he turned back to return to the battle.

"Wait. Kusanagi" Shoma said, while looking down. He appeared to be still in pain.

"What is it?" Kyo turned around.

"Would you... please assist Natsu and Roberto?" He said, while facing Kyo. This was the first time that he has shown such a serious face to anyone.

Kyo smiled.

"Sure, man. Leave it to me" He said, and before he could turn back and head towards the battle--

FWOOH...!

"What?" A strong current of air passed right before him. As he narrowed his eyelids, he quickly recognized the figures that quickly approached the battle scene. After the realization, he allowed a small gasp off his mouth.

"No way..." He said, with a voice and a stare that spelt 'perplexed' all over.

"Ayuhara-chan! Move!" A strong voice was heard for all the present. When Natsu turned around to see who shouted such a request, all she could do was gasp in surprise, but before she was able to say anything, she decided to comply and moved out of the way according to her instincts.

Her rival, Shimazu Hideo, is a well versed master of many styles of Karate. If asked, Natsu would certainly avail to such, but after recognizing the person in front of him, the first reaction of a brainwashed Hideo was to prepare himself with a very particular stance.

"SEIHAKEN!" Hideo shouted before releasing a powerful ball of energy directed towards his would-be rival. Nothing was heard afterwards. The energy-based projectile had found no target. Hideo had been in such a scenario before, and decided to react in the same way he had last time.

"JICHOKUKEN!" He let out a fierce cry while leaping into mid-air with his right fist risen.

CRACK!

A sole impact was heard. And while most people around were busy enough to pay attention, the ones who did displayed a clear astonishment.

After a slight moment, it was clear for all to see. Two figures returned to the ground, appearing to be attached to one another in some sort of grappling.

When they finally hit the floor, a moment of silence came after. It was ultimately brief, as the sound of another hit reverbed--

"GEAARRRGH!" Shimazu Hideo allowed his pain to be heard, prompted by the injury caused to his right arm. A silence worthy of a funeral followed, as he first caught his breath, before slipping into unconsciousness.

'Sumimasen, Shimazu-sama' 

A figure rose from the ground.

"Ryu-san!" Natsu exclaimed. "You came!"

After hearing his name, the auburn haired boy toy turned around, to reveal a modest smile. Natsu quickly ran towards him, reaching for his hands almost immediately.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, someth--" Ryu was about to continue, but he was cut short when he looked around. He gazed in horror to a particular spot.

"Yagami! Stop!" He screamed, while running towards Iory's current location. Iory kept a woman over his head, using only his left hand to grab her throat.

"Yagami! Please stop it! You're choking her!" Ryu urged while trying to reach for Iory's shoulder. A hand gesture of Iory seemed to request him to cease in said effort.

"Wait..." The red haired boy said while looking down for a bit. He apparently was trying to recall something. "Right. Where is Imawano Hyo?" He asked, while tightening the grip on her throat.

"I--" She apparently attempted to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. When both Ryu and Iory took a further glimpse to her face, she appeared to be crying.

"Forget about Hyo! Just let her go, Yagami!" Ryu's plea appeared to be in vain.

No response.

"Libra-- Library" She finally managed to utter a word.

"Good girl" Iory smiled menacingly. He then proceeded to undo his hold. The woman collapsed on her knees immediately.

"Iory... please go on without me" Ryu said, while looking directly towards the building that lays ahead.

"What? Why?" Iory said, with a baffled expression on his face.

"Please, just do it this time. I'll meet you later on" He didn't turn back to face him.

"You shouldn't be so forgiving" Iory scratched his head a bit while half-assedly uttering his sentence. "Then again, that's part of who you are, and why we are friends" Iori said, before starting to run once again. Ryu felt a bit uneasy after hearing Iory's words, but a bigger concern came to his attention, as he proceeded to kneel in front of the woman Iory released.

"Minazuki-san...? Minazuki-san, daijobunka?" Ryu sounded truly concerned.

After finally gathering enough breath to hold her face up, Minazuki gazed into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"uh, yes... I can mana-- eh? Hoshi-kun?" It didn't really hit her up until she inspected his face a bit longer.

"It is good to know you remember me" She giggled a little bit after listening to Ryu's words. The head-banded student felt a bit confused.

"It is somewhat hard to forget the only student that has refused a full scholarship to Japan's most prestigious High School" She said, as Ryu lent both his hands to help her back up. "I am sorry if I made a fool of myself" She added.

"All that matters is that you were able to shake the brainwash off" He reiterated. "But I'm sorry we had to come to this... I didn't mean to--" But before Ryu could continue...

"I AM NOT!" A voice echoed in everyone's ears.

Most of the people turned around to see what was all that about.

"Oh, no" Both Chun-Li and Guy looked on in complete denial, while still striving to avoid Tiffany's random attacks. Natsu, Roberto and Kyoko all looked downright perturbed.

"OH, you so are, you asswipe!" At that comeback, even Raizo, Batsu, Kyosuke and Hinata looked on complete bemusement, even in the middle of a struggle.

"I know you are, but what AM I?" Ryu could clearly imagine his eyes closed tightly while hearing that phrase.

_'Why? No-- nevermind. Everything's cool, Ryu. Just be on your way. No one will notice'_ He thought, while his best friend kept on arguing with Roy Bromwell.

"If you excuse me, I'll be on my way, Minazuki-san" Ryu forced a smile while saying such, and it showed. Kyoko was quite confused by such a sight. Ryu proceeded to follow Iory's path.

Roy and Ken's arguing promised to continue, when...

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" A third party made a thunderous voicing. This time, everyone turned on to glare to the source of such a violent sound. Most of them were surprised to learn that it came from such a tiny frame.

Both Ken and Roy, quite scared, turned back to confirm that indeed, Cammy was the source, and that not only she sounded, but that she looked mad as well.

"It's been hours, okay? Ken: I know you're not the brightest lad…" Her tone turned a bit sweeter, when— "But don't ever try to talk sense into this bloody brick-head. He's a feckless idiot with a sever case of BLOODY TUNNEL VISION SYNDROME!" Unsurprisingly, the 'fury' burst out again.

"Uh, Cammy" Boman knew he had to play the good Samaritan when it came to deal with Cammy's volatile temper. "Please don't mind them, they're just joking" He added.

And while initially futile, Boman felt he was having a positive effect in Cammy's mood. Instead of downright murderous, her stare changed to merely contemptuous.

"You see? There's a point when you try talking sense into someone!" Ken say while pointing towards Cammy.

"Leave me be, you shitfucker!" Both Ken and Boman gasped after hearing Roy's highly colorful retort. Masters looked decidedly offended at said accusation.

Boman smacked his forehead after hearing Roy's retort. _'Oh, he had to go and say something rude.' _Boman thought, just before noticing that Cammy's head appeared to be trembling. "Uh, Ken? Roy?"

"What? That's disgusting! I don't do such thing!" Ken said, while looking clearly disgusted at the prospect of his made-up hobby.

"How can that be, when you talk huge amounts of shit? Constantly-- nay, make that ALL THE TIME!" Ken looked clearly offended after Roy finished his sentence with such an emphasis on those 3 last words.

"Uh, guys…?" Boman's cry for help went unheard.

"There's something thoroughly wrong with you, Bromwell!" Ken claimed, with a clear discontent present on his words.

"Thoroughly? HA! Even Cammy knows how to cuss better than you, you twat!" He pointed towards Cammy while saying that, unaware of Cammy's killer stare.

"THAT'S IT!" In less than a second Cammy, proceeded to grab Roy by both the end of his tie and by the neck. Both Ken and Boman looked completely frightened.

"G-eimmy! Diu ahr chiokin' nmi!" Roy attempted to reason with Cammy; his gibberish was rather lousy.

"If someone tells you to SHUT UP ALREADY, you might as well COMPLY, YOU ARSE!" Cammy shouted to his face, before grabbing his tie with both hands.

"G'yahhh!" Roy cried in total terror, as he was propelled off into the air by a more than fierce throw, courtesy of Cammy.

Then, the fury went off the building.

_'Oh, Crud! I miscalculated!'_ Cammy thought. "Blimey! Guy, Xiang, duck! Step-off. SOMETHING! NOW!" She promptly shouted.

Both Chun-Li and Guy decided to do the latter, and they did so in the nick of time. However--

TONK!

As he quickly as he realized, Guy gasped in complete surprise. Chun-Li smiled evilly.

_'The bitch finally fell!'_ Chun-Li thought, while her grin showed no signs of diminishing.

Cammy had effectively taken Tiffany down, using Roy as a projectile of sorts. The british student then started to walk towards her best friend. Guy went to check on both Roy and Tiffany, only to confirm that in fact, they were both out cold.

"Hey, Xiang! Are you okay?" Cammy cheerfully asked.

"Yes" Chun-Li dryly answered.

"And uh, sorry for the racket" Cammy said before showing an awkward grin.

"Don't mention it" Chun-Li said while looking aside.

"Oy! Where's Fei-Long?" Her thick accent was shown while formulating such a question.

"Uh..." Chun-Li then embarrassingly pointed towards a rather hilarious sight. An unconscious Fei-Long.

"Darn! What happened?" Ken said while poking Fei-Long with his foot.

"Since he refused to harm a woman, I… uh, kinda had to doze him off" She sounded fairly embarrassed of discussing such things.

"How did you managed that?" Not that Cammy didn't had her own suspicions on about how did Chun-Li managed.

"Well. I gave him a sharp blow to the head"

"How... very considerate of you, Xiang"

"Don't get all smart with me, Cammy" Chun-Li followed with a slightly annoyed grumble.

"GWAAARGHH!" Suddenly, a cry of defeat was heard by all.

"Imawano-gakocho!" Kyoko's concern was shown when she almost instantly recognized Imawano Raizo's voice.

A few minutes later.

Batsu was completely drained. Although at the he came up with the upper hand, his father put on a hard fight. Batsu was still gathering his breath because of said fight.

The Justice High School principal was laying down on the front grounds of his own school, feeling defeat for the first time in a long while. However, he didn't feel particularly bad, even when a few wounds adorned sections of his body.

"It is this the spirit your mother instilled in you, throughout all these years?" He said, while looking up to the sky.

"Father?" Batsu felt a bit weird when referring to Imawano Raizo.

"All those years: I know I don't deserve forgiveness, nor even the right to speak with you... but first, I would like you to do one last thing before we can talk further"

"What is it?"

"I know I'm in no position to ask you anything, but please… save your mother"

"Is she...?" Batsu was about to continue his query, but suddenly stopped when he saw his father nod slightly. Ichimonji knew just what to do now.

"Hinata. Kyosuke" He turned around to meet the two people who had been there for him in this past two weeks. They both nodded in mutual agreement, as if already knowing what Batsu had in mind.

-------------------------

**_Inside of Justice High School main building_**

_'This must be it... all these past days, and it all comes down to this'_ Hoshi Ryu thought to himself, while undoing his headband.

_'I know I should wear this on every battle I take part of, but...'_ His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when the glance of something unusual took place before his eyes. He quickly placed his head wear on the back pocket of his jeans.

Iory seemed to struggle while attempting to keep balance on his body. Ryu quickly rushed in. "Yagami-san!" He reached for Iory's shoulders, in an attempt to aid him.

"Ugh! Huh, Hoshi? Is that you?" Yagami was covering both his eyes with his right hand.

"What happened?" Ryu's concern didn't go anywhere.

"So... many... damn colors" He attempted to explain, while giving himself a slight massage on the sides of his forehead.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Ryu couldn't get a clue of what did Iory intended to say.

"It's as if fireworks and stage-lights took the place of all the bookshelves and stairs... It's like a Lovecraft's ultimate jerk-off dream!"

"Yagami..." Ryu's concerned voice was dropped, only to be replaced by his characteristic dry tone.

"I'm gonna kill this fetid son of a..."

"Yagami!" Hoshi raised his voice slightly.

"WHAT?" Yagami did quite the opposite.

"... Open your eyes"

The first thing Iory saw was Ryu's annoyed stare.

"Oh" He quickly looked around, feeling a bit off place. "But I swear it was there! The landscape worth of a nightmare!"

"That was Hyo using you as his play-toy"

"That son of a..."

"That was a very unwise move, Yagami Iory. You should not speak beforehand" that voice sounded all too familiar in Ryu's ears. "You should never attempt to unwind your powers against someone you barely just know" Both Iory and Ryu looked around, before finally coming to meet the source.

Ryu took a deep breath. Before allowing himself to exhale, he closed his eyes completely. Seconds later, and after finally allowing the air off his mouth, Ryu re-opened them, at a slow pace.

"Yagami, I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"Search the grounds that comprise this school. Sakura is not in this building"

"Wha-- how do you know for sure?" Iory was once again on the dark. "What's more, can you deal with jerk-face on your own?" He asked.

"You have to trust me on this one"

Iory remained still for a while. Pondering on what to do, his thoughts meandered for a bit. Then--

"If I find you having small talk with captain kook, I'm calling the band thing off"

Ryu couldn't help but to snicker for a bit.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" He said while propping his forearm on Iory's shoulder.

"You poser" Iory said, with a clearly whimsical tone. "Just take care of yourself" He added, while tapping Ryu on the head. Afterwards, he was gone once again. Ryu watched him leave the library's main area, with an expression that had begin to appear more often on his face: A smile.

"Ah, why am I not surprised?" The voice appeared once again. The smile on Ryu's face started to fade away as soon as he turned around.

"You--"

"With all the accolades given to you, it is only natural that you ended coming to this place. The prodigious successor of the Hoshi clan. How fitting"

"Yeah. Fitting... in the meaningless sense of the word, but yeah, fitting" Hoshi looked aside, clearly attempting to ignore such words.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in front of Ryu. Before he could apparently react, the tip of a sword made its way before Ryu's nose. Hoshi kept a straight stare.

"Ah. So playing the aloof, lone-wolf part, are we?"

"What part?"

Hyo appeared to be dissatisfied after hearing Ryu's uninterested tone. Not a second after he pulled his sword back, Hyo performed a powerful roundhouse. The auburn haired boy effortlessly blocked it, pushing Hyo's left foot aside. Ryu quickly kicked Hyo's in the back of his knee, followed by a swift palm strike to the white haired's chin.

Hyo quickly pulled himself back, avoiding any more damage. A sour expression adorned his face.

"Shouldn't have underestimated you, Ho--" Before Hyo could finish pronouncing Ryu's family name, the pacific student made act of presence in front of him.

"Yeah. I guess"

Hyo threw a quick punch. Much to his chagrin, Ryu had disappeared once again, when--

BAM!

A shoulder impact, which sent Hyo a good distance away from the ansatsuken practitioner. After absorbing the bulk of the impact, Imawano assumed his passive stance once again.

"I must compliment your technique, Hoshi" a sly grin formed on Hyo's face. Such smile came to be, in great part, due to the sight before his eyes.

Hoshi Ryu had just adopted his fighting stance.

----------------------------

**_Some place else._**

Cammy couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey brit, what's so--?" Ken was gonna continue until he noticed. His raised left eyebrow and the severe contortion of his face denoted a dumbfounded Ken Masters.

A few seconds later, he turned to give that same look towards Cammy, before...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They both guffawed rather loudly. Ken was laughing so hard, he had to hold both his sides.

After taking notice of such an inescapable sound, Guy went on to check.

"What's so funny, you guys?" He asked. Both Cammy and Ken could barely muffle their respective laughs. When Guy finally took notice, he became just as flabbergasted as Ken was just a few moments ago.

"There's seriously something wrong with you two..." Guy said while looking at Cammy's prank. "…yet, I can't stop watching" Guy shook his head.

"Must... regain... normalcy" He said, while closing his eyes.

"What are you guys going on about?" Chun-Li came near. Just as she realized, she looked on, quite embarrassed. "I--i-is she... d--s-s-spanking him?" She said between stutters.

"It's the punishment of a lifetime! Ah, oh-- Ken, did you brought your camera?" Cammy said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I dunno--" He started searching on his pockets when. "Bingo!" Ken affirmed.

Both Cammy and Ken couldn't stop tittering.

"You two are sick!" Chun-Li said as the familiar sound of a flash echoed in her mind. "And stop giddying, Cammy White!" She added. Her request: ignored.

"What's all that commotion about?" Natsu wondered, a few feet away of the 'commotion'. She was aiding Roberto with a few bandages that Kyo had brought.

"I tell—no, I ASSURE you, Ayuhara, that you don't want to know" Kyo answered, while shuddering a bit on the prospect of finding out the source of said laughing noises.

* * *

**Foot Notes:** Remember, nobody likes a copycat. The story is mine, despite the likeness of the characters belonging to Capcom and SNK/PLAYMORE, so lay off hot-shot. If you dig, please take the time to throw me a bone. Capisce? See(or Read) you around. 


	24. Human Proof

**Blindfolded by Memories**

* * *

**Namiya rants:** Wow, a whole season passed by. And look, an update! Smashing... 

In all honesty, I never intended for such a lengthy hiatus. There's a good reason hidden somewhere, and I wish it could sound less revolting coming off my own words, but it's not gonna happen.

Since I've been mostly living away from my home(and my country for that matter) for the last 6 months, I've been doing everything from a rather humble laptop(a bit modded, though). It worked fine. Well, let's just say that things didn't went as smoothly as I hoped. You name it: Essays for novels, work reports, stories for possible books, like 60 pages of music notation, a good amount of lyrics, and a good chunk of my thesis. From one day to another: Bam. All gone. The cause? Apparently a mayor part of my hard disk was fucked by a virus. I don't know if it was me or if some other dorkus passed me said virus. I'm tired of playing the blaming game.

This was around April 10. I had to run a massive anti-virus / anti-trojan / etcetera / marathon in order to restore my laptop to square one. It was almost too depressing to see how dependent I was in that little piece of nothing. But not all was lost. Despite the fact that I'm an Informatics Major, I hold a great deal of mistrust(some class-mates say it's more along the lines of "a fuse short of hatred") towards computers. Luckily, I had my notes for most of the info I lost back at home. So, after being miserable for about 2 weeks, I decided to buck up and wait until I got back home

On early June, I finally returned to Mexico. After I got my priorities straightened out (Thesis, music sheets and short stories have priority) I started writing. I was able to complete the remaining chapters for Blindfolded without any issue. So there you go. I'm once again bouncing off between countries. To whoever reads and enjoys this little story, I thank you for your patience.

After that lengthy rant(or explanation, depending on who do you ask), and without any other business to annoy you...

* * *

**Chapter 23: Human Proof**

Despite knowing the basic bits of information on the other one, the two scholars standing opposite of each other barely knew beyond that.

"Just like the confrontation that started it all. How long has it been? Perhaps 200 years?" However, one of them thought the grasp of his knowledge was greater.

Imawano Hyo, an academically outstanding second year student attending Justice High School. In the eyes of many, the living embodiment of hard work and excellence. Coming from the Imawano lineage, Hyo was trained since a very young age to always excel, regardless of the subject. However, this came with a lot of sacrifices that honed the white haired boy to grow aware of the wrongs prevailing in this world.

"Forgive me if I'm unable to answer" Standing opposite, was someone who, if one neglected common sense, may be pigeonholed as a similar person.

Hoshi Ryu was a third year student in the Japanese branch of Pacific High School. Even though mostly populated by foreign students, Ryu was one of the very few exceptions on such an institution. An honorable exception at that, as Ryu has consistently been on the role of honor for the past 2 years. Despite not opposing to such a distinction, the young student had grown indifferent towards pretty much everything regarding his education... until a few days ago.

Both lives are marked by personal tragedies. However, calling them kindred spirits would only reveal a skin-deep knowledge about the ongoing feud between these boys' families.

"Ah, Hoshi. Such an empty answer does not suit you" Hyo spoke with a refined tone.

"Don't talk like you know me"

"But I do. You, the person standing a few feet away from me, are the only heir to the Hoshi clan. The ones responsible for the unsteadiness regarding the head of my family, the Imawano clan"

"... oroka" The Ansatsuken practitioner uttered in a rather low volume.

"What was that? What did you said?" Hyo asked, with both an air of confidence on his tone and a sober smile adorning his face afterwards. "Perhaps you should raise your voice a little more"

"OROKA-MONO!" Ryu yelled, while directing a furious glance towards a now shocked Hyo.

"What makes you think I want in on any of this? You think I care about the preposterous whims of deceased people? I don't even know who my parents where" Ryu's intense tone came as a surprise, even for Imawano.

"What do you mean?" Hyo felt like a fish out of water.

"Since we first met, you have attempted to read my mind multiple times. And your father taught you well, I must admit. But in order to read or brainwash someone else's mind, you do realize that leave your own psyche in the open, do you?" Such a statement made the white haired student feel something strange… he felt unsure.

"H-how on earth do you know that?" It showed right ahead.

Ryu didn't answered back. Instead, he proceeds to slowly pull down the arms of his blue blazer.

"ANSWER ME!" Hyo screamed for Ryu to listen to him.

"I am not obliged to answer anything" Ryu said, before looking aside for a moment. A few random sounds managed to make their way towards his ears. "… And it seems that your brother and his friends are already coming. And since I don't have any business with you, better ready yourself" Ryu said before starting to walk towards Hyo. When they were close enough to each other, Hoshi gave him a slight pat on the shoulder.

Just when his rival passed him by, Imawano Hyo's look of shock changed to one of resentment. He quickly reached for the hilt of his sword. As he quickly turned around, Hyo attempted to land a hit on Hoshi.

POK!

Hyo stood in wonder, as he quickly noticed how his sword flew off his grasp. It was right away clear for him to see what just took place.

"Don't you dare rise your sword against me... unless it is by your own will" Ryu said, right before turning his back on the president of the students committee of Justice High School once again.

"What do you intend to say? Be well aware of--"

"If you ever want to fight me again-" Ryu cut Hyo's speech, without even raising his volume "--forget about this feud. For it is nothing short of idiotic" Ryu passively say, while stopping his march for a bit. "The resolve to fight must be yours. The resolve to live your own life, and dreams" He added, as he resumed on his retreat from the location.

_'How could it be? I've trained so hard, and he... outmatched my technique as if it was nothing. What I've been doing wrong? What--' Incredulity's grasp on Hyo wouldn't last long._

_'HYO!'_

Suddenly a strong voice echoed inside Hyo's mind, producing an excruciating shock inside of his head.

"Uwaugh!" Hyo cried in pain while reaching for the sides of his head.

_'HYO! This is not the time to waste on meaningless procrastination! Pick up your sword' _

"Father?" Hyo raised his head in wonder. The ceiling looked empty for a moment.

_'The Hoshi clan have always been fond of the cat and mouse game. You will have your opportunity against him later on. Now pick your sword up'_

"... Yes, father" Hyo did as told. After returning the sword to its welcoming scabbard, he slowly stood up once again.

The sound of footsteps became noticeable for Hyo as well.

"So this is Justice High School?" A strong voice echoed through the vast library room. Hyo found it easy to recognize that voice. He decided it would be in vain to make them wait. Once he located his scabbard on the right side of his waist, he proceeded to walk down the stairway.

"Who would have thought? You bested your own father" Hyo knew a powerful delivery could aid to impose his hand.

"Hey! Who's that?" Batsu was tired, yet his composure strayed far from such.

"No need to yell, Ichimonji. I am right here"

"You! Are you the one who dared to mess with my family?" The wild-haired student exclaimed.

"Ah, ever the daring one, are we now?" Hyo knew it. He had to use this moment efficiently.

"Please stop this! Whoever you are, this has gone too far already!" The white haired student felt a bit fazed. Hyo didn't seemed to recognize that voice. He however distinguished a female range of tone.

"Ah, how can you say or wish for such a thing, young lady, when you can find yourself the witness to a mayor revolution?" A grandiose voice, almost knowing the end result, resonated through the library.

"Please don't say such things. It's already over: Don't you realize?" A silent moment proceeded said words. In said lapse, a figure appeared before Kagami Kyosuke, Wakaba Hinata and Ichimonji Batsu.

"You disappoint me, brother. I can assume your loyalty towards the greater good is no more" His hand gesture was a match for his imposing tone.

"No. This goes beyond any plan. For I have found a greater purpose" Kyosuke said, while reaching for Batsu's left shoulder. "Something that reminded me of the bond we used to have... as a family"

"... Pathetic" Hyo arrogantly expressed, while letting his sword free once again.

-------------------------------------

**Justice H.S. Front Gate**

"I'm just saying! Can't you take a suggestion?"

"No" A firm voice refused Shoma's plea. "You can barely even walk, Samawura"

"But, he..." Natsu felt like biting her tongue-off. "He has a point. Maybe Batsu, Kyosuke and Hina-chan need our help" She was backing Shoma up in an argument.

"No offense, Natsu. But Chun-Li has a point. Ugh" Roberto said, while his left elbow started to remind him of the pain yet again. "Half the people here are pretty beaten as it is"

"Besides, from what you told us, Ryu went before them. If he's already on the job, you can practically say this gig is up" Cammy said, in a rather cheerful tone.

"I don't know Cammy. That Hyo guy is one deceiving bugger" To Ken's reasoning, a slap was heard as a comeback. Cammy had just slapped her own forehead, in complete disbelief.

"I can't believe you're having second thoughts regarding the abilities of your best friend" The British girl resorted to a tone that denoted sheer frustration.

"Hyo is more than just a conniving individual" A voice stated an opinion already obvious to at least both Guy and Ken. When Guy looked behind, he recognized the shape of Imawano Raizo, resting in a rather formal bow. "He's a trained expert, receiving training only worthy of those born within the Imawano lineage--"

"And he's also a skilled shrink" The eldest Imawano was interrupted.

"Wh-what?" He was caught off guard, to put it bluntly.

"Mind-reading, brain-washing, 'force-feeding'. The whole damn package. Since the first time we met, I knew that there was something wrong with that guy. But it was Ryu the first one who picked on that drift. My friend over there--" Ken was about to point at the other person, when he noticed that Raizo's eyes seemed to be searching for something. "uh, not quite" Ken finally pointed towards the one aware on Hyo's true skills.

"Hello" A gentle voiced and presence appeared over Imawano. It was none other than Cammy White.

"You mean... you both knew?"

"Knew? I don't know what your little albino protégée told to my friend, but I'm almost sure that he tried his shrink stuff... and he messed it up"

"What? Are you implying the Hoshi kid saw Hyo's true intentions?"

"Well, taking into account the fact that you are looking to the sky in a rather uncomfortable fashion, I would say that's it's pretty darn possible... pops" Ken emphasized in that last word, as he turned his back on any further chat. Raizo started to look visibly disturbed after hearing such a word.

"Eh, Ken?" While both Cammy and Guy looked fairly scared, only Cammy gathered enough will to talk. "Remember that bit of a chat we had about having a wee of tact?" She asked, expecting something beyond Ken's grasp…

"YES, I--" To no avail. When the steps behind him became apparent, his eyes almost immediately turned into two miniature black holes. "Ah, crap" Ken's expression denoted fear. Was Imawano mad at him?

"O-oya---OYAJI?!" Yup, he was mad. "Ki-- KOZO!"

"H-hey! IIE! Gomena--kgh!" Those were Ken's last words before Raizo began to apply his punishment: Death by Strangling. "kkkguomneidagskai!" Masters' words became nothing but gibberish.

"This is oddly familiar" Chun-Li said, while trying to make sense of a situation that, most probably, lacked such thing.

"And annoying. Oh, so bloody annoying" Cammy said, with her eye-rolling gesture at full force.

"Sa. Ikimashou ka, ne?" Guy suggested, all while looking fairly accustomed to such things happening.

"But—will it...?" Boman felt a bit compelled.

"I'm sure he'll be o--" Before Hinato could reassure him of how things would be okay--

"RYU-KUUNN!" A distant voice called for this familiar name reached to everyone in the proximity.

"Now what? Why do they always have to come in such a bugging hurry? Is this a tradition here in Japan?" Cammy's biting tone couldn't do much beyond concealing her boredom.

"Cammy, please" Guy dismissed what it almost seemed like a race-related joke. When taking a sharper look, he confirmed his hunch.

"Hey, wait a sec-- I know her! Hey, Ken" Guy directed a shout towards his friend. "Uh, right" He quickly remembered.

"Gruhghiamehtuoke! Yamet--oi!" Ken attempted to reason with a berserk-driven Raizo, right after Guy called him. It proved useless, so...

PRAK!

Ken proceeded to hit him between the eyes. A few seconds later, Raizo dropped the pony-tailed student, before himself dropping... unconscious.

"Akira?" With a closer inspection, Masters confirmed his suspicions.

"OH NO!" Shoma let out his desperate cry. Everyone turned to check back on him, showing a bit of concern.

"I thought he was in cryo-sleep! WHY DID THEY SET HIM FREE!" Shoma screamed at the top of his lungs, much to the confusion of everyone around, including Kazama Akira, who had just recently arrived. He then broke down on his knees and started crying. "YOU MONSTERS! DAMN YOU!" He continued with his tantrum.

Natsu threw him a killing stare.

_'This is not happening. This is not happening'_ Roberto thought, as he cringed into a fetal position.

"O... eto..." Akira didn't know what to ask... "Are they all okay?" Looking at everyone around, Akira's query was all but loaded.

"Ah, Akira! Yeah, they, uh... okay I'm not gonna lie to you, I have no clue whatsoever" Guy dropped his optimistic tone in favor of his usual jaded-a-plenty one. "And what about you?" He asked, a bit more resilient on his tone.

"I came here looking for Yagami and Ryu" She said, while regaining her breath.

"Uh, you're a bit late" Ken said while making to make a sign similar to a shrinking hourglass with his right hand.

"Really?" She looked a bit down after hearing Ken's response.

"Yep. But I wouldn't worry too much. You and I both know that Ryu practically has this nailed" Guy intervened.

"You think?" She asked. After witnessing how both Ken and Guy looked hopeful to such a prospect. "I hope you're right, Hinato-senpai"

"Uh… not to be nosy…" Natsu said, as she seemed to look for something, while approaching Ken, Guy and Akira.

"What's up?" Ken starkly asked.

"… Um. Well: where's Kyo?"

Ken's right eyebrow denoted a bit of surprise with such a question. But after a bit of pondering, Guy finally came to a conclusion.

"Ahhhhh… SHIT!" He screamed, with an undeniable pint of anger. Once again, everyone present looked at him, with nothing but bemusement and curiosity.

"Oh, goody… he finally snapped" Cammy couldn't help it.

-------------------------------------

**Somewhere within the confines of Justice High**

_'How much more does this school extend?'_ Yagami thought.

"Yagami" Iory paced his stop slowly after listening his family name.

"You catch up quick. I believe now all that is left is to find your girl"

"She's not my girl!" Ryu looked a bit pissed at Iory's mocking tone.

"Whoa, the shtick is in" Iory said, while using his right index and thumb to massage his head for a bit.

"Sh-shtick?" Ryu said, sincerely confused.

"You know. This routine. We kept Sakura in the dark about the whole attack thing, yet it seems like this goes way beyond the issue with the Imawano" Iory phased off while making sure his shirt was without any dirt stains.

"I see" Ryu's tone denoted a bit of uneasiness.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it to me" Yagami expressed, while taking both hands to his pockets.

"Well, what do you want me to do, or say for that matter?" Ryu was growing weary of this conversation.

"Tell me: what really happened last Saturday?" Iory said, while staring at his acquaintance.

Ryu sighed for a moment. He knew that eventually he would have to come clean.

"Um, how do I put it? I am not really sure if you're big on poetry" Ryu said, while scratching his head, with a quaint quality of insecurity around him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you ever heard of the Congreve's dilemma?" All that Hoshi could hear after that sentence was a whimsically charged gasp. Iory stopped for a moment after listening to those words being uttered in complete seriousness by his would-be band-mate.

"Y... you mean like... Heaven knows no rage like love to hate turned--?"

"Nor Hell a Fury like a woman scorned" Ryu's dry face had become a staple when it came to having a serious dialogue with Yagami. For a moment, both students stared into each other decidedly, before--

POCK!

"Owww!" Iory gave Ryu a rather brash smack in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"What did you said to her?" Iory demanded, while looking fairly out of himself.

"It is kind of a blur" Ryu directed his towards the sky.

"How can it be a blur? Either you know or you don't--"

"She was still wounded, okay?!" Hoshi lashed out. A strange reaction for anyone even remotely familiar with him. "It was bad enough that she forced herself to train since early in the morning and... drat, I was such a moron to allow her to even do that much" Iory's judgmental look was nixed in favor of an apologetic one.

"Stop the self-deprecation, man. Not your call. It never was, as a matter of fact" Iory pulled a cigarette off its little pack. "The fact that you like her and she reciprocates those feelings doesn't mean that if you suggest something, she's going to willingly go along with it"

"I know. And she wasn't really mad that I told her to take it easy. But still, I should have gone easier on her"

"She would have despised you if you did that" He said, before indulging on his nicotine fix.

"Yeah, guess you're right" Ryu allowed a brief scoff. The subtlety of his exhalation denoted that it was an obviously self-deprecating one. "Silly me"

"Seriously, stop it" Iory scared tone couldn't be more tongue-in-cheek. "This buildings are creepy enough by themselves: I don't need to deal with your masochistic, 'woe-me' side"

"Sorry about that. I won't do it again" Ryu said, before choking a little scoff.

Then, both of them came to a sudden realization. Like a bucket of cold water, something provoked them to freeze on their tracks.

"Is that...?" Iory started to wonder, as he shrunk his eyes.

"Sakura!" Ryu didn't even needed to think about it. He knew it was she. Iory's eyes returned to normal, just to be rolled in annoyance almost immediately.

"Oh, sure. No, it's cool. Leave me with the words in the tip of the tongue. Not like I feel shunned or anything of the like. Nope... not one bit" Yagami sardonically said, while he wavered his cigarette around

"Iory, hurry up!"

Yagami decided to close his eyes, followed by a deep inhale. He knew it wasn't worth it. He was above such a thing. He was better than that. Allowing his smoke-filled exhale…

_'Goddamn you, Hoshi. And I just lit this one' _ He thought, before starting to run, trying to catch up with Ryu.

Before so, Iory witnessed a strangely warming scene: Ryu embracing Sakura. The red-haired stopped a few feet behind them.

_'At least his concern was honest' _ Yagami revealed a modest smile at such a sight, before taking another smoke.

_'He's hugging me. He missed me! Yahoo!' _ Sakura thought, while she seemed to be so happy, she was about to burst into tears. Then, she quickly shook her head, as if snapping out of a self-induced lapsus brutus.

_'NO! Play this cool! Don't want to seem too desperate-- but he's hugging you... oh, those strong arms and-- SNAP OUT OF IT, KASUGANO SAKURA!' _ Her mind-games were something to reckon.

"I was so worried..." When he finally stopped the otherwise rare display of affection, Ryu talked with a shy, barely audible voice. He didn't even managed to come to an about face with her.

"... but I'm glad that you're okay" He expanded, while finally deciding to look at her directly. She was completely blushed. "Uh, I-- I'm sorry if this bothers--" His voice denoted a certain awkwardness yet again.

"No, No! It's okay! I-- I appreciate your concern. But I... I was never in danger"

"Oh?" Ryu's eyebrows suddenly rose from his usual position. "How come?"

"I-- well, I-- I wanted to come with him"

Those words stroke deep within the confines of Ryu's mind. The look on his eyes started to concern Sakura, not because of the emotions he displayed. If the last days had taught her something was that, although always ruled by an apparent succinctness when showing his emotions, Ryu was a rather warm individual. His current stare was strong enough to pierce through a soul.

"Ryu-senpai... are you mad?" Sakura seemed to regret making such a statement.

"Not mad. Just... disappointed" Ryu looked aside after such a declaration.

"Why?" He asked. "What on earth possessed you to think it was a good idea to leave the dojo, the one place you asked me to take you to, and go with the person who most probably killed the closest thing I had to a family?"

"What? He d-did what?" Her shock was apparent. To that end, Ryu looked a bit more reasonable.

"Dete kinasai... Gouki-shihan" Ryu said in a blatantly calm voice.

Sakura quickly turned around to see if Gouki, the person who brought her here, would reveal himself. After at least 15 seconds, nothing happened.

"Uh" Sakura had her doubts.

"You have grown rather well, Ryu" A voice strongly resonated throughout the area. "I remember when you were merely a cub" A shadow started to take shape in front of both Sakura and Ryu.

Both the hairstyle, which was reminiscent of the samurais of old, and the black gi, torn on both the sleeves and the bottom cuffs, left no doubt. He was only acquainted with him for a short while. But memory rarely failed him. Ryu looked down for a moment, before putting his left knee on the ground. He started undoing his sneakers.

"What the hell? Now who's that?" Iory exclaimed visibly confused.

Sakura observed this with a hint of anxiousness spread over her face.

"Anata zo... Gouki-shihan" Ryu said in his usually humble tone of voice, while removing his left piece of footwear.

"... Ryu" The tone Gouki used when pronouncing that name was rather rough. "The resemblance you have to your mother is almost insulting to the memory of your father"

Ryu's stare switched from the floor directly towards the younger brother of his deceased master. He stood up once again, now barefoot.

"Regardless of such, I am not your opponent. Not yet" Gouki crossed his arms while claiming so.

"What do you mean?" Hoshi said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I-- I can answer that... senpai" A frail voice reverberated behind him. "I want to fight you"

_'Oh, you have got to be kidding me'_ Ryu thought, while clenching his eyelids. A joke was there somewhere. A lousy one.

"Sakura, now is not precisely the best time to do that" His serene voice was completely opposite to anything running through his mind right now.

"I don't want a training session! I want YOU to fight against me"

Ryu opened his eyes almost instantly after hearing those words. "I don't get it" He calmly spoke, the frail tone almost equal to that of a whisper. "Why?" He asked, without turning back.

"... Most of last week that you spent training me, I-- no, wait" She slightly slapped her cheeks, as if to sort out her thoughts. "I don't know how to thank you properly for taking me in, even when you repeatedly said it was a bad idea. I am eternally grateful with you for teaching me all those marvelous fighting techniques. I know that you feel you still have a lot to learn, but you are truly worthy of praise, Ryu-senpai" She paused for a moment, allowing herself a slow breath.

"I never told you before, maybe because of this whole fiasco involving Justice High School, but I originally wanted to fight you. Similar to you when you first fought against Sagat, I want to prove myself worthy" After finally putting all her thoughts on the table, Sakura finally allowed herself to rest. She looked aside for a bit, without a clue of how did her thoughts had come to affect Ryu. The auburn haired boy, on the other hand, remained without having eye contact with her.

"Listen to those words. I believe that is a challenge you are not allowed to dismiss, Ryu" Gouki spoke; his deep, almost guttural voice barely allowed for the proper understanding of said words. Ryu took a deep breath shortly afterwards.

_'So it seems'_ He thought. Ryu once again reached for one of the pockets on his blue blazer. From it, he pulled something familiar to all those witnessing: His white headband. A few moments later, he proceeded to hold the front of his hair using his left hand, while with his right thumb and index, he held the headband over his forehead.

After making sure it was properly tight, he proceeded to make a simple knot in the back. Sakura looked on, now fully excited, knowing her challenge was accepted.

Ryu proceeded to take off his blazer. "Yagami-san! Yoroshiku tanomu!" Ryu raised his voice while doing so. Iory, still a bit fazed about everything that was happening, denoted a sharp-stare.

"Aa?" He asked, in a somewhat reluctant tone.

"Ki o tsukete, Yagami-san" Ryu said, in a return to his cold, calculating manner, while throwing his blazer aside. But Iory could easily grasp what he really meant.

"NA!" Iory exclaimed in a very brusque fashion. "AHO-KA?" Iory sounded clearly upset.

"Onegai" He dryly replied, as he looked above his left shoulder while saying such a word.

Iory suddenly displayed a rather lazy expression. "Fine. I'll be waiting somewhere else..." He said, while turning his sight away from the scene previously in front of him. "Have a nice date" He added, while trying his best to choke his urge to chuckle at his own words. Because of such thing he both doubled his march and dropped his cigarette, for he could practically tell what was next.

"DAMARE--! BOKE!" He said, in a rather embarrassed fashion, what with Sakura being right in front of him. When it hit him, he quickly became a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, I apologize for that" He looked down.

"Oh-- it's okay! I--!" Sakura stammered, turning a bit red; her attempt to put together a sentence was an hilarious event.

Ryu slightly shook his head, as if attempting to regain some sort of sense. "E... dakara" He cleared his throat a bit. "Junbi dekiteru?"

A glow appeared in Sakura's eyes. "A-- Hai!" Her expression revealed more than anything that could come off her mouth. As she readied her stance, the only thing that didn't changed was her expression.

Ryu quickly leaped a few feet back. His fighting stance followed a few moments after.

The two remained calm for a moment. The calm surrounding them became something of an spectator. Then, after a quick blink of her eyes, Sakura launched herself towards him...

Ryu quickly used his palm to block Sakura's kick. A quick barrage of attacks followed this. The auburn-haired boy found it difficult to find a pattern in her strategy.

_'I knew it'_ He thought.

After 20 seconds or so of blocking and dodging, Ryu was finally able to create a significant opening. Even when Sakura was able to block his straight punch, it pushed her several feet back. Sakura smiled, while catching her breath.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ryu-senpai..." She said, in a rather quick fashion.

A bit bemused, Ryu loosened his stance after listening to said words. After a quick exhale, he quickly resumed on his firm stance. He knew exactly why she had such gratitude towards him. And he knew what was next. Without further second guesses, Ryu threw himself towards her. She appeared to be ready, when...

BOOM!

Such a primal sound made Kasugano Sakura lose her stance a bit. Ryu had stomped in the ground a mere two feet away from her, before performing an elbow attack, aiming to her mid-section.

She was fast enough to block it. However, the sting she started to feel in both her arms due to such action left her wondering if it was indeed the right course to take. Gathering all her strength, Sakura quickly used her defense to push him back.

His immediate response was a sharp knee, directed towards her defense, followed by a blindly fast back kick.

Right after his right foot touched the floor, Hoshi felt a strong air.

"SHO-OU-KEN!" Sakura's cry rang with true conviction, while running towards him. Her right arm managed to make contact above Ryu's abdomen, and once again on his chest. He was losing his balance.

_'She's fast'_ Ryu thought, while trying to regain his composure. The attacks Sakura landed on him were strong, but not enough to knock him down automatically. As he saw Sakura coming down after her attack, Ryu killed off time by relying only on his feet to regain his balance.

Sakura saw this while descending from her attack, while trying to think of something. Not exactly knowing what to do, she attempted to deliver a flying kick to the left side of his head.

Ryu parried it with incredible ease. The second Kasugano Sakura touched the ground, she felt as if time was running slowly. Looking rather preoccupied, she noticed how Ryu had took a slight step backwards with his right foot. She gasped in complete surprise as Ryu's foot came up.

BAAM!

The sole strength of Ryu's vertical kick completely broke any attempt of defense on her part, sending her to hit the ground rather violently afterwards.

"I-ta—" She groaned as she reached for her right forearm. The bruise in said region, although cause of a severe pain, it reminded her more of a burn.

_'Crap! Not again!'_ Ryu thought, while looking seriously concerned. "Sakura! Are you okay?" He said, sounding rather awkward on his manner of speech. He quickly stoops down before her, resting his left knee on the ground. "I'm so sorry for that" Ryu offered her a hand.

When both their eyes finally met, a very strong emotion began to run inside Sakura. Ryu was rather surprised at her glare. Then--

SLAP

All Ryu felt was a slight breeze, before a red print found its way on his left cheek. She turned her look away from him.

"WHY?" She yelled. "Why can't you just... just...?" Sakura's voice started to break. She steadily managed to stand up on her own. As she did, something called for Ryu's complete attention. The mere thought terrified him.

_'What's this feeling? So familiar--'_ The thought crossing his mind frame right now didn't seemed to be incorrect. Then, another familiar sound made its way to his ears. When he looked at her face, his concern began to take shape. She was whimpering.

"Why can't you just give me what I want? Tell me!" Her voice took a high-pitched tone. But Ryu's attention was all hers, as a rather ominous sight came to hit him.

_'Sometimes I wish this was but a figment of my imagination. An ugly figment that goes away when I wake up'_ Ryu thought, all while getting up once more.

_'This aura around her... similar to the one that almost consumed me'_ Just when he thought no more surprises would come his way, then IT hit him. "Stop--!"

"UHHHH!" Her scream quickly interrupted him.

_'Darn it!'_ Ryu's shock was justified. He knew that stance all too well.

"HA-DOU-KEN!"

WHAAM!

The impact of Sakura's surge wave was lessened; Ryu had managed to block at the nick of time. However, most part of both sleeves of his shirt were completely gone as a result. A few instants after, even Sakura was surprised.

After lowering his guard, a clear wound appeared right above Ryu's left eyebrow. A warm sensation made its way to his senses. His breathing pattern had become a bit agitated as a result of the damage, however minimal it seemed.

"Sou dana" Ryu said with his usual serious semblant on his face.

"This is a rite worthy of anyone who follows our discipline, Ryu" Gouki's voice echoed strongly. Due to its close range, Ryu had assumed Gouki was right besides him. When he looked aside for a brief lapse, he confirmed such hunch. "To behold such thing--"

"EEAAAAA!" Gouki's speech was interrupted rather abruptly by Sakura's raving battle cry.

Her ambush towards both combatants an unavoidable reality. Without apparently realizing, she was embracing the forbidden teachings of Ansatsuken. Gouki promptly prepared his stance.

"Sakura, stop it!" Ryu urged, notably unsure of what to expect.

"No use" Gouki coldly dismissed Hoshi's concern. Sakura already balanced herself over both of them.

Without wasting efforts, she performed a flying back kick, aimed to their heads. While Ryu managed to duck, Gouki effortlessly blocked it and proceeded to grab her foot almost immediately after. Ryu couldn't predict what was next, so he jumped away in order to avoid any violent swing.

Not one to waste time, Gouki proceeded to violently throw Sakura in the opposite direction she attacked. After a few seconds, Sakura managed to land safely, much to Ryu's relief. But this was ultimately short-lived, as he quickly noticed how Gouki had just stomped on the ground.

_'Crap. No!'_ Ryu knew it seemed futile to try and stop Gouki, but he had to take a chance. But when Ryu had just started to run, Gouki had already launched his attack, as indicated by his guttural cry: The Messatsu Gou-hadou.

_'Think, you idiot! Think!'_ In what it seemed like the longest second of his life, Ryu realized he had no other choice left.

"IIEEEE!" Hoshi's desperate cry came right before the powerful surge of energy came to hit Sakura...

WHAAAAAAAM...

Silence didn't came immediately afterwards. After the dust had settled, Gouki stared at the results of his powerful attack. The upset look in his eyes went unnoticed.

"How quaint, for an Ansatsuken student. You were willing to meet your untimely demise, in order to save another human?" Gouki spoke while slowly walking towards them. Ryu stood at the front, looking down, embracing Sakura in a rather protective fashion. Appearing to have absorbed most of the impact from Gouki's devastating attack, the auburn haired boy remained calm..

When Sakura was able to obtain a glimpse of Ryu's face, she fell on the verge of crying.

"Ryu-senpai... doshite?" Sakura, who appeared to have regained her senses, said in a somewhat frantic tone. Hoshi's left eye was completely obstructed by blood, remaining tightly shut.

"I... I wanted you to..." Ryu fumbled for words while finally holding his head straight to glare at Gouki, who had stopped his advance. He swallowed his saliva in a rushed manner.

"... Not to remain in harms way. Seems you're okay now, though" He completed, while steering his look towards Sakura, exchanging his expression of loathing to a fairly caring one. Afterwards, Ryu started to take his arms off Sakura...

... She stopped him from doing so. "Uhm, Sakura... I kinda--"

And proceeded to place both her hands and forehead on his chest.

"Now I see why, back then, Chun-Li looked at you with such eyes..." When she turned her eyes towards his again, she realized they were quite the opposite from when she first saw him. "Even if it's not immediately apparent, you are a very caring person" She added.

"I never felt this clo-- is something wrong?" Sakura wondered, as Ryu had momentarily closed his right eye.

"No… I just hope we could have met under less dramatic circumstances" He said. "And I'm really sorry if I come off as a jerk for this..." He added, while finally reopening his uninjured eye.

"Wha-- ?" Sakura could only blurt so much before starting to lose her sight. "sen--" She barely managed to utter before finally slipping into unconsciousness. Using the knowledge that comes as a result of the Ansatsuken discipline, Hoshi performed a sleeper pinch on her left shoulder. Avoiding any further collapse, Ryu got a hold of her, before proceeding to carry her on his arms.

"You sure are something, Kasugano Sakura" Ryu spoke as if the Tamagawa Minami student could listen to him. "I just hope you can forgive me for this" He continued.

"You felt pity for her" The warrior clad in the black gi spoke, while crossing his arms.

"Not so, Gouki. I meant every word I said. It's kinda hard to explain it" He responded in a calm tone, while finally reaching to a nearby wall. He proceeded to sit Sakura down, in a rather gentle manner. "However you, on the other hand, deliberately used her" Ryu expanded, while tightening his headband a little bit.

"Do not confuse pity with manipulation. She held a true desire to fight you. And for that sole reason, I offered her the opportunity to continue her training. I merely took her away from you to grant her desire" Gouki spoke.

"Desire... fancy word, now that I give it a more heady lapse" Ryu said, while adjusting his fighting gloves. "You know it better than anyone, I assume"

"I must recognize: I am greatly impressed that you managed to not lose your sanity, even when you tapped into the surge of killing intent" Gouki said, completely swapping subjects.

"That I cannot explain" Ryu looked aside for a moment.

"Oh, but I can" Gouki's dead serious tone came as a reminder. "It is the very reason why my foolish elder brother took you in. The lineage running through your blood, the one wrongly deemed as tainted by inferior humans of times pas--"

"Yamero" Ryu forced an interruption to Gouki's utterance.

"I had my doubts, but I recently realized that my sibling was foolish enough to never tell you how to exploit such a magnificent asset" Gouki's voice, which until recently was only filled with a rather harsh tone, had become quite reflexive. "But I am sure that is not the reason you came here, to meet me. It cannot be revenge, on the other hand…"

"Gouken-sensei would hate me for stooping to such a low point" Ryu spoke, filling the blanks on Gouki's last sentence. "The surge of killing intent: what is it? Why does it feel like it consumes me?" Ryu's queries came with a rather down-to-earth, humble tone.

After a few seconds of silence, Gouki's detached facial expression denoted a rather strange sight… a smile.

"If you expect answers…" Without changing his grin, the warrior clad in black assumed a fighting stance. "prove your skills are worth of such" He ended, before returning to his usual face input.

Ryu's look drifted towards an unconscious Sakura, before taking a deep breath. After letting the air out and wiping the blood off his left eye, Ryu assumed his stance.

After a few moments, Ryu charged against Gouki. The barrage of attacks the auburn haired unleashed upon his rival found little beyond the blood red-eyed warrior's defense. When he considered it prudent, Ryu performed a foot sweep. As Gouki strived for a safe fall, Ryu took a quick leap backwards, in order to prepare his next move.

Gouki came back to his feet in almost no time, prompting Ryu to make haste on his strategy. Just when Ryu seemed out of time, his stance suffered a noticeable shift.

"HADOUKEN!" He yelled, while letting his energy fly towards his enemy. Gouki Managed to successfully block it.

"Good" The current master of Ansatsuken expressed, while he rushed towards his deceased brother's pupil.

While considerably younger than him, Ryu has proved to be an exceptional combatant so far. Hoshi cleverly guessed which attacks would be better to avoid altogether and which were fit to block.

Several attempts later, Ryu managed to parry one of Gouki's kick with his right knee, before taking off the ground towards his left side and attempting one of his most potent attacks.

"TAT-SU-MAKI-SEN-PU-KYA-KU" He quickly screamed along with his fierce movement: a triad of kicks delivered in a spinning motion.

While 2 of the kicks failed to go beyond Gouki's left arm, the third managed to pierce his defense and connect on the right side of his face. After Ryu landed, he witnessed how Gouki looked aside for a moment.

"Heh Heh" A sound, of what it seemed like a eerily stifled laughter, came off his mouth.

"… Yes!" Gouki raised his volume, with a considerably wild expression over his face, just as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

Afterwards, Gouki jumped in a rather strange arc; at the top of said leap, Gouki spun rather quickly. A second before he could land, Gouki was located right above Ryu; at the precise moment, Gouki unleashed a thunderous kick directed towards Hoshi's neck

Ryu barely managed to block the blindly fast kick. However, due to the effort required to stop such a powerful menace, Ryu left many open spots. Quickly getting off his knees, Gouki wasted no time.

PRACK!

"Nghh…" Ryu tried to choke his expression of pain, as Gouki's side-stance punch crushed the left side of his ribcage.

In less than a second, Gouki followed with a knee kick directed at Ryu's abdomen. Not a second later, the warrior clad in black performed a move Ryu knew too well.

"HN!" Gouki uttered aggressively.

The first thing Ryu felt after hearing such sound was how his mid-area felt like a ticking bomb. The next thing, his heart seemed to have skipped many beats… lastly, a warm sensation invaded his mouth. All while reminiscing of the first time he had to perform this move in a desperate way. All Ryu could feel right now was a calm breeze.

Before long, Ryu found himself looking up at the sky. It seemed as if the sun was about to set. Many places on his body felt completely numb. He was, in some ways, coming undone.

"For most of your life you have led the way of a warrior. Relentlessly training, studying, dealing with many hardships… and all to just lie there, broken?"

Then, in less than a second, a reminder came. It felt like a drill. Piercing through his chest. After a while—a rude sound came off his mouth.

"kha—" A violent cough, accompanied with blood. The blood immediately became a stain in Gouki right foot.

"Pathetic. You can do better than that. I expect more from the son of Hoshi Mikuni" The tone discerned a true disappointment from Gouki's part. Ryu couldn't do much beyond wondering.

"W-- kh—w-who… who's that?" He feebly inquired.

"I am sure the name both of you share triggered quite a few things in that mind of yours. To be fair, such a name once brought nothing but hate to mine. Now, it only serves as the reminder of a fool, who had the ill fate to cross paths with that woman" The somber-clad warrior said, while looking down on Ryu.

The first thing he noticed was his look. While there were bruises and wounds in several other places, the one above his left eye called for his attention. This was mainly because, despite the blood flowing down, this didn't act as an obstacle for that look: One filled with nothing but determination.

Even if many of his wounds looked rather severe, he still looks able to continue the fight. Gouki felt a strange sensation inside of him. This something compelled him to remove his foot from Ryu's chest.

"Stand up, and prove your worth" Gouki's tone was dominant, more like an order than a request. He took a few steps back right after his remark.

Ryu got up with little problem. After cleaning the wounds in both his mouth and over his eye, he re-assumed his stance. This time, Gouki was the one to rush in.

The results of this second round of sorts had proved to be quite the challenge for Gouki so far. In spite of the difference in age, skill and approach, Ryu could already see certain patterns to Gouki's attacks.

Then, after a hook covered right in the nick of time—

POOOW…

A strong jab landed on Gouki's face, much to his instant chagrin. Ryu followed suit with a kick to his left tibia. In a move than seemed more like retribution than anything else, Ryu finished off his combo paying Gouki with the same token.

"SHO-RYU-KEN!" He yelled, while jumping into the air, with his right fist eventually rising considerably above his head.

Gouki flew off for a few moments before hitting the floor. It took him a good amount of effort to avoid landing on his back.

While on his knees, the black-clad warrior watched as Ryu landed after his successful combo. Staring at each other, their contrasting expressions spoke beyond what could be expressed in words.

* * *

**Foot notes:** You see? The spiral does eventually hit a dead end. We're almost there. 

Oh, and remember: No stealing any of my work, hot-shot. Sure, the characters and their likeness belongs to Capcom and SNK/Playmore, but I still poured a good deal of sweat, tears, and less commonly, blood into this story.


	25. in twilight

**Namiya: **Disclaimers and rant at the bottom.  
---------------------------------------  
**Chapter 24: "A belief drowned in twilight"**

A figure adorned the center of Justice High School's main library.

"Defeated. By who...?" Imawano Hyo kept on staring at the ceiling, while trying to come to grips on today's events. The same ones that had him lying on the ground.

"Brother..." A voice came from his left side. A familiar one.

"Kyosuke? Is that you?" The defeated Imawano seemed unsure.

"Yes" His face was immediately recognizable for him.

"Is he gonna be okay, Kyosuke?" Another presence came to the picture. This time, the one of a spunk haired boy, clad in a blue uniform.

"I think so" Kagami Kyosuke said, appearing quite confident.

"I must know" Even after defeat, every action and word of his had a proper pace. "What kind of training did you endured?" He inquired, sounding a little agitated while doing so.

"None. In fact, I am pretty much the same weakling, Hyo. Still looking at your successful exploits from far behind. I just realized what it truly mattered to me: The trust of my friends, which is just as important as the one I us-- No, the one I have in you, is able to overcome all kinds of challenges"

"B-but, how? Is that concept so alien to me?" Feeling much unrest after snapping out of what it seemed like a dream, Hyo looked down for a moment.

"It's not too late, brother. Indeed, it never is" Only to be reminded of reality by someone who has endured it just as much.

"If you believe in such thing. And, well, it seems to have worked for you, then--"

"Yes, you can achieve it too, Hyo. You're not alone in this" Kyosuke quickly re-assured his belief, all the while helping his brother up to his feet.

"Well, this has been... humbling to say the least. Defeat... at hands of two very different people" He couldn't help but to make light out of his current situation.

"What... do you mean?" He appeared to be the only one within that wave of thought after hearing his brother's doubt.

"Hoshi. Hoshi Ryu was here before you came, and even though I tried, I could not even accomplish the simple task of laying a finger beyond his defense"

"Ryu-san?" Batsu did saw him enter. The doubt was there, nonetheless.

"Yes. However, even if he outmatched me in all aspects, I can now tell the why of his actions" Hyo said, while bringing his defeated sword back to its scabbard. "Ryu is a very strong person. There is no short source of truth to that, but one thing that plagues him... haunts him, even, is the solitude he has endured" He added.

"Ryu-san, a loner? What're you talking about? Ryu has lots of friends! How can that be?" Hinata felt lost at Hyo's description of Ryu.

"The worst kind of solitude is the one that dampers you, even if you're surrounded by those that you care the most, my fellow student"

"But if he is alone, then how come he has such strength?" Kyosuke pondered.

"The pursuit of such thing is what drives him to be strong. Perhaps, if it is as you said, he too hopes to one day earn the trust of everyone he cares about" After the white haired student made such a claim, Batsu reflected on something.

"Maybe he already has. He just doesn't know it" Ichimonji implied, in a much more hopeful tone.

"Your mother would not expect nothing less from someone like you" Hyo claimed, while revealing a shy smile.

"M-my mother? Is she--?"

Hyo nodded silently as an answer.

"Where?" Batsu enthusiastically asked. Imawano pointed towards the back of a staircase. Not wanting to waste any further time, Ichimonji Batsu rushed towards said place.

---------------------------------------

Somewhere else.

Both rivals stood still. No significant movement. Not because they're unable to do so.

"No one has lasted this long when facing me... in a very long time. Last time such thing happened, Goutetsu was at the arms of death"

"Goutetsu-sama?" That name rang immediately within Ryu's mind.

"It is good to know you acknowledge the creator of our style" Gouki claimed, while ripping the remnants of his left guard glove off his hand.

"You say all this, yet I was the one who came to fight you in the end" Ryu's calm demeanor remained true on his sentence.

"Not quite. The encounter with Gouken, a couple of years ago, was to find out which one was the strongest out of us both. And while my brother was intent on his foolish ways regarding our art, he did raise you. Before that, I held no regards towards you, despite the fact that we, indeed, are related by kinship"

"While he was the closest thing to a family, master Gouken made clear that he wasn't my father" The mere thought of being related to such a person brought forth a myriad of emotions inside Hoshi.

"No, he was not. I am referring to Goujun, the youngest of my kin"

"Goujun?" Ryu seemed fazed after hearing such a name. "Gouki... Such was your desire to confront me? Were you the one who--?"

"I did no such thing, for I was merely a witness in all of this. If anything in reality, I only wanted to test your current abilities. It was however in your encounters against Sagat when you truly strived to use the Surge. Never I thought that someone under the tutelage of my elder brother was capable of such..." He made a brief pause. "... And while both your strength and skill enable you to hold your own against me for a while, you still have not tapped into your true power. You need to further embrace both your heritage and the nature of our style, Ryu"

After letting his tongue finally rest, Gouki dropped his stance. While this action seemed to confuse him, Ryu kept his. Breathing rather slowly, he knew this was little more than fighting manners. Now with a notorious bruise, his left eye remained half-closed, while blood, emerging from behind his headband, kept streaming down his face.

"The Hoshi bloodline ends with me. It has caused enough despair as it is; and as for the Ansatsuken, the vow I made to Gouken-sensei will not be broken," Ryu strongly affirmed.

"Seems you still do not know of the true nature of our fighting style--"

"I know it was made to kill!" Ryu yelled, interrupting Gouki in a rather harsh manner. "But it's not our goal! Gouki-sensei would never approve" He expanded.

"But you want to win, do you not?" Gouki asked, with an empowering tone. "You want to become stronger as every fight leads you to become more powerful. And that is where our style truly thrives. The desire to win, regardless of whatever price comes as an expense"

"Usotsuki. Gouken-sensei--!"

"My brother was a fool...!" The calm that also had characterized Gouki up until now suddenly became lost, if only for a moment. "Both of them actually. You on the other hand, possess the same power I have, and while still inexperienced at its use, you have indeed used the surge. Realize this"

Finally bringing his stance to a halt, Ryu looked down for a moment. _'Is he telling the truth?' _He briefly thought.

"When you're able to control such power at full, find me. Then we'll know... who is truly the most powerful combatant" Gouki stated, before stomping on the ground, recalling all of Ryu's seemingly lost attention. Then-

FWACK!

Without even flinching, Ryu had barely managed to block a hook intended for his diaphragm.

"Prove that the end of this battle was worth of being put off" Gouki said, before walking past the young Ansatsuken practitioner.

After such a feat, Ryu's legs began to shake, before finally giving in. Hoshi kept himself from falling completely with the support of both his right knee and arm. A few seconds later, when Ryu managed to look over his right shoulder, he noticed that Gouki was gone. His breathing had become somewhat erratic since he ceased his stance.

_'Is he right? Such is the nature of a true warrior?' _ He thought, while realizing he had no further need to keep his left fist clenched.

_'Do you want it to be so?'_ A voice resonated on his mind.

_'Who... is that?'_ He attempted to elaborate further.

'Relax. Everything is okay now, my sweet child' 

_'What?'_ His right eye brow arched in complete bemusement.

"HOSHIII!" A loud yell was heard at the distance.

With his intake of air taking a more stable tempo, Ryu smiled for a moment, before his jaw, literally, hit the floor.

"IIE, Ryu-kun!" A cry of concern was heard, this time with both an arguably louder volume and more feminine presence to it.

Before long, an entourage of people surrounded him. Two of them quickly kneeled besides him.

"Ryu-san" Ayuhara Natsu started with a less than subtle approach, shaking up Ryu's left arm.

"Ryu, answer me!" A strong voice came to his eardrum, inducing him into a fleeting, teeth gritting headache.

"Ow" He expressed a bit pain. "A quieter approach would be far more appreciated"

"Ryu-san" Natsu was fairly moved to see that Ryu was okay. "We w--"

"You idiot! You know how much you had us worried?" Chun-Li didn't held back when it came to express her concern regarding her ex-boyfriend.

"Certainly not at the SAME level as you would with your CHILDHOOD friend" Fei-Long said, still resenting the extreme measure Chun-Li took just about an hour ago. Chun-Li looked annoyed for a second.

"Uh, rea--" Cammy was about to finish her sentence when.

CANK!

"Bugger!" Her left foot was victimized by Chun-Li's rather sharp right elbow "Chun-Li, that was not necessary!"

When Ryu finally had the opportunity to look above his nose.

"Hey, man"

"Ow-- hey Ken. Hey Guy" He cheerfully rebutted, while both Masters and Hinato aid him back on his feet. "Thanks, you guys" He added, while Ken placed Ryu's left arm over his shoulders.

"Blimey! What in the tupping 'ell happened to your eye?" Cammy expressed when noticing Ryu's most visible wound.

"You know, the usual: I meet somebody. I fight this somebody... we beat the stuffing out of each other. I guess I just need a bit more of first aid than him" He said, while using his free hand to muffle his words a bit.

"Yeah, fig--" When it hit her, Cammy briefly swallowed her sentence, before shaking her head a bit. "Wait a sec-- are you being a smart-arse? That's weird. I thought that was Guy's gig"

"Oh, yeah, how can I forget? I'm the silent, brooding kid" The sound of Cammy's jaw dropping after listening to Ryu's sarcasm-coated remark was something that couldn't be possibly described in mere words of amusement.

"Chun-Li, this is clearly not our Ryu" Cammy's deadpan delivery matched that of the usual Ryu. "He's freaking me out!" the brit broke her shtick with a convincing tone of fright.

"... Whatever" Swiftly dismissing her best friend, Chun-Li attempted to assemble an air of coolness. "So, is it over? Did you finally managed to fight THE ONE?" She said, while her expression changed as she used air quotes to refer to whomever Ryu had fought.

"Yup. And guess what: I'm supposedly not up to it. Can you believe it?" Once the smart-assery became apparent, even Chun-Li felt a bit better.

"Really? Gee, the nerve!" Xiang's quirky tone revealed itself.

"I know" Ryu tried hard to stifle a laugh at Chun-Li's tone. They both failed at that.

"Hinato-senpai, Ryu-kun!" A voice called.

"What is it, Akira?" Guy expressed calmly.

"Is that Sakura?" She asked, sounding quite agitated.

"Uh, yeah, she--"

"Sakura-chan!" Natsu, who remained mostly calm, suddenly couldn't help it and ran towards her friend, cutting-off whatever Hinato was trying to explain. Akira followed shortly.

"Uh..." A blank expression adorned Ryu's face. "This is a common pattern, isn't it?"

"Yup" Both Ken and Guy showed a not-so different face, while nodding in agreement.

"What happened to her?"

Ryu choked a little bit after hearing that question. Ken grunted in annoyance shortly afterwards.

"Ah, crap! What did you do this time?" Masters inquired, while looking towards the wall where Sakura was propped.

"Nothing serious! I--"

"Screwed it up?" Guy interrupted his head-banded friend.

"No, I--"

"SNAFU?" Ken assumed, while following on Guy's interruptive steps.

"Sounds about right" Hinato complied.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Ryu violently yelled—before realizing he was further injuring himself. "Ow" He dryly expressed.

"Indulge us, then" Both Ken and Guy grew tired of having to see Ryu second guess himself every time it came to the topic of the opposite sex.

"Um, how do I put it?" Hoshi tried to assemble a decent sentence. Nothing came to mind.

"You're retarded for her?" Ken bluntness is the stuff of legend.

"… Yes" Ryu said, quite flushed.

"YESSS! I KNEW IT!" Ken seemed quite happy, while Guy Hinato's stare switched towards the ground. "Pay up, Hinato!"

"Ah... dammit" He said while kicking the dirt, before reaching for the pocket inside his blazer.

Suddenly, Chun-Li's mostly collected demeanor was suddenly replaced by a gawking stare, gape included, when she witnessed how Guy handed Ken a modest wad of money.

"You-- you were BETTING on RYU'S ROMANTIC LIFE?" She appeared to be quite upset.

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Fei-Long said, with an expression that backed up his words.

"And I never will again" Guy lamented. "Now I need to gather cash all over again if I want to take Rena out next week" He added.

"WHAT?" Ken expression was priceless. "T-t-the hot geeky girl?" He added.

"Yes, blond-brain. Because I enjoy courting such girls just so you can refer to them as such" Guy's wit wasn't lost on such a sentence-

"Hey Ken-- ow" Ryu reached for his jaw after his pain was made apparent once again "Pay up" He added, while looking towards Hinato, offering a quick wink. Guy offered a fast nod in response.

"Oh, man" As Ken reached for his wallet, Fei-Long also acquired a stupefied stare.

"You too, Ryu? But you're supposed to be the decent one"

"Hey! I had faith in Hinato. I knew he would come around" Ryu smiled, while Ken handed him an even bigger wad of money than the one he received from Guy.

"Augh, Ryu" Chun-Li groaned, in clear disappointment. "I thought you were better than these buffoons"

"Hey, I resent that implication!" Ken said, sounding a wee offended. "We're not called the power trio for nothing"

"Yeah, we had nothing but the best interests on each other" Guy expanded.

"True" Ryu tipped the last straw with a humble nod and a rascally smile following shortly.

"You guys are hopeless..." Chun-Li said, as she and Fei-Long turned away.

"You can be quite the deceiving trickster, Ryu Hoshi" Cammy said, all while crossing her arms and showing a strange form of delight in her expression. "Didn't know you had it in you" She expanded.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ryu seemed to continue, but a rather strong chain of coughs, which led him to cover his mouth, immediately interrupted him.

"Whoa. You sure you're okay, Hoshi?" Guy inquired.

"Uh, no worries. Nothin a goo--"

"en-ai... npai..!" Suddenly a voice took Ryu from his relatively calm mood to a rather spooked one. At first it seemed like a whisper, but as it slowly gained on volume.

"Whoa, man. Where's the ghost?" Ken noticed it first.

"Hoshi, what's wrong?" Hinato inquired. When both he and Ken noticed that voice as well, they gasped, in a rather exaggerated manner.

"SENPAI!" That single word, now in all clarity, stroke a chord of fear deep within the hearts of the three friends.

BOOM!

A big cloud of dust surrounded them.

"An attack?" Fei-Long pondered aloud.

"Crod! What the 'ell was that?" Cammy said, quite displeased about being taken by surprise.

When the dust began to settle, two figures appeared on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh crud! Ken! Guy! What happened?" Cammy's true concern was a rare sight, but when she kneeled to check on both her friends, such a thing was the only thing she could show.

Then, when the british student looked at the center, a little scene that made her raise her right eyebrow was taking place.

"Ohhhhh... that happened" She dryly commented. For a second, Cammy didn't know how to react, but when it hit her... her gasp couldn't justify her fear of what was coming ahead.

After finally noticing, Chun-Li bit her lip so hard, that she almost caused it to bleed.

"Uh-oh..." Fei-Long gulped, while a long stream of sweat came off his forehead.

With her hands around his neck, Sakura remained on top of a fallen Ryu, both engaged in a rather tender kiss. While the Tamagawa first-year remained with her eyes closed, Ryu appeared to feel a bit more puzzled on the whole thing. When Kasugano Sakura finally brought the event to a halt, she noticed Hoshi's look.

"Ryu-senpai... do-douki shita no, Ryu-senpai?" When she took a closer look to Ryu's face, her eyes reflected a bit of paranoia.

"Ribs... Would you be nice enough to... ngh... get off me?" Ryu's sentence was delivered with a forced smile on his face. Sakura blushed, in complete embarrassment.

"Gomen!" Sakura quickly removed herself by slipping her arms off the floor and rolling to her left. Ryu let out a strong sigh, indication that he was trying to mince off the pain he felt was about to make his bones cave in.

"Ryu, I'm sorry! I really am!" Sakura stumbled upon her words.

"Not... your fault" Ryu said, between heavy gasps of breath. For some reason, Hoshi reached for his left side only, while attempting to stabilize his breathing once more. When Sakura approached him, she did so in a exaggeratedly cautious manner. Noticing this, Ryu extended his left hand, as if requesting aid to rise from the floor.

Sakura complied, and proceeded to help him. Noting his exhaustion, she only pulled him enough so he could sit correctly.

"Ryu... please forgive me" She said, while offering Ryu a very humble bow. "Your eye... was it me?" She added, while still offering her apology.

Afterwards, she noticed a humble expression planted on Hoshi's face.

"It's okay. I should have been more perceptive towards what you felt" He shyly said.

"But I hurt you!" Sakura's worrisome side was one that rarely came to surface. "And because of me--"

"Cease" Suddenly, a strong voice appeared from behind, halting Sakura's apology. A hand was quickly positioned at her left shoulder. "Please leave Ryu to us" The person was revealed to be none other than Chun-Li.

"But I--" Sakura's sentence was interrupted once again when the Chinese student pulled her away from Ryu. "Ow!" She yelped in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" She replied, only to earn a rather contemptuous stare from said student.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Chun-Li raised notably her voice in the wake of such a reply. "Haven't you done enough as it is?" The Chinese adolescent was pissed. If what she just had heard was true, then Chun-Li would readily end this misunderstanding, with Sakura on the ass-end of the trade.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that" Natsu quickly made an act of presence, trying to defend one of her best friends.

"Chun-Li, please--"

"No, Ryu! I'm tired of seeing you play the hero, okay?" She quickly rebuffed any excuse he may attempt, while turning around to look at him. They both shared an intense stare, in complete silence.

"We were worrying sick for you. Although you came to school today, everyone was concerned. And I KNEW that, despite everything, you were still keeping an agenda" Chun-Li had never spoken to him in such a domineering tone "And yes, we all put our trust in you, and your plan worked out just fine. But for crying out loud! She fought against you, even when you taught her part of your style. Can't you see?" She added, while sounding a bit more comprehensive.

Those words apparently struck a nerve... but not in the person she expected to. Everyone around Ryu heard a short sob.

"She... she's right..." Sakura's voice denoted such quality. "I should have..." She erratically added, while standing up, without taking her eyes off the ground. Suddenly, tears started streaming down her face. Even when a severely wounded eye, Ryu could still see them clearly.

"Sakura, don't say--"

"She's right! About everything! I..." After her sobs intensified, her words started to lose all coherence. It was pretty obvious that her lament was sincere. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS!" She yelled, before turning away and running opposite from the group.

"Wait! Chippy!" The brit attempted to stop her, but it proved fruitless. "Augh... poor chippy" Cammy said, showing sympathy towards the Tamagawa student.

"Sakura-chan!" Natsu quickly went after her. Akira hesitated for a moment, before following suit.

A few moments of silence passed, with all the awkwardness floating around.

"Chun-Li, you didn't have to go to those extremes!" Fei-Long berated his childhood friend.

"Well, I was worried. Okay?" She turned around to make her come-back. She was not going to back down on this.

"Hey, time-out!" A voice called for reason.

"WHAT IS IT CAMMY?" Both replied angrily. Cammy only answered in the form of a finger pointing towards someone...

A frantic expression plastered itself on Ryu's face, along with the lack of proper breathing, as Hoshi reached for his chest with his left hand.

"No... Ryu, don't!" Chun-Li suddenly found she feeling lost, with choices appearing non-existent. "Ken, wake up! We need help! Cammy, please call somebody!" Her attention was divided between holding Ryu, trying to bring Ken back to his senses, and urging Cammy to

take action.

"Hinato! Hinato!" Fei-Long quickly followed, attempting to wake Guy up. It all seemed futile: Ryu's skin had turned paler, and while Chun-Li kept him from falling completely on his back, she did not know what to do.

'Please, Ryu. Don't die--' That was the only thought Chun-Li's despairing mind allowed her to process.. 

Suddenly, a sound adverted towards their collective attention. It sounded as if someone had landed behind Ryu.

Cammy and Chun-Li both noticed this person.

"Would you allow me?" A mellow voice reached everyone's ears. When Chun-Li looked above, she noticed a slim, beautiful figure standing behind Ryu.

"W-who are you?" Cammy asked, noticing a familiar trait in the stranger's facial feats.

"A friend... well actually, family would be more precise" She replied, quickly following with a warm smile.

Afterwards, the female kneeled behind Ryu; she embraced him immediately after.

"You can let go now, dear" She directed herself towards Chun-Li.

"Will he--?"

"Yes. I assure you he will" A quality of truthfulness was found in her voice. This soothed the Chinese student without any logical explanation. Soon she found herself letting go off Ryu's shirt.

"Will you please do me a favor?" She raised her look, this time directing that question towards everyone. Both Chun-Li and Cammy nodded in agreement. Fei-Long did not answered in any visible way.

"Close your eyes for a few moments" She requested. The three complied shortly afterward. "You too, my dear child" She said, while directing herself towards Ryu. Looking visibly weak, the young head-banded quickly looked above his right shoulder, coming face to face with the woman. His right eye fathomed very little. He shortly fulfilled the woman's request as well.

"Thank you" She said in a rather low volume, almost comparable to a whisper.

After 7 seconds had passed, Chun-Li opened her eyes, only to discover that both Ryu and the mysterious woman had disappeared.

"They're... gone" Chun-Li's concern still left her feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, brilliant deduction, Holmes"

"Wh-wha--" When she tracked that voice back to its source-- "MASTERS!" she looked infuriated.

"What?" He expressed, while taking the dirt off his hair.

"Were you... the whole time?" Fei-Long couldn't believe it either, while both Ken and Guy got off the ground.

"Yup" Ken affirmed, sounding quite un-flinched.

"Guy? You too?" Fei-Long looked towards Hinato.

"Calm down... everything's gonna be just fine" Guy commented, while shaking the dirt of his shoes. When he looked straight once more, his and Chun-Li's stares clashed. "Uh, I guess?" He added.

"Well, sometimes you just need to move on" Ken said, seemingly speaking to himself. It was, however, obvious to whom this advice was offered.

"Oh, shut up, Ken. You're the last person I need to hear whining about this. I'm fine" She coldly dismissed him.

"Sure... Now try and make it sound like you actually believe it. But, you know, suit yourself" After finishing his sentence, Ken threw a nod towards Guy, while starting to walk back from where they came. After a few seconds, Chun-Li appeared even more offended by his words.

"Shut up!" Chun-Li reacted angrily this time around.

"He's right, you know" Yet, someone cut her tantrum off.

"Cammy, I'm--"

"Just because you're ga-ga around Ryu most of the time doesn't mean everyone else is" Cammy said, before coming to an about face with her.

The two best of friends stared at each other for a good lapse. And while Fei-Long remained among them as well, something seemed to tell him that it was better to let his childhood friend to settle this on her own. Soon, Chun-Li looked down, feeling a bit depressed.

"Then why is he so DAMN HARD TO READ?" She made her frustration apparent, before letting her head rest on Cammy left shoulder.

"Nah, is not your fault" Cammy's comprehensive side came forward on such an occasion. For a short lapse, they both remained calm. Then, the british student slowly proceeded to pry Chun-Li off her shoulder.

"Don't you remember? Before chippy girl came along, he was a wad of emotional insecurities, especially around you. Once chippy girl came into the equation, the boy ashamed of defeating you in the Alpha tournament basically ceased to exist. Hey, at least he still considers you a friend. And at the end of the day, isn't that better than, y'know, leaving shite at the side of the road? Metaphorically speaking, of course"

"But..." Chun-Li appeared to hesitate at those words, but when she looked at Cammy's face, she knew what to say. "yeah, that'd be one bridge burned to the ground, right?" She half-heartedly replied

"Well, what you're gonna do, jiemei?" Fei-Long finally intervened.

"Move on, I guess?" At that response, Fei-Long smiled. And while less enthusiastic about the idea, the british girl took a rather strange course of action.

tick!

"Ow!" She flicked her best friend on the forehead. The three of them stared at each other, before sharing a subtle laugh.

"...attagirl" Cammy said, before they turned around to follow their friends. This didn't last long, though, as both Ken and Guy were frozen on their tracks by a giant presence.

"Is... is--" Cammy seemed at a loss for words. A first, surely.

"You" Ken's voice left no doubt in that he felt displeased.

"Ken Masters" The man said, without any correspondence to Masters' hostile tone.

"The same that smiles and sneers. What do you want?" He quickly asked.

"Where is Ryu?" The individual asked with quite a no-nonsense attitude.

"He's unavailable at the moment. Not that you'd need to know" Ken's comeback stood its ground fairly well.

"Actually, there is something I want to tell him" The person insisted. A glare persisted on both sides, before--

"I'm a lousy answering machine, but I can try my darnedest" Ken's biting tone came off as a surprise.

"Right... then I guess I can confide in you to let him know" Everyone stood still.

"Although he did defeat me, he still has not managed the demons that came as a result of that discipline you two practice. Tell him this: next time we fight, I expect the honorable warrior who first managed to challenge me, not some feral kid" He spoke calmly, almost as if he had repeated this more than once on his head.

The silence after that statement made for rather awkward stares to be shared by everyone but Ken and this man.

"That's it?" Masters said, unaffected by the comments about his best friend.

"That is all" He went along with it. Suddenly, some rather heavy steps were heard behind the towering man. Everyone else noticed a particular presence. Chun-Li, Cammy and Fei-Long looked particularly bemused. Guy seemed to be the only one who recognized him well enough to remain calm.

"Hey! Mr. Sagat!" The person spoke. Sagat, the man who had previously battled against Ryu at the Alpha tournament, looked back at the mention of his name.

"Huh?" Ken seemed acquainted with that voice. "Honda?" He said, sounding a bit goofy while doing so.

"Hey, Ken" He smiled politely while answering Ken back.

"What's wrong? Did the plan went without a hitch?" Guy inquired.

"Of course! Not a single one got beyond the zone, just as planned. Dan was a lot of help" He explained.

"Really?" Both Ken and Guy asked, sounding clearly puzzled.

"I know. Hard to believe, right?" His cheerful demeanor threw off the compressed atmosphere surrounding the scene. "Oh, Mr. Sagat was looking for Ryu"

"Yes, that is true. I am deeply grateful for your help, Edmond Honda" Sagat spoke humbly, even offering something akin to a bow towards the Moriwa student. "Now if you excuse me" He added, while turning away from everyone.

"Hey! Sagat!"

Sagat stopped, but didn't looked back.

"Was it worth it?" Ken's query was followed by a few moments of silence, before...

"It was certainly humbling" He said, before resuming his march.

Ken smiled, almost scoffing after such a sentence.

"Hey Masters, what the hell was that about?" Fei-Long seemed curious.

"Nothing that matters" Ken quickly dismissed any worries with an assured tone. "Now let's go. There's a dumbass Bostonian that is begging to be annoyed" He said, snickering a bit after that last part.

"You never change, do you blond-brain?" Guy jokingly jabbed.

---------------------------------------

Half an hour later. Justice High Research Building's Roof.

"... Ugh" He didn't felt precisely well, but it was certainly an improvement from his previous condition. The ground felt cold, and he didn't know what just had transpired.

"You can open your eyes now, dear" A sweet, mellow voice made an act of appearance.

"That voice..." He seemed to recognize that voice.

"Yes, it was me" Any possible worries were jettisoned.

Ryu opened his eyes at a rather slow pace. He suddenly felt a warm sensation invading his body all over again. A warm sensation. Especially on his hands.

When directing his eyes towards the source of that voice, something bothered him. He then proceeded to sit up straight.

"What... what's wrong? Why is it-- my eye--"

"I couldn't fix that" She said, while facing the now somewhat stable Ryu. "I'm sorry. I'm not skilled enough yet. And if I hadn't closed your wound, you would have lost your sight altogether " Her voice made her sound notoriously down.

Ryu was completely speechless. Auburn Hair, flowing down like a fiery-wall. Amber eyes. A white, mid-sleeved blouse. Washed up green classic jeans. A woman of incredible beauty was kneeled before him, lamenting about the reason he couldn't see anything with his left eye.

"But... my wounds... ehrm... how?" Ryu wasn't sure on how exactly he should phrase his sentence.

"That was all too easy, my child" She said, while tying her hair into a ponytail.

"My child? That... that means you are--" On his mind, Ryu felt something... odd.

"Mikuni. Hoshi Mikuni.." She said, offering a smile afterwards. Ryu's felt fairly relieved inside, but now, an even stranger feeling invaded him. He was happy, but... "although I would prefer if you'd called me--"

"Oka-san!" He jumped at her arms, while allowing tears to stream down his face. "O-- oka-san" He repeated, while his voice broke; he doesn't remember feeling this happy.

"You can't imagine how good that makes me feel, you little twerp" Mikuni returned the embrace with almost the same emotion.

"I-I thought... you were dead" He said, with a very discrete sob within his voice.

"To die before seeing my son once again..." She said, before showing a common sign of affection. A kiss to his forehead. After a few moments, they both stopped. A few eye-scoutings later, Ryu quickly realized that they were not alone.

"Yagami-san?"

"You finally had the courtesy" His tone appeared somewhat relaxed, in stark contrast to the hesitant Yagami that refused to let Ryu fight alone.

"Yagami, do not be rude!" A very proper sentence tried to maintain Iory's wit on check.

"Chizuru-san" Hoshi Ryu quickly recognized her.

"Yeah, red bangs. Shut the hell up"

"Kusanagi..." Ryu slapped his hand against his forehead, while uttering Kyo's family name, clearly annoyed. "What are you three doing here?" He asked, if only to confirm his suspicions.

"Noooo, it's okay Iory. Not like you should be worried at all" Iory fell back into familiar humor.

"Okay, don't refer to yourself in the third person, ass-hat" But it obviously wasn't everyone's cup of tea.

"Shut up, Kyo" Iory's retort was poorly thought out.

"No, you SHUT UP!" Especially considering how easy a comeback it incites.

"You wouldn't know sarcasm even if it hit you in the face..." Iory tried to fend Kyo's attitude off.

"Eat dirt, shibuya-kid!" Now that was just rude.

"What?" The argument promised to escalate, while the members of the Hoshi family looked on rather exasperated.

"Tell me, son. Do they wallow in this kind of behavior often?" The auburn haired woman asked.

"Uh... I guess? Does... does it really matter?" Not feeling like tempting any further discussion, Ryu felt somewhat tongue-tied when it came to regard Yagami Iory and Kusanagi Kyo.

"Yes… IT DOES!" She yelled, stopping the petty discussion Kyo and Iory were about to escalate into. Everyone directed a rather scared look towards Mikuni, even her own son. "Now that I have your attention, you may wonder why I gathered all of you here" Her voice pointed that she seemed at ease once again.

"It's this about—"

"That was a rhetorical question, Kyo" Her soothing voice was gone, this time replaced with a more cynical one. "Boy, you're slow on the uptake" She added.

Kyo grunted in annoyance at that remark.

"Do not mind him, Hoshi-dono. Please, proceed"

"Well, it is about them. The so-called Orochi Clan. They've spent the better part of the last 7 centuries living in a pipe dream, you know"

"What? Pipe-dream? Hoshi-dono, plea--"

"Mikuni-san would be far more appropriate. I am only 35, Chizuru" She proclaimed. Both Iory and Chizuru gasped in awe.

"But... a member of your clan should be revered as the most honorable family in this country" Kagura was well aware of the ties between the Hoshi clan and Japan's history.

"It's the 21st century. Nobody reads that much into ancient history" Mikuni expressed in a rather gloomy light.

"But people should care! After all, if it wasn't for the three sacred treasures, the treasures you provided to our clans, then what our ancestors did--"

"Was in vain" Iory completed Chizuru's sentence, albeit with a differing tone. "Then what my clan has endured through these past 7 centuries has been for naught, right?"

"You are missing the point" Mikuni attempted to remain calm in the wake of what it seemed like a huge misinterpretation.

"Well, spill it now, dammit!" Kusanagi urged. Mikuni sighed afterwards. Despite his somewhat rude way to express himself, Kyo was right.

"... Okay. You see, the thing is that people read too much into things that are basically fiction. Yes, the ties of the Hoshi with the houses of Yata, Yasakani and Kusanagi are true. So is the origin of our own clan--"

"Ama… Amaterasu's own" Chizuru said, while remembering the teachings of her elders.

"You've made your homework; good girl. But then people elaborate further into this. And, as history has shown us again and again, that's never good" She took a brief inhale before calling forth the three sacred treasure current holders.

"Now, the first time Orochi became truly a menace for Japan was when your ancestors first came into the picture. It first started slowly; mostly eating sacrificial maidens for the sake of some prophecy. Not very original, if you ask me…" She paused, while the manner in her voice turned more and more laid-back.

"…Then the time for the final maiden to become fodder was upon once again; unfortunately, it turns mine and Ryu's ancestor was not allowed to meddle. So what does she do? Showing the guts worthy of someone with Hoshi as a name, she broke into the royal palace, took the sacred gifts, and went to search for the three bravest warriors she had knowledge from. Since they all lacked a family name, Hoshi Minami did the honorable thing and gave each one a surname, based on their respective trait, ability and treasure. A few months later... well, I guess you can fill the blanks" She stopped talking, just to realize the looks of perplexity fixed upon the faces of the 4 young persons standing near her. Good storytelling yields good results.

"Whoa, hold on. So, the three houses actually come from a peasant background?" Kyo was surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? Normally, any name worth its salt must be stolen, or received after leading a honorable life. So this time it was bestowed upon your ancestors as a sign of good will. Big deal. Now here comes the bite. Orochi, since then, has been dead" She returned to her humble tone somewhat.

"Orochi… Dead… then why did my sister had to sacrifice her life in order to keep the seal from breaking?!" Chizuru said, feeling quite offended. This revelation came as a distress to everyone… except to Mikuni.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to your family, Kagura. But it is true. Orochi has no place to return in this world" Mikuni assured. "The moment your ancestor used the mirror, it was not to seal the creature. The mirror denies Orochi of the opportunity to be reborn in this world by absorbing it's power source. The mirror merely holds the power of Orochi, not its existence; it is a rather impressive amount of power, nonetheless. And also the reason behind the Orochi clan's delusions of bringing their ancestor back to life" She added.

"For little over 1000 years, the three families were held in equal regard. Then, some loud mouth starts running his mouth that the Kusanagi clan was the big kahuna. At first people dismissed this idiot. But over a century, that family kept on picking at it. And, well, you know people--"

"Hakeshu, right?" Iory intervened.

"Now you're thinking, kiddo. And since the guys at the house of Kusanagi were such good sports, they started to bite the bait. Soon, the Yasakani became bullied and, in an act of temptation, the once proud clan fell from grace. After the Yata clan went into seclusion after the events that transpired, it all went straight to hell, only to remain there to this day…" She said, while attempting to reach for the pocket on the back of her jeans.

"Kusanagi. Yagami. I suppose you have fought against each other before" Mikuni said, quite confident in her thought.

"No" Iory diverged.

"Nope" At Kyo's dry retort, Mikuni stopped completely on her tracks.

"WHAT? Seriously?" A bit of confusion could be traced in her words.

"Well, they were about to. But I, huh, convinced them otherwise" Ryu vacillated; a far cry from his usually collected nature. Mikuni could sense something was off, but she still had her second thoughts.

"... Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kusanagi Kyo and Yagami Iory?" She asked, somewhat jokingly.

"I... stopped them from doing so. Something, or someone, I don't know, triggered Iory's nerves. Maybe it was frustration over Sakura being missing, maybe it was Kyo. I'm really not the best judge here" Her son, however, didn't hesitate to come at terms with his frame of mind.

"But you two bozos didn't engage, right?" She had to confirm it.

"No, and I resent being called names" Kyo's pride wouldn't allowed him to be put down.

"That's good to hear, and you are a bozo. Means we still have a chance" Mikuni felt much more upbeat after hearing that she was wrong about her hunch. "Ryu, I'm sure Gouki mentioned something about the Satsui no Hadou, right?" She directed herself towards her son.

"Yes" He answered without hesitation.

"Well, do you know how to tap into it willingly?" The question seemed a bit constricting

"I... I may have an idea" This time he wavered a bit on his response.

"Good. You see, in a rather mundane way to explain it, the Satsui no Hadou is, if anything, your most basic instincts kicking in. The need to survive, to protect someone, to win. Now whatever he had told you, remember, you do NOT need to kill. That would be like tossing fuel to the fire" She assured him on something he had strong feelings about

"That sounds reasonable. But what does our fighting style has to do with the three families?" Ryu couldn't quite catch her mother's drift.

"You see, Iory suffers from something similar to you; the Riot of the Blood is usually the name pegged to his, shall we say, 'condition'. However, in order to atone for this condition, the affected person requires intense training and regulation. Since you were already able to dispel it, I hope it does not bother you to aid him in this aspect"

"Well, we had already made an arrangement, of sorts--" Yagami said, interfering with whatever was about to come off Ryu's mouth.

"Shanghaiing sounds more likely" Hoshi sounded beside himself after hearing Iory's remark.

"Ah, don't be such a buzz-kill, Hoshi. It'll be fun!" Iory revealed a smile after such words.

"Uh, what is he talking about, dear?" Mikuni inquired, a bit curious after seeing her son's defensive remark.

"Um, well. He kinda convinced me to join his band" Ryu said, with a somewhat awkward tone to it.

"You? In a band?" Mikuni was baffled… if only for a second. "COOL!" She happily expressed.

"WHAT?!" Confusing her son to no end.

"It's perfect! You can both learn from each other" Iory smiled after Mikuni gave her approval to such an endeavor.

"Oka-san!" That was something definitely unexpected to the young Ansatsuken practitioner.

"Don't be so uptight, son. Learning is always good. And who knows, maybe it'll grow on you. Like with me... you can only fight for so long before it starts to bore you"

"But... I'm not sure I can. I mean, yes I could fight in equal terms against Gouki, but--"

"Gouki?" She scoffed after pronouncing his name. "Ryu. Gouki is nothing but a child who refused to grow up… besides, he's not THAT strong"

"What? You mean…?" Ryu was beginning to formulate his question, when he was swiftly stopped by the answer. A wink from his mother.

"Wow…" To say Ryu was surprised would be an understatement. "This explains so much"

"Why? Did he mentioned me? Awww, how sweet of him to remember! Especially after that humiliation I put him through" Mikuni's playful tone was fairly evident.

"Miss Mikuni… you are the coolest woman I've ever met" Iory felt compelled to give praise.

"Well, thank you, Yagami. You're not so bad yourself" Mikuni felt compelled to humor the crimson haired boy. Afterwards, she and Ryu walked for a bit, allowing Iory and Chizuru to engage in what it seemed like small talk.

"Now tell me. What are you gonna do about that other problem?" She asked, now in a much more comprehensive way.

"Oh, I guess I'll do it? Maybe you're right, and Iory—"

"I'm not talking about Iory, dear" She interrupted her son. After a brief exchange of looks, Ryu came to a realization.

"… Oh. Her…" Ryu felt a bit distraught. He sighed "I don't know"

"Now what's that I see? Doubt? Is it that bad?" She sounded truly concerned.

"It's kind of complicated" At that reply, Mikuni offered a smile.

"Ah, I know, my dear boy. Misunderstandings suck. I went through something similar with your father. But remember, time passes by really fast. It's not wise to dismiss it just because you don't know how to manage it at first"

"Yeah. I suppose" Ryu said, with the calm that distinguishes him returning. Many things went inside his head as he closed his eyes.

A minute of tranquility ensued, before a gentle tap in the shoulder snatches him away from his thoughts. After opening his eyes, he proceeds to undo his head-band. Holding his white memento on his right hand, Hoshi Ryu stared at it with a mixed bag of sensations. The night was about to envelope the capital of the east.

It has been a very long day...

--------------------------------------  
**Namiya rants:** Finally! The madness is over! More than two freaking years to put the cherry on top of this story... almost. As you well know, this fic started with a prologue. Being the skitsnacker I really am, an Epilogue is in order. Don't worry, it is done. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't have published this last chapter if the Epilogue wasn't basically done. I just need to polish it a bit more, in order to be readable. To all those that read, thank you. To those that decided to give me a piece of their mind(mostly two or three guys) thank you, as well.

Remember, while the characters and names(except, of course, for Ryu's mother) are all property of CAPCOM and SNK/Playmore, this is my story, and these are my words. Good evening to you, and go have a ball. Human throats be damned.


	26. Epilogue

Rant, disclaimer and miscellaneous at the bottom. Now suck it up... ---------------------------------------

**Epilogue** (by Kasugano Sakura)

Mid-March. Half a year later

It was the last week of School, before our short spring break and then, starting a whole new grade in April. Aside from some mayor studying I had to do, everything's been incredibly calm these past months. Almost to the point of being dull. Not that I'm complaining, but I... I kinda wish I could just... no, it's not going to happen.

He's already going through a lot, and some of it because of me. I just hope everything's okay now. Ugh, I hate Homeroom. Never give me enough time to put any shade of a thought into something.

"Oi, Sakura-san! Matte-kude!" A familiar voice reached to me, as I was about to leave the classroom.

Kei always pestered me for being late at school. But lately, she's been the one running a bit late in the morning. I wonder why? I guess she must have her reasons.

"Ohaio, Kei-chan" I greet her. I could have sounded more enthusiastic, but I'm floored right now. We started talking about some things that may come when we start the new school year. Mostly inane things, but I guess it's better than having to fend my thoughts off. Kei-chan told me about something she saw on the bulletin board. It said that the current generation was one of the best ones.

After a couple of minutes, I almost failed to realize that we were leaving our area. Were these even the first-year classrooms?

"And it was so-- wait. Sakura... isn't that Kusanagi-senpai?" Okay, I guess every generation has its exceptions. Kusanagi Kyo is a mostly okay fellow, just one with no luck whatsoever when it comes to academic areas. He looks down, and it shows.

"Ara, Kusanagi-san" I try to be as polite as I can, taking in account he doesn't give two cents about year differences. He passes right off me, without even noticing me apparently. He seems too busy.

After a few seconds, it seems it finally hits him off.

"Kasugano" Kasugano? Wow, I guess it really was that bad? "How did it go for you?" He asks in a quite cracked tone.

"Not quite the black Monday everyone was expecting from me. So I'm good for now. How about you?" I asked, despite I could kind of figure out how he fared.

He then started looking towards the ground, all the while clenching his fist.

"They're forcing me to repeat my third year! Mom is never gonna let me hear the end of it…" His voice was crumbling further after every single word. Not in vain. In my mind, I quickly strived to come across a topic to switch... quickly!

"Eh, uh... how's Yuki?" I awkwardly stumbled between words. I'm sure I'm hitting a new low here.

"Oh, she's doing good! She actually asked for you the other day" Okay, this is getting weird. Why on earth would Yuki-senpai ask for me? Well, at least he perked up a bit. "Something about a part-time job" Oh, there it is.

"Really? Where?" Having a job right now is not a priority for me, but I could use a little more income.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but I guess it's near her house" It's amazing how fast he shrugs off the gloomy facts about his academic life. But hey, more power to him. "You'll have to ask her, though"

"Okay. I'll go and speak with Yuki after school is over. See you later, Kusanagi-san"

"Sure, see ya!" He said while waving us goodbye. Afterwards, he seemed to go on to some business.

"That was... strange" Kei commented, giving acknowledgement to her lady-obvious persona.

"No kidding"

"But it's just a year, right?" Oh, here it comes. I just knew it.

"Kei, you're doing it again" It's not like I was a tattletale: Everyone knows this.

"What are you implying?" And she plays dumb regarding this.

"The whole 'in his/her shoes' thing. We'll be on our second year in less than a month. So, stop it"

"But--!" Don't let her finish that sentence!

"No excuses"

"Alright! Sheesh!" She seemed dismissive at first, but I'm gonna force her to stop being so empathetic. "Hey, isn't that... Yuki?" Shortly after, she noticed us.

"Sakura-chan!" Kushinada Yuki. 2nd year student. She is the girl who first guided me through these halls, almost a year ago.

"Yuki-chan!" I noticed she was balancing a rather plain flap-doozy bag on her right shoulder. "You never catch a breath. What are you doing now?"

"Well, most of the guys in the Audio Visual Club are graduating this March. So they want to go with a boom and, well, they asked me to spread some flyers" She said, while showing both Kei and me the fore-mentioned Flyer.

"So that's what you've been up to these past days" I said, while taking a more precise look at the strange design.

"Well, that and some other things, class-rep stuff mostly. By any luck, have you ran into Kyo?"

"Sure. He told me that you wanted to tell me about a job or something of the like"

"True. You see, there's this place by my house, it's this restaurant. My brother is manager there, and since they recently lost their baker, he asked me if I could find someone good enough to substitute him"

"Ohhhh. Well, I don't know, Yuki-senpai. I'm flattered by the offer, but I'm not sure--"

"Oh, come on. You'll be perfect for the job. It'll be fun!" She's making it really hard for me to deny it. Ah, darn it.

"... Okay, I'll go and check the place out" I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I may be

somewhat strong in the regards of street fighting, but I'm weak-willed at times.

"Really? Yay!" She cheerfully expressed. Damn it. How can someone ever say no to such a sweet person? "One last favor, before anything else. Could you please go and check the thing the guys at the A/V prepared? I heard there are even students from other schools coming" It's like a pandemic!

"Seriously? I'll guess we'll be seeing you there and then" That actually sounds exciting.

"Thanks, see ya'!" We waved her goodbye, as she disappeared between the students that remain outside their classrooms.

"You know, I often wonder what did she saw in Kusanagi" So she can be mean as well.

"Kei! Don't say that! Kyo can be something of a klutz, but he's still a well-meaning guy"

"Whatever you say, Sakura" I'm not familiar with this side of Chitose Kei. "We should really check this thing out" But I guess it can't be all that bad.

"Right. But first, I want to get our duties done already. I'm tired of that stupid rep always whining about being late for Home-room chores" Those are truly the pits.

"Ugh, tell me about it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Hour or so later.

The main auditorium was at an almost full capacity. Aside from the inaugural ceremonies, I can't recall ever seeing so many people together in here. Covering the side I could notice at least three figures standing on a small scenario. A drum-kit was barely visible as well. So this was the secret thing the A/V guys were planning?

"Excuse me" I kept repeating as I tried to get as close to the stage as possible. Bumping into people is not an activity I enjoy doing.

Suddenly, as we made into the front row, a very pulsating sound came to my attention. A few hi-hats followed suit. Then, a light appeared above the one responsible for such sounds. I could recognize that fiery hair anywhere.

It was Yagami! As he moved around, I could take a quick glance of the drummer, now that the light above him had been lit. He looked very small behind all those toms and cymbals!

Yagami apparently was also going to sing, as he was positioned in front of a mike, the only one visible so far. A third musician, followed shortly thereafter by his own light followed suit... a very dark, orchestral tone. Hard to descri—

OH. MY. GOD.

"Sakura, is that--" Kei's voice took me a little bit by surprise, but nothing took my attention in the way the combination of this image I witnessed and these sounds I was listening to.

"It does look like him, but... wasn't his hair a lot shorter?" She kept on talking, and while I was not one hundred percent sure, I could tell it was he, hair-covered face and all. His abilities at the bowed stringed instrument were indescribable. He also had an electric guitar strapped around his right shoulder. Suddenly, the three stopped playing altogether, with their respective lights turning off on the cue.

"..." Then, a light turned on, at the far right of the stage, following by a ringing sound. A very aggressive guitar playing ensued, with the man in charge staring at the audience, like some kind of madman. It seriously freaked me out. After half a minute or so…

"1-2-3--" The count-in made by the drummer in a splash cymbal was easily identifiable. The light at the left went on once again. The sounds generated by each single note threw the whole harsh atmosphere right out the window. When he cocked his head up, his face was finally visible for all to see.

"Ryu..." I couldn't help it. Even with longer hair, he looked absolutely beautiful. It felt like the most surreal of dreams.

Suddenly, Ryu's clean, sweet arpeggio came to an abrupt halt. In its place, what appeared to be several samples of radio programs appeared. The crowd looked on, a bit perplexed on to what was going to come next, when it finally hit.

"... But I think the most daunting question is why did the world--" The voice of a woman was the most clearly distinguishable.

"STOP!" Yagami screamed, interrupting the voice. A very loud feedback was generated, almost as something of a retort. A second later, a frenzy of violent music took everyone by surprise. Within that mayhem of sounds, I came to notice a melodic element, barely soaring above all those overpowering beats and riffs. It was Ryu, once again, the responsible for such a thing.

A good 15 seconds or so, the guitars suddenly halt. Only Iory's bass input and the drummer are audible for a brief moment, before--

"As they all felt the fire /  
They turned me into an outsider /  
I never heard / from them again  
Quite ironic when you called for a favor today--

-it's always easy TO JUDGE/  
but it takes a lot to be specific--  
-Cause as you preach / you're opening the door to your ego's past"

Iory's growling vocals were mesmerizing, mainly because, if one knew enough English, they were quite understandable. A short instrumental moment allows him to breathe a bit.

"There was a day / When I could forget  
I could FORGIVE / But those days are all gone  
I See them fade!"

Iory pulls himself away from the light, before the guitarist with the maniacal eyes growled something indecipherable on his respective microphone. While not my kind of music, I must accept it does not sound half bad. The music continues free for an instant, before--

"FIIIIIIILTH / in EVERY NEW DAY!  
FIIIIIIILTH / RUNS in EVERY NEW DAY!"

How did Iory managed to shred his throat like that, while keeping such a groove on his bass lines is beyond me. The same instrumental bridge I somehow had drilled into my head makes presence once more.

"I learn to mute the anger /  
I never thought I would be there again--  
a moment, a dead end /  
I lost myself in here in the--

FIIIIIIILTH / in EVERY NEW DAY  
FIIIIIIILTH / RUNS in EVERY NEWWW DAAAY!"

Then, they all let a note ringing. I could hear the first round of cheers and applauses. Was this the end of the song? Darn, I wish I knew. Suddenly, a few hi-hat hits reach my ears. Ryu quickly assumes the role in the guitar, playing a steadying, complex rhythm. An equally brief juggle performed by the rest of the band intercepts him, before he continues once more on his own. Then--

"I ran as I saw the end / Should I've JOINED the fight INSTEAD/  
Hope you are LISTENING / cause now TIMES HAVE CHANGED!" Yagami's words proved to be ideal, considering the powerful background of sound behind him.

A quick instrumental took place, with Ryu spearheading the whole thing with what appeared to be a solo. Very effective. When the solo was over, the same rhythm that accompanied Iory's last growls re-appeared.

"I take a look around / say this moment is MINE!  
FLEE ALL THE WEAK MIIIINDS/ FEEL MY MISSED, hidden RAGE...!"

He suddenly stops, before the music harks back to the initial assault in the beginning of this song.

"FIIIIIIILTH/ in EVERY NEW DAY  
FIIIIIIILTH/ RUNS in EVERY NEW DAAAAAAAAAY!"

The band re-emerged in what seemed to be the chorus, with Yagami extending his last growl very effectively. Then, to apparently put the cherry on top, they finish with what became my favorite part in the song: The instrumental bridge.

An undivided round of applauses and cheers followed suit. Ryu, being the humble person he is, offers a slight bow in gratitude. "Arigato!" Iory yells into the microphone as a response, this time using his normal voice. An inaudible exchange of words happens on stage, while the ovation continues uninterrupted.

When the cheering dies down a bit, Yagami approaches the microphone once more.

"We are Larvae. Before we proceed, I'd like you to meet a few people... 'Boom' Akagi, at the drum-kit" He then proceeds to step off the center to allow everyone to see Akagi-san raise from behind his kit, waving enthusiastically at the crowd. A short cheer follows.

"Next, we have 'Kanzen' Myers on guitar" He points towards his right, almost indicating a light to appear above this Kanzen guy. He had his back against the crowd. He seemed to be adjusting something on his amplifier. After a brief second, he turned around and offered a simple wave of his hand. The fanfare was somewhat less effusive.

"Then, on lead guitar, Viola and, possibly, some other instruments he may stumble upon in the future, Hoshi Ryu!" Yagami says, before Ryu approaches his microphone, pushing the hair away from his face.

"Domo" He says, in a very discrete voice... in complete contrast with the crowd's positive response. Surely they were just as surprised as me to realize what a wonderful--

"YAAAI! Aishiteru, Ryu-kun!" WHAT? Who said that...!?

No, calm down Sakura: This is an obvious response. Besides, I'm THE ONE who's gonna marry him! So that slut better steps out--- wait, marrying? What the hell am I thinking? I'm too young.

"O...kay. Creepy" At least Yagami backed me up in this. "That last song was a cover from a band that you should all know and love. Now, before we play the next song, I also want to thank the guys and girls from the A/V club for approaching me and bargaining with the school council in order to allow us to perform for you a solid 40 minute-set. They're also recording this event as you can see, so, if you feel inclined to do so, you know, help yourself" He added, while pointing towards two students standing at opposite sides with a respective camera for each.

"So there you go. Thank you for coming and, to those who are graduating, including yours truly... Have a little fun" A loud cheer followed.

"Great, now shut up. This next song is called: 'Scenarios'"

The drummer does a fairly fast count-in. In stark contrast, the figures delivered by Ryu and Kanzen were slow and sweet. Enthralling would be a good description. And while catchy, this song had a very melancholic tone to it.

"See, when he puts his mind into it, Yagami can be quite talented when it comes to his music-composing chops" A strange voice seemed to direct itself towards me. The familiar tone used threw me off at the start, since I didn't recognize it. at all.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" I turned around, only to find a woman. Her facial features were stunning. Natsu seems mousy when compared to her. Especially her eyes. An unknown emotion took over me, preventing me from articulating any coherent thought into words. "I-I-- I'm sorry if I was--"

"Oh, not to worry! I'm the one who's sorry. My name's Mikuni. I'm here to see the little twerps perform" Her smile could cut through the most sour of people.

"Oh, do you know Yagami-san? Or someone else in the band?"

"Yes. You could put it that way" Her smile seemed to give away something else. Like a hidden fact. I couldn't quite put my finger in it. "Say, would you like to meet them after this little set ends?" She asked.

"What? Like, talk to them about the show afterwards?" That was a wasted jumble of words.

"I'm sure there are other things you would like to talk with them about, but yeah" She gently went along with it.

"I... I don't know" why on earth am I second-guessing myself?

"Oh, come on. Even your friends from other schools came!" She points towards a particularly tranquil part of the crowd. I honestly had not noticed. Hina-chan? Natsu? My god. And also--! wait--

"How did you know they are my friends?" I inquire, now suspecting fishiness in the air.

"Eh, uh... well... I... just do?" She stifled a laugh. More like a titter.

"Okay. Who are you? In truth" No playing the short-term memory now, please.

"G'ah, darn it. This is so much easier when they're boys" She said. "... Or girls with bi-curious tendencies" She added.

... That raised more questions than it answered. Suddenly, Kei started tapping my shoulder.

"Sakura, you're-- Sakura, are you even listening?" What? Did Yagami said something... or was it Ryu?

"Okay. Time-out" She said, while giving her closed eyelids a slight massage. "Let's not complicate this further... I came to watch my little boy perform. Let's talk after this is over. Deal?"

"... Okay" Then all off a sudden, it hit me. The music kept on playing. Fortunately for me, I lost very little of the song. The gentle melody of Ryu's incredible viola took me to a rather calm place.

"He's really amazing, isn't he?" She could probably read my expression like an open book.

"Yes..." I couldn't help but to sound like a complete fan-girl. Yagami's clean vocalizing only amplified these goose bumps I had when listening to this performance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over half an hour later.

"Sankyu!" Iory yells after letting a slight exhale into the microphone. A flurry of euphoric applauses and cheers was heard as a response. With the cheers continuing, he lifts the bass over his head, thus indicating that the show has come to an end.

As the crowd's euphoria dies down a bit, the band begins to undo their respective set, with Ryu reaching for two cases first. A big one, and a small one(or at least in comparison). A few people approach the stage, perhaps to have small talk with a certain band member. Most of the students proceed to clear the auditorium in a calm pace.

A few minutes later. Only a handful of students remain, with both Kei, Mikuni-san and me standing the closest to the stage.

"Oi!" Suddenly, Mikuni san raised her voice, while waving her hand enthusiastically.

"Ah, Mikuni-san. Glad you could make it" Iory greeted Mikuni-san with a rather polite hand gesture. Then, in a rather abrupt manner, Iory, looked aside. "Hey, Hoshi! You can unplug your stuff later" He screamed.

Oh my god, here he comes. I can't believe it! He's so-- wait! Don't be that girl, Kasugano Sakura! Don't lose your cool! Besides, the towel in his face indicates that he may be tired.

As he came closer, he removes the towel from his face. His expression is one of complete tenderness. I wonder if it is because of--

"Oka-san!" I froze completely at the use Ryu gave to those letters. I probably even got frostbitten... well, metaphorically speaking, at the very least. Watching him, give Mikuni-san a hug was something that couldn't be described in mere words...

"MOM?" And a single one was certainly NOT going to cut it. My stupefied face could be registered on a radar. "AH! Now I know why you looked so familiar!" I exclaimed, while hitting my left palm with my clenched right fist.

"No, you didn't" ... Kei's right. Dammit.

When Ryu noticed me, he became completely flustered.

"Oh... hey, Sakura" He said, while lowering his look. Ugh... why does he look so goddamned cute, even when embarrassed?

"R-Ryu senpai"

"Ha! You two truly are retarded for each other" Yagami commented at the distance. Damn him.

"Damarinasai" Ryu's face went from flustered to a deadpan form in the blink of an eye.

"It's been... quite a while, hasn't it?" Watching him scratch his head while trying his best to look at me directly was... quite the strange sight, actually.

"Oh, y-yes!"

"Come on, my dear boy. Is that the best you can come up after over 6 months of not seeing each other?" While a bit apprehensive, Ryu's mom seems like a sharp person.

"Well, it's hard to be open when there are so many people around" I didn't know he was so shy.

"Stop beating around the bush, Hoshi" Akagi, the guy in charge of the drums, appeared right beside Iory. "We did this gig for the sole purpose of you getting over your cold feet"

"I do not have such thing!" Ryu was getting annoyed real quickly.

"Hoshi, you're pleading the thinnest case in Japan's history"

"... And the surroundings" Iory added his own salt to the coercing. and, before anything else was said, Ryu turned his sight towards his band-mates.

While I couldn't see the expression Ryu made... I could see Iory and Akagi's faces. They said 'terror' all over. With permanent marker. Mikuni-san also had something of a shocked expression. I think I should be afraid.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. Just chill out, Hoshi" Akagi offered his apology.

Ryu appeared to have calmed down. When he turned around, his eyes spoke of complete calmness.

"Your nickname should be changed to wuss" Yagami resorted to an hypocritical angle.

"Screw you, Iory! His eyes were all weird again. Remember the last time that happened? Well, I like the feeling of having my eyebrows" This is the weirdest small talk I've heard in the last days.

"I stand by my words: Wuss" Iory was not about to back down.

"Easy there, Shibuya kid" Uh-oh.

"Ah, come on! That's just low!"

"So is calling me wuss!" Ryu let out a sigh. Is it possible that he's somewhat familiar with this kind of silly arguments?

"Okay. Both of you. Shut up" He said, without even turning back.

"Dammit..." Iory cursed under his breath.

"So. Is it okay with you if we get out of here?" His confidence was a thing to behold.

"Eh-- ah, yes!" Don't second-guess yourself, Kasugano!

"Fine" He said, while offering his mother a quick bid of farewell. Then we proceeded to walk towards the main entrance.

When I threw a quick glance back to them, I noticed Mikuni-san and Yagami talking.

I hate this silence. Is he still that uncomfortable around me? Or is it I the one freaking out? Oh crap, am I over-thinking this? Crap! Come on Ryu, say something! Anything!

"So..." Is that's supposed to be a cue? Crap… IS IT? I DON'T KNOW! CRAP!

"I'm sorry!" Welcome to Foot in mouth-ville. Population: Kasugano Sakura.

"No need to apologize" Why can't he be a jerk about it? Why is he always so nice?

"But it's my fault!" I looked aside. I couldn't get over it as easily as he did. "And because of that, your eye--" Before I was able to continue reducing myself further into self-deprecating territory, he tapped me on the shoulder. He brushed the hair off his left eye.

"-- is perfectly fine" I could imagine the dumbfounded expression I used to sprawl those words off my mouth. "How?"

"It does not matter. Matter of fact, it never did. You have to stop chastising yourself for something you didn't do" He said, while reaching for one of the pockets on the back of his jeans. "... what's wrong now?" He noticed. Damn. I had stopped walking altogether a few steps behind him.

Stop it. Stop it. Don't be a baby now, Kasugano Sakura. Don't cry. Don't--! Dammit. Sometimes, I really hate myself. I bet he can hear me sobbing like a little brat with a skinned knee.

Then, all of a sudden, there was silence. All I could feel right now were his warm hands placed in my forehead. Then they moved, at a rather smooth pace, to the back of my head.

"I wanted to give you this" When he finally lowered his stare towards me, I could see a gentle expression. His white headband, now strapped to my forehead, still had that warmth. "I know it's kind of a lousy present. But I thought you would-- whoa"

I couldn't help it. This was just too much. I hope I am not...

"I'm glad you appreciate it and all, but, just between you and I, do you have any kind of grudge against my ribs?"

"Ah, gomen!" I became all flustered again. I'm sure somewhere deep down inside of his mind, he's enjoying this.

"Nah, just kidding. I'm glad you liked it" He has changed a lot. While he still acts earnest, as he always did back then, his demeanor seems far more apt than before. "Well. There was something I wanted to ask you"

"Yes? What was it?"

"Um, wait..." He looked around for a bit, as if making sure nobody was spying on us.

"Right. I was wondering if you would like to... go… out..." Is he asking me on a date? He is! He is so cute when his face is covered in that reddish color. "end-- week... G'AH! It shouldn't be this hard!"

I couldn't help but to laugh a little at his attempts... wait, why am I laughing at Ryu-senpai? This is daft! Quickly! Shut that mouth of yours!

"Yeah, it's pathetic. Sorry you had to see that" Covering my mouth with both hands wasn't precisely the idea of subtlety.

"No, no! It's okay!"

"I'm not really experienced doing this kinda thing. But... if you understood any of that mess... well... what do you say?"

"YES!" It's hard not to sound desperate. I'm sure that jumping at him and basically constricting his breathing just amplifies that angle.

Then, god knows what possessed me, I did what I thought was right at that moment. He looked surprised at first, but I am sure he didn't oppose to this at all. His lips are smooth.

His hands quickly reached for my hips. This is a kiss nobody could ever forget. I certainly won't in a--

"Freaking finally!" I didn't recognize that voice. It had something of a lilt.

"Shut up, blond-brain" That second voice was the cue for Ryu and I to stop our public display of affection. It was so short! Not fair!

"Whoa... that's... probably more than I ever wanted to know or see about your relationship" The guy tagging to Ken's left said. What a stick-in-de-mud.

"You tramp!" That one voice I did recognize. All too well, I might add. Ryu seemed to be going through a phase of unrest.

"Chun-Li, calm down! You promised you were cool about this"

"But you saw it! The way she stuck her ton--"

"COME ON?! Wh-What on earth are you guys doing here?" Ryu cut all future blabber with his tone.

"Well, duh. We came to see your gig, you ungrateful slob. It certainly ended in a much better note of what I was expecting" The way he winked at our direction made both Ryu and I become a bit flustered.

"You had to go and employ that annoying tone, didn't you blond-brain?" Hinato-san was always there to rebuff Ken's stabs at other people.

"Hey Converse boy, go back to your bookworm" Hinato Guy gasped at that comment. I hope this doesn't turn to be something too bad.

"Oh… you just didn't went THERE!" ...As if it wasn't painfully obvious.

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever"

"Whatever, schmatever! Don't ever call Rena a bookworm!"

"Or WHAT?" That imposing tone sealed the deal.

Amaterasu, Buddha, Homer… somebody: strike me where I stand.

Out of nowhere, Ryu suddenly sneezed.

"I'm sorry" His tone was sad.

"For what?" I inquired.

"Does it matter?" After hearing his clear embarrassment, I smiled at him. His desperate expression seemed to be cast aside after that.

We held hands... and witnessed how Chun-Li and Hinato-san decided to gang up on Ken Masters. In this moment, all that I wanted is for these feelings to last forever...

"AAAAAGGHHH! Why there? What if I want to have childr-- AAAAARGH!"

OUCH. That has to hurt. I feel kinda bad for Ken.

"Sakura-chan!" Hey. That voice I recognize! It's…

"Oh, Hinata! Natsu!" They reached for both Ryu's shoulders and mine from behind.

"W-what's going on?" However, the current scenario was indeed distracting. Natsu looked a bit scared of the punishment inflicted upon Ken. "Is it--?"

"Nothing worth remembering, I assure you" Ryu said, while closing his eyes and massaging his forehead. Truer words were never spoken in my presence.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer:** Street Fighter and Rival School Characters are property of Capcom. King of Fighters characters are property of SNK/Playmore. The song performed by Larvae, "F(r)iend", was written by Anders Fridén, Björn Gelotte & Jesper Strömblad and is originally performed by their band, In Flames.

Ryu's mother(Mikuni Hoshi), and both of Iori & Ryu's bandmates(Itaru "Boom" Akagi and Benjamin "Kanzen" Myers) are of my creation, as it is this story, ham-fisted as it seems in retrospect.

** Ranting geekdom:** I hate being serious when it comes to close down something. It's far more easier to do this on a strict novel, short story, or a limited series of articles. Hell, it's just as hard as when you're finishing a gig and all the boys and girls want to hold your hand, or hug you, or take a picture with you. You are tired, sweating, irritable and probably even a bit pissed off(whatever the reason may be), but it's because of those people that you have come so far. At least take a fucking minute off your time. It's worth it.

Over two years spent in this story. Honestly? At times it felt like it would never end. Juggling with several jobs, tragedy, equipment malfunctions, plain old apathy, depression, session work, an insane working/touring schedule, bridges burned, desperation, madness, deadlines, stalking, delving into misanthropy. You name it: It got in the way.

But I'll be damned if this one was not going to see the damn light at the end of the tunnel. It got a whole lot easier once I remembered why did I start to write on this place: For pure fun. Once again, to all the people that followed this blatant disregard for canon(not that I care) and correct spelling(at least early on) to the very end, thank you. I appreciate it from the bottom of my filthy, foul mouthed heart.

A second part is already in the works... I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm not even sure if I should publish it while still on development or wait 'till I'm done with the story in its entirety. One thing is for sure... this will be a torturous journey for me, and a much bumpier ride for the poor souls following it... but I'm sure you'll -enjoy/hate/acquiesce on/lynch me for/etcetera- every moment of it.

As you may know(if you have read some of my rants), I've been writing for a long time now(for even longer than I've been playing an instrument). However, I didn't came in contact with the whole Fan-fiction thing until late 2002 / early 2003. At first, I thought it was kinda silly. But then I started to find some good fics, and now... well, you can follow the dot-lines by yourself.

It's always hard to do a curtain call. Especially when you don't "directly" see an audience. I guess this is why I prefer being a live musician. But nevermind that. Take care, and until next time. // Maynar Namiya  
---------------------------------------  
**Dedicated to Sam Cisneros (1983 - 2005). We miss you, you beautiful, crazy beast.  
**


End file.
